


В одной тарелке (Thanks for Pudding up with Me)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - kitchen edition, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gourmet AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Service Top Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, slow/medium burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Эдвард Каспбрак ругается как сапожник, бенверли и стэнпат на фоне и намёк на ханбро в качестве поощрения, всем по 40 но они встретились не в детстве, здесь нет никакого гомофобного клоуна ему не рады в моём доме, небольшие упоминания абьюзивных родителей / партнёров, очень много отсылок на кулинарные шоу и каналы на ютубе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 86,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Когда-то Эдди Каспбрак был одним из самых влиятельных профессиональных поваров в Нью-Йорке. После неудачного инцидента на своей кухне он теряет работу и бо́льшую часть сбережений. К несчастью, ему больше некуда идти, и он принимает предложение о работе от разношёрстной команды «Тестовой кухни "Проспект-стрит"» в Бостоне.То, что начиналось как маленький проект из энтузиазма — создание кулинарных видеоуроков, — стало намного серьёзнее и больше, чем они могли себе представить, когда Билл отыскал новое дополнение к их команде. Комика со скандальной репутацией и неожиданным талантом к кулинарному искусству — Ричи Тозиера.Эдди — единственный, кому новичок пришёлся не по душе, но Билл подкупает Эдди, чтобы тот дал Ричи шанс. Через шесть месяцев контракт Ричи истекает. Эдди будет решать: предложат ли они ему продление или откажутся снова нанимать его.Атмосфера накаляется на «Тестовой кухне "Проспект-стрит"»! Будет ли Эдди гнуть свою линию, чтобы сохранить чувство собственного достоинства? Или все его попытки накроются медным тазом?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. «Амюз-буш»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thanks for Pudding up with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906930) by [MooeyDooey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooeyDooey/pseuds/MooeyDooey). 



> Спасибо моим бетам: мультифандомный кактус, хламидия олина, you_get_me_dizzy, семнадцать с мятой, три персика под соусом из слёз (ФБ)!!
> 
> как я уже неоднократно говорила, я в восторге от этой истории! я думаю, это лучший фанфик, что я читала по этому пейрингу, и только одна мысль о том, что я МОГУ перевести его и поделиться с вами... боже, ребят, я на седьмом небе от счастья :)
> 
> больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Итак, это моя глупая кулинарная АУ. «Тестовая кухня "Проспект-стрит"» очень явно основана на канале «Bon Appetit» на Ютубе: с точки зрения предыстории и в целом работы компании, а также некоторых видео, которые Неудачники снимают вместе в этом фанфике. На протяжении всей истории будут проскальзывать отсылки, которые связывают фичок с такими шоу, как «Кошмары на кухне», «Лучший пекарь Британии», «Король кондитеров» и другими передачами о кулинарии... Но от «Bon Appetit» больше всего. Вам не нужно ничего знать о «Bon Appetit», чтобы наслаждаться историей, но все поклонники шоу БУДУТ знать, что именно я вырисовываю и где. Мои тёмные ютуб-секреты о еде.
> 
> Ричи и Эдди начинают в этой главе очень громко и с треском, но я обещаю, что Эдди начнёт успокаиваться (немного) во второй главе, и Ричи станет (немного) менее злобным. Это просто они на МАКСИМАЛКАХ.
> 
> Остальные главы потом будут короче! Просто мне надо было сразу всунуть всё вступление.
> 
> Важное примечание о «пометках» для видео-сегментов в фанфике!  
> [ГРУБАЯ СКЛЕЙКА]: непосредственное монтирование видео, в результате которого какой-либо момент не попадает в окончательный вариант ролика.  
> [БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД]: в видео есть более актуальный контент, который вырезан из фанфика, потому что он не имеет отношения к сюжету.

_— Скажи мне, что ты только что не **сплюнул** на моей, блять, кухне._

_— Что? Я сплюнул в мусорное ведро, отвалите._

_Нью-Йорк. 2011 год. «La MaÎtrise», один из самых известных 5-звёздочных ресторанов в центре Манхэттена._

_— «Отва»– «отвалите»? Ты хочешь, чтобы я «отвалил», когда ты отхаркиваешь свою мокроту прямо рядом с филе-миньон за 200 долларов?_

_— Вы не разрешаете никому выходить для этого, где же ещё, чёрт возьми, мне–_

_Двое мужчин стоят лицом к лицу посреди шумной кухни. Один из них — шеф-повар ресторана, известный во всём мире своим дотошным вниманием к деталям и взрывным характером. Другой мужчина — это повар-турне́, повар на подхвате, заменяющий соусье¹ в её выходной день._

_— Проглоти! Это вышло из твоего тела, оно может оставаться там до конца смены! Если я ещё раз увижу, что ты занимаешься этим дерьмом рядом с моей едой, ты вылетишь. Сразу же. Последняя зарплата и никаких рекомендаций на будущее, я уверен, ты не сможешь работать в этом проклятом городе больше нико–_

_— Знаете что? Пошло оно всё нахуй! Оставь себе свои дерьмовые рекомендации, я ухожу!_

_Молодой человек едва не срывает с себя фартук и швыряет его прямо в грудь шеф-повара вместе с колпаком, поддаваясь вспышке гнева._

_— Оно того не стоит. Это место — ёбаный кошмар! Ни одно блюдо не бывает достаточно хорошим для тебя! Это не моя, блять, вина! И ты считаешь всех идиотами из-за того, что никто не оправдывает твоих нелепых ожиданий–_

_— Мои «нелепые ожидания» — это причина, по которой этот ресторан заработает три сраные звезды Мишлен² в этом году!_

_Шеф-повар держит в одной руке металлическую лопатку. Он дрожит, совсем чуть-чуть, вибрируя от нарастающей вспышки раздражения._

_— Да что ты? Ну, можешь тогда взять эти звёзды и засунуть их себе в задницу, «шеф Каспбрак». Ты не божий дар человечеству, ты ебанутый невротичный **псих**. _

_Бывший повар-турне́ поворачивается спиной к другому мужчине и стремительно выходит из помещения._

_Персонал шеф-повара Каспбрака слишком хорошо обучен, чтобы прекратить заниматься своим делом, но они все слушают. Ни один не высказывает и слова поддержки. Некоторые пытаются скрыть свои весёлые улыбки. А некоторые — нет._

_— Пришлите мой последний чек по почте, я за ним не приду. Или не надо! Всё равно! Возьми эти деньги и купи себе дилдо, да побольше, чтобы выбить палку из своей зад–_

_Рука, в которой шеф-повар Каспбрак держал лопатку, резко дёрнулась назад, прежде чем швырнуть кухонную утварь через всю комнату._

***

¹ **Соусье** — повар, который готовит соусы для завершения мясных и рыбных блюд.

² **Три звезды** — максимальная оценка для ресторанов по рейтингу Мишлен.

***

Всё это произошло пять лет назад. В тот день мир Эдди Каспбрака рухнул.

Он всегда был трудолюбивым человеком. Прилежным, внимательным, организованным. Законопослушным.

Он с детства знал, что, если он хочет чего-то добиться, если ему нужны комфортная, безопасная, хорошо оплачиваемая работа и финансовая подушка на сберегательном счёте, ему надо выгрызать это зубами. Потому что он родился в семье, которая находилась на границе между средним классом и бедностью. 

Сколько он себя помнил, его мать всегда была нетрудоспособной. Она мучилась от проблем с суставами и хронического бронхита. Их единственным источником дохода были страховка жизни его отца, когда он умер, и то немногое, что они получали от пособия по инвалидности его матери. Бо́льшая часть этих денег ушла на лечение для неё и Эдди, финансируя их постоянную борьбу со смертностью.

Эдди был болезненным ребёнком, практически жил в больнице, но всё равно умудрялся выполнять всю физическую работу, которую не в состоянии была выполнить его мать: наклоняясь, она рисковала потянуть спину, поэтому Эдди взялся за все домашние дела, которыми мать не могла заниматься со своего места на диване. Стиральная машина и сушилка также находились слишком низко к полу, чтобы пользоваться ими не дотягиваясь, — так что Эдди научился стирать.

Но самое главное — Эдди научился готовить. Вкусную, здоровую еду.

Поначалу миссис Каспбрак всё это очень не нравилось. Она ненавидела саму мысль, что Эдди орудует острыми ножами, и закричала, когда он в первый раз обжёг руку о горячую плиту.

Она сидела с ним на кухне в течение первых двух лет его независимых исследований, постоянно напоминая ему, чтобы он был осторожен, не держал ножи так близко к лицу, не засовывал голову слишком далеко внутрь духовки, чтобы пары́ не попали в его лёгкие и он не заработал отравление угарным газом, но, в конечном счёте, путешествия между диваном и кухней стали слишком трудоёмкими. Она начала оставлять его одного и снова видела, только когда он выходил из кухни в гостиную, держа две тарелки с ужином, чтобы они поели перед телевизором.

У Сони Каспбрак не находилось много добрых слов для его блюд. Иногда она ничего не говорила, слишком поглощённая происходящим на экране, чтобы комментировать еду. Когда она всё-таки заговаривала о готовке Эдди, то часто указывала на то, что на его тарелке не хватало овощей. Или что цыплёнок был сыроват — Эдди мог подхватить сальмонеллу.

Чаще всего она дополнительно приправляла свои порции, чего Эдди не разрешалось делать. Она могла добавить побольше сыра к своему картофелю, но чувствительность Эдди к лактозе не позволяла ему употреблять больше молочных продуктов. Она могла посолить свои брокколи, но удержать Эдди от того же, чтобы у него не поднялось кровяное давление. Не важно, что он готовил — она меняла это по своему вкусу, запрещая Эдди делать то же самое. Так что он застревал наедине с любым окончательным творением, которое ей преподносил.

Но каждый раз, когда он собирался заплакать — слёзы жгли уголки его глаз — она внушала ему одну хорошую мысль.

— Мой Эдди-медвежонок такой хороший мальчик. Спорим, что ни один другой мальчик не готовит для своей мамы. Мы ведь так хорошо заботимся друг о друге, правда?

Поэтому Эдди продолжал изучать о кулинарии всё, что мог. В его школе не было кулинарной программы, но его превосходных оценок по всем другим предметам было достаточно, чтобы заработать стипендию в междисциплинарном колледже с фантастической кулинарной степенью.

Ему пришлось отложить поступление в упомянутый колледж на год, пока он не заработал достаточно денег в родном городе, чтобы позволить себе нанять сиделку для матери, пока его не будет.

Она всё ещё обвиняла его в том, что он бросил её, уехав в колледж. Единственное, что не давало чувству вины съесть его живьём — это осознание того, что если он сосредоточится на учёбе, то в конце концов сможет найти работу с хорошим заработком, чтобы постоянно оплачивать сиделку.

Покидая родной город, Эдди составил план действий. У него было видение. Во-первых, он закончит колледж и получит диплом для поступления в специализированную кулинарную школу. После окончания кулинарной школы он хотел переехать во Францию, чтобы учиться у мастеров кулинарии.

Он добрался до Кулинарного Института Америки, прежде чем встретил Майру.

С Майрой его познакомил другой студент, который настаивал, что она была единственной, кто так же одержим составом блюд, как и Эдди.

Каждый раз, отправляясь на ужин, оба зачитывали свои очень конкретные списки инструкций и аллергий официанту, который обслуживал их. Она была первой женщиной, которая захотела увидеться с ним на втором свидании после того, как они вместе поужинали. Поэтому, когда она написала ему, что свободна в следующую пятницу вечером и хочет снова поужинать, он согласился.

После этого они ужинали вместе каждую пятницу, как по часам, пока она не сказала ему, чтобы он изменил свой статус отношений в социальных сетях с «холост» на «в отношениях». И он согласился.

К тому времени, как Эдди окончил кулинарную школу, они встречались уже два года. Он хотел переехать с ней во Францию, но она сказала, что мысль о переезде в страну, которая находится так далеко от дома и чей язык она не знает, пугает её. И он согласился.

Поэтому Эдди остался в Америке и учился у французских поваров, которые работали в Штатах.

Он прогрызал себе путь зубами и надрывал задницу до тех пор, пока не заработал репутацию. Через шесть лет он претендовал на претенциозную должность су-шефа³ в «La MaÎtrise».

К этому моменту Майра и Эдди уже наметили своё совместное будущее. Они заранее договорились, что поженятся после того, как Эдди найдёт стабильную работу, поэтому он сделал ей предложение через неделю после того, как его наняли.

Следующим пунктом по плану была свадьба через год после помолвки. Они решили, что если у них будут дети, то они должны завести их до того, как Майре исполнится тридцать пять, потому что после этого риск хромосомных нарушений будет слишком высок. Если у них не будет детей, они могут сэкономить деньги, чтобы выйти на пенсию в пятьдесят лет и купить дом во Флориде. В одном из тех закрытых районов, куда дикая природа не может проникнуть.

Через два года после женитьбы шеф-повар вышел на пенсию, и Эдди повысили в должности.

Он был шеф-поваром в течение трёх лет, когда произошел _Инцидент_.

Он превратил ресторан из 4-звёздочного приемлемого в 5-звёздочный роскошный. Его лицо мелькало на обложках журналов. Он давал интервью, его восхваляли, боготворили в кулинарном мире.

У него было всё, а потом в один момент он всё потерял, когда из его руки вылетела лопатка и ударила его бывшего сотрудника в затылок.

Он не хотел бросать её так сильно, но на полученную травму всё равно требовалось наложить швы.

Турне́ выдвинул обвинения, и дело было улажено финансово ещё до того, как оно фактически дошло до суда. По главному условию урегулирования конфликта Эдди немедленно уволили.

В итоге Майра пережила катастрофический нервный срыв. Она плакала целыми днями, не успокаиваясь, постоянно спрашивая Эдди, что они теперь будут делать. Как они собираются продолжать платить аренду? Неужели ей придётся искать работу? А как же их медицинская страховка?

Эдди пытался убедить её, что всё в порядке. У них было много сбережений, они могут рассчитывать на них, пока он не найдёт другую работу. Ей не придётся возвращаться на работу. Они могут позволить себе купить собственную медицинскую страховку, пока его снова не наймут.

Проблема заключалась в том, что никто в Нью-Йорке не хотел его нанимать. Никто за пределами Нью-Йорка не хотел его нанимать. Никто на всём, _сука_ , Лонг-Айленде не хотел его нанимать.

Каждое его письмо оставалось без ответа. Каждое отправленное сообщение или просто прочитывали, или вообще никогда не открывали.

Через четыре месяца, как Эдди потерял работу, он впал в отчаяние. Достаточно глубокое, чтобы прочитать сообщение от компании, к которой он никогда бы не обратился, так как она находилась далеко от Нью-Йорка.

Письмо отправил некий Билл Дэнбро, и в нём содержалось предложение о работе.

Билл был управляющим тестовой кухни, расположенной недалеко от Бостона, которая называлась «Проспект-стрит». Кухня работала с несколькими местными фирмами и ресторанами в этом районе, а также с одной или двумя крупными компаниями, которые иногда пользовались их услугами. Они разрабатывали новые пункты в меню, улучшали существующие концепции, проводили типичные исследования и занимались реализацией.

По-видимому, они недавно запустили новый проект — онлайн-видеоуроки. Они создавали обучающие видео, чтобы помочь людям улучшить их навыки готовки, размещали их в интернете и делили прибыль от рекламы между всеми, кто участвовал в создании ролика.

Билл предложил Эдди работу на тестовой кухне с возможностью принимать участие в создании видеоуроков, если он захочет.

Полгода назад Эдди посмеялся бы над этим предложением. Это было просто смешно. Он пугающе квалифицирован, чтобы работать на тестовой кухне, и доход от рекламы от любого видео с менее чем миллионом просмотров не тянул его аренду, и это ещё прежде чем разделить его между другими людьми. Эдди твёрдо решил лично отправиться в головной офис компании, чтобы послать Билла куда подальше.

Но часть работы непосредственно на тестовой кухне оплачивалась достаточно хорошо, чтобы они с Майрой могли продержаться, пока он не найдёт настоящую работу. Он не проявлял интереса к созданию видео, но это не было обязательной частью контракта.

Эдди не сдавался ещё одну упрямую неделю, пытаясь связаться с 5-звёздочными ресторанами в других частях страны. После особенно язвительного письма с отказом от 4-звёздочной кухни в Калифорнии он ответил на письмо Билла.

***

³ **Су-шеф** — правая рука шеф-повара.

***

Эдди никогда не считал, что ему место на экране. Он дважды давал интервью перед камерой, и каждое представляло собой катастрофу.

Во-первых, оба интервью были для «семейных» программ. Эдди мог быть профессионалом, когда это требовалось, но из-за его хронического «рта сапожника» несколько «б»-бомб проскальзывали через фильтр, что приводило к необходимости обрезать и повторно снимать ответ. Сложите это вместе с нервным потоотделением и его постоянной потребностью использовать ингалятор в середине дубля — и в результате получится очень короткая телевизионная карьера.

Он был вполне доволен тем, что оставался вне поля зрения радара. И был доволен спустя почти полгода после того, как начал работать на тестовой кухне «Проспект-стрит». И так продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы не мощная харизма шеф-повара, под началом которого он работал.

Её звали Беверли Марш. Она была такой строгой и властной, какой только может быть шеф-повар, чтобы поддерживать порядок, но доброй и понимающей, какой на его памяти не была ни одна авторитетная фигура за все его долгие годы работы на профессиональной кухне.

Ей никогда не приходилось повышать голос, чтобы привлечь внимание зала. Только прочистить горло, твёрдо уперев руки в бока — и все в радиусе пяти километров повернут свои головы, устремляя на неё глаза, и вслушаются в каждое сказанное ею слово.

Она была движущей силой этих видеоуроков.

После нескольких недель работы Эдди узнал, что она была движущей силой многих моментов в компании. Она и Билл открыли тестовую кухню самостоятельно за пять лет до того, как они начали снимать видео. Они дружили с детства, но после окончания школы потеряли связь, пока Беверли не обратилась к Биллу за советом по поводу открытия своей собственной кухни.

Эдди понятия не имел, чем она занималась до этого момента. Беверли держала в тайне детали своего прошлого, и Эдди уважал её достаточно, чтобы не вытягивать из неё какую-либо информацию.

Билл — рыцарь в сияющих доспехах по жизни — согласился оставить свою работу и сотрудничать с Беверли, чтобы совместно открыть собственный бизнес. Билл позаботился о цифрах, а Беверли — о таланте.

Через несколько лет, когда их кухня уже была законным бизнесом, у Беверли появилась идея снимать и выпускать кулинарные видеоуроки.

Они подали объявление о поиске видеомонтажёра, на которое откликнулся Майк Хэнлон. Все трое сразу же нашли общий язык, и таким образом Майк стал одним из управляющих в их команде.

Никто из них не давил на Эдди, чтобы он снимал видео. Они время от времени предлагали, но Эдди вежливо отказывался, и на этом тема закрывалась.

Эдди приходил, делал свою ежедневную работу и уходил в конце дня. Легко. Просто. Безопасно. Но потом он начал смотреть уроки Беверли в свободное время. Разумеется, не для самообучения. Большинство рецептов, о которых рассказывала Бев, Эдди знал наизусть.

Её видео не были особо популярны. Они набирали по несколько тысяч просмотров, а на самых просматриваемых насчитывалось до ста тысяч. Несмотря на это, Беверли вкладывала всю себя в эти видео. Она заходила на аккаунт канала, чтобы отвечать на комментарии и вопросы об ингредиентах и своих методах.

Беверли относилась к каналу так же, как и к приготовленной ею еде. Это было искусство. Тщательно обрабатываемое, изумительно созданное. В те дни, когда какой-нибудь из её видеороликов принимали особенно хорошо, она входила в комнату _сияя_. Она пылала страстным энтузиазмом, наполняя всех остальных своей согревающей радостью.

И вот однажды, когда Бев спросила Эдди, не хочет ли он снять с ней видео, он согласился. При этом не находясь в кадре, не полностью, он позволил Биллу снимать свои руки, чтобы показать правильные действия при готовке, в то время как Бев озвучивала этапы процесса.

Следующее запланированное видео пришлось на день, когда Бев была слишком больна, чтобы выйти на работу, поэтому Эдди сам снял пошаговый урок, предоставив свой голос.

Таким образом, Эдди стал вторым официальным актёром канала «Тестовая кухня "Проспект-стрит"». Его имя никогда не упоминали, чтобы не искушать «интернет-троллей» откопать его недавние проступки, но он был полностью вовлечён в процесс.

***

Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как он начал работать на тестовой кухне «Проспект-стрит», и Эдди наконец-то начал находить в своей жизни хоть какое-то подобие покоя.

Конечно, квартира в Бостоне, где он жил с женой, была слишком мала для них двоих. Гораздо меньше, чем в Нью-Йорке. Майра явно обижалась на него за то, что он заставил их переехать, но всё ещё обожала его, звонила и писала ему по нескольку раз в день, чтобы убедиться, что он не забыл принять лекарство во время обеда, напоминала ему о записях к врачу и держала его в курсе дел.

Их видеоуроки получили скромную популярность, прежде чем выровняться на плато около ста тысяч просмотров на видео. Деньги были не очень большие, но дополнительный доход помогал оплачивать часть арендной платы за квартиру в Нью-Йорке, которую Майра заставила Эдди продлить (просто на случай, если они захотят вернуться).

Эдди потерял бо́льшую часть их сбережений, но они перестали скатываться к долгам. Не зарабатывая лишних денег, но и не теряя их тоже.

Он не был счастлив. Но и не был подавлен. Он не был богат, но и не был беден.

Он существовал. Он работал. Он ездил туда-сюда и выживал.

Как раз когда он достиг удобного положения равновесия, Билл сделал заявление, которое снова повергло бы всю его жизнь в хаос.

В тот тихий день на кухне Билл устроил Эдди, Беверли и Майку тайную встречу в своём кабинете. На его лице застыла восторженная улыбка, но он отказался даже намекнуть на тему встречи, пока все не вошли в комнату и дверь не закрылась.

— Вы ни за что не поверите, с кем я только что разговаривал по телефону, — сказал Билл, как только все устроились, сидя за своим столом и яростно что-то набирая на ноутбуке, чтобы поделиться информацией с остальной группой.

— Это опять были «Хершиз»? — спросила Беверли, раскинувшись в другом кресле. — Я знаю, что в прошлый раз они много нам предложили и ты в нас веришь… но я не думаю, что кто-то из нас сможет вытянуть идею «Шоколадного Рутбира».

Билл покачал головой, его глаза всё ещё были сосредоточены на экране.

— Нет, не они. Ещё лучше. Помните, когда я сказал вам, что пытаюсь найти новых поваров для наших видео?

— Конечно, — ответил Майк, присаживаясь на край стола Билла. — Что-то о разнообразии нашего контента. Ты нашёл кого-то?

— Не просто кого-то. Целых двоих, — сказал Билл, разворачивая свой ноутбук, чтобы показать изображение на экране.

Это было фото из какого-то журнала о здоровье и физической культуре. Фото (невероятно несправедливо привлекательного) шеф-повара, очаровательно улыбающегося перед большим набором свежих овощей и фруктов.

Майк присвистнул. Бев слегка приподняла брови и наклонилась вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть экран.

— Так мы что, наймём профессиональную модель? Чтобы он позировал рядом с готовыми блюдами, как Ванна Уайт⁴? — спросил Эдди.

— Клянусь, я его уже где-то видела, — задумчиво произнесла Бев, погружаясь в свои мысли.

Билл рассмеялся и потянулся к ноутбуку, чтобы переключить на другую статью и изображение.

— Он не модель. Его зовут Бен Хэнском, он кулинарный диетолог из Чикаго. Я уже почти думал, что мы не получим от него ответа: он известен тем, что уклоняется от экранной работы. Но… По-видимому, наша аудитория достаточно мала, чтобы он мог хотя бы рассмотреть возможность работы с нами, — сказал Билл.

— Я думал, что речь идёт о разнообразии контента? Я уже снимаю видео про здоровое питание, у нас покрыт этот сегмент, — возразил Эдди.

Билл, Майк и Беверли обменялись смущёнными взглядами.

— Что?! — воскликнул Эдди, явно раздражённый тем, что ему не передали никакого экстрасенсорного послания, которым остальные члены группы отказались поделиться с ним.

Что-то подсказывало Биллу, что если он скажет: «Ну, Эдди, иногда ты слишком остро следишь за диетическими ограничениями, и мы не можем продолжать редактировать сегменты, где ты пытаешься описать нашим зрителям "холестериновую смерть в графических деталях"», то это не закончится ничем хорошим. Поэтому он прочистил горло и изменил стратегию.

— Но это же не твой профиль. Ты специализируешься на высокой и французской кухнях. Если у нас будет кто-то ещё, кто занимается диетами и здоровым питанием, ты мог бы… сосредоточиться больше на своей нише? — попытался он.

Эдди по-прежнему хмурился, крепко скрестив руки на груди, но всё же слегка пожал плечами.

—... Наверное. Но если это точно, я дважды проверю все его исследования. Я не позволю какому-то хакеру из нью-эйдж подорвать наш канал своей аткинс⁵-кето⁶ хернёй.

Майк закатил глаза, прежде чем снова повернуться к Биллу.

— Звучит как отличное дополнение к команде. Классная работа, чувак. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что это не самая большая новость дня. А что находится за дверью номер два? — спросил он.

Взволнованная улыбка снова появилась на лице Билла, и он повернул ноутбук, чтобы открыть новое окно. Как только он нашёл то, что искал, он выждал мгновение, нагнетая интригу, прежде чем осветить своё достижение.

— Ричи. Блять. Тозиер.

Майк издал удивлённое мычание, кивая, чтобы показать, что он одобряет достижение Билла.

Беверли и Эдди ответили одновременно:

— Тот самый комик?

— А это ещё, блять, кто такой?

Билл резко повернулся к Беверли, и его ухмылка стала шире от её верной догадки.

— Комик. Настоящая телевизионная личность! И он в самом деле рассматривает возможность сотрудничества с нами! — объяснил Билл; волнение нарастало с каждой секундой.

Майк осторожно потёр затылок, прежде чем заговорить.

— Билл… не хочу тебя расстраивать. Тот факт, что ты связался с Ричи Тозиером, невероятен, но–

— Мы снимаем кулинарное шоу. Как, чёрт возьми, мы собираемся всунуть сюда комика, а? Чтобы он стрелял кремом людям в лицо? — вмешался Эдди прежде, чем Майк успел закончить свою мысль.

— О боже мой! Эдди, милый, тебе нужно сбавить обороты, когда ты так говоришь, — сказала Бев, прикрывая рот одной рукой, чтобы попытаться спрятать улыбку, угрожающую прорваться через её черты. — А то ты звучишь как один из персонажей Ричи Тозиера в его стендапах.

— Что? Что плохого в том, что я сказал про взбитые сливки? — спросил Эдди.

— О, теперь я понял. Да, в этот раз лучше, потому что ты сказал по-другому. Обычно ты говоришь так быстро, что я не успеваю сообразить, — заметил Майк.

Билл кивнул и одобрительно загудел, делая гораздо менее эффективную работу по сокрытию своего веселья.

— Да иди ты! Не было никакой разницы: что я сказал «крем», что «взбитые сливки»! — негодующе воскликнул Эдди, его голос стал громче.

— Вот видишь! Опять. Крем, — сказал Майк. Его плечи напряжённо дрожали от попыток сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, и Беверли фыркнула в руку.

— Ребята, сосредоточьтесь, давайте, — попросил Билл, мысленно откладывая эту информацию на будущее, когда они смогут должным образом потыкать в кнопки Эдди. Он вернулся к своему ноутбуку, открыв ещё одну страницу. Это было видео, воспроизводившееся с минимальным звуком.

— Дело в том, что он _действительно_ умеет готовить. Он участвовал в четвёртом сезоне «Кухни звёзд». Все судьи — настоящие именитые повара со всего мира! Мы говорим о Гордоне Рамзи⁷, Томасе Келлере⁸ — _больших_ именах. Я имею в виду, конечно, шоу велось для благотворительности. Но блюда судили всерьёз. И вот вам что. Из шести конкурсантов Ричи стал одним из двух финалистов, — объяснил Билл.

— Да, а потом он проиграл. Гип-гип ура, — язвительно ответил Эдди.

Билл сделал паузу, и улыбка на мгновение исчезла с его лица.

— Ну. Он… но он не проиграл. Он, э-э. Ушёл, — сказал Билл.

— Почему? — спросил Майк.

— Ну, в конце финального эпизода они вызвали Ричи для «последнего интервью». Он сказал, что у него что-то случилось в утро финала и это выбило его из колеи только в середине съёмок. Он говорил об этом довольно туманно, но, возможно, он плохо соображал, если всё ещё был не в себе, — объяснил Билл.

Ричи сейчас был на экране. Эпизод был, очевидно, из середины сезона, потому что мужчина сиял изнутри, явно пребывая в своей стихии. Он справлялся одновременно с несколькими задачами, выкладывая на тарелку для презентации рукколу и обжаривая филе лосося на большой сковороде.

Эдди заметил на лице Ричи такое же сосредоточенное выражение, какое он наблюдал у самых талантливых работников кухни, которыми ему приходилось руководить. Но покрывала эту сосредоточенность дикая улыбка. Страсть, которой никогда не было места на высокой кухне 5-звёздочного ресторана.

Казалось, никто не замечал, что Эдди о чём-то размышлял.

— Я бы не была так уверена насчёт него. Я не так уж много о нём слышала, но знаю, что у него репутация… ветреного человека, — сказала Бев, изо всех сил стараясь облечь свою мысль в добрые слова.

Билл тяжело вздохнул.

— Это я знаю. Но я почти уверен, что это единственная причина, по которой он даже просто рассматривает наше предложение сейчас, — сказал Билл.

— Никто больше не хочет с ним работать, — добавил Эдди с несвойственной ему мягкой интонацией.

— Проще говоря, да, — согласился Билл.

— Так. И что теперь? Мы составим предложение по контракту и отправим его агенту Ричи? — спросил Эдди.

Брови Билла поползли вверх: он был немного ошарашен внезапным одобрением Эдди его плана. Однако он знал, что лучше не задавать вопросов, так как не хотел рисковать, если Эдди вдруг передумает, поэтому он продолжил:

— Пока нет. Мы оба согласились, что ему будет полезно посетить кухню, прежде чем мы начнём переговоры. Он прибудет в аэропорт Логана в следующую среду. Мы устроим ему экскурсию и познакомим его со всеми. Он не будет работать на самой тестовой кухне, только сниматься для видео, поэтому, если он захочет присоединиться, он просто будет оставаться в Бостоне на несколько дней каждый раз, когда мы будем снимать с ним что-нибудь, — сказал Билл.

— А как же Бен? — спросила Беверли, сделав паузу на мгновение от осознания того, как резко выпалила этот вопрос. — Я имею в виду… Будет ли он работать на кухне? Мне нужно будет подготовить для него место. Если он приедет. А когда он приезжает?

—… О. Ну, эм. Да, он уже согласился. Он подписал стандартный контракт как для тестовой кухни, так и для видеоканала. Он переезжает в город, так что он сможет начать через несколько недель, но он сказал, что прилетит встретиться и познакомиться со всеми на следующей неделе, — сказал Билл. Он постарался не выдать своего слабого разочарования тем, что Бев сразу же заинтересовалась их новым коллегой, хоть и не с большим успехом.

Майк понимающе взглянул на Билла, но ничего не сказал.

***

⁴ **Ва́нна Мари́ Уайт** — американская актриса и телеведущая. Наиболее известна как ведущая телевизионного игрового шоу «Колесо Фортуны». 20 апреля 2006 года получила «звезду» на Голливудской аллее славы за вклад в телевидение.

⁵ **Диета Аткинса.** Суть диеты в том, чтобы заставить расщепляться жиры за счёт недостатка углеводов. Источником энергии для поддержания работоспособности организма, являются, в первую очередь, легкодоступные углеводы. Жиры начинают «работать», когда обнаруживается недостаток углеводов и увеличение белка приводит к снижению аппетита, что заставляет есть меньше калорий.

⁶ **Кетодиета.** Как и все низкоуглеводные диеты, кетодиета предполагает полный отказ от сахара, сладостей, выпечки, десертов, сладких фруктов. Углеводы в ежедневном рационе сводятся к минимуму. Взамен увеличивается потребление жиров, в том числе и животного происхождения, а также предполагается обильное питье обычной воды. Как правило, в день употребляется около 150 г жира, 90 г белка и не больше 50 г углеводов.

⁷ **Гордон Джеймс Рамзи** — британский шеф-повар. Его рестораны удостоены 16 звёзд Мишлен. Его фирменный ресторан Restaurant Gordon Ramsay, находящийся в Лондоне, имеет три звезды Мишлен. Популярный ведущий британских телешоу The F-Word, Ramsay’s Kitchen Nightmares и Адская кухня, а также их американских теле-близнецов.

⁸ **Томас Келлер** — американский повар, ресторатор, автор книг по кулинарии, предприниматель, популяризатор французской кухни. Владеет знаменитым рестораном французской кухни «Французская прачечная» в городе Напа в штате Калифорния.

***

Из двух новичков первым прибыл Бен. В ясное и раннее утро понедельника, за два дня до приезда Ричи Тозиера.

Если человек, которого они все видели в журналах, выглядел как модель, то в жизни он был похож на греческого бога.

Дело было не только в его внешности. Он был явно недурён собой: подтянутый и точёный под всеми углами, что соответствовало общепринятым человеческим стандартам красоты. Его физическая привлекательность была просто красной ковровой дорожкой, ведущей к главному сокровищу — его личности.

Бен Хэнском был самым приятным человеком, которого когда-либо знал персонал тестовой кухни.

При первой встрече он крепко и тепло пожал всем руки. С непринуждённой улыбкой и достаточной степенью нервной энергии, чтобы дать понять, что он действительно беспокоился, чтобы произвести хорошее первое впечатление на любого, с кем бы он ни здоровался. Он запоминал имена, говорил, что ему очень приятно познакомиться.

Если бы люди были сотворены из света, он был бы ослепительно лучезарен.

С Беверли он познакомился последней. Билл был готов представить их друг другу, как и всех остальных, но это оказалось излишним, как только они встретились взглядами.

— Беверли Марш? — спросил Бен, когда встал перед Бев, обнаружив, что ему труднее с ней поддерживать зрительный контакт, чем с остальными.

Бев, которая как раз раскатывала тесто для пирога, немедленно прекратила работу. Она вытерла руки о фартук и, оставив свой стол, подошла к нему.

— Привет! Ты, должно быть, Бен? Бен Хэнском? — спросила она и первой протянула руку для рукопожатия — жест, на который Бен ответил после секундного нервного колебания. — Добро пожаловать на «Проспект-стрит».

Они оба держались за руки, пока Бен, казалось, не заметил, как неестественно долго продолжалось их рукопожатие, тихо усмехнувшись, прежде чем вежливо отстраниться.

— Ты знаешь Бев? — поинтересовался Майк с первых рядов для третьих лишних, напоминая этим двоим, что в непосредственной близости есть и другие люди.

— Лично — нет. Я… ну, я имею в виду, я смотрел некоторые из твоих видео. Билл прислал мне несколько. Мне очень нравится серия «Упрощённые рецепты». Я думаю, это отличный способ разобрать блюда по полочкам, большинство людей слишком боятся попробовать такое самостоятельно. Это очень воодушевляет, — сказал Бен.

Бев, казалось, была искренне тронута этим комплиментом. «Упрощённые рецепты» — её собственная обучающая серия на канале, идея, из-за которой они в первую очередь решили снимать видео.

— Спасибо… для меня это большая честь, — ответила Бев.

Бен почесал затылок, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Тебе незачем мне льстить–

— Вовсе нет! Правда. Я читала твои статьи в журнале «Вкусно и полезно». Связь, которую ты установил между здоровым питанием и психическим здоровьем, — это не что иное, как настоящее вдохновение.

Даже в те моменты, когда Бен и Бев терялись в своём собственном мире и разговорах, визит Бена был не менее приятным для всего персонала кухни. Все единодушно согласились, что он был прекрасным прибавлением для коллектива, и даже предложили помочь ему распаковать вещи, как только их привезут в Бостон.

Бен был затишьем перед бурей.

Ураган в лице Тозиера обрушился через два дня.

Он договорился с Биллом, что приедет к ним на такси примерно в полдень, и приехал в 15:27.

Майк и Билл были первыми, кто встретил его, спускаясь вниз вместе, чтобы поприветствовать его у парадных дверей и провести на кухню.

Эдди занял позицию в углу помещения, так что его глаза были направлены прямо на вход в кухню. Он хотел быть одним из первых, кто увидит Ричи, когда он прибудет, чтобы присмотреться к нему и оценить.

Оказалось, что в его стратегически выгодном положении не было необходимости. Как только Ричи прошёл через дверь, он сделал всё, чтобы его присутствие стало до боли очевидным, испустив (очень громкий) впечатляющий свист, когда неторопливо вошёл в комнату.

— Ну и местечко тут! У вас есть печи и всё такое. Очень функционально, — сказал он, вытягивая шею и оглядывая помещение.

— Спасибо. Мы гордимся тем, что у нас есть функциональное оборудование, — ответил Майк, следуя за Ричи. — Мы с Биллом фактически сами установили бо́льшую его часть. Бев позаботилась о «дизайнерском» аспекте интерьера.

— Без херни. Да ладно? — спросил Ричи, отступая назад и держа руки в карманах, пока рассматривал вид из окна вдоль комнаты. — Чёрт возьми, Билл. Если бы ты сказал мне, что я собираюсь пройти прослушивание для команды удальцов-плотников «Очумелые ручки», я бы захватил с собой пояс с инструментами.

_«Плотницкое дело — это деревообработка, придурок. Это не установка электрооборудования»_ , — подумал Эдди, прищурившись и глядя на него с другого конца комнаты.

Билл, казалось, не был так уж обескуражен комментарием Ричи. Напротив, он радостно последовал за ним, указывая на разные места в помещении, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Итак, дальше по коридору находятся комната отдыха, мой кабинет и кабинет Майка. Ванные комнаты находятся на первом этаже — это общее пространство с фирмой, которая работает под нами. Надеюсь, как только мы достаточно вырастем, мы сможем арендовать всё здание, но пока у нас есть только второй этаж, — объяснил он.

Рядом с Эдди на кухне работали ещё несколько человек, так что он с трудом мог слышать бо́льшую часть разговора. Кроме голоса Ричи, который, казалось, эхом разносился по помещению, где бы он ни находился.

В конце концов, Билл перешёл к теме знакомства.

— О! Позволь представить тебя команде. Бев… — начал он, пытаясь найти её среди персонала на кухне.

— Вышла на перекур. Она скоро вернётся, — добавил Майк.

— Женщина мне по сердцу, — сказал Ричи.

— Как и всем остальным, — ответил Майк с искренней улыбкой.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Билл. — А пока, я думаю, мы можем представить тебя Эдди. Эй, Эдди! — крикнул Билл, сразу определив его местонахождение. Ричи посмотрел в ту сторону, куда смотрел Билл, и впервые встретился взглядом с Эдди.

Билл сказал (умолял) Эдди вести себя наилучшим образом при этой встрече. Поэтому, когда он взглянул на Ричи, несмотря на бурлящее раздражение, которое он уже испытывал к этому человеку, он изобразил самую приятную улыбку, на которую был способен, и слегка помахал ему рукой.

Это была очень неловкая улыбка. Практически вымученная.

Ричи ответил ему классическим жестом «пальцами-пистолетами». Эдди не знал, как на это отреагировать, поэтому он опустил руку и нахмурился.

— Эдди, подойди сюда! Поздоровайся! — сказал Билл.

Эдди как раз был занят готовкой, но не настолько сильно, чтобы отказаться от приглашения. Он оставил помидор, который нарезал на разделочной доске, извинился, чтобы быстро вымыть руки в раковине, и направился к небольшому собранию, вытирая руки маленьким полотенцем.

Эдди Каспбрак умел быть дружелюбным. Он всегда был на хорошем счету у местных родителей в родном городе благодаря своим вежливым представлениям. Он вспомнил годы профессионального поведения, которые впитал, и заговорил:

— Привет. Ты, должно быть, Ричи? Я Эдвард Каспбрак. Специализируюсь на французской и высокой кухнях, — сказал он.

— Привет, как оно, ничего? Ричи Тозиер. Специализируюсь на юморе и шутках про члены, — ответил Ричи, протягивая Эдди ладонь для рукопожатия. — Давай как полагается.

Эдди переложил полотенце в другую руку, чтобы он мог дотянуться и пожать руку Ричи.

Как только их кожа была готова соприкоснуться, Ричи отдёрнул ладонь и провёл ею по волосам со слабым «шипящим» звуком.

Он хихикнул, когда это заставило Эдди нахмуриться.

— Извини, что дёрнул тебя за косичку, не смог удержаться. Серьёзно. Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Ричи после, снова протягивая руку.

Эдди на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем попытаться пожать ему руку во второй раз.

И снова, как только они собирались вступить в контакт, Ричи убрал ладонь. На этот раз вместо звукового эффекта он усмехнулся и сказал:

— О-о-о, слишком медленно. В следующий раз повезёт больше, дружище.

Ричи снова протянул руку, наклонившись, чтобы быть немного ближе к глазам Эдди, и растянув на лице говноедскую усмешку.

— Давай. Бог любит троицу.

— Ты собираешься быть таким невыносимым всё время, пока ты здесь? — коротко спросил Эдди, больше не желая пожимать руку Ричи.

Билл откашлялся из-за спины Ричи.

— Эдди…

— Нет, мой друг Эдс прав. Я просто невыносим, — сказал Ричи, убирая протянутую руку и засовывая её обратно в карман.

— Просто «Эдди», — поправил Эдди, начиная выкручивать полотенце руками.

— Да как угодно, Эдуардо.

Брови Эдди плотно сошлись на переносице. Он крепче сжал полотенце.

— Ты что, прямо сейчас пытаешься меня разозлить? — спросил он.

— А что? Это работает? — выстрелил Ричи в ответ.

— Чувак, я _буквально_ только что познакомился с тобой. Почему ты ведёшь себя как придурок?

— Это может быть для тебя шоком, но я действительно старался быть милым, пока ты не назвал меня «невыносимым мудаком»?

— Я не называл тебя «мудаком»! И ты был просто невыносим!

— Ребята? — позвал Майк, пытаясь вмешаться в разговор.

— Ну, что ж, прошу, _блять_ , прощения, что я пытался по-дружески представиться, — продолжал Ричи, так что мольбу Майка пропустили мимо ушей.

— Это совсем не по-дружески! Это даже не смешно! И где панчлайн? _«О, ха-ха, посмотри на этого тупицу, который пытается представиться должным образом»_. Где, сука, шутка?

— Ты целуешь свою мать этими губами? Нериторический вопрос, у меня свидание с ней через несколько часов, и я хотел бы знать, сколько бутылок «Листерина» мне нужно взять с собой.

— Моя мать умерла, _говнюк_ , так что удачи тебе в попытке встретиться с ней в ёбаном «Олив Гарден» или что там ещё ты считаешь романтичным местом для свидания. И тебе что, двенадцать лет? Шутки про мамок? Серьёзно? Это всё, что ты можешь выдать?

— Я могу «выдать» что-то более подходящее на твой вкус примерно за пять минут, если ты дашь мне «Плэйбой» и «Виагру».

— Видишь ли, ты сейчас пытаешься сыграть какую-то плоскую «гейскую» шутку надо мной, но у тебя получилось только заставить её звучать так, будто ты не можешь сделать ничего сам! Так кто же теперь идиот, идиот?!

— Я мог бы справиться и без «Виагры», если у тебя есть какие-нибудь центральные развороты с миссис Каспбрак.

— О! Ёб твою мать! Чувак! _ПРЕКРАТИ_!

Дверь кухни распахнулась, и из-за угла с улыбкой вышла Беверли, готовая представиться новому члену их команды. Она остановилась, прежде чем что-то сказать, когда заметила, что Эдди кричит Ричи в лицо, а комик ухмыляется ему в ответ.

Она перевела взгляд на Майка и Билла, указывая на тех двоих и беззвучно шепча: _«У них всё в порядке?»_

Майк ответил на её вопрос, растерянно пожав плечами, в то время как Билл одними губами сказал: _«Честно говоря, я не знаю»_.

— Почему бы тебе не заставить меня?

— Братан, я буквально в двух секундах от того, чтобы засунуть эту тряпку тебе в глотку так глубоко, что она вылезет из твоей задницы, наградив тебя зверским геморроем.

— Заманчиво, но нет, спасибо. Я старомоден. Никакого фистинга до третьего свидания, _братан_.

— Иди нахуй!

— Эдди! — вмешался Майк, наконец шагнув вперёд и крепко взяв Эдди за плечо. — Да ладно тебе, мужик. Пойдём прогуляемся, — сказал он. Майк стал уводить Эдди прочь, изо всех сил стараясь удержать его, в то время как тот пытался приблизиться к Ричи.

— Это ещё не конец, говнюк! — крикнул он через плечо, кипя от злости, пока Ричи дружески махал ему рукой, а потом отсалютовал, прежде чем он с Майком вышел из кухни.

— _Adiós, Muchacho_ ⁹! Классно поболтали! — стратегически крикнул он прямо перед тем, как дверь за ним закрылась, чтобы успеть вставить последнее слово. Все в комнате слышали, как Эдди кричал из коридора, но никто не мог разобрать, что именно.

Как только Майк ушёл вместе с Эдди, Билл снова повернулся к Ричи. Его плечи поникли, и он испустил долгий вздох, готовясь сделать всё возможное, чтобы сгладить впечатление.

— Я прошу прощения за него. Он обычно не… — начал он и замолчал, когда Бев и Ричи окинули его скептическими взглядами. — Хорошо. Окей. Обычно он такой. Но он ничего не имел в виду из того, что сказал! Не совсем. В большинстве своём.

— Он громче лает, чем кусает, — сказала Беверли, подходя ближе к Биллу.

— Именно. Но если это будет п-п-проблемой, мы с ней разберёмся. Я уверен, что могу… дать ему выходной в любое время, когда ты будешь здесь на съёмках, или мы можем снимать в другом помещении, и-или–

— Не надо, — сказал Ричи, оглядываясь на дверь, через которую вышел Эдди.

— Мистер Тозиер, пожалуйста! Я о-обещаю, если вы хотя бы подумаете, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я поговорю с ним, попрошу его–

— Да не, приятель. Я имел в виду, что нет необходимости в этапах продаж¹⁰. Я согласен, — сказал Ричи.

Билл сделал паузу, моргнул пару раз, нуждаясь в нескольких секундах, чтобы осмыслить текущую ситуацию.

— Ты… согласен? Неужели? — спросил он.

— Чёрт возьми, да. Если честно? Ты должен был начать с этого парня. Он просто грёбаный бунтарь, — сказал Ричи, ухмыляясь и небрежно прислоняясь к одному из кухонных столов. — _«Засунуть эту тряпку тебе в глотку так глубоко, что она вылезет из твоей задницы, наградив тебя зверским геморроем»_? Вы шутите? Ему даже не нужно было думать над этим, оно просто сорвалось с его языка! Невероятно, блять.

Бев первой улыбнулась, и напряжение спало с её плеч, когда Билл слегка рассмеялся над ответом Ричи.

— Я рада, что ты можешь оценить его так же, как и мы. На кухне никогда не бывает скучно, если Эдди здесь, — задумчиво произнесла она.

По правде говоря, именно это и беспокоило Ричи, когда он получил предложение о работе на «Проспект-стрит».

Очевидно, была причина, по которой они хотели нанять комика. Та же самая причина, по которой любая не-комедийная передача нуждается в комике. У них сухой материал, и им нужен кто-то, кто превратит его в контент, который люди захотят смотреть.

Если бы «Тестовая кухня "Проспект-стрит"» была одной из таких передач, — полной надутых поваров без чувства юмора, пытающихся получить больше просмотров с помощью комедийного персонажа, — Ричи бы ушёл. Без разговоров.

Но здесь был Эдди, сука, Каспбрак. До Ричи доходили кое-какие слухи о шеф-поваре, но ни одна история не могла сравниться с реальностью. Он был таким же громким, как и обещали сплетни. Немного выше, чем ожидал Ричи, но всё же ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы как следует посмотреть на него. Ричи привык к тому, что людям приходится смотреть вверх, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, но что-то в том, как Эдди выпятил грудь, пытаясь компенсировать недостаток роста, было настолько… забавным? Очаровательным?

Чем бы это ни было, оно привлекло внимание Ричи.

Маленькая (очень-очень крошечная) часть его почти чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, как агрессивно он тыкал в кнопки Эдди в первую их встречу. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он сначала легонько нажимал на эти кнопки, просто чтобы посмотреть, какая что делает, и теперь всё, чего он хотел — это опустить обе руки на панель управления и ударить по каждой кнопке и переключателю, до которых мог добраться. Теперь, когда он распробовал этот интерес, Ричи не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет удовлетворить себя чем-то ещё в такой же степени.

Ему надо было больше. И если в итоге его ждала смерть от удушения, совершённая руками крошечного взрывного маньяка, то Ричи не мог придумать лучшего способа уйти.

— Ну, если ты уверен… почему бы нам не пойти в мой кабинет и не начать составлять договор? Майк присоединится, когда вернётся с Эдди. Если ты не против, — сказал Билл, всё ещё неуверенно, нервничая, если Ричи вдруг передумает и не захочет с ними работать.

— Конечно, Большой босс, — ответил Ричи, доставая телефон, чтобы быстро написать своему агенту и сообщить о принятом решении. — У тебя тут есть что-нибудь выпить? Я никогда ничего не подписываю, не подняв за это тост.

Билл на мгновение взглянул на часы, проверяя время, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Ричи.

— У меня в кабинете есть немного коньяку? Или я могу попросить кого-нибудь здесь приготовить тебе что-нибудь, если ты больше по коктейлям, — предложил Билл.

— Значит, коньяк! — заявил Ричи. Он отошёл в сторону, пожал Беверли руку в последний раз перед тем, как уйти, и прижался поцелуем к тыльной стороне её ладони с громким и драматическим «муах».

— Бев, это была большая честь для меня. Не могу дождаться, когда начну работать с тобой, — сказал он серьёзно и улыбнулся, когда она слегка рассмеялась и закатила глаза.

— Это честь для меня. Будь милым и постарайся не напоить Билла, мне нужно обсудить с ним заказ на поставку, когда вы закончите, — попросила она.

— Чёрт. Ты сорвала мой план обманом заставить его заплатить мне больше, чем я на самом деле стою. Теперь мне придётся применить настоящие навыки ведения переговоров, — сухо пошутил Ричи, но всё равно отсалютовал ей, прежде чем они с Биллом ушли.

***

⁹ **Adiós, Muchacho** (исп.) — «Прощай, парень».

¹⁰ **Этапы продаж** — классические 5 этапов продаж: знакомство/установление контакта; выявление потребностей клиента; презентация; работа с возражениями; завершение сделки.

***

— Привет. Быстрый вопрос. Какого хера?!

Эдди стремительно вошёл в кабинет Билла, пока тот разговаривал с клиентом по телефону.

Билл устало вздохнул, когда Эдди ворвался в комнату. Он знал, что Эдди не слишком обрадуется известию об официальном присоединении Ричи к команде, поэтому разработал план, как проинформировать его о новом положении дел в более спокойной обстановке.

Но, конечно, сплетни быстро распространяются на любой кухне. Прошло уже несколько дней с приезда Ричи, и у Эдди было достаточно времени, чтобы всё узнать. Должно быть, кто-то из персонала подслушал, как он, Майк или Беверли говорили о новом контракте. Очевидно, Эдди впоследствии подслушал, как те обсуждали этот слух.

Теперь уже нельзя было взять свои слова обратно, настало время для разговора, который Билл так боялся начинать.

— Я… перезвоню вам, — сказал Билл в трубку, ожидая подтверждения, прежде чем отключиться. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Эдди. Пожалуйста, присаживайся, — предложил он, указывая на один из стульев.

Эдди не стал садиться. Он расхаживал по комнате, слишком на взводе, чтобы оставаться на месте.

— Нет. Нет! Нет, этого не будет. Я не подписывался на это, он не присоединится. Перезвони ему, скажи, что предложение больше не обсуждается, — сказал Эдди.

— Да ладно тебе, Эдди. Все согласны, и это действительно хо–

— Да иди ты! Я не согласен! Я _против_! Ты сказал, что у нас команда и каждый имеет право высказаться «за» или «против», так вот я использую своё право голоса, чтобы наложить вето! Скажи Ричи, чтобы отвалил. Он грубый, никого не уважает, он… он пошутил про мою _покойную мать_ , Билл. Из-за него наши видео демонетизируют за неприемлемый контент! Нас закидают страйками, и нам придётся закрыть канал, а он отвальсирует обратно к себе в Голливуд, потому что — что бы он ни говорил или ни делал — ничего не повлияет на его карьеру–

Билл позволил Эдди ещё чуть-чуть выговориться, обхватив голову руками, разглядывая бутылку коньяка, стоявшую на маленьком столике в углу комнаты, и мысленно оценивая положительные стороны идеи налить себе экстренный стакан во втором часу дня.

—… сожжёт всю кухню! Как ты думаешь, он когда-нибудь всерьёз уделял внимание хоть какой-нибудь технике безопасности? Он — ходячая опасность на рабочем месте, нам придётся следить за ним всё время. Даже если он просто будет мыть за собой посуду, я _гарантирую_ , что он не знает, как сделать это правильно, и тогда мне придётся всё за ним перемывать, что займёт _часы_ из моего рабочего дня, потому что я не хочу, чтобы на моей посуде оставались корки от засохшей еды, и потом я ничего не успею сделать, и–

— Эдди, мы уже подписали контракт, — вмешался Билл. Он хотел мягко преподнести эту новость Эдди, но ему пришлось поменять стратегию, когда стало ясно, что только холодная жёсткая правда может вырвать Эдди из его тирады.

—… Вы что?! — закричал Эдди, направляя всю силу своей ярости на Билла. — Билл, какого хера?!

— Извини! — раздражённо сказал Билл. — Я собирался сказать тебе до окончательного оформления, но агент Ричи откликнулся раньше, чем я думал. Это чертовски _хороший_ контракт, Эдди. С нашей стороны он нам практически ничего не стоил, я не мог задерживать заверение только для того, чтобы связаться с тобой. Нам это нужно, — попытался объяснить он.

— Неужели это нам _нужно_ больше, чем я в команде? Потому что я собираюсь уйти, Билл, клянусь богом.

— _Эдди_ , — взмолился Билл.

— Нет! И знаешь что? Повеселись со своим маленьким комедийным дерьмовым шоу! Мне уже плевать. Майра всё равно хочет вернуться в Нью-Йорк, а я лучше буду мыть посуду, чем свяжусь с каким-то идиотом из фуд-трака, который обязательно захватит весь сраный канал, — огрызнулся Эдди.

— Эдди, ты нам тоже нужен, — попытался урезонить его Билл. — Серьёзно, одна из причин, по которой Ричи вообще согласился подписать контракт, — это потому что ты здесь.

Это должен был быть комплимент, но почему-то от его слов Эдди вспыхнул ещё сильнее.

— О, не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Дэнбро. Даже если ты прав, это означает, что единственная причина, по которой он хочет, чтобы я был здесь, — это оскорблять меня, а я не собираюсь просто стоять и позволять ему это, — сказал Эдди.

— Ты и не должен! Послушай, я… хорошо. Я всё понял. С Ричи не так-то просто ладить. Но и с тобой тоже–

— Я, сука, солнечный лучик!

—… ПОЭТОМУ, я думаю, тебе нужно дать ему шанс. Вы плохо начали, но это не значит, что ваши профессиональные отношения тоже обречены на провал, — рассуждал Билл. Теперь он встал и обошёл вокруг стола, чтобы поговорить с Эдди без препятствий на их пути.

— Просто… пожалуйста. Я тебя умоляю. _Пожалуйста_. Просто… послушай меня, ладно? Давай встретимся на середине. Контракт, который мы подписали, рассчитан всего на шесть месяцев. Как… пробная версия. Достаточно времени, чтобы повысить число подписчиков на канале, сделать его известным. Как только срок истечёт, если ты всё ещё будешь ненавидеть его, мы не станем продлевать контракт. Хорошо? И я обещаю, что буду продолжать действовать в твоих интересах. Я скажу ему, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое. Но ты мне нужен здесь, — сказал Билл, положив руки на плечи Эдди. — И мне нужно, чтобы ты попытался работать с ним. Это не для тебя, или меня, или Ричи, понятно? Это Бев хотела создать этот канал, она заслуживает победы.

Эдди глубоко нахмурился, хотя его голос стал тише, когда он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить снова:

— Это нечестно. Ты не можешь разыграть со мной карту «Бев этого заслуживает». Конечно, блять, она этого заслуживает. Я не могу сказать на это «нет».

— Именно поэтому я и разыграл её, — задумчиво произнёс Билл, снова начиная улыбаться.

—… Шесть месяцев.

— Верно.

— И если он всё ещё не будет мне нравиться, то он уйдёт. Совсем.

— Именно.

—… Хорошо. Но я не буду ему рад, — наконец, признал Эдди.

Билл крепко похлопал его по плечу, теперь уже ухмыляясь.

— Вот это дух! А если ты передумаешь и захочешь, чтобы он остался, то ты мне будешь должен, — сказал Билл.

— Конечно. Я построю тебе пряничный домик в натуральную величину, — сказал Эдди, закатывая глаза.

— Я серьёзно. Теперь это уже спор. Мы поспорим. Если ты передумаешь, я отправлю тебя на специальную локацию, видеосъёмка за пределами нашей площадки. В любую точку мира, куда я захочу. О любой теме, которую я хочу, чтобы ты осветил. Мы говорим о «свинячьи помои»-уровне видеоконтента.

— Да, но я не собираюсь менять своё мнение, так что удачи тебе, блять. И, _когда_ я не передумаю и Тозиер уйдёт, я хочу, чтобы у меня на кухне была своя секция. С моим оборудованием, которое больше никто не будет трогать, — проворчал Эдди.

— Договорились! — сказал Билл, крепко пожимая руку Эдди, чтобы скрепить сделку. — Но ты всё-таки должен попробовать сниматься вместе с ним, ты не можешь просто избегать его.

— За шесть месяцев ты получишь пять наших совместных видео, и всё. Не больше, — ответил Эдди.

—… Восемь?

— Я согласен на шесть.

— Семь?

— ШЕСТЬ.

— Хорошо. Одно видео в месяц, — сказал Билл, крепко и окончательно пожимая руку Эдди, —… и вы начинаете со следующей недели.

— Подожди, что?!

***

**КУЛИНАРНЫЙ ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ «СПИНА К СПИНЕ»: Салат «Нисуаз»** ¹¹

Загружено: Тестовая кухня «Проспект-стрит»

Описание: _В Тестовой кухне прибавление! Может ли новичок знаменитость/повар, Ричи Тозиер, идти в ногу с профессиональным экспертом по французской кухне, Эдди Каспбраком?_

[Беверли стоит перед камерой и с улыбкой машет рукой в объектив. Рядом с ней двое мужчин, стоящих перед двумя кухонными столами с разложенными на них ингредиентами.]

БЕВ

Привет, и добро пожаловать обратно на «Тестовую кухню "Проспект-стрит"». Сегодня очень волнительный день для всех присутствующих, потому что мы собираемся пустить в ход много нововведений для канала. Во-первых, у нас появилось несколько новых членов в команде! Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте одного из новичков, нашего специального гостя-ведущего — Ричи Тозиера.

[Бев указывает в сторону Ричи Тозиера. Он машет рукой в камеру и говорит со смутным западно/южноамериканским акцентом.]

РИЧИ

Ну, здоро́-о-о-ово~

БЕВ

И, пожалуйста, поприветствуйте нашего постоянного специалиста по французской кухне — Эдди Каспбрака!

ЭДДИ

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Эдвард Каспбрак. Большинство людей зовут меня Эдди, поэтому вы увидите, что меня будут называть так всё видео. Я обучался в Кулинарном институте Америки, прежде чем стал учеником Жака Т–

[Эдди замолкает, потому что Ричи достаёт свой телефон и включает на полную громкость стрекотание сверчков. Эдди, кажется, это не забавляет.]

БЕВ

[Тихо] Ричи, хватит.

БЕВ

[В полный голос] Эдди уже некоторое время работает с нами, но это его первое полноценное появление на экране! Вы также можете заметить, что это наше первое не-обучающее видео.

РИЧИ

[Заговаривая с «дикторским» тоном] Вот именно, народ. Мы меняем формулу! Расправляем крылья, приправляя всё вокруг. Поэтому, если вам понравится то, что вы увидите сегодня, поставьте лайк, оставьте комментарий и ударьте по этому колокольчику так, будто он должен вам денег. Если же вам не понравится, оставьте комментарий и подпишитесь из ненависти, чтобы получить больше контента и тратить потом своё время, жалуясь на него.

ЭДДИ

Такие видео не будут «обычным делом». Мы всё ещё занимаемся обучающими роликами.

РИЧИ

[Всё ещё голосом диктора] Но не сегодня!

БЕВ

 _Сегодня_ мы увидим, сможет ли Эдди научить Ричи, как приготовить классическое французское блюдо, салат «Нисуаз», без визуальных подсказок. Два профессиональных повара–

ЭДДИ

 _Один_ профессиональный повар.

БЕВ

Два повара, спина к спине, работают _вместе_. Господа, повернитесь к своим рабочим местам.

[Эдди и Ричи встают спиной друг к другу, сосредоточившись на своих столах.]

БЕВ

У вас есть тридцать минут, чтобы завершить блюдо. Вы готовы? Внимание… начинайте!

[Бев выходит из кадра, оставляя Ричи и Эдди наедине. У каждого есть по камере, записывающей их прогресс.]

ЭДДИ

Итак. Мы начнём с винегретной заправки¹². Все ингредиенты, которые необходимо смешать для неё, находятся на правой стороне твоего стола–

РИЧИ

Какое «право»? Моё «право» или твоё «право»?

ЭДДИ

«Какое "пр"–»… Твоё «право» и моё «право» — это одно и то же, с**а, «право», когда мы стоим лицом к нашим столам.

РИЧИ

Нет, _твоё_ «право» было бы моим «лево» на _моём_ столе.

ЭДДИ

 _ТВОЁ_ «ПРАВО», м***к. Это та сторона, где нет стейков из тунца.

РИЧИ

Погодите, разве мы можем материться на этом шоу?

БЕВ

[За кадром] Лучше не стоит. Мы запикиваем Эдди.

РИЧИ

В таком случае. Я *** ****** *** ******** **** *********** **** ********* ****.

[Камера показывает реакцию Эдди крупным планом. Он смотрит в сторону, как будто сожалея о каждом решении, которое привело его к этому моменту в жизни, а Ричи продолжает материться на заднем плане.]

[Грубая склейка: несколько минут спустя. После того как всё утихло на съёмочной площадке и Эдди и Ричи вновь сосредоточились на своей задаче.]

ЭДДИ

Начнём с винегретной заправки. Мы сделаем немного больше заправки, чем мы на самом деле собираемся использовать, так что у нас будет её достаточно для того, чтобы замариновать наш лук и полностью заправить салат. Если у нас что-то останется — заправку лучше всего использовать свежую — мы можем убрать это в холодильник и хранить там до одной недели.

РИЧИ

Итак, я наливаю оливковое масло в миску.

ЭДДИ

Может, ты подождёшь, пока я скажу, с чего начать? Ты сейчас хоть отмеряешь масло?

РИЧИ

Конечно. Я налил тут… на один палец оливкового масла.

ЭДДИ

 _СТАКАНЫ_. Тебе нужно. Измерять. Оливковое масло. В стаканах. Тебе нужно 3/4 стакана оливкового масла. Так что вылей то масло из… погоди, ты сказал «в миску»?

РИЧИ

Да, у меня тут 3/4 стакана оливкового масла. В миске.

ЭДДИ

Во-первых, у тебя _нет_ , потому что ты не отмерял своё оливковое масло. Во-вторых, миски предназначены для заправки картофеля и маринования лука! Для оливкового масла нужна банка, чтобы смешать винегретную заправку, просто встряхнув её. Как ты собирался смешать заправку в миске, г****н? У нас на столах нет венчиков.

[Ричи смотрит в камеру, поднимая руку.]

РИЧИ

Вопрос: а то, что он назвал меня «г******м», не считается домогательством на рабочем месте? Стоит ли мне подать официальную жалобу прямо сейчас?

БЕВ

[За кадром] Мы примем твои жалобы во внимание, когда ты прекратишь науськивать его.

РИЧИ

[Пожимая плечами] Понял.

[Ричи наливает оливковое масло в банку.]

РИЧИ

А что дальше, Марта Стюарт¹³?

ЭДДИ

Заткнись. Далее тебе понадобится 1/3 стакана лимонного сока.

[Эдди отмеряет свой лимонный сок в соответствующем стакане и добавляет его в банку. Ричи берёт свою маленькую ёмкость с лимонным соком, прикидывает «на глаз» и добавляет немного в банку, сколько кажется «правильным».]

ЭДДИ

Тебе понадобится 3 столовых ложки мелко нарезанного лука-шалота, 2 столовых ложки мелко нарезанного базилика, 2 столовых ложки мелко нарезанного орегано и 1 столовая ложка тимьяна…

[И снова Эдди тщательно отмеряет все предварительно нарезанные ингредиенты. Ричи же добавляет изрядное количество лука-шалота, среднее количество орегано и базилика, а также немного тимьяна.]

ЭДДИ

… Я же тебя слышу, ты в курсе?

РИЧИ

Поздравляю. Пойду и верну тот слуховой аппарат, который купил тебе.

ЭДДИ

Я _слышал_ , что ты не притронулся ни к одной из мерных ложек. Ты же знаешь, что эти ингредиенты предварительно не отмеряли, верно? Ты не можешь просто добавить всё в банку.

РИЧИ

О, мне очень жаль.

[Ричи протягивает руку и начинает противно греметь мерными ложками.]

РИЧИ

Ну, _так_ лучше?

[В кадре снова лицо Эдди крупным планом. Ложки агрессивно гремят на фоне. Он смотрит куда-то в сторону. Он перестал переосмысливать свои жизненные решения. Сейчас он замышляет убийство.]

РИЧИ

[За кадром] НУ, _ТАК_ ЛУЧШЕ?

[Грубая склейка: несколько минут спустя, оба, Ричи и Эдди, встряхивают свои банки, чтобы смешать заправку.]

ЭДДИ

Как только закончишь, отложи в сторону. Мы будем нарезать лук, чтобы предварительно замариновать его в заправке. Возьми одну луковицу, разрежь её пополам. Одну половину убери в сторону, а другую — нарежь мелкими ломтиками.

[Ричи ставит банку на стол, ухмыляясь в камеру. Он берёт нож и луковицу и, подмигнув, говорит в камеру одними губами: «Смотрите».]

ЭДДИ

Чем тоньше ломтики, тем лучше. Так лук быстрее впитает заправку и меньше вероятность выловить потом сырой лук в готовом салате. Нам не нужно мариновать его в озере винегретной заправки, достаточно около 3 столовых ложек…

[Ричи достаёт из кармана что-то похожее на фалангу человеческого пальца. Он сгибает средний палец, кладёт руку на разделочную доску и прикладывает фальшивую фалангу туда, где обычно находится кончик его среднего пальца.]

ЭДДИ

При использовании правильного кухонного ножа нарезка будет более эффективной, чем попытка с грубой силой нарубить его. Вот такой трюк — вы можете нарезать на тонкие ломтики всё что угодно. Эти ножи были заточены прямо перед съёмками–

[Ричи опускает нож на кончик фальшивого пальца, из-за чего во все стороны начинает брызгать красная струя. Ричи издаёт «испуганный вопль». Эдди бросает всё, что он делал, отпрыгивает, разворачивается и приближается к Ричи, чтобы посмотреть, в чём проблема.]

ЭДДИ

Что ты… ЧТО ТЫ НАТВОРИЛ?!

[Эдди хватает запястье Ричи, вытаскивает полотенце из фартука и прижимает его к «раненому» пальцу Ричи.]

ЭДДИ

Ты ё****й идиот!!! Продолжай давить на палец, НЕ двигайся!

[Эдди кричит на Бев и операторов.]

ЭДДИ

Мне нужна аптечка первой помощи! И лёд! Нам нужно заморозить его– [издаёт небольшой рвотный звук] п-палец!!! Я же сказал тебе, дави на палец, прекрати, б***ь, пытаться посмотреть!!!

[Ричи снимает полотенце со своей руки, держа палец перед Эдди.]

РИЧИ

Ох***ть… п****ц, я… 

ЭДДИ Ты сейчас истечёшь кровью, или заработаешь ё****й столбняк, или ещё что, прекрати!!!

РИЧИ

Эй, не переживай об этом… не волнуйся…

[Ричи теперь улыбается, поднимая остальную часть своего среднего пальца, очевидно, в целости и сохранности.]

РИЧИ

Я всегда держу при себе запасной.

[Эдди смотрит на Ричи, разинув рот. В комнате на несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина.]

ЭДДИ

… да что с тобой, б***ь, такое?

[Ричи перестаёт сдерживаться и, согнувшись пополам и схватившись за живот, смеётся.]

ЭДДИ

ЧТО, Б***Ь, НЕ ТАК С ТОБОЙ, КТО ТЕБЯ _ВЫРАСТИЛ_ –

[Грубая склейка: несколько минут спустя. Эдди и Ричи снова стоят спина к спине, Беверли расположилась между ними. Бев выглядит измученной, но продолжает вежливо улыбаться перед камерами.]

БЕВ

Что ж, нам пришлось ненадолго прерваться, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. Никто не пострадал при создании этого видео, а также до или после него. И все пообещали мне, что они будут исключительно шёлковыми до конца видео. Всё так, мальчики?

РИЧИ

Да, мэм.

[Эдди молчит, глядя прямо перед собой.]

БЕВ 

... Эдди?

ЭДДИ

… не понимаю, почему я должен извиняться. Он начал первым–

БЕВ

 _Э_ _дди_.

ЭДДИ

ХОРОШО. Шёлковый. Но я не буду пробовать потом его салат. Это будет полный отстой.

РИЧИ

Ты очень слабо веришь в то, что я смогу смешать салат без чьей-либо помощи.

ЭДДИ

Я абсолютно не верю в то, что ты сможешь смешать салат без чьей-либо помощи.

РИЧИ

Тогда почему бы тебе не подойти сюда и не протянуть моему салату руку помощи, большой мальчик? Я буду сосать, а ты — наяривать–

***

¹¹ **Сала́т нисуа́з** или салат с анчоусами — знаменитый кулинарный рецепт французского города Ниццы из свежих овощей, варёных яиц, анчоусов и оливкового масла. В качестве заправки в салат также добавляют лимонный сок или винный уксус

¹² **Винегретная заправка** , французская заправка, соус винегрет — салатная заправка, основными ингредиентами которой являются уксус и растительное масло. Их классическая пропорция — 1:3.

¹³ **Марта Хелен Стюарт** — американская бизнесвумен, телеведущая и писательница, получившая известность и состояние благодаря советам по домоводству.

***

Они свернули съёмки этого эпизода примерно спустя три часа после ожидаемого завершения плана на день.

Это была катастрофа. Дерьмо на палочке. Эдди расстроился, но какая-то больная часть его души радовалась, что всё пошло не так.

Естественно, Билл увидит, что Ричи Тозиер не подходит для их канала. Это безнадёжное дело. Худшая инвестиция. Как только поступят цифры, многочисленные комментарии о том, какое видео неорганизованное по сравнению с их предыдущими роликами, тогда Билл увидит, что Эдди был прав всё это время.

Через двадцать четыре часа после того, как видео загрузили на канал, Билл разместил первоначальную статистику на белой доске рядом со своим офисом.

«24 часа. 900 000 просмотров. 70 тысяч лайков. 435 дизлайков. 2 500 комментариев».

Эдди стоял перед белой доской и смотрел на маленькую улыбающуюся рожицу, которую Майк пририсовал рядом со статистикой.

— Блять.


	2. «Суп»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ричи совершает одно важное открытие, касающееся его самого, и понимает, что загнал себя в очень глубокое дерьмо.
> 
> Билл выступает в роли буфера между Ричи и Эдди в попытке остудить их пыл и держать ситуацию на кухне под контролем.
> 
> На тестовой кухне прибавление, и все собираются отпраздновать это событие в баре.
> 
> Ошибки совершатся. Связи сформируются. Текила выпьется. И все узнают, что Эдди — «тот самый парень», который раздевается перед пьяной дракой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> ВОЗВРАЩАЕМСЯ НА ТЕСТОВУЮ КУХНЮ-У-У-У!
> 
> Помните ту часть, где я сказал, что дальше главы будут меньше? Я СОЛГАЛ! Размер каждой главы будет где-то в пределах 10к слов. Но это прекрасно, просто значит, что вам придётся употребить больше текста!! Ура!
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится эта глава, ребят! ;]

У Ричи Тозиера была ужасная привычка создавать себе проблемы.

Для большинства людей проблемы — это то, что с тобой случается. Вселенная, или судьба, или какая бы то ни было высшая сила создаёт эту проблему, и ты не в силах её остановить.

Но это не про Ричи Тозиера. Подобно мотыльку, которого тянет к электрошокеру, Ричи по жизни тянуло к ситуациям, которые могут закончиться для него очень плохо.

Это он отказался поступать в любой другой колледж, кроме кулинарной школы, только чтобы бросить обучение в середине первого же года. Именно он решил, что переезд в Калифорнию будет «полезен для его психического здоровья».

Вот почему Ричи не заключал долгосрочных контрактов. Почему он вообще ненавидел контракты. Иногда вы просто не знаете, является ли ваше решение плохим или нет, пока не сделаете этот выбор. И в жизни Ричи было много случаев, когда не обходилось без «кнопки экстренного отступления после принятия решения». 

Потому что иногда вы не понимаете, что главная причина, по которой вы согласились работать с компанией, заключается в том, что, по вашему мнению, один из их сотрудников _милый_ , пока не подписываете контракт на полгода.

Он с самого начала знал, что Эдди был основополагающим фактором, из-за которого он хотел примкнуть к шоу, но думал, что этому должно быть какое-то разумное объяснение.

Он говорил себе, что это только потому, что Эдди был забавным.

Однажды Ричи согласился сыграть второстепенную роль в комедии Стоунера только потому, что продюсеры пообещали ему установить детский бассейн с пивом в его гримёрке. Незрелые профессиональные решения были его фишкой.

На него снизошёл момент сомнения перед подписанием договора. Зарплата была ужасной, даже вполовину не такой большой, какую он обычно получал за свои выступления. Может быть, игры с кнопками некоторых парней действительно стоили сокращения зарплаты?

И Ричи согласился. Как идиот.

А потом, через неделю после подписания контракта, Ричи вдруг вспомнил: «Ой, погодите, я же гей, и этот гиперактивный человек-чихуахуа — именно мой тип». 

Ричи был геем, но ему не нравилось об этом думать. Не так уж часто в течение дня Ричи позволял себе смотреть на парней дольше отведённого ему времени. Пять секунд — и надо переходить к другому человеку.

Поэтому, когда Ричи впервые увидел Эдди, он не позволил себе даже подумать об этой возможности. Эдди, очевидно, был интересным и забавным, и остальная часть команды, похоже, любила его. Ричи понимал, что он был очарован, но мог с уверенностью предположить, что это ничем не отличалось от увлечения любым другим парнем.

Но потом они начали работать вместе. Сниматься вместе, находясь в одном помещении друг с другом. И с каждым мимолётным взглядом, с каждой секундой общения между ними Ричи открывал в Эдди что-то новое, что — с большой буквы «О» — Определённо станет проблемой.

Несмотря на все усилия выбросить подобные идеи из головы, у Ричи всегда был свой «типаж». Конечно, он никогда не собирался поддаваться этому искушению, но «предпочтения» и «интересы» умудрялись заражать его праздные мысли. Он создал в своём сознании образ такого типа мужчины, к которому он стремился бы в вымышленном, более добром мире, где ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что из него выбьют всё дерьмо, если он наденет что-нибудь неправильного оттенка лососёвого.

Он знал, что ему нравятся мужчины пониже ростом. Кого он мог бы обнять, обернув вокруг них свои руки в крендель, или кому он мог положить подбородок сверху на макушку, когда был опустошён и хотел куда-нибудь приткнуть голову. Он не увлекался бодибилдерами, да и вообще не интересовался теми, кто буквально источал мачизм. Но он ничего не имел против атлетически сложённых мужчин, мог оценить вид подтянутых рук и ног. Он не очень хорошо ладил с геями, которые полностью проявляли свою женственную сторону. Он чувствовал себя глубоко некомфортно в присутствии тех, кто мог громко и пламенно заявить о своей сексуальной ориентации. Он уважал их, восхищался их храбростью, но что-то в них заставляло его инстинкты отступления переходить в режим турбо.

Эдди был невысокого роста. Он застёгивался на все пуговички, но одевался достаточно легко, чтобы можно было понять, что он обладал телом недавнего легкоатлета. Иногда он носил что-то розовое, но таким образом, как натуралы носят розовый цвет, — потому что это просто, сука, цвет — и не подавлялся мыслью, что он «только для девушек и геев». Он выглядел как обычный парень. С огромными тёмно-карими глазами и выразительным лицом, которое всегда давало понять, насколько сильно его злило то, что ты только что сказал.

Он выглядел нормально, но, боже мой, он был дальше всего от понятия «обычный» из всех людей, которых Ричи когда-либо встречал.

Ричи и раньше встречал дотошных людей. Среди них был один из его лучших друзей, Стэн Урис. Стэн был очень организованным человеком. В его жизни всё находилось на своих местах, и если что-то меняло своё положение, он мог впасть в панику. Несмотря на свой невроз, он всё ещё был в достаточной степени придурком, чтобы Ричи восхищался им и отдавал столько же, сколько получал, когда дело доходило до дружеских перебранок.

Так что Ричи убедил себя, что именно поэтому ему сразу понравился Эдди. Он напоминал ему Стэна. И его никогда не тянуло к Стэну, так что здесь не было никакой проблемы.

Но дело в том, что у Стэна наступал переломный момент. В конце концов, в их разговоре Ричи вбрасывал что-то достаточно гнусное, чтобы заставить Стэна закатить глаза, развернуться и уйти, прежде чем Ричи успевал ещё раз подшутить над ним.

Но не у Эдди. Что бы ни говорил Ричи, как бы далеко он ни заходил, Эдди не сдвигался с места. Он повышал голос, просил Ричи остановиться, размахивал руками в воздухе, как будто сражался с легионом мушек, но не уходил. Как только Ричи был уверен, что он наконец добился своего, сказал что-то, что заставило бы Эдди прекратить разговор, Эдди возвращался с резким ответом, который ударял Ричи по голове с другого фланга.

Ричи не был жесток. Он знал, что с ним не так-то просто общаться. Когда он дразнил людей, он всегда старался обеспечить им лёгкий выход из разговора. У Эдди были все возможности держаться подальше от Ричи, чтобы избежать общения с ним ради своего же собственного блага. Но такой вариант был не для него. Он останется, и будет препираться, и трясти пальцем перед лицом Ричи, пока одного из них или обоих не прервёт третья сторона.

Чем сильнее Ричи давил, пытаясь вынудить Эдди создать между ними дистанцию, которую Ричи никогда не сможет выстроить самостоятельно, тем сильнее Эдди толкал обратно.

Непреодолимая сила встретила неподвижный объект.

И всё же Ричи был убеждён, что это не станет проблемой. Ну и что с того, что Эдди не так уж плохо выглядел. Ну и что с того, что он был интересным человеком. Ну и что с того, что ладони Ричи начинали зудеть каждый раз, когда Эдди был рядом и крутился в его пространстве, так сильно желая дотянуться и расположиться где-нибудь на теле другого мужчины, так что ему приходилось прятать руки в карманах, чтобы сдержать их.

Его спасало то, что Эдди явно ненавидел его. Это была знакомая реакция, и Ричи мог с ней справиться. Ричи был немного мазохистом, но он не мог «влюбиться» в кого-то, кто искренне его на дух не переносил. И не то чтобы Эдди смеялся над его шутками или чем-то ещё. Ричи не мог влюбиться в человека, у которого не было чувства юмора.

Затем однажды Ричи заехал на кухню, чтобы встретиться с Биллом и Майком и обсудить некоторые новые идеи для видео. Больше способов, с помощью которых они могли бы выйти за пределы кулинарных уроков, и концепций, чтобы привлечь широкую аудиторию.

Они обсуждали это дерьмо прямо на кухне, рядом с кучей посуды, ожидающей, когда её помоют, в одной из раковин. Ричи предложил идею «фальшивого» кулинарного шоу, которое будет вести вымышленный персонаж.

— Ну, знаете, что-то вроде комедийного скетча. Смешные наряды, странные шляпы. Так и вижу, — сказал он, взмахнув руками в воздухе для драматического эффекта. Он выбрал слабо звучащий испанский акцент для примера.

— Добрый день, и дабро пажаловать в _«La Hornada Cocción»_. Я вашь ведущий… — сказал он. После этого Ричи потянулся к одной из пустых мисок с остатками смеси для брауни на стенках, чтобы зачерпнуть приличное количество пальцем. Он размазал её по верхней губе.

—… Грязный Санчес.

Ричи даже не знал, что Эдди находится поблизости, пока не услышал внезапный приглушённый смех слева от себя. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как искажённая усмешка на лице Эдди сменилась на растерянность, а затем на лёгкое раздражение.

—… Это, блять, отвратительно, чувак. Проваливай, — сказал Эдди, вытирая рот рукавом, как будто хотел избавиться от остатков улыбки, которая только что была на его лице. Он протаранил личное пространство Ричи, оттолкнув его бедром, чтобы убрать грязные тарелки в раковину и начать их чистить.

Ричи отошёл в сторону, смесь всё ещё была у него на губе, и сказал себе:

— _Блять_.

Эдди только что рассмеялся. Из-за шутки про _какашки_. И Ричи влюбился совсем чуть-чуть.

Так что у Ричи была огромная проблема на руках. Теперь по контракту он был обязан работать с Эдди Каспбраком. Человеком, который был натуралом. Женатым. Может, ненавидел Ричи, а может, и нет. В которого Ричи был совсем чуть-чуть влюблён.

Первое, что сделал Ричи, когда понял, во что ввязался, — это попытался разорвать контракт. Конечно, это было бы невежливо. Но Ричи и раньше расторгал договоры, и ему до сих пор удавалось сохранить карьеру в шоу-бизнесе.

Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — это написать Биллу и сказать, что студия нуждается в нём для какого-то серьёзного проекта и что он не сможет вернуться в Бостон для новых видео. Легко. Фигня вообще.

Он писал это письмо четыре раза. Но каждый раз перед тем, как нажать кнопку «отправить», он думал о каждом человеке на этой кухне. О том, насколько дружелюбны они были, в том смысле, что не вели себя как по сценарию.

Он думал о Бев, которая делилась с ним сигаретами. О том, как они сидели на ступеньках позади здания и болтали во время перекура.

Он вспоминал ленивый день, проведённый в офисе Билла вместе с ним и Майком. Они поставили маленькую мусорную корзину посреди комнаты, и все по очереди бросали в неё бумажные шарики из разных углов комнаты.

Он подумал о Бене. Милом, прекрасном Бене. Он не мог заставить Бена грустить. Это же всё равно что пнуть щенка.

И об Эдди.

Ну, Ричи был уверен, что Эдди обрадуется, если он расторгнет контракт. Но тогда все остальные будут разочарованы.

Он удалял каждое письмо, прежде чем отправить.

К тому моменту, как он закрыл ноутбук, Ричи знал, что не собирается уходить. По-видимому, он выбрал самый неподходящий момент, чтобы наконец отрастить совесть.

Побег больше не являлся одним из возможных вариантов. Ричи должен был сосредоточиться на выживании.

Всего-то полгода. Ричи мог справиться с этим. Он безвылазно сидел в шкафу всю свою жизнь — что такое ещё полгода подавления собственной гомосексуальности?

Пока он будет влюблён совсем чуть-чуть, всё будет в порядке. Никаких проблем.

***

— Ну что, все собрались? — спросил Билл на их следующей «летучке».

Раз в неделю после того, как остальной персонал уходил домой, все собирались в комнате отдыха, чтобы провести совещание и обсудить новости. Как всё прошло, последние статистические данные, идеи для продвижения в будущем.

Когда Ричи приезжал в город, народу становилось слишком много для офиса Билла, поэтому все сидели в комнате отдыха, обсуждая дела.

Как только Билл пересчитал головы и убедился, что все на месте, он начал:

— Отлично! Итак, сегодня нам нужно многое обсудить. Видео Бена недавно достигло миллиона просмотров, так что наши поздравления, — сказал он. Комната взорвалась аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами, так что Бен улыбнулся и застенчиво посмотрел на свои колени.

— Мы с Майком выбрали некоторые из популярных комментариев, чтобы посмотреть, что сработало лучше всего, и подумать, что мы хотим снимать дальше. У нас на повестке дня новый возможный спонсор, новое оборудование для демонстрации и график работы. Но прежде чем мы перейдём непосредственно к обсуждению, у кого-нибудь есть что-то важное, о чём мы должны обязательно поговорить до конца встречи? — спросил Билл.

— У меня есть список! — немедленно объявил Эдди, доставая из кармана свитера два сложенных листка бумаги.

— Ну вот опять, — пожаловался Ричи, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.

— У нас мало времени, Эдди… — сказал Билл.

— Тогда я быстро, — настаивал Эдди. Так он и сделал.

— Во-первых, кто-то оставил на кухне пропавшую еду. Это нарушение санитарного кодекса, и из-за этого нас могут закрыть. Я думаю, что нам нужно усилить правило, что каждый, кто работает на кухне, должен убирать за собой–

— Подожди, — вмешался Ричи, прищурившись, когда до него вдруг кое-что дошло. — Это ты выбросил мои банки с чайным грибом?

— _Это_ был чайный гриб? Оно выглядело как дерьмо. Там росла плесень, — огрызнулся Эдди через плечо на Ричи.

— Это была не _плесень_ , придурок, это называется скоби¹. Как ты можешь не знать, как выглядит чайный гриб?

— Ты же не подписал его! Откуда мне было знать, что это не мусор?

— Я подписал каждую банку, которую оставил там!

— Ага, ну, я не смог прочитать твой дерьмовый почерк, так что ты мог вообще не подписывать их.

Билл громко присвистнул, чтобы привлечь внимание Ричи и Эдди прежде, чем они смогут растянуть свою перепалку на неопределённое время.

— Бев, как думаешь, ты могла бы устроить где-нибудь полочку для банок с чайным грибом Ричи? Подальше от кухонного рабочего пространства, чтобы никто случайно не выбросил их, — попросил Билл.

— Я думаю, что смогу найти что-нибудь напротив холодильника, — сказала Бев.

— Хорошо. Этот вопрос решён. Что-нибудь ещё, Эдди? — поинтересовался Билл.

Эдди снова взглянул на свой список.

— Во-вторых, кто-то громко слушал музыку на кухне. На кухне очень сильное эхо, и я не думаю, что это справедливо — заставлять всех слушать чью-то музыку–

— Эдди, у тебя есть какие-нибудь пункты, которые не касаются непосредственно Ричи? — уточнил Билл.

Эдди нахмурился и посмотрел на свой лист. Он перевернул его, а потом изучил второй лист.

— …в мужском туалете кончилось мыло для рук, и я не нашёл новое в кладовке.

Билл вздохнул.

— Я думаю, оно может быть где-то в моём кабинете, я, должно быть, забыл отнести его в кладовку. А ты, Ричи и я можем сесть завтра и обсудить остальные пункты из твоего списка. Что-нибудь ещё?

Эдди сложил свои бумаги и положил обратно в карман.

— Нет. Я закончил, — сказал он.

— Кто-нибудь ещё? — спросил Билл.

Беверли, стоявшая достаточно близко к Бену, наклонилась и слегка толкнула его локтем.

— Ты должен рассказать всем, что сказал мне раньше, — произнесла она.

На мгновение Бен, казалось, слегка запаниковал, неловко скрестив руки на груди.

— Я… нет нужды. Ничего важного, — сказал он.

— Это ещё как важно! — настаивала Бев. — Никто не подумает, что ты ведёшь себя как зазнайка, это хорошее наблюдение.

— Какое? — спросил Майк.

— Да, поделись с остальным классом, Бен-джамс, — сказал Ричи.

— Ну… вчера я заглянул в пару шкафов. Я забыл, где находятся металлические кастрюли, поэтому пересмотрел бо́льшую их часть. И… не знаю, как сказать вам об этом, но… я думаю, что подрядчики, с которыми вы работали, неправильно установили вам шкафы? — признался он, слегка жестикулируя одной рукой.

— Они что? — спросил Билл, несколько опустошённый.

— Я имею в виду, что шкафы функционируют. Они работают нормально, но я заметил, что по бокам некоторых полок отсутствуют опоры. Полки пока держатся, но они в любой момент могут кого-нибудь покалечить, если это не исправить. И несколько петель кривые, так что кое-какие дверцы сидят неправильно, — объяснил Бен, всё ещё колеблясь и беспокоясь, что он мог показаться грубияном.

— Чёрт. Нам никогда больше не стоит работать с этими подрядчиками, — сказал Майк Биллу, который в ответ уронил голову на руки.

— Эй, Майки. Разве вы не говорили, что это вы с Биллом установили здесь бо́льшую часть оборудования? — небрежно спросил Ричи из угла комнаты.

— Да, — подтвердил Майк.

Бену потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять намёк. Как только до него дошло, о чём говорят Ричи и Майк, на него накатила волна вины.

— О. О, мне так жаль. Я не имел в виду, что вы плохо поработали: шкафы действительно делают своё дело. Я правда думал, что их устанавливал профессионал–

— Дерьмовый, ленивый профессионал, — вставил Ричи.

— Мне теперь нужно будет следить за падающими тарелками? Если кто-нибудь из сотрудников откроет один из шкафов и он упадёт на него, он обязан подать в суд на компанию. Эта компания никак не может позволить себе судебное разбирательство из-за травм на рабочем месте, нас выебут, — добавил Эдди.

— Всё нормально, — настаивал Билл, с болью потирая лицо. — Мы наймём профессионала, который придёт и всё исправит.

— Или я мог бы, — предложил Бен.

— Правда? — спросил Билл.

— Если вы хотите? Я не профессионал, но… благоустройство дома — это моё хобби. Я занимался этим с самого детства. У меня есть свои инструменты, так что это было бы дешевле, чем нанимать кого-то со стороны.

— И ты сделаешь это для нас? — спросила Бев, тронутая предложением Бена.

— Ну конечно! Там работы на пару часов, — ответил Бен, улыбаясь Беверли.

— Спасибо, Бен. Мы были бы очень признательны, — сказал Билл, оставляя пометку в своём планшете.

***

¹ **Скоби** ( _SCOBY — symbiotic culture of bacteria and yeast_ ) — симбиотическая культура бактерий и дрожжей.

***

После этого встреча продолжилась, как и всегда. Они прошлись по всей повестке дня, завершая собрание планом действий на следующие несколько недель съёмок, которые им предстояли.

Но как только все встали, чтобы выйти из комнаты, Билл снова заговорил:

— Сегодня все отлично поработали. Да, и ещё, Ричи, прежде чем ты уйдёшь, могу я поговорить с тобой в моём кабинете? Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой, — сказал он.

— Загадочно, — прокомментировал Ричи, но пожал плечами. В любом случае, он был «совой» — лишние пять минут на встрече с Биллом не убили бы его режим сна. Поэтому они попрощались со всеми остальными и направились в кабинет Билла.

— В чём дело, Большой Билл? — спросил Ричи, когда они вошли внутрь и закрыли за собой дверь. — Ты наконец-то безумно влюбился в меня? Может, мне стоит раздеться?

Билл закатил глаза.

— Не стесняйся предположить, что штаны являются обязательным требованием во всех наших разговорах с этого момента, — сказал он.

— Чёрт возьми, ты совсем не весёлый.

— Речь идёт об Эдди, — пояснил Билл, сразу переходя к делу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты слез с его головы.

— Что? — спросил Ричи, притворяясь невинной овечкой. — Ну, Билл, я бы никогда не залез к Эдди на голову. Он такой маленький и хрупкий, что я раздавил бы его своим весом, если бы попытался.

— Я серьёзно, Рич. Я знаю, что это просто… ты, и ты ведёшь себя так со всеми. Но тебе нужно дать Эдди больше пространства, пока он не стал стрессочувствительной язвой, — сказал Билл.

Ричи издал раздражённый стон, усаживаясь в одно из кресел в кабинете Билла и свешивая ногу с подлокотника.

— Ну да, конечно. Удачи, но я не думаю, что смог бы, даже если бы захотел. В данной заводской модели Ричарда Тозиера не предусмотрен ментальный фильтр. Мне бы пришлось забить рот степлером, — сказал Ричи.

— У нас есть степлер в кладовке, можно устроить, — предложил Билл.

— О, я уверен, что, если мы так сделаем, Эдди всё равно найдёт, к чему придраться. Он, скорее всего, пожалуется, что я «неправильно продезинфицировал» скобы, прежде чем вбить их себе в лицо, — возразил Ричи.

Даже если Ричи вырвет себе голосовые связки, Эдди всё равно будет жаловаться. Он жаловался на то, что у Ричи недостаточно прямая осанка, или что Ричи слишком долго смотрит на него, или что у Ричи грязные очки.

— Я знаю, что он примерно метр двадцать ростом, но разве он не взрослый человек? Уверен, он сам может справиться со своим дерьмом, — добавил Ричи позже.

Билл нахмурился и пересёк комнату, чтобы занять другое место.

— Дело не в чьём-то уровне зрелости… Как много ты знаешь о том, через что прошёл Эдди, прежде чем присоединился к тестовой кухне? — спросил он.

Ричи на мгновение задумался. На самом деле он не углублялся в истории ни одного члена персонала, прежде чем подписать контракт. Эдди, наверно, был единственным, о ком он знал больше всего, прочитав несколько статей из болезненного любопытства. К тому же в прессе ходили всякие слухи, но Ричи знал, что не всему, о чём пишут бульварные газеты, стоит верить.

— Ну, я знаю, что он раньше работал в ресторанном бизнесе. Кажется, он убил человека за неподчинение? Что-то вроде этого, — задумчиво произнёс Ричи.

— Вопреки распространённому мнению, я не думаю, что Эдди способен на убийство, — сказал Билл, не обрадованный шуткой Ричи. — Но его действительно уволили. Потому что кто-то надавил на него слишком сильно, и он потерял хладнокровие. Не думаю, что должен говорить тебе, что у Эдди… — он замолчал, пытаясь найти мягкий способ выразить свою мысль.

— Проблемы со вспышками агрессии и управлением гнева? — предложил Ричи.

На самом деле мягко выразить свою мысль было невозможно, поэтому Билл вздохнул и кивнул.

— По большей части. Не пойми меня неправильно, я считаю, он действительно начал немного остывать с тех пор, как стал работать здесь. Мы добились большого прогресса, и я правда не хочу видеть, как вся эта работа вылетит в трубу, — сказал Билл.

— Чёрт. Это спокойная версия Эдди? Мне бы очень хотелось посмотреть, какой будет версия а-ля «Адская кухня», — сказал Ричи.

— Нет, тебе бы не хотелось, никто из нас не хотел бы этого, — строго сказал Билл. — Ему очень тяжело давалась позиция командного игрока. _Очень_ тяжело. Он не нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то попытался разрушить проделанную им работу, чтобы снова вывести его из себя.

— Я вовсе не _пытаюсь_ вывести его из себя, Билл, — защищаясь, ответил Ричи. — Я говорю ему то же самое дерьмо, что и всем остальным.

— Я знаю. Но ты же не пытаешься _не_ злить его. Он не такой, как все, он не может просто отмахнуться от твоих слов и проигнорировать их, — объяснил Билл. — Я не прошу тебя сдувать пылинки с его задницы или поклоняться земле, по которой он ходит, хорошо? Мне просто… нужно, чтобы ты был немного более тактичен с ним. Я прошу тебя быть повежливее.

— Конечно. А ты собираешься попросить его прекратить подсчитывать, как долго я мою руки, вплоть до миллисекунд?

— Я уже поговорил об этом с Эдди. Он старается, как может. Ему было бы намного легче, если бы ты тоже приложил усилия, — сказал Билл.

Это начало раздражать Ричи. Он чувствовал себя школьником, которого вызвали в кабинет директора, чтобы снова отчитать за то, что он рисует на стенах туалета. Ему не нравилось, что с ним говорят свысока, тогда — и уж точно ему не нравилось это сейчас.

— Почему в этой ситуации я плохой парень? — спросил Ричи.

— Я не говорю, что ты плохой парень, Ричи. Ничего плохого не случилось. Пока. Я пытаюсь остановить это сейчас, пока не возникло никаких проблем, — сказал Билл.

_«Ты немного опоздал с этим, Билли-бой»_ , — подумал Ричи. Он проворчал что-то в ответ на слова Билла.

— Ну, как ты думаешь, ты сможешь поработать вместе со мной над этим? Тебе не надо вести себя идеально. Просто… может быть, хватит шуток про его маму. И не проливай всякую ерунду на столешницу, только чтобы увидеть, как он с шипением набросится на неё. Ты можешь это сделать? Понизить уровень своего юмора примерно на тридцать процентов?

Ричи не хотел ничего понижать. Он подумал, не послать ли Билла нахуй. Но он с болью осознавал, что Билл, возможно, был прав. Сейчас Ричи было весело, но он, вероятно, чувствовал бы себя дерьмово, если бы сказал что-то такое, из-за чего Эдди бы сорвался и сделал то, о чём потом пожалеет.

Кроме того, такой расклад, вероятно, сыграет ему на руку во всей этой ситуации с «тупой неудобной влюблённостью в мужчину». Ричи определённо обожал то выражение на лице Эдди, когда он был в середине своей праведной тирады. И Эдди, возможно, перестанет так часто проникать в его личное пространство, если они прекратят пререкаться друг с другом.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Ричи. — Я буду помягче. Но не жди, что я превращусь в Святого Тозиера или что-то в этом роде.

— Большего я и не прошу, — сказал Билл с явным облегчением. — У меня всё. Есть что-нибудь, что ты хочешь обсудить, прежде чем мы разойдёмся? — поинтересовался он.

Ричи уже собрался сказать: «Нет, давай свалим», как вдруг ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

— О. Вообще-то, да. Ты, кажется, говорил недавно, что вы до сих пор ищете ещё одного человека в команду? — спросил Ричи.

— Да, — подтвердил заинтригованный Билл. — А что? У тебя есть кто-то на примете?

— Именно. Один парень из Джорджии с дерьмовой работой, которому не помешает сменить обстановку, — сказал Ричи.

— Это твоя старая любовь? — пошутил Билл.

— В его мечтах, — ответил Ричи, снова улыбаясь. — Мы были гораздо ближе в том смысле, какого плотские желания человечества могут только надеяться достичь. Он был моим любимым барменом в течение примерно пяти лет и не давал мне разбить свой череп на тротуаре возле его бара больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать на всех своих пальцах рук и ног. Сейчас он по большей части кондитер, но всё равно может сварганить самый искусный «Лонг-Айленд айс ти», что я когда-либо имел удовольствие пить.

Ричи достал свой телефон и отправил сообщение с контактной информацией Биллу.

— Его зовут Стэн. Кроме того, он настоящий добропорядочный Еврей с большой буквы «Е». Он мог бы наклепать пару видеороликов про культуру — привлечь часть хасидской тусовки.

Билл разблокировал свой телефон, чтобы взглянуть на информацию, которую ему прислал Ричи, и одобрительно кивнул.

— Спасибо, Ричи. Я позвоню ему как-нибудь на этой неделе.

***

Ричи, верный своему слову, старался исполнить волю Билла.

Когда они чуть не столкнулись в коридоре, проходя мимо друг друга, Эдди обернулся и рявкнул Ричи:

— Эй, осторожней, придурок.

Ричи хотел сказать: _«Прошу прощения, не заметил тебя там, внизу»._

Вместо этого он нахмурился и сказал:

— Господи, извини. Больше не повторится.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Он пошёл дальше, не замечая замешательства, промелькнувшего на лице Эдди.

Примерно через неделю у них проходило другое собрание.

Ричи предложил сменить название канала.

— В «Проспект-стрит» нет изюминки. Это название улицы, а не канала на Ютубе. Слабенькая основа для создания бренда, — сказал Ричи. — Нам нужно что-нибудь поживее. Например, «Тестовая кухня "Грандиозо"» или «Тестовая кухня "Одиссея"».

— Нам не _нужно_ переименовывать канал. Название и так хорошее, множество успешных ресторанов названы в честь улиц или ближайших туристических объектов, — почти сразу ответил Эдди. — К тому же кухня с самого начала называлась «Проспект-стрит», так что оно несёт в себе историю.

— Вообще-то… я так не думаю? — выступила Бев, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок и пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — О, как же оно было? Ты помнишь, Билл? Мы назвали её как-то иначе, но поменяли название спустя месяц.

— Чёрт возьми, ты права. Это было… «Тестовая кухня "Алая лопатка"»? Кажется?

Бев пожала плечами, всё ещё пытаясь вспомнить название, но тем не менее повернулась к Эдди:

— Суть в том, что мы уже меняли название и раньше. Было бы неплохо придумать новое, чтобы оно подходило всем.

Эдди нахмурился, оценив предательство Бев, и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ладно. Но мы все должны согласиться, что это хорошее название. И я думаю, что все идеи Ричи были отстойными. Как будто мы тут говорим про казино в Лас-Вегасе, — проворчал он.

Ричи хотел сказать: _«Послушай, я знаю, что тебе завидно, потому что на самом деле ты никогда не бывал в Вегасе и не веселился ни единого дня в своей жизни, но не волнуйся, малыш. Я отвезу тебя туда, когда ты подрастёшь. Я даже куплю тебе твою первую шлюху!»_

Вместо этого он стиснул зубы. Он воздержался от остро́ты и дождался ответа Билла.

— Нам не нужно менять название сразу, я думаю, хорошо будет подождать, пока все не будут довольны этой идеей. Если все согласны, мы можем перейти к теме нового кандидата…

Ричи уставился вперёд, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на Билле.

Эдди повернулся и посмотрел на Ричи, нахмурив брови, ожидая ответа, который так и не последовал.

И вот однажды Ричи сидел на кухне один. Он снимался, но камеры были отключены: все ушли на перерыв, чтобы не ждать, пока нагреется масло для эпизода «Зажарим во фритюре?».

В один момент он невинно листал ленту на телефоне, пытаясь найти, чем себя занять. А в следующий — прямо перед ним уже стоял, уперев руки в бока, мужчина, на взводе и готовясь читать лекцию.

— Сколько пространства от масла до крышки ты оставил во фритюре? — сурово спросил Эдди.

Ричи слегка подпрыгнул, удивлённый появлением Эдди.

— Господи, дружище. В следующий раз дай парню хоть голову поднять. И ещё, что? — тут же спросил Ричи.

— Ёмкость, которую ты используешь для жарки во фритюре. Сколько масла ты налил? — повторил Эдди.

Ричи казалось, что всё его тело дрожит, как молния в банке.

Он столько всего хотел сказать.

_«Ой, прости, папа. Я не понимал, что играю с чем-то слишком опасным для своего юного возраста. Пойду положу это обратно»._

_«Примерно пятнадцать стаканов "отъебись нахуй, я знаю что делаю"»._

_«Достаточно, чтобы войти в твою мамку сегодня вечером»._

_«Не волнуйся, Майк сказал, что, если я взорву кухню, мы все получим страховку»._

Он положил телефон в карман и потёр один глаз под очками, чтобы выиграть время и придумать, что бы такое сказать, не вступая в конфронтацию.

— Расслабься. Я оставил примерно пять сантиметров пространства сверху.

— _Примерно_ пять сантиметров? Или всё-таки пять сантиметров? Потому что один из вариантов может привести к тому, что ты сожжёшь кухню дотла, а потом нам придётся разбираться с полицейским расследованием и обвинением в поджоге, — сказал Эдди.

— Может, ты, нахуй, успокоишься хотя бы на две… — начал Ричи, проводя рукой по лицу и отчаянно пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Повежливее. Билл велел ему быть повежливее.

— Слушай. Я уже пользовался фритюрницей. Раньше я работал в фуд-траке. Я знаю что делаю. У Майка есть огнетушитель, у Бена — противопожарное полотно, а у меня — защитные перчатки. Я все сорок лет своей жизни ничего не сжигал из-за подсолнечного масла и не собираюсь начинать сейчас, — сказал Ричи, стараясь держать свой тон ровным.

Эдди не нашёлся, что ответить. Теперь Ричи действительно мог видеть выражение его лица. Это было лицо человека, который где-то свернул не туда, пытаясь пробраться через новый город и в итоге оказавшись в ловушке в районе, где все дороги вели в тупик.

Ричи начинал чувствовать себя неуютно. С разозлённым Эдди было куда проще иметь дело, чем с таким. Поэтому Ричи отвернулся и отвёл взгляд, втянув голову в плечи.

— А теперь я могу идти? У меня тут есть дерьмо, которое нужно засунуть во фритюр, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди моргнул, внезапно вырвавшись из задумчивости, и попятился от Ричи. Он вернулся к своему обычному недовольному состоянию, хотя в его походке было чуть меньше бодрости, когда он сделал одно последнее замечание:

— Защитные очки лежат на второй полке в кладовке. Тебе всё равно нужно надеть их сверху на свои: даже твоя гигантская оправа не сможет защитить тебя со всех углов, — сказал Эдди. Он повернулся и вышел из кухни, а Ричи пошёл проверить температуру масла.

Каким-то образом всё становилось скорее сложнее, чем проще. Ричи не был уверен, что сможет выдержать ещё полгода такой жизни.

***

Когда с бумажной работой было покончено, Билл официально представил нового члена команды тестовой кухни, Стэна Уриса.

Именно Ричи предложил всем вместе отпраздновать это событие, когда Стэн с женой переехали из Джорджии в Бостон. Он специально рекомендовал выбраться для этого в бар, потому что наблюдать, как Стэн анализирует других барменов, а также издевается над ними, было настоящим развлечением.

Они решили устроить тур по барам. Погулять до двух часов ночи, когда все в городе коллективно укладываются спать, потому что штат Массачусетс был пожилой католической женщиной от мира людей, которая не хотела, чтобы кто-то веселился.

Они решили начать в баре на Бойлстон-стрит, а потом пройтись через центр города до Фанеил Холл.

В начале вечера Ричи пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Он всегда был в хорошем настроении, когда знал, что собирается напиться. Он был очень рад, что все встретятся со Стэном. _Настоящим_ Стэном, а не с тем, который вежливо всем представился. Когда он раскрепостится.

В тот день Эдди и Ричи не разговаривали друг с другом лично. Эдди был слишком поглощён новостью, что к команде присоединился «кто-то разумный», и Ричи держался в стороне, чтобы все остальные могли провести время со Стэном. Все условия, чтобы думать, что ночь пройдёт относительно нормально.

Они добрались до первого бара, и компания гуськом вошла через парадную дверь.

Ричи даже не понял, что заходил не последним, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то потянул его за воротник рубашки, не давая войти в помещение.

Он издал слабый задушенный звук, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто его схватил.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Эдди. — Снаружи.

Ричи оглянулся назад, на остальную часть группы, которая вдруг поняла, что они потеряли двух человек.

— Мы вас догоним! Возьмите мне пива! — крикнул Ричи, махнув им рукой вперёд. Он снова вышел на холодный зимний воздух, отойдя вместе с Эдди на пару шагов в сторону.

— Надеюсь, это что-то важное, чувак. Здесь очень холодно, — сказал Ричи.

— Почему ты такой козёл? — спросил Эдди, сразу переходя к делу.

— Ты серьёзно не мог спросить меня об этом внутри? Я всегда был козлом.

— Нет, тут что-то другое. Я имею в виду, что ты _сейчас_ козёл. Но в нашу первую встречу ты был просто невыносим. Это совершенно другой тип козлиного поведения, — сказал Эдди, выдыхая воздух множеством заряженных клубков. — Когда я пытаюсь заговорить с тобой, ты почти не обращаешь внимания на то, что я говорю. Иногда ты просто игнорируешь меня. Ты даже не смотришь на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Раньше у тебя не было проблем с этим, так что теперь я знаю, что что-то изменилось. А потом были моменты, когда я входил в помещение, а ты сразу уходил, и ты не приближаешься ко мне на расстояние вытянутой руки, когда мы находимся в одной комнате.

Эдди замахал руками в коротких рубящих движениях, подчёркивая каждое замечание, вертя головой резче по мере продвижения дальше по списку своих забот. 

— И ты всё ещё по-старому относишься ко всем остальным, поэтому я знаю, что это как-то связано со мной, а не со стрессом в твоей личной жизни. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, почему ты вдруг стал таким, сука, грубым, и это чертовски напрягает меня. Так что я просто… Мне нужно знать почему, — сказал Эдди.

Он сделал паузу, ожидая реакции. Ржавые шестерёнки в голове Ричи всё ещё крутились, и терпение Эдди посчитало, что тот отвечает недостаточно быстро. Поэтому Эдди продолжал, стараясь заполнить повисшую в воздухе тишину:

— Я пытался найти ответ, но у меня есть только пара догадок, которые имеют хоть какой-то реальный смысл. Может, тебя достало, что я на тебя ору? Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я контролировал твою работу. Или… или, может быть, ты не слышал, почему меня уволили с моей прошлой работы, и ты только что узнал и не хочешь, чтобы с тобой произошло то же самое. Если это так, то тебе не нужно беспокоиться, это больше не повторится. Когда-либо. Я даже не знаю, почему я поступил так тогда, я никогда не делал ничего подобного раньше. Обычно я не такой, просто та неделя была очень долгой, и у нас был важный гость, и…

— Ого, ого, ого. Эй, Эдди. Ого, — перебил Ричи, наконец-то уловив суть разговора. Он протянул руки и положил их Эдди на плечи. — Эй, всё совсем не так.

—… не так? — спросил Эдди гораздо тише, чем ему хотелось бы.

Ричи покачал головой, достаточно агрессивно, чтобы у него разметались волосы.

— Правда. Я читал интервью о том, что произошло. Этот пацан говорил как конченый придурок. Наверное, он это заслужил, — заверил его Ричи. Эдди открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ричи заговорил раньше, чем он успел его перебить:

— И мне нравится, когда ты кричишь. Я знаю, это звучит ебануто, но это правда. Может, можно чу-у-уть поменьше контроля? Но я в принципе могу с ним справиться. Это часть твоего очарования.

Эдди нахмурился, теребя перчатки и позволяя рукам Ричи оставаться на своих плечах.

— Тогда в чём же дело? — спросил он, вновь обретая некоторую уверенность в себе.

— Честно? Я старался быть с тобой помягче, — сказал Ричи.

—... что?

— Клянусь могилой твоей матери. Билл сказал мне, что я должен быть повежливее с тобой.

Эдди несколько раз моргнул. Его лицо оставалось пустым, прежде чем оно снова ожило от какой-то маниакальной полуулыбки.

— Ты шутишь.

— Я серьёзен, как сердечный приступ.

— _Это_ ты так вежливо себя вёл?! Как же ты смог запороть весь _концепт_? Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь! — воскликнул Эдди, и его глаза весело блеснули.

Ричи не мог удержаться от ответной улыбки, внутри у него всё трепетало от мысли, как _красиво_ выглядит Эдди, когда вот-вот засмеётся.

Поэтому они оба рассмеялись. Над нелепостью ситуации, над недопониманием и над полной неспособностью Ричи вести себя как цивилизованный человек.

— Я думал, ты тоже меня ненавидишь! — сказал Ричи в достаточно долгую между смехом паузу для разговоров.

Смех Эдди медленно затих, и улыбка исчезла с его лица. Он, казалось, на мгновение задумался над словами Ричи, пристально глядя на его подбородок.

—… Я думаю, ты меня бесишь. И твоя стряпня отстой, ты ни хрена не знаешь о работе на настоящей кухне. Возможно, я потом пожалею об этом, но… на самом деле я тебя не ненавижу. Ты мне не _нравишься_ , но… есть люди и похуже. Ты не совсем зря тратишь ресурсы. Наверное, — осторожно ответил Эдди.

— Такие трогательные слова. Я велю выгравировать их на моём надгробии, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди снова невольно усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь пообещать, что перестанешь пытаться быть вежливым со мной? Я поговорю с Биллом и дам ему знать, что мы можем решить наши проблемы самостоятельно. И что ему не придётся приставлять к тебе никаких вооружённых телохранителей, — добавил Эдди.

— Только если ты пообещаешь и дальше кричать мне в лицо всякий раз, когда я буду использовать слишком много паприки для своих куриных котлет.

— Договорились, — согласился Эдди. Ричи отпустил плечи Эдди, чтобы они могли пожать друг другу руки.

Ни один из них не разорвал рукопожатие после того, как они скрепили сделку. Они молчали, пока Ричи не вернул их к действительности.

— А теперь пойдём внутрь. Мои яйца превратились в ледышки, мне нужно восстановить кровообращение, — сказал он, отпуская руку Эдди, как только тот кивнул в ответ.

Они вдвоём зашли в бар, чтобы встретиться со своими друзьями и начать ночное торжество.

***

Бар номер Один.

— Итак, Стэн, как вы с Ричи познакомились? — спросил Майк, как только все устроились со своими первыми напитками за вечер.

— Он держал меня под дулом пистолета и говорил, что я должен быть его другом, потому что больше никто не может выносить его присутствия, — сухо ответил Стэн.

— Станиэль! Ты ранишь меня. А я-то думал, что у нас с тобой особая связь, — сказал Ричи, прижимая руку к груди.

— По-моему, всё так и было, — сказал Билл, и Стэн расхохотался.

— Вообще-то, я работал в баре неподалёку от его квартиры. Он был одним из моих постоянных клиентов. Он всё время блевал на пол, но у него было достаточно стыда и совести, чтобы убрать за собой. Поэтому я стал разрешать ему оставаться после закрытия, пока убирался в конце смены, — пояснил Стэн.

— И с тех пор мы безумно любим друг друга, — добавил Ричи.

— Заткнись, — одновременно сказали Стэн и Эдди. Они посмотрели друг на друга, разделяя понимающую улыбку.

— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что Ричи действительно знает человека, который не является идиотом. Ты уверен, что это не какая-то сложная подводка для розыгрыша? — спросил Эдди.

— Понимаю, но это правда. По какой-то причине я охотно предлагаю своё свободное время, чтобы этот парень отработал на мне свой материал для стендапа. Это ужасная работа, но кто-то должен её делать, — ответил Стэн.

— Ты не должен. Серьёзно. Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, чтобы проблема «исчезла», дай мне знать. Я помогу тебе спрятать тело, — сказал Эдди.

— Заманчиво… Я дам тебе знать. Если ты когда-нибудь найдёшь левый телефон у себя в шкафчике с единственным контактом, можешь считать, что операция «Утилизация Ричи» началась, — сказал Стэн.

— О, бля, как ты думаешь, я попаду в «Дэйтлайн»², если это произойдёт? Чёрт возьми, я в деле, — согласился Ричи. Он занёс свой стакан над столом. — Вздрогнем! За мой раздутый труп, дрейфующий вниз по реке Чарльз.

Все засмеялись и чокнулись стаканами.

***

² **Дэйтлайн** — _Dateline NBC_ , или просто _Dateline_ , является еженедельным американским телевизионным новостным журналом / реалити-шоу, транслируемым на NBC. Ранее это был ведущий журнал новостей сети, но теперь он сосредоточен в основном на реальных криминальных историях с редкими выпусками, посвящёнными другим темам.

***

Бар номер Три.

— Подожди, Эдди. Ты знаешь французский? — спросил Ричи.

— Да, дерьмо-вместо-мозгов. Это называется быть образованным. Попробуй как-нибудь.

— Знаешь, я тоже говорю по-французски, — добавил Ричи.

— Да ладно! Я тебе не верю, — сказал Майк с другого конца стола.

— Не говорит, — уточнил Стэн со своего места.

— Скажи что-нибудь на французском прямо сейчас! Докажи! — с вызовом бросил Билл, прервавшись на середине записи очередного заказа выпивки на всех.

Ричи театрально прочистил горло и заговорил с французским акцентом.

— Ну конечно, _Mon ami_ ³. Я был бы _р_ ад удовлетво _р_ ить твою п _р_ осьбу, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди громко застонал:

— Боже.

— _Cherche moi groi, avec les orleis! Se sui von blanche_.

— Это не настоящие слова, придурок!

Майк рассмеялся и встал, чтобы отнести список напитков в бар.

— На самом деле его белиберда больше похожа на французский, чем когда ты говоришь по-французски, Эдди, — сказал он, прежде чем исчезнуть, чтобы избежать гнева Эдди.

Билл наклонился к Ричи и заговорил приглушённым голосом:

— Это правда. Это очень плохо. Он говорит так, как будто кто-то из Бруклина пытается читать меню.

— Неправда! У меня прекрасное произношение! — крикнул Эдди, пытаясь защититься.

— Тогда докажи, что они ошибаются! Спой мне серенаду на языке любви, Эдмунд. Поговори со мной на французском, — попросил Ричи.

Эдди нахмурился. Потом заворчал. А потом протараторил для Ричи несколько фраз по-французски.

Это звучало ужасно.

Все указывали пальцами и смеялись над демонстрацией Эдди. Он огрызнулся на них, велел всем идти нахуй и ушёл в гневе, чтобы помочь Майку принести напитки.

***

³ **Mon ami** (фр.) — мой друг.

***

Бар номер Пять.

— КТО-НИБУДЬ, СУКА, СКАЖЕТ МНЕ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ «ГРЯЗНЫЙ САНЧЕС»⁴ ИЛИ НЕТ!

Абсолютно все за столом, кроме Эдди и Ричи, сходили с ума от смеха.

— Эдди! Перестань так кричать! — старалась сказать Бев в перерывах между сильными приступами смеха.

Бен закрыл лицо руками, почти не пытаясь заглушить шум своего веселья. Билл лежал на полу, одной рукой держась за ногу Майка для поддержки. Майк находился в секунде от падения со стула. Стэн бил кулаком по столешнице, согнувшись так, что его лоб упирался в деревянную поверхность.

— И ты всё это время не знал?! Я думал, что на самом деле рассмешил тебя шуткой про какашки, почему ты тогда засмеялся?! — крикнул Ричи, опустошённый утратой своего некогда главного достижения.

— У тебя на лице была смесь для брауни, и ты говорил странным голосом! Я даже не знаю! Просто, блять, скажи мне, что такое «грязный Санчес»! — закричал в ответ Эдди, вставая из-за стола и жестикулируя так, что чуть не опрокинул на себя полпинты пива.

— Просто погугли! — воскликнул Ричи.

— Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ У МЕНЯ В ИСТОРИИ ПОИСКА БЫЛА ВСЯКАЯ МЕРЗОСТЬ, ПРОСТО СКАЖИ МНЕ!

***

⁴ **«Грязный Санчес»** — (прим. пер.: я сохраню вашу историю поиска чистой и невинной) словарь слэнга предлагает два определения: 1) ситуация во время секса, когда один партнёр оставляет другому «усики» побывавшем в заднице пальцем; 2) то же самое, но вместо пальца член. Так что суть одна — это «дерьмовые усы».

***

Бар номер Шесть.

Их только что вежливо попросили уйти из шестого бара, и все они побрели обратно на улицу, решая, где же провести заключительную часть вечера.

— Я не хочу возвращаться домо-о-о-ой, — пожаловалась Бев, немного повернувшись с вытянутыми по бокам руками, а потом споткнувшись и выпрямившись.

— Аналогично… логично? Я тоже, — согласился Бен, следя за тем, чтобы Беверли не оступилась слишком близко к дороге.

— Я не думаю, что мы сможем попасть в какой-нибудь другой бар, ребята… — сказал Стэн, одной рукой обнимая Билла за плечи и используя его для поддержки. — Мы _в стельку_ пьяные. Я бы выкинул нас из бара, если бы работал.

— Но я не хочу возвращаться _домой_ , — растерянно повторила Бев.

— Ну… у нас есть же немного пива на кухне, верно? Я думаю, ещё есть водка. Вы готовите что-то с водкой? — задумчиво произнёс Майк.

— Готовим! — взволнованно воскликнула Бев. — Поехали туда!

— Народ! — внезапно сказал Ричи, повышая голос, чтобы привлечь внимание всей компании. — Вы сейчас можете поблагодарить меня… у меня только что появилась самая лучшая идея, — торжественно сказал он.

— Какая? Депиляция воском всего тела? — язвительно предположил Эдди.

— Нет, я отпускаю волосы до восьмого сезона. Потом сделаю тебе свитер.

— Мерзость.

— Нет. Моя идея. Это… Пьяная кухня! — подняв брови, воскликнул Ричи в ожидании рёва аплодисментов, которого он по праву заслуживал.

— Пьяная кухня? — спросил Билл, то слушая, то игнорируя разговоры вокруг себя.

— Пьяная. Кухня, — повторил Ричи.

— Типа видео? — спросила Бев.

— Пьяная кухня! Как… конкурс, или… челлендж, или что-то в этом роде. Пьяная кухня! Победитель получает… я не знаю. Шот с тела неудачника. Пьяная кухня, ребята! — объяснил Ричи. — Давай, Бен. Я знаю, что ты в деле!

Бен рассмеялся, качая головой и махая рукой.

— Я буду судить, — предложил он.

— Молодец, один есть! Пьяная кухня, кто ещё! — сказал Ричи, указывая на всех остальных.

— Пьяная кухня! — согласилась Беверли, всплеснув руками.

— Двое есть, остался один! Нам нужен третий! Стэн?

Стэн улыбнулся, но покачал головой.

— Меня ещё не представили… наверно, мне следует подождать моего дебютного эпизода, — сказал Стэн.

— Бу-у, ты дрянь, — сказал Ричи, лепеча губами в сторону Стэна и получая в ответ суровый средний палец.

Ричи повернулся к Эдди, широко раскинув руки.

— Всё зависит от тебя, Эдди-пас-гетти. Каков твой ответ? — спросил Ричи.

— Я надеру тебе, сука, задницу! — сказал Эдди, сгорая от пьяной решимости.

— Пьяная кухня! — воскликнул Ричи, вскинув руки и издав победоносный клич. — В метро!

Все остальные тоже зааплодировали, прежде чем отправиться пешком к ближайшей станции метро. Только Эдди отстал, глубоко нахмурившись.

Ричи тоже притормозил, наклонившись, чтобы взглянуть на него поближе.

— Только не говори мне, что ты бросаешь Пьяную кухню, — сказал Ричи.

—… Я не езжу на метро, — сказал Эдди.

— Что. Типа вообще?

Эдди покачал головой.

— Ты знаешь, сколько раз они моют поезда? Один раз в день после того, как метро закрывается. И то, _если_ они успеют. Эти поезда по сути — банки с сардинами, только вместо сардин там бактерии и вирусы. Я просто возьму такси–

— А-а, да ладно. Мы же все вместе поедем, будет весело! — заверил Ричи, положив руку на плечо Эдди, и повёл его вниз по тротуару к остальной группе. — Ты должен выйти из зоны комфорта, мой мальчик! Можешь ни к чему не прикасаться, если не хочешь. Я тебя подержу. Как младенца.

— Если ты хоть попытаешься, я оторву тебе член.

Позже, когда все сгрудились в вагоне метро, Ричи держался за поручень сбоку, а Эдди держался за Ричи, плотно натянув шарф на нижнюю половину лица, чтобы закрыть рот и нос.

***

**ПЬЯНАЯ КУХНЯ**

Загружено: «Тестовая кухня "Проспект-стрит"»

Описание: _Три невероятно пьяных повара идут нога в ногу, чтобы ответить на главный вопрос. У кого самый лучший суп?_

[Беверли, Эдди и Ричи расположились за кухонной стойкой. На столе перед ними стоят несколько бутылок алкоголя, а также беспорядочная коллекция кастрюль, сковородок и разных ингредиентов. Беверли открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге оттуда вырывается смех.]

БЕВ

Б***ь, и как мне представить это видео?

[Ричи бьёт ладонями по столешнице.]

РИЧИ

Добро пожаловать на Пьяную кухню!

БЕВ Пьяная кухня!!!

[Бев берёт сковороду и стучит по ней металлической ложкой, в то время как из остальной части помещения доносятся крики и аплодисменты. Эдди уже гипер сосредоточен на столе перед собой, пытаясь спланировать курс действий или изо всех сил стоять ровно. Трудно сказать.]

БЕВ

Сегодня я здесь вместе с Ричи и Эдди, и… мы очень пьяные! И у нас будет конкурс по приготовлению супа! Бен будет судить… скажи «привет», Бен!

[Камера движется, поворачиваясь в сторону, чтобы показать Бена. Он сидит на стуле и дружелюбно машет рукой в объектив.]

БЕН

Привет, Бен.

[Камера поворачивается обратно к трём поварам-конкурсантам.]

БЕВ

Билл будет засекать время, у нас есть один час, чтобы приготовить наш суп. Занявшие первое и второе место будут пить шоты с тела того, кто занял последнее–

ЭДДИ

Я на это НЕ соглашался!

БЕВ

Ладно, три-два-один — поехали!!!

[Кухня превращается в хаос, когда все начинают хватать миски и ингредиенты.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД.]

[Бев в середине разделывания курицы для классического куриного супа с лапшой. Эдди немного более амбициозен и пытается приготовить суп из лобстеров. Ричи полностью отказался от плана игры. Он бросает в кастрюлю всё, что попадается ему на глаза, по ходу дела создавая новый рецепт. Эдди пытается объяснить, что он делает на камеру.]

ЭДДИ

Никто, б***ь, не знает, как правильно разделать лобстера. Никто даже, с**а, в Бостоне не знает, как правильно разделать лобстера. Любители. Видите вот это прямо здесь? Возьмите эту часть и — ДА. Прямо посередине! Ё*****й твой рот!

[Пока Эдди поглощён своими лобстерами, Ричи начинает красть ингредиенты со стороны Эдди, медленно подтаскивая их к себе и заменяя их на то, чего определённо не должно быть в супе из лобстеров. Он больше сосредоточен на саботировании работы Эдди, чем на выполнении своей собственной.]

ЭДДИ

Поешьте г**на, лобстеры!

[Эдди кладёт мясо из клешни лобстера в маленькую стеклянную миску сбоку. Ричи тут же утаскивает её, как только Эдди отводит взгляд.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД.]

ЭДДИ

ВЕРНИ ОБРАТНО!

[Эдди стоит на ящике из-под молока и кричит сверху на Ричи, который согнулся пополам от смеха.]

РИЧИ

Я–… Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь!

ЭДДИ

Ещё как, с**а, понимаешь! У тебя в бульоне плавают куски лобстера! Куда ты дел остальное?!

РИЧИ

Оно же в твоей миске!

ЭДДИ

Нет, оно _было_ в моей миске, а теперь в моей миске лежат «Шведские рыбки»⁵! Отдай мясо обратно!!!

[На заднем плане видно Бев, которая что-то украдкой подсыпает в брошенную Эдди кастрюлю с рыбным бульоном, а потом с невинным видом возвращается к своей работе.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД.]

[Резкий переход к человеку, который стоит в другом конце комнаты. Он не знает, что там рядом есть микрофон и что его разговор записывается на камеру.]

СТЭН

Приве-е-е-ет, сладкая тыковка. Как дела у моей любимой леди?

БЕВ

[За кадром, шёпотом] Это Стэн Урис. Мы ещё официально не представили его, но вы увидите его в следующем видео. Он [пауза для приступа хихиканья, пока она шикает на кого-то]… он разговаривает со своей женой.

СТЭН

У меня всё хорошо! Я на самом деле хорошо провожу время со всеми. Я… сейчас я немного пьян. Вообще-то, много.

[Стэн смеётся, прислонившись к стене.]

СТЭН

Тебе не обязательно дожидаться меня, я скоро вернусь… Нет, я… Я знаю, ты сказала, что я могу задержаться настолько, насколько захочу, но ты _очень_ красивая, и я скучаю по тебе. Я хочу поскорее вернуться домой.

[Стэн замолкает на несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь, а потом слегка хмурится. Его лицо испещрено эмоциями, и он держит руку перед глазами.]

ЭДДИ

[За кадром, искренне обеспокоенный] Он в порядке? Может быть, нам не стоит на это смотреть…

СТЭН

[Очевидно, сквозь слёзы] Я просто… Очень сильно тебя люблю…

[Все в комнате начинают дико ржать. Стэн говорит что-то в трубку, прежде чем опустить телефон и прикрыть динамик грудью, отрезая звуки остальной части комнаты. Средний палец зацензурен кучей мультяшных сердец.]

СТЭН

ОТ****ТЕСЬ!

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД.]

РИЧИ

Эй, Эдс. Передайте-ка мне вон тот таминн.

ЭДДИ

…что?

РИЧИ

Таминн. Слева от тебя, передай его.

ЭДДИ

 _Тмин_???

РИЧИ

Я так и сказал.

ЭДДИ

Нет, ты _знаешь_ , что сказал неправильно!

БЕВ

Эдди, он просто пытается вывести тебя из себя. Не обращай на него внимания!

ЭДДИ

Нет! Я просто не позволю ему… Я не передам его тебе, пока ты не скажешь правильно! Т-м-и-н. Скажи это.

РИЧИ

Таминн.

ЭДДИ

 _Тм_ ин.

РИЧИ

Дай мне немного таминна, Эдди.

ЭДДИ

Скажи это правильно, или я тебя буквально прибью.

РИЧИ

Мне нужен таминн, Эдс.

ЭДДИ

Ты, б***ь, это сейчас серьёзно, братан?!

РИЧИ

…Таминн.

ЭДДИ

НУ ВСЁ!

[Эдди срывает фартук и стягивает с себя рубашку в припадке острой пьяной ярости. Камера поворачивается к Бев: она прикрывает рот ладонью, смеясь, но и немного смущаясь от того, как быстро видео катится вниз по наклонной.]

[Грубая склейка: пол кухни. Эдди и Ричи борются. Очки Ричи сбиты. Эдди пытается прижать лицо Ричи к полу, а Ричи пытается оттолкнуть его локтем, чтобы снова взять верх. Рубашка и фартук Эдди исчезли, их нигде не видно. Майк добавил музыку из «Рестлмании». Все в комнате громко подбадривают либо Ричи, либо Эдди.]

МАЙК

[За кадром] 20 баксов на Эдди.

БЕВ

[За кадром] Нечестно! Я хочу поставить на Эдди!

[Ричи ухитряется обхватить Эдди ногой, перевернув их обоих. Эдди замахал руками, схватив Ричи за шею, как будто собирался поймать его в удушающем захвате.]

СТЭН

[За кадром]

СХВАТИ ЕГО ЗА Х*Р И ВЫКРУТИ!

БИЛЛ

[За кадром, смеясь]

Старый добрый х****й приём!!!

СТЭН

[За кадром] СКРУТИ ЭТОТ Х*Р!!!

[Ричи пытается вытянуть трусы Эдди за резинку, и Эдди начинает кричать.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД.]

[Все повара уже закончили свои блюда. Они все стоят перед своими тарелками, представляя их Бену. Эдди всё ещё без рубашки, но он снова надел свой фартук.]

БЕВ

Дорогой, милейший Бен… для тебя я приготовила классику. Куриная лапша! В нём есть лапша, и в нём есть курица, и всё, что должно быть в супе.

[Бев кланяется, и Бен улыбается, принимая тарелку и пробуя суп. Кажется, он очень доволен, через секунду набирая ещё одну ложку.]

БЕН

Он мне понадобится завтра утром, когда наступит похмелье. Очень вкусно, Бев.

[Бев улыбается и кланяется.]

БЕВ

Спасибо, спасибо. Я буду здесь всю неделю!

РИЧИ

Бен.

БЕН

Да, Ричи.

РИЧИ

Любовь всей моей жизни.

БЕН

Это очень великодушно с твоей стороны.

РИЧИ

Лицо Ангела.

БЕН

Ты уже перегибаешь.

РИЧИ

Повелитель Грома.

БЕН

Наверное?

РИЧИ

Хозяин моего чл*на.

БЕН

О нет.

ЭДДИ

Заткнисьблячувак!

РИЧИ

Этот суп предсказывали годами. Господь сказал, что однажды он даст нам идеальный суп, чтобы компенсировать всё дерьмо, через которое он заставил нас пройти. Этот день наконец-то настал. Я даю тебе суп, в котором слишком много силы, чтобы дать ему название. Суп такой вкусный, ТАКОЙ аппетитный, что до этого момента его никому не позволялось увидеть. Я представляю тебе… Что бы это ни была за х***я.

[Ричи даёт Бену тарелку таинственного супа. В нём плавает несколько ингредиентов. Он не выглядит опасным, но его действительно нельзя назвать или сравнить с чем-то из смертного мира. Это просто — суп. Бен мешает его ложкой, прежде чем храбро набрать первую порцию. Он замолкает на некоторое время, пытаясь понять, что же он ест.]

БЕН

Это…

РИЧИ

Да??? Невероятно? Меняет твою жизнь?

БЕН

Это очень много.

РИЧИ

ДА. Но это _плохо_?

БЕН

Это не хорошо?

РИЧИ

Но это. _Плохо_?

БЕН

… Наверное, нет?

[Ричи вскидывает руки в воздух, испуская победный клич.]

РИЧИ

Не плохо!!!

ЭДДИ

Отойди в сторону, го***ед. Я покажу, что может сделать настоящий повар.

[Эдди отталкивает Ричи с дороги, ставя свою собственную тарелку перед Беном.]

ЭДДИ

Будь готов попробовать кое-что, с**а, вне конкуренции! Это был, б***ь, мой диплом в колледже. Я _довёл до совершенства_ суп из лобстеров. Это лучшее де**мо, которое ты можешь попробовать!

[Бену, кажется, не терпится попробовать суп. Он зачерпывает ложку супа и отправляет в рот, а затем немедленно выплёвывает обратно с ужасом на лице.]

БЕН

Боже–

[Эдди выглядит одинаково испуганным, а затем разъярённым.]

ЭДДИ

Ты даже не пытался попробовать! Возьми его обратно в рот!

БЕН

Мне и не нужно было. Это было… Господи. Он ещё хуже, чем у Ричи.

ЭДДИ

ЧТО ЗА Х***Я, БЕН?!

БЕН

Мне очень жаль! Я не могу, я не могу этого сделать. Он… почему он такой острый?

ЭДДИ

Он не острый! О чём ты говоришь?!

РИЧИ

Так-так-так! Вы только посмотрите на это!

[Бев подошла посмотреть на суп, нахмурившись.]

БЕВ

О, дорогой. Это плохо. Сливки отделяются от бульона…

РИЧИ

БОЛЬШОЙ мистер шеф-повар приготовил дер***вый суп!

ЭДДИ

Заткнись! Заткнись! Это всё ты виноват, ты меня отвлёк!

РИЧИ

Молния, молния! Читайте все! Мистер Большие Штаны не знает, как приготовить суп!

ЭДДИ

ТЫ УКРАЛ МОЕГО ЛОБСТЕРА!

РИЧИ

Отошлите его обратно в колледж, ребята! У нас тут любитель!

ЭДДИ

ХВАТИТ!!!!!

[Ричи отступает от Эдди, продолжая его донимать, поскольку Эдди следует за ним за пределы кадра. Их непрерывающиеся крики слышно на заднем плане.]

БЕВ

Полагаю, это значит, что я выиграла!

[Бев наклоняется и громко целует Бена в щёку. Он заметно краснеет, но улыбается.]

БЕВ

Спасибо Бену, что сказал мне, что я самая лучшая.

[Бен бормочет что-то, что не улавливают микрофоны. Бев счастливо смеётся, а потом снова поворачивается к камере.]

БЕВ На сегодня это всё!

Спасибо, что присоединились к нам на… какой бы это ни было кухне… я Беверли Марш, и–

[Бев прерывает звук чего-то громко грохочущего на заднем плане, и крик усиливается.]

БЕВ

О нет.

***

⁵ **«Шведские рыбки»** — мягкие жевательные конфеты.

***

Компания не расходилась ещё в течение часа после съёмок. Ричи и Беверли выпили свои шоты с тела проигравшего, каким-то образом сумев убедить неоправданно пьяного Эдди сотрудничать.

Наконец, вдоволь напившись, все собрались в комнате отдыха, прежде чем разъехаться по домам, каждый в своём такси. Некоторые умудрялись держаться ровно в кресле или на диване, но большинство либо лежали на полу, либо тяжело опирались на что-нибудь.

Они обсуждали всё, что приходило им в голову, смеялись над случайными шутками и вообще наслаждались последними минутами, проведёнными вместе.

— Знаете… — задумчиво произнёс Стэн, лёжа на боку в попытке заставить комнату перестать вращаться. — Я рад, что теперь работаю здесь. Вы, ребята, довольно крутые.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Эдди, лёжа на полу на спине и задрав ноги на подлокотник дивана.

— Чего-о-о? Мы крутые, — возразил Билл, сражаясь со стаканом воды.

— Чёрт возьми, нет. Ты шутишь? — спросил Ричи. — Мы все неудачники. Я бросил колледж, Стэн — нервная развалина, Билл заикается как сумасшедший каждый раз, когда его снимают. Майк — ботаник. Без обид, Майк.

— Я не обижаюсь. Это правда, — пробормотал Майк. — Книги, чувак.

— Книги, — согласился Ричи. — А Эдди — это горящий контейнер с мусором, который не может прожить и двух секунд, не прибравшись где-нибудь.

— Заткнись нахуй, — огрызнулся Эдди.

— Раньше я был толстым, — признался Бен. Некоторые обернулись и посмотрели на него.

— Но это не делает тебя неудачником, — мягко возразила Бев.

— Я знаю… но это означало, что я и не был крутым. Так что я так и не научился по-настоящему общаться с людьми, — сказал Бен.

— Меня тоже часто дразнили в старших классах, — ответила Бев, проводя кончиками пальцев по поверхности ковра. — Кроме того, у меня было много неприятностей. Когда меня ловили с сигаретой или когда я прогуливала школу… я никогда никуда по-настоящему не вписывалась.

— Мы большое сборище фриков. Лига слабаков, — сказал Ричи с большой гордостью.

— Тестовая кухня неудачников, — сказал Билл с ласковой улыбкой.

На мгновение все замолчали.

—… А если бы это был наш новый бренд? «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»?

— Может быть, наши рецепты и не всегда идеальны, но они исходят от чистого сердца, — сказала Бев, её улыбка становилась больше с каждой секундой. — А мне нравится!

Все загудели, чтобы выразить поддержку в пользу нового названия. Эдди уставился в потолок, сложив руки на груди.

Он действительно всегда был неудачником.

У него не было друзей в школе. Он всегда слишком много работал над собой, чтобы общаться с другими людьми, и даже в те разы, когда он пытался, никто не мог справиться с его трудной личностью.

Он был тяжёлым случаем. Одна неправильная мысль — и он терял контроль. Он страдал от тревожности, он был злобным, самоуверенным и трусливым. Его уволили с одной из самых высокооплачиваемых работ в Нью-Йорке из-за вспышки агрессии.

До недавних пор он был убеждён, что его брак вполне нормальный, но теперь он видел его таким, каков он есть. Дышащая на ладан развалина, которая держится благодаря временным решениям и сокрушительной созависимости, пожирающей его изнутри.

Но каким-то образом ему удалось наткнуться на группу людей, которые были так же сломлены, как и он. Люди, которые по какой-то причине хотели, чтобы он был рядом, независимо от того, сколько раз он повышал голос или терял самообладание.

Билл повернулся к Эдди, обращаясь прямо к нему.

— Ну что, Эд? Какие мысли?

Эдди молчал ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем решительно ответить:

— Да. Чёрт возьми, давайте будем Неудачниками.


	3. «Закуска»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ричи и Эдди решают попробовать устроить «Рататуй» челлендж! Один на один — в их самом лучшем и хаотичном образе.
> 
> Тем временем дела у Эдди и Майры идут не так хорошо. Эдди набирается смелости задать вопрос, который ему никогда не хватало смелости озвучить.
> 
> После напутственной речи от Ричи Эдди пробует на кухне что-то новое. Обернутся ли его попытки катастрофой? Или он способен на больше, чем он думал?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> НАУЧНО-ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ ЖУРНАЛЫ, ООООО, КОМБО  
> В этой главе будет ДВА видео «Тестовой кухни Неудачников»!  
> Приготовьтесь к БОЛЬШОЙ бракоразводной драме, которая вступит в силу в этой главе. По большей части это переломный момент, после которого с браком Эдди всё решится. Процесс запущен, и НЕТ пути обратно, нет, сэр.  
> П.С. если вам интересно, что за приложение упоминается в этой главе, то это Gamepigeon. Установите его. Моя младшая сестра столько раз надрала мне зад в «text-beer-pong», но оно мне всё равно нравится.  
> П.П.С. «Гурманизация» Эдди целиком и полностью основана на «Clarie's Gourmet Makes» тестовой кухни БА. Она не смогла добиться нужного результата, поэтому я уверен, что это в принципе невозможно в реальной жизни, но я заставил это работать для Эдди, потому что он ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ ПОБЕДЫ.  
> Спасибо, что читаете и наслаждаетесь! :] Приготовьтесь к повышению рейтинга в следующей главе. Страсти НАКАЛЯЮТСЯ.

**«РАТАТУЙ» ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ**

Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»

Описание: _Любимый динамичный дуэт интернета возвращается, и вместе они собираются достичь новых высот. Эдди Каспбрак и Ричи Тозиер попытаются воссоздать на тестовой кухне обожаемый мультфильм «Рататуй» студии «Пиксар»._

[Ричи Тозиер стоит за стойкой на тестовой кухне. Кто-то сидит у него на плечах, но лицо и верхняя часть тела этого человека находятся вне кадра.]

РИЧИ

Привет. Меня зовут Альфредо Лингвини.

[Ричи звонко похлопывает по колену человека, сидящего на плечах.]

РИЧИ

А это крыса Реми.

ЭДДИ

[За кадром]

Я ненавижу тебя.

РИЧИ

И добро пожаловать на «Рататуй» челлендж.

[Камера отдаляется, показывая полную сцену. Ричи стоит на кухне, Эдди Каспбрак сидит у него на плечах, крепко обхватив мужчину ногами, чтобы не упасть.]

РИЧИ

Сегодня мы ответим на вопрос: «Может ли крыса научить человека готовить?»

ЭДДИ

Я понятия не имею, почему позволил тебе уговорить меня на это.

РИЧИ

Мы работаем вместе, чтобы приготовить ещё одно классическое французское блюдо. По законам «Рататуя» Эдди не сможет объяснять мне, что делать. Я уверен, он всё равно будет говорить всё, что захочет, но он может только направлять мои руки, дёргая меня за волосы. И я абсолютный _извращенец_ в постели, поэтому мои двигатели завелись и готовы к работе.

[Эдди легонько шлёпает Ричи по щеке.]

РИЧИ

Ауч.

ЭДДИ

Сейчас ты совершенно беззащитен против моего гнева, Тозиер. Не искушай меня.

РИЧИ

Майк, пожалуйста, добавь внизу дисклеймер красным шрифтом. [На экране появляется параллельно озвучиваемый текст дисклеймера] Внимание. Крысы — маленькие создания, но они могут быть невероятно агрессивны, когда их провоцируют. Если вдруг крыса заберётся на вас, постарайтесь не вызывать её гнев. Скажите ей несколько комплиментов, ведите себя вежливо и угостите её органическими батончиками из гранолы¹.

ЭДДИ

[Сдерживая смех] Б***ь, ты такой придурок. Давай уже покончим с этим?

РИЧИ

Прежде чем мы начнём, быстрый вопрос. Когда ты будешь копаться там, наверху, можешь избегать передней части моей головы? У меня быстро лысеет линия роста волос, так что я хотел бы сохранить её в цветущем виде как можно дольше.

ЭДДИ

О, прошу прощения, я чую слабость?? Продолжай е***ь мне мозги — и ты будешь полностью лысым к концу видео.

РИЧИ

Эх. В любом случае, парик спасёт её. Я готов пойти на этот риск. Оу! И пока я не забыл. Майк, давай ещё один дисклеймер. [Снова появляется дисклеймер] Эдвард Каспбрак и Ричи Тозиер будут брать множество уединённо-мегаличных перерывов во время съёмок этого эпизода. Потому что они оба — сорокалетние мужчины, и время приготовления этого блюда занимает 2 часа, и никакая шутка не стоит того, чтобы надорвать спину.

[Ричи отпускает ноги Эдди и протягивает руки над столом.]

РИЧИ

Готов, если ты готов, Спаггеддиос.

[Эдди хватает два пучка волос Ричи на затылке и сильно дёргает. Размахивая руками, Ричи издаёт испуганный задушенный звук, почти спотыкаясь назад, а потом становится ровно. Эдди, похоже, совсем не обратил внимания на то, что они чуть не упали, довольный своим бунтарским поступком.]

ЭДДИ

Просто проверяю оборудование, убеждаюсь, что оно работает. Ты это почувствовал?

РИЧИ

[Смеётся, лицо слегка покраснело] Ты маленький го***к. Чётко и ясно, капитан. Удовлетворил ли ты свою жажду мести?

ЭДДИ

На сегодня — да. Итак, начнём: часть работы уже сделана и подготовлена для нас. Мы запекли несколько болгарских перцев в духовке на 20 минут при 180 градусах по Цельсию. 350 по Фаренгейту. Мы также поместили 4 помидора в кипяток на 10 минут, чтобы потом было легче удалять кожуру, когда будем готовить их для соусной основы. Прежде чем к ней приступить, мы собираемся нарезать овощи для второй части блюда.

[Камера двигается над столом, показывая овощи.]

ЭДДИ

Для сегодняшнего рецепта мы будем использовать баклажаны, томаты «рома», кабачки и цукини. Ричи собирается начать с того, что возьмёт цукини…

[Эдди снова зарывается пальцами в волосы Ричи, на этот раз мягче. Он легонько дёргает за пучок, подавая Ричи команду передвинуть руку, пока она не окажется над цукини.]

ЭДДИ

Как мне сказать твоей руке опуститься и поднять его?

РИЧИ

Не знаю. Надави мне на голову или что-нибудь такое?

[Эдди прижимает пальцы к голове Ричи, и тот берёт овощ. Эдди снова тянет, и Ричи бросает цукини на разделочную доску. Эдди дёргает его за волосы на другой стороне головы, пока правая рука Ричи не оказывается над одним из ножей.]

РИЧИ

Сейчас самое время сказать тебе, что я левша.

ЭДДИ

О, ни х**а себе, правда?

РИЧИ

Есть только один способ выяснить.

ЭДДИ

От****сь.

[Эдди заставляет Ричи поднять нож левой рукой.]

ЭДДИ

Сперва нам нужно отрезать концы кабачков. Затем мы режем остальное на тонкие ломтики. Лучше если они будут толщиной настолько близко к 1 миллиметру, насколько это возможно.

[Сначала они не могут уложиться в один ритм, но в конце концов они справляются с этой задачей.]

РИЧИ

Эй, Эдс?

ЭДДИ

Что, Ричард?

РИЧИ

Каково это, наконец-то быть высоким?

ЭДДИ

Ужасно. У меня такое ощущение, что я вот-вот попаду лицом в паутину или врежусь головой во что-то.

РИЧИ

Ну, ты определённо врезаешься одной во что-то. Мой затылок будет весь в синяках к завтра– О-О Боже.

[Эдди снова резко дёргает Ричи за волосы. Ричи издаёт болезненный (?) стон.]

РИЧИ

Я совершил огромную ошибку.

ЭДДИ

Это точно.

РИЧИ

Это видео оборачивается против меня.

ЭДДИ

Вот и отлично! Ты заслужил.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Ричи и Эдди нарезали овощи, очистили помидоры и запечённые перцы и начали добавлять основные ингредиенты для соуса в сковороду.]

ЭДДИ

После того как вы обжарите вместе лук, морковь, топлёное масло и стебель сельдерея, можно будет добавить помидоры, которые мы только что измельчили в блендере.

[Эдди заставляет Ричи поднять помидоры, медленно переливая их в сковороду. Они добавляют к ним 2 лавровых листа, а потом Ричи берёт деревянную ложку.]

ЭДДИ

Медленно перемешивая, добавьте запечённый перец, 1 столовую ложку прованских трав, 2 зубчика чеснока, 50 грамм перца чили.

[Эдди медленно водит одной рукой по макушке Ричи, чтобы контролировать скорость и траекторию его движений. Ричи молчит гораздо дольше, чем обычно в их видео, и только после тридцати секунд отмалчивания тихо угукает.]

ЭДДИ

Что случилось, Балабол? Я уже давно не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался.

РИЧИ

Никаких жалоб, сейчас намного лучше, чем когда ты тянешь за волосы. Прямо как кошка-мать, вылизывающая своих детёнышей.

ЭДДИ

Фу. Просто признай, что тебе нечем крыть.

РИЧИ

Если тебе надо, чтобы я что-нибудь «покрыл», то я могу покрыть твою ма–

ЭДДИ

Я передумал, я хочу, чтобы ты снова замолчал.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Грубая склейка: полчаса спустя. Камера больше не находится рядом с Ричи и Эдди, но снимает их с дальнего расстояния через всю комнату. Эдди всё ещё сидит на плечах Ричи, рука медленно кружит по его волосам, пока они вместе помешивают содержимое глубокой сковороды.]

БЕВ

[За кадром, шёпотом] Ты же сказал им, что они могут сделать перерыв, да?

БИЛЛ

[Тоже за кадром и тихо, улавливаемый микрофоном Бев] Да? Соус надо тушить в течение часа. Эдди сказал, что его нужно немного помешивать каждые десять минут, но я предложил делать это без камер.

[Майк добавил мягкую романтическую итальянскую музыку на задний план, когда камера медленно приближается к спинам Ричи и Эдди.]

БЕВ

Может, сказать им?

БИЛЛ

Чёрт возьми, нет, они никогда не были такими тихими. Давай просто… вернёмся через полчаса.

[Камера снимает, как плечи Эдди трясутся от смеха из-за чего-то, что сказал Ричи. Маленькая мультяшная крыса-купидон вылетает из угла экрана, поражая Эдди стрелой в плечо. В нижней части кадра появляется розовый текст в окружении сердечек. Надпись гласит: «Броманс».]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Блюдо готово, и Эдди даёт Ричи команду сервировать.]

РИЧИ

И… вуаля! Дамы и господа, у нас есть идеальный командный «Рататуй»!

ЭДДИ

Это… на самом деле он не выглядит так уж плохо. Мы _всё равно_ должны попробовать его, конечно. Но только за презентацию мы получили бы проходной балл. Еле-еле проходной. Твёрдая тройка.

РИЧИ

[Похлопывает Эдди по бёдрам] Обожаю, когда ты мне льстишь. У меня прямо колени слабеют! Кстати говоря, наверное, тебе уже пора спускаться.

ЭДДИ

О! Б**, точно. Давай ты, э-э… Может быть, если я сдвинусь– Нам не нужна лестница?

РИЧИ

Нет-нет. Всё под контролем.

[Ричи упирается руками в край столешницы и медленно опускается на колени, чтобы спустить Эдди. Эдди освобождает торс Ричи от своих ног, также используя столешницу для поддержки, чтобы слезть с него.]

ЭДДИ

Всё! Тебе помочь подняться? Или–

РИЧИ

Нет, я в порядке.

[Ричи начинает самостоятельно выпрямляться в полный рост.]

РИЧИ

А ты знаешь, мы неплохо поработали в команде! Ты довольно хорошо об–ХГК.

[Как раз перед тем, как Ричи полностью выпрямляется, он снова оседает. Он прижимается лбом к плечу Эдди, обеими руками крепко сжимая его бока. Эдди сначала немного подскакивает, смущённый и удивлённый. Через несколько мгновений он нерешительно поднимает руки и обнимает Ричи за плечи.]

ЭДДИ

… Спасибо, старик. Ты и сам не так уж плох.

[Эдди обнимает его, не обращая внимания на камеру и других людей в помещении. Одной рукой он натирает маленький круг на спине Ричи.]

РИЧИ

… нет…

ЭДДИ

Нет? Что значит «нет»?

РИЧИ

Нет, я… [говорит сквозь невообразимую физическую боль] Я думаю, я просто надорвал спину.

ЭДДИ

… о. О. Б***Ь–

[Грубая склейка. Новая сцена. Ричи лежит лицом вниз на диване, уткнувшись в подушку, а на спине у него покоятся несколько пачек льда. Эдди сидит на полу перед диваном с тарелкой «Рататуя» и ест.]

ЭДДИ

Итак, Ричи надорвал спину, когда вставал. Именно поэтому _никто_ из вас, кто сейчас смотрит это видео, не должен пытаться повторить это дома. Я не хочу видеть, как наши поклонники пытаются воссоздать этот челлендж. Боли в спине — это не шутка, и отказ от правильной разминки перед физической нагрузкой может привести к серьёзным травмам.

РИЧИ

[Приглушённо из-за подушек] От****сь.

ЭДДИ

Я же _говорил_ тебе размяться. Разве я не сказал тебе размяться со мной перед началом? Но не-е-е-ет, _кое-кто_ не захотел подготовиться. Вот поэтому ты будешь питаться противовоспалительными и обезболивающими, а я — наслаждаться этим «Рататуем» в полном одиночестве.

[Ричи вытягивает руку, чтобы показать Эдди средний палец. Его прикрывает маленькая удивлённая мультяшная крыса.]

ЭДДИ

Вот и подходит к концу очередной день на «Тестовой кухне Неудачников». Не забывайте заботиться о своём теле, пока вы молоды. Потому что однажды вы состаритесь, ваше тело начнёт медленно отказывать, по одному органу за раз, и вам потребуется огромная команда врачей, чтобы спасти вас от скоропостижного конца.

[Ричи показывает в камеру знак мира. Эдди поворачивает голову и обращается прямо к Ричи.]

ЭДДИ

Мне нужно отвезти тебя в больницу?

РИЧИ

Возможно.

***

¹ **Гранола** — традиционный для США снэк, а также блюдо для завтрака, содержащее плющеную овсяную крупу, орехи и мёд, иногда рис, которые обычно запечены до хрустящего состояния.

***

Несмотря на то, что Ричи сказал в конце их видео, он принял окончательное решение не ехать в больницу.

— Я актёр, очевидно, что я изображал боль на камеру. Мне просто нужно полежать здесь пару часов, — настаивал Ричи.

Съёмки завершились в восемь вечера.

Бев, Майк, Билл и Эдди обсуждали план на оставшуюся часть рабочего дня после того, как они закончили уборку кухни и собрали всё съёмочное оборудование.

Эдди понятия не имел, что на него нашло. Но как только представилась такая возможность, он вызвался добровольцем.

— Вы можете уезжать. Я прослежу, чтобы он благополучно добрался до дома.

Билл вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Неужели? — спросил он.

Эдди нахмурился.

— Конечно. Это логично. Вам всем надо приехать сюда завтра рано утром, чтобы открыть кухню, а я приеду только после десяти. Кто-то должен остаться с ним. И я не собираюсь душить его или типа того, он и так уже пострадал.

Доброта Эдди была встречена удивлённым молчанием.

— Что? — спросил он твёрдо, теряя терпение.

— Ничего, — ответил Майк, ободряюще похлопав его по плечу. — Спасибо за помощь. Мы перед тобой в долгу.

Бев заставила Эдди пообещать написать ей, когда он и Ричи вернутся к себе в квартиру и отель соответственно.

После того как все трое ушли, Эдди прошёл по коридору в кабинет Билла, чтобы позвонить Майре и сообщить, что задерживается на работе.

Он точно знал, как пойдёт разговор, ещё до того, как разблокировал телефон. Так же, как и всегда, когда он говорил ей, что остаётся допоздна.

Она начнёт с вопроса, неужели ему _нужно_ задержаться, потому что ехать по ночному городу опасно. Он скажет, что у него нет выбора: распоряжение босса. Она пожалуется, что он слишком много работает и что, если он будет спать менее восьми часов в сутки, это приведёт к проблемам с сердцем. За чем последует разговор о назначении его следующей эхокардиограммы. А потом он скажет, что его кто-то зовёт и ему нужно возвращаться к работе. Затем они попрощаются: «Я люблю тебя, спокойной ночи». И он повесит трубку.

Потом он на минуту замрёт на месте. В тихой комнате, где его никто не ждёт, и спросит себя, когда же он начнёт говорить Майре правду. Если он вообще сможет когда-нибудь сказать ей правду.

Однако на этот раз его молчаливое раздумье длилось всего полминуты, потому что Эдди вспомнил, что _сейчас_ его действительно кто-то ждал.

Он взял себя в руки и вышел из кабинета Билла, направляясь в маленькую общую зону за кухней.

— Все остальные уже ушли? — спросил Ричи, когда Эдди вернулся в комнату.

— Да. Завтра им надо рано вставать. Не все живут как рок-звёзды и спят до полудня каждый день, — сказал Эдди, снова усаживаясь на пол перед диваном.

— Я знал, что они предадут меня в трудную минуту, — пробормотал Ричи. — Ублюдки.

— Эй, я всё ещё здесь, придурок, — огрызнулся Эдди в ответ. — Тебе не нужна целая команда людей для присмотра за тобой, им не было никакого смысла оставаться. Я единственный, кто знает, надо будет тебя заставлять ехать в больницу или нет.

— И я до конца жизни буду благодарен тебе за твою бесконечную доброту. Даже если ты сломал мне спину.

— Я не сломал тебе спину! Это была твоя идея! Кроме того, напомню, что _с тобой_ было всё в порядке, пока я не слез. Я знал, что так и будет. Я говорил, что нам нужно было размяться за полчаса до начала съёмок и делать десятиминутные перерывы на растяжку по крайней мере каждые полчаса, но ты едва осилил первую разминку, а потом отказался от остальных. Теперь неважно, поедешь ты сегодня в больницу или нет, тебе надо будет обратиться к врачу, чтобы убедиться, что у тебя нет грыжи, и тебе, скорее всего, понадобятся обезболивающие и–

— Э-э-э-эдди-и-и-и-и, — застонал Ричи, достаточно долго, чтобы привлечь внимание Эдди и прервать его тираду. Ричи невесомо положил руку ему на плечо.

— Эй, не волнуйся об этом. Всё будет в порядке. Я уже надрывал так спину, и меньше чем через неделю я снова буду как огурчик, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди повернул голову так, чтобы видеть лицо Ричи, не двигая плечом, на котором покоилась его рука.

—… Почему ты согласился снимать такое видео, если ты знал, что у тебя уже были проблемы со спиной? — спросил он.

Эдди было больно осознавать, что сейчас Ричи как-нибудь пошутит в ответ. Ричи никогда не был таким мягким. Он _пообещал_ , что перестанет пытаться вести себя помягче. Эдди знал: что бы ни собирался сказать Ричи, всё закончится тем, что он будет стонать от раздражения или скажет ему, чтобы тот заткнулся.

Но он всё равно не мог удержаться от серьёзного вопроса. Он понятия не имел, что может быть настолько важным, чтобы оно оправдывало риск физической травмы.

Ричи помолчал, обдумывая свой ответ.

— Ну, мы же повеселились. Да? — наконец, спросил он, закрыв глаза, как будто ему внезапно понадобился отдых.

—… Наверное.

— Тогда это стоило того, чтобы надорвать спину.

Ричи лежал с закрытыми глазами, а Эдди смотрел на его лицо.

Очки Ричи слегка сдвинулись набок из-за подушки под головой. Вокруг глаз пролегли усталые морщины, и густая щетина сильно нуждалась в свежем бритье. На лице у него была улыбка, но не та, к которой привык Эдди.

Не та озорная улыбка, которая появлялась у Ричи, когда он замышлял что-то недоброе. Не та злорадная улыбка, которую он припасал для моментов, когда знал, что побеждает тебя в чём-то. Не та пустая улыбка, которая приклеивалась к лицу, когда он говорил по телефону со своим менеджером.

Новая улыбка. Очень маленькая, неуверенная. Она казалась хрупкой, как будто могла сломаться в любую секунду, если не проявить осторожность.

Эдди сжал руки, лежавшие на коленях, внезапно перестав дышать и потеряв дар речи.

Ему удалось издать только один звук:

—… о.

***

Ричи сумел оправиться от мышечного спазма в спине, как и обещал. И таким образом, тестовая кухня Неудачников заработала как обычно.

Они переживали невероятно успешный подъём, по данным видео-статистики.

Бен снял ролик о распространённых мифах, окутывающих «соковыжимание». Видео находилось в тренде среди онлайн-сообщества здравоохранения на Ютубе и в Твиттере в течение суток.

Стэн запустил свой собственный мини-сериал на канале под названием «Миксология». Стиль его съёмок был более художественным, включая использование нескольких камер для эффекта слоу-мо, которые купил Майк. Канал привлёк совершенно новый сегмент зрителей и увеличил число своих подписчиков до ста тысяч.

Через три недели после «Рататуй» челленджа видео достигло двух миллионов просмотров.

Эдди устроил Майку взбучку из-за сегмента с «бромансом» в ролике. Но когда Майк предложил вырезать этот сегмент и повторно загрузить видео, Эдди отказался.

В конце концов, рассуждал Эдди, много кто уже его видел. Единственным человеком в мире, о котором он беспокоился, что тот посмотрит видео, была Майра, но она никогда не смотрела видео с Ричи.

Ей не нравились его шутки.

Он знал, потому что она поднимала эту тему каждый раз, когда они вместе ужинали. Каждый раз, когда Эдди не работал допоздна.

— Я просто не думаю, что он смешной, — скажет Майра, осторожно поправляя что-то на столе.

— Действительно. Он просто популярен, — согласится Эдди.

— Он грубый. Я понятия не имею, почему он так нравится людям. Всё, что он делает — это говорит пошлости и обзывает людей. Как долго, ты сказал, он будет работать с вами? — спросит Майра.

А Эдди будет сидеть, сложив руки на коленях, и тупо смотреть на недоеденную жареную курицу.

— Ещё три месяца. И он уйдёт с канала, — ответит Эдди.

— Вот и хорошо. Мне не нравится, что тебе приходится проводить с ним время. Я знаю, что ты его ненавидишь, и твоё кровяное давление уже настолько повысилось, что дополнительный стресс может действительно навредить тебе.

Один и тот же разговор, каждый вечер, как по часам.

Эдди стал чаще «работать допоздна».

Работа допоздна никогда не представляла никаких проблем для Эдди, за исключением ночного телефонного разговора с Майрой, в котором он сообщал ей о своих планах.

Эти телефонные звонки становились всё труднее и труднее. Частота его поздних визитов в офис явно начинала её расстраивать. К концу разговора она заметно обижалась, голос её дрожал на грани слёз каждый раз, когда она спрашивала, сколько ещё продлится его «важный проект», из-за которого он так часто задерживался. Как долго ещё ему придётся возвращаться домой в позднее время бо́льшую часть недели.

Эдди приходилось отвечать ей, что он не знает. Лгать сквозь зубы и говорить, что «дата окончания зависит от результатов». Что они завершат проект, как только получат правильный конечный продукт. Что это может занять где-то от пары недель до конца года.

Однако Эдди не любил сидеть сложа руки, поэтому он часто находил какую-нибудь работу, когда использовал офис в качестве предлога.

Через три недели после «Рататуй» челленджа Эдди снова был один на кухне после того, как все остальные ушли.

Чтобы отпраздновать миллион подписчиков, «Тестовая кухня Неудачников» решила сделать что-то особенное для своих поклонников. Как только они достигнут миллиона, они объявят об этом в Твиттере. Первым ста людям, ответившим на твит, тестовая кухня отошлёт домашний кекс.

Эдди нужно было чем-то заняться. Поэтому он взял на себя смелость поэкспериментировать с кексом для отправки. Он должен быть достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать путешествие через почтовую систему, даже со специальной упаковкой. Съедобным в течение не менее двух-трёх рабочих дней. И невероятно вкусным.

Так что Эдди принялся за работу. Он исследовал распространённые способы, которыми другие компании отправляли кексы в упаковках, и решил проверить три разных типа теста с тремя различными видами глазури. Он отправит их по почте — самому себе — и посмотрит, какие кексы получатся лучше всего.

Эдди как раз замешивал ингредиенты для второго кекса, когда шум рядом внезапно вывел его из задумчивости.

— Как делишки у моей коротышки? — сказал появившийся из ниоткуда Ричи, оперевшись на стойку рядом с ним.

Эдди подпрыгнул, схватившись одной рукой за сердце.

— Блять! Как, чёрт возьми, ты подкрался ко мне? Ты всегда очень громкий. Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Эдди, медленно выключая электрический миксер.

— Могу спросить тебя о том же. Уже десять часов, мистер, вам давно пора спать, — поддразнил его Ричи.

— Я работаю. Очевидно. Ты проник на частную собственность.

— И теперь ошиваюсь тут. Ты должен позвонить в полицию, и кто-то должен надеть на меня наручники, ни то я ударюсь в акты вандализма, — ответил Ричи.

Он торжествующе ухмыльнулся, когда Эдди закатил глаза и слегка улыбнулся. Затем Ричи сунул руку в карман и, прищёлкнув языком, вытащил бумажник.

— Я оставил здесь свой бумажник. Я прокрался обратно, надеясь, что кто-нибудь всё ещё будет в здании. И его спас Каспбрак, — объяснил Ричи.

— Класс, всегда пожалуйста. Неважно. Теперь ты можешь вернуться домой, — парировал Эдди, проверяя тесто в миске: достаточно ли хорошо он его замешал.

— И оставить моего любимого чувака? — спросил Ричи.

Эдди разочарованно вздохнул, вытаскивая ёмкость с тестом из миксера с чуть большим рвением, чем требовалось.

— Я не твой «любимый чувак». Тебе просто нравится доставать меня, — резко сказал Эдди.

— Ты совершенно прав. Майк — мой любимый. Всё дело в этих глубоких, пытливых глазах. Я чувствую, что теряюсь в них, — ответил Ричи, отодвигая стул от стены и садясь подальше от Эдди. — Но ты сильный второй претендент.

Эдди почувствовал, что кончики его ушей стали горячими, но он отмахнулся от этого ощущения. Он не мог позволить Ричи заметить, что его слова проникли ему под кожу.

— А ты сильный первый претендент на место в моих печёнках. Если ты и дальше будешь болтать, то отвлечёшь меня, и мне потребуется больше времени, чтобы разобраться с этим, — сказал Эдди.

Ричи наклонился в сторону, чтобы осмотреть рабочее место Эдди.

— А что это… вообще _такое_ , кстати?

— Я тестирую кексы для миллионной раздачи. Я испеку их сейчас, чтобы к утру они остыли. А завтра покрою их глазурью, — объяснил Эдди.

— И тебе нужно всё это сделать… прямо сейчас? — спросил Ричи, выгнув бровь.

— Ну… да. Я имею в виду, мы скоро достигнем миллиона подписчиков. Может быть, в ближайшие пару недель. Так что… я должен протестировать их как можно скорее, — сказал Эдди.

Они оба знали, что кексы не нужно охлаждать так долго, чтобы покрыть глазурью. Он мог бы испечь их прямо с утра, и они достаточно остыли бы за полчаса. У Эдди не было причин задерживаться допоздна. Но он не мог придумать никакого другого разумного оправдания.

Плечи Эдди с каждой секундой напрягались всё сильнее от мысли, что его разоблачили.

Но он расслабился, когда Ричи снова заговорил.

— Мне это кажется разумным, — небрежно сказал он. — Тебе нужна помощь?

Ричи знал, что объяснение Эдди было всего лишь отговоркой. Но если у Ричи и была хоть одна стойкая привычка по жизни, — так это прикрываться дерьмовыми отговорками, когда ему задавали вопросы, на которые он не хотел отвечать.

Эдди нужен был выход, и Ричи готов был обеспечить его.

Эдди снова расслабился, придвинув к себе форму для кексов.

— Нет, я лучше сам. Это эксперимент, поэтому нужно действовать последовательно, — сказал он, —… но ты можешь остаться здесь. Если хочешь.

— Моральная поддержка, — добавил Ричи.

Поэтому он сел поодаль, и они вдвоём разговаривали друг с другом, пока Эдди разливал кексы, а потом принялись за третью партию.

***

Через полчаса все кексы были уже в духовке. Так что у них оставалось ещё полчаса, а делать было нечего.

В конце концов, они оба уселись на полу, прислонившись спинами к шкафам.

Ричи рассказал Эдди о приложении для телефона, где двое могут одновременно играть и общаться в чате. Так что Эдди скачал его, и они вдвоём играли в бильярд, пока обсуждали видеоролики всех актёров канала.

— Итак. У Бев есть «Готовим с Собакой»² до третьего эпизода. У Бена есть целая серия работ по мифам о здоровом питании. У Стэна есть «Миксология» _и_ «Франкен-выпечка». У меня есть «Ричи ест всё, что есть в меню». А что будет у тебя? — спросил Ричи, прицеливаясь и умудряясь выбить один из полосатых шаров Эдди в неудобное место на столе.

Эдди нахмурился, когда у него отразился ход Ричи, и ему пришлось попытаться забить в лузу другой шар.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? У меня есть мои видео. Я демонстрирую различные профессиональные методы приготовления пищи, — сказал он.

— Но это же не _твой_ проект. Все на этом канале снимают уроки. Тебе нужна твоя собственная серия, — уточнил Ричи.

После отображения хода Эдди Ричи вернулся к сообщениям, фыркнув от смеха:

— Класс.

— Заткнись, я никогда раньше не играл в эту игру на телефоне, — проворчал Эдди, —… и я даже не знаю, что я мог бы делать для своего проекта.

— Ну что ж, если тебе нужна помощь в мозговом штурме, то ты обратился по адресу, — нараспев произнёс Ричи. — Давай разберёмся. А что если… о, чёрт, у меня есть идея. Итак, первым делом мы завязываем тебе глаза.

— Мне уже не нравится, к чему ты клонишь, — ответил Эдди.

— Будь со мной, Эдс. Итак, мы завязываем тебе глаза и ставим перед тобой тарелку с едой. Какое-то причудливое дерьмо от знаменитого шеф-повара, всё, что ты можешь съесть, при этом чтоб тебя не разнесло, как воздушный шар. Мы даём тебе семьдесят два часа, чтобы воссоздать это блюдо, основываясь только на вкусе и тактильных ощущениях. Это было бы охренительно! — сказал Ричи.

Эдди глубоко нахмурился.

—… Это не такая уж плохая идея. Но… я не знаю. Это больше на улице Бев.

— Хорошо, ноу проблемо. А как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать гурманизировать какое-нибудь нездоровое дерьмо? Например, ты берёшь бисквит из круглосуточного магазина и пытаешься сделать из него 5-звёздочную версию Каспбрака. Это твоя главная улица и весь твой жилой комплекс, — предположил Ричи.

Эдди покачал головой, крепко сжимая в руках телефон.

— Вовсе _нет_. Опять же: это неплохая идея. Ты должен предложить её на следующем собрании. Но я не смогу добиться никаких результатов. Я бы всё испортил, — объяснил Эдди.

— Ты что, шутишь? — поинтересовался Ричи, поднимая взгляд от телефона и недоверчиво глядя на Эдди. — Чувак, да ты же… Самый талантливый повар, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты можешь основать свою собственную кулинарную империю, если захочешь.

Эдди не отрывал глаз от телефона, используя игру в бильярд как предлог, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Ричи.

— Я хорош, только пока работаю с рецептом. Иногда я могу улучшить рецепт и изменить пропорции, чтобы было вкуснее, но я… я не могу ничего придумать сам. Это была бы катастрофа, — сказал он.

— Пиздёж, — ответил Ричи.

В этот момент Эдди повернулся и взглянул на него, чтобы послать правильный возмущённый взгляд.

— Да пошёл ты, — сказал Эдди.

— Ты можешь принять этот долбаный комплимент, чувак? Я серьёзно. Ты хоть когда-нибудь пробовал готовить без рецепта? — спросил Ричи.

Эдди на мгновение задумался. Самым близким к этому понятию можно было назвать приготовление ужина для себя и Майры, но только потому, что он уже знал рецепты.

—… нет.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что не можешь? Что такого плохого может случиться?

— Я становлюсь посмешищем интернета, потому что все, кто когда-либо работал со мной, увидят это и подумают, что я был наёбщиком, меня увольняют из тестовой кухни за разрушение нашей репутации, и я переезжаю на Аляску, чтобы избегать контактов с людьми до конца жизни.

Ричи вздохнул и положил телефон на колени.

— Окей. Во-первых, тебя не уволят, что бы ты ни сказал или ни сделал. Билл попросит Бена замуровать тебя в стене в стиле «Бочонка амонтильядо»³, чтобы ты не ушёл. Во-вторых, ты никогда не выживешь на Аляске. У тебя два процента жира в теле — максимум. Ты превратишься в эскимо, как только сойдёшь с самолёта, — сказал Ричи, загибая пальцы по ходу объяснения.

— И в-третьих, кого вообще волнует, что думают другие?

— Успех нашего канала буквально зависит от того, что люди думают, — возразил Эдди.

— Ну, тогда нахуй их. И если мы говорим о цифрах, некоторые из самых популярных видео в интернете — это просто люди, которые жалко терпят неудачу в чём-то. Это дерьмо продаётся. Из-за него люди чувствуют себя оправданными, никто не хочет видеть, как кто-то постоянно делает всё идеально. Речь идёт о борьбе, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди, больше не получая ответных ходов от Ричи в бильярде, наконец отложил телефон. Он подвинулся на полу так, чтобы полностью оказаться лицом к лицу с другим мужчиной.

— Это не так просто! — возразил Эдди, начиная раздражаться. — Я не такой, как ты! Тебе не _нужно_ беспокоиться о том, что люди думают о тебе. Ты _весёлый_. Люди любят тебя независимо от того, что ты делаешь. Тебе не нужно прилагать никаких усилий, потому что всё и так работает на тебя.

— Ты сейчас делаешь мне комплимент или оскорбляешь меня? Не совсем понял, — сухо ответил Ричи.

— Заткнись, ты меня не слушаешь. Я добираюсь до главного, подожди, пока я не раскрою суть, — огрызнулся Эдди, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы переосмыслить то, что он хочет сказать. — Да, ты просто невыносим. И ты всё время болтаешь неуместное дерьмо. Но люди всё равно _любят_ тебя. Потому что глубоко внутри, под всем этим говном, ты на самом деле достойный человек. Тебе не нужно ничего скрывать о себе. Ты не понимаешь, каково это — просыпаться каждый день и тратить всю свою энергию на то, чтобы слиться с окружающими.

Ричи потребовалось всё его самообладание, чтобы не откинуть голову назад и не начать безумно хохотать. Или плакать. Возможно, и то, и другое. Он решил действовать так, как всегда поступал в подобных ситуациях: отодвинуть чувства вины и стыда, грызущие его изнутри, с помощью юмора.

— Эдди, дружище, если бы ты видел демонов, которых я прячу в этой побитой консервной банке, ты бы с криком убежал в лес, — сказал Ричи.

— Ну да. Уверен, ты писался в постель до четырнадцати лет. Ужасно, — сказал Эдди, закатывая глаза.

Разговор зашёл уже слишком далеко в сторону проблем Ричи. Слишком близко к этому сырому куску его личности, который не годился для человеческого потребления. Поэтому Ричи вернул разговор в первоначальное русло — к Эдди.

—… Ты ведь тоже хороший человек, — сказал Ричи.

— Вовсе нет, — тут же ответил Эдди. Он чуть опустил голову, сосредоточив взгляд на кафельном полу. —… Я стараюсь им быть. Я знаю, это трудно заметить. И именно поэтому я знаю, что я не хороший человек. Совсем нет.

Эдди начал теребить конец завязки на своём фартуке, горло постоянно сжималось, пока он тихо говорил. Он знал, что уже переборщил с обменом информацией. В любую секунду Ричи собирался прервать его и сказать, чтобы он успокоился. И он это сделает. Эдди тут же закроется, как только Ричи попытается сменить тему.

Но Ричи ничего не сказал. Поэтому Эдди продолжил:

— Потому что хорошие люди не должны стараться быть хорошими. Они просто _хорошие_. Я знаю, что я урод, но эта версия меня — это _лучшее_ , на что я способен. Если бы я на самом деле не пытался сдерживать себя, если бы я просто… отпустил всё это, как ты сказал. Если бы я действительно поступал так, как хотел… я не знаю. Я бы, наверно, сидел в тюрьме или ещё где-нибудь.

Это был трудный разговор. Ему тяжело давалось говорить достаточно громко, чтобы Ричи слышал его. Потому что он никогда не говорил ничего из этого вслух. Даже Майре.

— Однажды я оступился. Один раз — за всю мою жизнь. И из-за этого пострадал человек, — начал он, поднимая инцидент в «La MaÎtrise». — Я отправил его, сука, в больницу, потому что сделал то, что хотел сделать, а не вёл себя как взрослый в этой ситуации. Он был… Блять, Ричи. Он был всего лишь ребёнком. Он даже _не ошибся_. Он просто вывел меня на дерьмо, и я должен был справиться с этим. Это была моя работа — справляться с этим. Но я не смог.

Эдди почувствовал, как в уголках его глаз защипало от слёз, но он сдержал их. Старый добрый классический приём из детства. Подумай о своей маме. Мамочка не хочет видеть, как ты плачешь, это расстроит её. Он судорожно вздохнул и продолжил:

— Так что нет. Я не могу просто отпустить себя и попробовать всё, что я хочу сделать. Я не могу _доверять_ тому, чего хочу. Единственное хорошее, чего я хочу, — это… я хочу, чтобы люди любили меня. Я очень, _очень_ хочу нравиться людям. Я не могу просто сказать: «Нахуй мнение окружающих». Потому что если я пошлю их и перестану пытаться быть той версией себя, которую люди могут переварить, то я останусь…

Эдди замолчал, а про себя подумал: _«… в конце концов, я останусь один»_.

Ричи уставился на Эдди, и у него защемило сердце. Очень сильно.

Было больно думать обо всех тех людях, которые когда-то говорили Эдди, что он недостаточно хорош. Которые погасили и задушили огонь внутри него, который делал Эдди лучше и интереснее любого другого человека на планете.

Было больно думать о том, насколько знакомыми были страхи Эдди. Как отчаянно Ричи хотел нравиться людям и как почти каждый раз ему удавалось всё испортить. Как Ричи разделял ту же самую боль от необходимости сдерживать и отделять то, чего он действительно хотел. Потому что оно было похоже на яд. Заразный. Отвратительный.

И как Ричи не мог даже заставить себя ответить на открытость Эдди тем же.

Он не мог протянуть руку и сказать: _«Эй, ты не один. Я гей всю свою жизнь, и у меня никогда не было парня, потому что я не хочу, чтобы его в конечном итоге затащили за грузовик и оставили умирать в канаве из-за того, что любовь ко мне является преступлением»_.

Но он мог бы сделать кое-что получше.

— Эй. Эдди, посмотри на меня, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди сначала не понял. Поэтому Ричи тоже повернулся и протянул руку. Он почти накрыл ладонью руку Эдди, но это было слишком опасно. Слишком интимно. Поэтому он решительно сжал его плечо. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вернуть Эдди к реальности — он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Ричи.

— Хорошо. Ты меня слушаешь? Потому что то, что я собираюсь сказать, очень важно, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди кивнул.

— Хорошо. Однажды в баре я сломал парню нос, потому что он пытался украсть один из моих куриных стрипсов.

Эдди перешёл от едва сдерживаемых слёз к невероятному замешательству.

—… Ч… что?

— Ударил его головой прямо в лицо. Я просто был пьян. Потом я сунул остатки курицы себе в рот, чтобы он больше не мог на них позариться. Мне было двадцать пять. Когда мне было семнадцать, я чуть не убил своего друга, потому что в шутку столкнул его с небольшого утёса. Я думал, что он упадёт в воду, но он ударился головой о камень, — рассказал Ричи.

Эдди слегка побледнел при этой мысли.

— О боже мой, — ответил он в ужасе.

— Скажи? Просто пиздец. Когда мне было тридцать, я пошёл на вечеринку для комиков. Мне не понравился один из гостей, поэтому я запустил ему в пах глобусом. В полную силу. Это самое _низкое_ , самое отвратительное, что можно сделать с мужиком. Но я всё равно это сделал. Он чуть не потерял сознание, — продолжил Ричи. Он не сказал, что упомянутый «друг» отпустил слишком много гейских шуток о нём, следовательно — требовалось учинить возмездие. Одна или две гейские шутки за ночь — это в порядке вещей для комиков. Пять за два часа — уже оскорбление.

— Ричи, зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

— Потому что ты сказал, что я «достойный» человек. Но согласно твоему определению, хороший, _достойный_ человек не может физически причинить вред другому. Даже по неосторожности. Особенно специально. Итак, согласно твоим рассуждениям, я теперь неисправимое чудовище, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди молчал. Он уставился на Ричи, слегка приоткрыв рот, пытаясь понять, что тот говорит.

— Ты же… нет. Ты не чудовище, — сказал Эдди.

— Тогда что плохого в том, что одна из этих грязных лопаток попала какому-то мудаку в затылок?

Кухонный таймер зазвенел с громким ДЗЫНЬ на заднем плане. Ричи застонал от неожиданности. Конечно же, сигнал духовки отвлёк их именно в середине его напутственной речи.

Ричи в последний раз крепко сжал плечо Эдди.

— Эту тему не распаковать за одну ночь, коридорный. Пусть она немного замаринуется, и возвращайся ко мне, когда будешь готов признать, что заслуживаешь большего.

Ричи протянул руку, взъерошив волосы Эдди, прежде чем встать. Его колени хрустнули, когда он поднялся с пола и издал драматический болезненный стон, потом он надел прихватку и вытащил противень с кексами из духовки, чтобы проверить их.

Он проткнул зубочисткой один кекс в самом центре и без усилий достал её.

— Бум, детка! Готовы! — воскликнул Ричи, вытаскивая все три противни.

А Эдди сидел на полу, глядя на Ричи снизу вверх. Волосы выбились из его обычной аккуратно зачёсанной укладки.

И задавался вопросом: в дуло чьего пистолета он смотрел — Чёрта или Бога?

***

² **«Готовим с Собакой»** , _Cooking with Dog_ — это японская кулинарная передача. Японка, известная только как «Повар» готовит блюдо, пока её пудель Фрэнсис рассказывает о процессе.

³ **«Бочонок амонтильядо»** — рассказ Эдгара Аллана По. Рассказ ведётся от первого лица, рассказчик повествует о своей смертельной мести своему другу, который якобы унижал его. Месть заключается в замуровывании в стену.

***

На следующей неделе Эдди нашёл записку в своём шкафчике.

Там было написано: _«Кошмары в ресторане. Эдди Каспбрак посещает отстойные рестораны с плохими отзывами, выбивает из них словами всё дерьмо, а затем исправляет это дерьмо. Это на твоей улице, Д/Н?»_

Эдди продержал записку у себя неделю, потом нацарапал на ней ответ и оставил её в шкафчике Ричи до следующего его приезда в город.

Он обвёл кружком слово «нет» и дописал: _«Это кажется грубым»_.

Ещё одна записка появилась в его шкафчике через несколько дней после возвращения Ричи.

На новом листе бумаги было написано: _«Эдди Каспбрак. Грубый Чувак, который не лезет за словом в карман. Проект. Поговори с Биллом»_.

Эдди потребовалось две недели, чтобы набраться храбрости и донести эту идею до Билла; три недели, чтобы найти какой-нибудь захудалый ресторанчик, готовый снять на плёнку их обанкротившийся бизнес; и ещё одна неделя, чтобы избавиться от отвратительного запаха просроченной рыбной пасты после съёмок там.

***

В итоге Эдди вернулся домой достаточно рано, чтобы успеть поужинать с Майрой.

Он приготовил свиные отбивные с морковью и поджарил гречневую кашу, пока Майра накрывала на стол. Они выпили по бокалу белого вина и принялись рассказывать друг другу, как прошёл их день.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему его считают смешным. Он даже не шутит, а просто обзывает и обижает людей, — сказала Майра, осторожно разрезая одну из свиных отбивных. — Из-за таких, как он, мы должны привлекать знаменитостей к ответственности за их действия. Если его показывают по телевизору, то дети могут смотреть его шоу и брать с него пример.

На этом этапе рутинного разговора Эдди должен был согласиться с ней.

—… он не так уж плох, — сказал он вместо этого тихим голосом.

Майра подняла глаза от тарелки в искреннем замешательстве.

— Разве? Но… Эдди-медвежонок, ты же всегда жалуешься на него. По твоим словам, он ужасен, — сказала она.

— Я знаю. Он такой бо́льшую часть времени. Но ведь ты с ним не знакома. Он осёл, но иногда он может быть лучше, — попытался объяснить Эдди.

Майра нахмурилась и принялась гонять вилкой еду по тарелке.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что он просто манипулирует тобой? Я читала об этом в журнале. Социопаты пользуются добротой, чтобы держать близко к себе других людей.

Эдди не смог остановить укол боли в сердце, когда подумал о доли вероятности теории Майры. Это казалось правдой. Майра читала только научно-популярные журналы — конечно, если она прочитала об этом в подобном издании, это было правдой. Ричи был социопатом, который использовал наживку и менял тактику, чтобы завоевать доверие Эдди, потому что он чего-то от него хотел.

Но тут Эдди подумал о Ричи. О выражении его лица, когда тот лежал на кушетке, мучаясь от боли, но всё равно улыбаясь.

— Господи, Майра. Он, блять, не социопат–

— Пожалуйста, не матерись, Эдди. Ты же знаешь, что мне это не нравится, — сказала Майра. — Я просто пытаюсь помочь. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое.

Эдди вспомнил, как выглядел Ричи, когда сказал: _«Тогда это стоило того, чтобы надорвать спину»_.

—… Майра. Можно тебя кое о чём спросить? — поинтересовался Эдди.

Майра немного расслабилась, радуясь возможности отвлечься от темы их разговора.

— Конечно. О чём?

— Скажем так, чисто гипотетически мы… ну, не знаю, гуляем где-то. Мы в походе. В лесу, — начал он.

Майра скорчила гримасу.

— Мы никогда не пойдём в поход. В лесу слишком много насекомых.

— Я сказал, это _чисто гипотетически_. Просто, Майра. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, — сказал Эдди.

Майра кивнула, и он продолжил:

— Итак, мы в походе, идём в горы. Мы оба знаем, что в лесу небезопасно, но в этой реальности мы решили пойти туда, несмотря на множество опасностей для жизни. Из-за того, что наш поход настолько опасный, я поскользнулся и упал с обрыва, — говорил он.

Майра уже начала плакать, нервно теребя салфетку.

— Я не хочу думать о чём-то подобном, Эдди. Это ужасно, — сказала она.

— Это не настоящая жизнь, Майра. На самом деле нас там нет. Мы бы никогда не пошли в горы или в лес. Это всего лишь вопрос, — попытался объяснить Эдди. Он знал, что должен был бы приложить больше усилий, чтобы утешить её и преподнести свою тему, не испортив остаток вечера.

Но он был _очень_ расстроен.

— Это не имеет значения, где я и как я. Я мог бы упасть с причала, или в пустой люк, или буквально с любой точки мира с крутым склоном. Если бы я упал с чего-нибудь и держался за край… — Эдди замолчал, сделав несколько успокаивающих вдохов, прежде чем перейти к своему вопросу.

— Ты бы пожертвовала своей спиной, чтобы спасти меня?

— Я… я не понимаю, о чём ты, — сказала Майра. Она была так же расстроена, как и раньше, но с некоторой растерянностью на лице. Это не один из их обычных ужинов: у неё не было отрепетированных реплик для ответа.

— Если бы я висел на краю обрыва и ты знала, что, помогая мне подняться, ты бы надорвала спину… Ты бы это сделала? — спросил Эдди.

Майра подождала несколько секунд, надеясь, что Эдди воспримет её молчание как молчание без ответа и сменит тему разговора. Когда стало ясно, что на этот раз он не собирается так поступать, она попыталась ответить ему.

— Я не думаю, что это справедливый вопрос. Ты же знаешь, мне не хватит сил вот так вот вытащить тебя — мы же оба упадём. Я думаю, что правильным поступком в этой ситуации было бы позвонить в полицию или вернуться на дорогу, чтобы остановить машину и попросить помощи, — сказала она.

— Так ты просто оставишь меня там? И ты не видишь в этом проблемы? — сказал Эдди, его голос стал чуть-чуть повышаться.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать! — воскликнула Майра. Конечно, она была в истерике. Ей можно было устроить истерику. Ей можно было повысить голос. — Я больше не хочу об этом говорить! Я просто хотела поужинать с тобой, потому что ты всегда работаешь допоздна и я не вижу тебя. Я соскучилась по тебе.

Эдди подумал о Стэне и о том, как тот разговаривал с женой по телефону. Как он не мог произнести ни одной фразы без улыбки. Как он держал свой телефон, будто это был птенец: нежно и оберегающе. Как звучал его голос, когда его глаза затуманились и он сказал: «Я скучаю по тебе».

Майра выглядела совсем не так. Никто из них ни разу не улыбнулся за ужином. В её глазах стояли слёзы, но в них не было ни капли нежности. Она была расстроена и немного рассержена. И она просто хотела поговорить о чём-то другом.

Эдди не хотел говорить ни о чём другом. Он хотел, чтобы эта ссора произошла. Он хотел, чтобы они с Майрой действительно поговорили о своих проблемах, а не притворялись, что счастливы вместе и что ничего не нужно менять.

Эдди хотелось кричать во всю глотку.

Но он этого не сделал.

— Ладно. Я всё равно уже поел, — сказал он. Он собрал свои тарелки и стаканы и, извинившись, вышел из-за стола.

Он подождал, пока не добрался до кухни, где она не могла его видеть, а потом допил остатки вина из своего бокала. Он сполоснул посуду, прежде чем загрузить её в посудомоечную машину, и прошёл в свою спальню, расположенную дальше по коридору от спальни Майры.

Он закрыл дверь, затем подошёл к кровати и сел.

Он уставился на стену перед собой. И ничего не сделал.

***

**ГУРМАНИЗАЦИЯ: Профессиональный шеф-повар пытается сделать гурманизированные жевательные конфеты**

Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»

Описание: _Эдди Каспбрак медленно погружается в пучины безумия в попытке создать высококлассную версию всеми любимой жевательной конфеты._

[Видео открывается сценой на тестовой кухне. За столом стоит Эдди Каспбрак. Перед ним лежит куча жевательных конфет из магазина. Он беспокойно барабанит пальцами по столу, глядя на груду перед собой.]

ЭДДИ

… Это плохо закончится, не так ли.

[Проигрывается интро и нарезка клипов с некоторыми моментами из всего безумия, которое будет происходить в эпизоде. После интро мы возвращаемся к Эдди, перед его кучей жевательных конфет.]

ЭДДИ

Добро пожаловать на «Тестовую кухню Неудачников». Меня зовут Эдвард Каспбрак, и сегодня я собираюсь попробовать что-то новое. Это видео может даже не появиться на канале. Вся задумка может вылететь в трубу. Но если вы смотрите этот ролик сейчас, то это означает, что видео было спасено, поэтому добро пожаловать в «Гурманизацию». Шоу, где я буду из обычных марок нездоровой пищи пытаться сделать что-то, что действительно можно есть.

[Эдди берёт конфету, поднося её к камере.]

ЭДДИ

Это жевательная конфета. Фруктовая ароматизированная мягкая ириска. Каждый год миллионы людей запихивают их в свои тела, не беспокоясь о том, как сильно это де**мо вредит организму. Давайте пройдёмся по списку.

[На экране появляются точки для маркированного списка, поскольку Эдди начинает освещать риски для здоровья, связанные с жевательными конфетами.]

ЭДДИ

Во-первых, эти конфеты — кошмар для ваших зубов. Даже такая мягкая ириска всё равно прилипнет к зубам и будет кормить бактерии полости рта в течение нескольких часов после того, как вы её съели. Если у вас есть пломбы или зубные коронки, есть риск их потери из-за этого лакомства. Во-вторых, данные конфеты напичканы искусственными красителями. В частности, «Красный 40», «Синий 1», «Жёлтый 5» и «Жёлтый 6», в них находится химическое вещество, которое называется бензол. Бензол является _известным_ канцерогеном. Использование «Синего 1» запрещено во Франции и Финляндии, но Соединённые Штаты не приняли никакого законодательного решения по этому поводу. Известно, что «Жёлтый 5» и «Жёлтый 6» вызывают бессонницу, астму, аллергию, опухоли щитовидной железы–

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД.]

ЭДДИ

Так что излишне говорить, что мне запрещали есть их в детстве. Кажется, я попробовал одну в колледже? Но с тех пор я их не ел. Сегодня я буду подвергать риску своё собственное здоровье, пробуя эти конфеты, чтобы понять, с каким вкусовым профилем я работаю. Майк наготове с Эпипеном⁴ на случай, если у меня начнётся анафилактический шок.

[Эдди разворачивает одну конфету, поднимает её на уровень глаз и рассматривает.]

ЭДДИ

Мы уже проверили все ингредиенты, и мы почти уверены, что у меня нет аллергии ни на один из них. Но большинство конфет массового производства изготавливаются на фабрике с другими продуктами питания, поэтому невозможно сказать, сколько раз происходило перекрёстное загрязнение. Бережёного бог бережёт. Итак…

[Эдди откусывает маленький кусочек от конфеты. Он морщит лицо, медленно пережёвывая и скрестив руки на груди, пока анализирует ощущения.]

ЭДДИ

… на вкус очень искусственная. Я не чувствую никаких натуральных ароматов. Я полностью уверен, что производители солгали насчёт использования настоящего фруктового сока. Не такая клейкая, как большинство обычных ирисок, но я всё равно чувствую, как она оседает сзади на зубах.

МАЙК

[За кадром, из-за камеры] Эй, Эдди.

ЭДДИ

Да, Майк?

МАЙК

[За кадром] Итак, как известно нашим подписчикам, у тебя имеется большой список аллергий и продуктов, которые ты не можешь есть.

ЭДДИ

Верно. У меня очень строгие ограничения, касающиеся питания.

МАЙК

Но они видели, как ты несколько раз готовил яйца и орехи. Для всех вдохновлённых поваров, желающих работать с продуктами, на которые у них может быть аллергия, как ты следишь за вкусом еды, ничего не пробуя?

ЭДДИ

Это, вообще-то, очень хороший вопрос! Спасибо, Майк. Да. Я регулярно готовлю блюда, которые не могу есть, в рамках своей работы. Но когда дело доходит до тестирования качества, я прошу коллегу попробовать его вместо меня. В этом видео я буду делать почти то же самое. Я съел только один кусочек конфеты, а меня уже тошнит от неё. Буквально.

[Эдди кладёт конфету на стол.]

ЭДДИ

А сейчас мне нужно почистить зубы. Я вернусь через несколько минут.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Эдди почистил зубы, вернулся и объяснил на камеру полный список ингредиентов. Он привёл Стэна в качестве советника, чтобы проработать рецепт и план действий по гурманизированию жевательной конфеты. Он собирается использовать настоящий фруктовый сок с небольшим количеством органического Каспбрак-одобренного искусственного ароматизатора для того, чтобы сбалансировать вкус. Он сделал свою первую пробную партию, положил её в форму для хлеба, чтобы она осела в один толстый слиток, и теперь можно посмотреть на результат. У Эдди недовольное выражение лица, когда он вытаскивает его и кладёт на прилавок.]

ЭДДИ

Я уже могу сказать, что ничего не вышло. Видишь это?

[Эдди тычет пальцем в конфету, оставляя на ней вмятины.]

ЭДДИ

Слишком мягкая. На оригинальной ириске останется вмятина, если приложить достаточно усилий, а этой я сейчас едва касаюсь.

[Эдди берёт ириску, чтобы сделать тест на растягивание. Она свободно растягивается между его руками. Он разочарованно вздыхает.]

ЭДДИ

Да, это точно не то, чего я добивался. Конфета должна немного растянуться и разорваться. Но это не такая уж и серьёзная проблема. Я добьюсь нужной консистенции в следующей партии, просто нужно изменить несколько пропорций. Больше кукурузного крахмала, меньше кондитерского жира.

[Майк добавил отметку со временем. Видео воспроизводится на 20 минуте, из 48-минутного ролика. Появляется текст, который гласит: «В этот раз всё точно получится».]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Эдди закончил следующую партию. Он стоит у стола, уставившись на «готовый продукт» перед собой. Он поднимает его и бросает на стойку. Прямоугольник «ириски» ломается пополам с громким треском при ударе. На заднем плане кадра виден Стэн, достающий миску из одного из шкафчиков. Он подпрыгивает и роняет посуду, услышав треск, а потом молча прижимает руку к груди.]

ЭДДИ

Ладно, что ж. Это тоже не то. Мы перешли от зефира к кирпичу. Б***ь.

[Эдди потирает лицо руками, что-то бормоча себе под нос.]

ЭДДИ

Всё нормально. Всё в порядке! Никаких проблем. Очевидно, что истина кроется где-то посередине. Поэтому я собираюсь немного уменьшить долю кукурузного крахмала и увеличить долю жира. Тогда мы можем закончить это испытание и назвать его эпизодом.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Третья партия кончила точно так же, как и первая. Эдди уже несколько раз пытался переделать рецепт. Сейчас у него в процессе пятая партия. Он сидит на табурете перед стойкой, вся верхняя часть его тела лежит на столе. Его лицо повёрнуто в сторону, он безучастно смотрит на лепёшку тестируемой ириски. Она отказывается сохранять свою форму. Она медленно расплывается на прилавке в луже других ирисок. На фоне играет драматическая, грустная музыка. Бев стоит рядом с ним, медленно потирая ему спину. Бен стоит перед ириской, выдёргивая из неё кусочек для изучения.]

БЕВ

Всё в порядке, Эдди.

ЭДДИ

Почему это происходит со мной?

БЕВ

С тобой ничего не происходит, милый. Ты просто… сейчас в середине процесса. У тебя всё получится.

БЕН

[Кладёт часть ириски в рот, чтобы распробовать её] Вот именно. Э-э… консистенцию ещё надо проработать, но это _очень_ вкусно. Ароматизатор хорошо взялся.

ЭДДИ

Она _розовая_. А должна быть красной.

БЕВ

Ну, ты же работаешь с натуральными продуктами. Трудно получить глубокий красный цвет без пищевых красителей. Почему бы тебе не закончить на сегодня, милый? Мы можем прибраться, оставить все твои партии на ночь и с новыми силами попробовать завтра?

ЭДДИ

… Да, хорошо.

[Грубая склейка: час спустя. На кухне никого нет.]

ЭДДИ

Итак, все остальные ушли. Майк тоже. А я установил камеру на штатив. Я собираюсь попробовать сделать ещё одну партию сегодня, а завтра проверю все предыдущие попытки: посмотрим, что с ними сделают полсуток отдыха. Мы повысим немного температуру приготовления, уберём желатин и добавим больше кукурузного крахмала.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Эдди пытается натянуть ириску на крючок, прикреплённый к электрическому миксеру. Ириска явно пристала гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал. Она приклеилась к крючку, твёрдая как камень. Эдди стоит далеко на заднем плане, он снова и снова бьётся лбом о стену. Он в последний раз ударяется головой, а потом прислоняется к ней и остаётся так. Грубая склейка: следующий день. Солнечный свет наполняет комнату, на столе лежат партии, оставленные на ночь.]

ЭДДИ

Что ж, это не сработало. И ни одна из моих попыток никак не стала ближе к результату за ночь. _Две_ мои попытки слились в одну, потому что они лежали слишком близко друг к другу.

[Он указывает на гигантский кусок ириски в центре стола. Кажется, будто он пытался смешать их вместе, чтобы проверить, не дадут ли они ему правильную консистенцию. Это убогое, разноцветное месиво из ирисок. Эдди берёт все свои предыдущие попытки и бросает их в мусорный бак.]

ЭДДИ

Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что сейчас делать. Может быть, дело не в ингредиентах… температура? Может, это из-за температуры… Хорошо. Новый план. Я собираюсь сделать три партии, одну за другой. Пропорции будут одинаковыми, но я буду готовить сахарную смесь при разных температурах. Один из этих вариантов должен сработать. Обязан. Я сделаю это. Другого выбора нет.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Эдди стоит перед плитой, работая над своей второй тестовой партией. Он помешивает сахарную смесь, хмуро глядя на ковш и сжимая ручку. Он говорит прямо в него.]

ЭДДИ

Что бы ты сейчас ни делал? Прекрати. Хорошо? Я уже готовил тебя при температуре 135 градусов. Мы уже говорили об этом. Ты же _не_ горишь. Так что засунь свой темперамент себе в ж**у и возьми себя, с**а, в руки, или, клянусь богом, я–

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Грубая склейка: Эдди вытащил свои три партии из форм для хлеба. Ни одна из попыток Эдди не увенчалась успехом. Он снова лежит на стойке, на этот раз лицом вниз. Он окружён неудавшимися ирисками. Ричи входит в кадр в приподнятом настроении и насвистывает.]

РИЧИ

Д-о-о-оброе утро, Вьетнам! Эй, чувак, ты не против, если я возьму несколько жевательных конфет? Сегодня мы снимаем «Зажарим во фритюре?», и я ищу испытуемых.

ЭДДИ

[Не двигаясь] Ты можешь сейчас бросить меня в огонь, мне всё равно. Бери. Всё забирай.

РИЧИ

Вау. Похоже, кто-то здесь хорошо проводит время.

[Ричи отходит в сторону, начиная осматривать попытки Эдди. Эдди садится ровно, на его лице застыла маниакальная улыбка.]

ЭДДИ

О _да_!!! Я в порядке! Просто фантастика! На ё****й вершине мира! Всё идёт по плану, Каспбрак! Посмотри на мою руку!

[Эдди поднимает одну из своих рук. Она покрыта мелкими кусочками розовой смеси для ириски.]

ЭДДИ

Она не сходит, сколько бы раз я не мыл руки!!! [срывающийся смех.]

РИЧИ

… Хорошо. Ну… у тебя хотя бы взялся цвет?

ЭДДИ

[Срывающийся смех становится громче] Он должен быть красным!!!

РИЧИ

О. Хе**во.

ЭДДИ

Да. Хе**во.

РИЧИ

Ну, расскажи мне всё по порядку, скаут. Что тут происходит?

ЭДДИ

ТАК. Во-первых, я–

[Майк отредактировал видео до скорости x3. Эдди пересказывает весь свой процесс с молниеносной скоростью, задрав голову и отчаянно размахивая руками, пока разъясняет про каждую попытку и изменения, которые он внёс в рецепт до этого момента.]

ЭДДИ

–и теперь, после всего этого, у меня тут три партии абсолютного мусора, который даже близко не соответствует той консистенции, что я добиваюсь. Так что _да_. Ричи. У меня всё _отлично_ получается.

[Эдди снова ложится на стол, накрывая затылок обеими руками. Ричи подхватывает одну из попыток, начиная играть с ней, он выглядит задумчиво.]

РИЧИ

… а ты пробовал начать с более низкой температуры и медленно увеличивать её в процессе?

ЭДДИ

И что это даст?

РИЧИ

Ну, как бы. Ты сказал, что используешь кокосовое масло, верно? [Эдди утвердительно ворчит, и Ричи продолжает] Температура плавления кокосового масла меняется в зависимости от температуры нагрева. Я уверен, если ты возьмёшь рецепт для более мягкой ириски, начнёшь на 130 градусах и поднимешь медленно и красиво до 140, то получишь что-то близкое к тому, что ты пытаешься сделать. Добавь туда ещё немного сока при этом, чтобы компенсировать его потерю от испарения — и бада-бум. У тебя будет жевательная конфета.

[Ричи складывает провалившуюся попытку в кубик и оставляет её рядом с Эдди.]

РИЧИ

Или я несу х***ю. Не знаю. Просто пища для размышлений.

[Ричи крепко хлопает Эдди по спине, прежде чем взять несколько пригоршней магазинных конфет, запихнуть их в карманы и уйти. Эдди ещё несколько мгновений лежит лицом вниз на столе, а потом медленно поднимается.]

ЭДДИ

… Вообще-то…

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Эдди опробовал технику Ричи. Ему всё равно пришлось сделать ещё несколько попыток и провести за этим испытанием ещё пару дней, чтобы поэкспериментировать с различными пропорциями. Наконец, на четвёртый день работы по гурманизированию ириски, он вытаскивает готовую партию из формы для хлеба. Он проводит тест на растягивание, широко раскрыв глаза.]

ЭДДИ

О… Б***ь. О боже мой.

[Срывающийся смех вернулся, но с триумфальными нотками. Он отрывает кусочек, держа его в руках и манипулируя им.]

ЭДДИ

Майк!!! Ох***ть! Смотри! Ты видишь это?! ХА! А-ХА!!!

[Эдди подносит оторванный кусочек ближе к камере, напряжённо указывая на края.]

ЭДДИ

Она не растянулась!!! Она оторвалась! Она рвётся!!! И она КРАСНАЯ! В самом деле красная!

[Эдди кладёт прямоугольник ириски на стол, разрезая его на маленькие квадратики размером с магазинные конфеты. Он берёт один и без колебаний кладёт в рот.]

ЭДДИ

… Всё равно немного мягче. Но это нормально! Полный порядок!!! Потому что это, с**а, блюдо высокой кухни! Она лучше, чем оригинал! Здесь, б***ь, свежий фруктовый сок! УРА!

[Беверли, подслушав разговор, посылает ответное праздничное «УРА» с заднего плана кадра.]

ЭДДИ

Все, идите сюда!!! Вы должны попробовать это! Ребята!!!

[Грубая склейка: все собрались вокруг стола, разбирая кусочки жевательной конфеты, чтобы попробовать её. Билл управляет камерой, чтобы Майк мог быть в кадре. Все выглядят очень довольными, кивая друг другу, пока разжёвывают ириску.]

БЕН

Вау. Эдди, я понятия не имею, как тебе это удалось, но это здорово. Я думаю, ты справился с этим, приятель. Как ощущения?

ЭДДИ

Бен, я так счастлив прямо сейчас, что мог бы буквально поцеловать тебя в губы.

[Все, кроме Ричи, смеются.]

МАЙК

Билл, не отставай.

БИЛЛ

[За кадром] Просто п–… п-п-передай один сюда.

[Майк пододвигает кусочек через стойку к камере. Мы видим, как одна рука появляется в кадре, чтобы взять его.]

БЕВ

Вот видишь, Эдди? Я знала, что у тебя всё получится! Отличная работа, мы так гордимся тобой.

ЭДДИ

Спасибо, ребята. Честно говоря… я не думал, что доберусь досюда. И я определённо не смог бы, если бы вы все не помогали мне. Давайте назовём это общей победой для «Тестовой кухни Неудачников».

[Все аплодируют. Эдди поворачивается и смотрит в сторону, на Ричи. Он произносит губами тихое «спасибо» специально ему. Ричи улыбается и показывает большой палец.]

ЭДДИ

[Снова обращаясь к камере] Вот так! Вы не должны соглашаться на любой мусор, который можно найти на полках в круглосуточном магазине. Получившаяся жевательная конфета — всё ещё вредный продукт, но это де**мо будет намного лучше для вас, чем то, что выходит из конфетных фабрик. Так что возьмите ваши блокноты! Вот окончательный рецепт гурманизированных домашних жевательных конфет…

***

ГУРМАНИЗАЦИЯ. Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников». 1,4 миллионов просмотров. 30 тысяч лайков. 552 дизлайка. 2 300 комментариев.

КОШМАРЫ В РЕСТОРАНЕ. Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников». 1,8 миллионов просмотров. 50 тысяч лайков. 3 тысячи дизлайков. 3 200 комментариев.

БЕЗ РЕЦЕПТА. Загружено «Тестовая кухня Неудачников». 1,1 миллионов просмотров. 28 тысяч лайков. 200 дизлайков. 2 000 комментариев.

Популярный комментарий из «Кошмаров в ресторане»:

Зейн Кан • 2 недели назад

«неужели эдди забыл, что в салатной заправке цезаря есть яйца???? лол аллергия на яйца ага конечно»

490 лайков


	4. «Салат». Часть 1: «Заправка»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После одной судьбоносной ночи разобраться в сложной ситуации для Эдди становится ещё труднее.
> 
> Совершенно сбитый с толку, не находя ответов в интернете, Эдди просит совета у своих разведённых друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> *я показываю пальцем на каждого Неудачника* ВСЕ РАЗВОДЯТСЯ!!!  
> *агрессивно указываю на Стэна* КРОМЕ ТЕБЯ, СТЭН, ТЫ МОЛОДЕЦ
> 
> Вы заметите, что эта часть разделена на две. События, ведущие к развязке, развиваются немного медленнее, чем я ожидал, поэтому у вас будет обновление из двух частей одной главы! И события начинают принимать НЕПРИЛИЧНЫЙ характер
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: В этой главе содержатся более детальные упоминания отношений Бев с её абьюзивным отцом / бывшим мужем. Если этот контент расстраивает вас, вы можете спокойно пропустить часть Бев! Если вам надо пропустить её, вот основное описание, важное для сюжета: Бев даёт Эдди совет, что это нормально — уйти от своего абьюзивного супруга, если эта ситуация причиняет больше боли, чем помогает

Эдди снова находился на тестовой кухне: в самом разгаре работы над очередной партией кексов.

Что-то в первых испытаниях для миллионной раздачи пошло не так. Видимо. Хотя он и не мог вспомнить, что именно. Поэтому ему снова пришлось задержаться допоздна, чтобы в одиночку поработать над новыми кексами.

Но, конечно же, у него никогда не было ни минуты покоя или тишины на кухне. Только он собрался вылить тесто в форму, как сзади раздался знакомый голос:

— Что такая милашка, как ты, делает в таком месте?

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Шью обувь, придурок. А на что это похоже? — сухо спросил он. — Иди вымой руки, пока какая-нибудь зараза не вылетела у тебя из-под ногтей и не попала в тесто.

— Уже сделано, капитан. Хочешь понюхать? — спросил Ричи, проведя одной рукой по голове Эдди и приблизив к его лицу. Эдди легко оттолкнул Ричи своей рукой.

— Мерзость. Убери их от моего лица, — сказал Эдди.

— Убери своё лицо от моих рук, — ответил Ричи, прежде чем прислониться бедром к стойке рядом с Эдди. — … Можно мне немного попробовать?

Он прекратил мешать тесто, глядя на Ричи.

— Нет? Я не дам тебе есть сырое тесто. Это вредно, — сообщил ему Эдди.

— Да ладно тебе, совсем чуть-чуть? — заскулил Ричи. — Это для эксперимента. У тебя ещё много останется, обещаю.

Эдди был настроен скептически, но почему-то кивнул. Он ни за что не дал бы Ричи попробовать блюдо, если оно не было готово, но почему же он вдруг передумал?

Это была ошибка, и он тут же пожалел о ней. Эдди с ужасом наблюдал, как Ричи потянулся к миске и зачерпнул тесто вручную.

— Только не пальцем, варва–… — попытался пожаловаться он.

Он замолчал на середине предложения, когда Ричи протянул руку и провёл пальцем по щеке Эдди, а потом по подбородку, оставляя след из теста.

Это было отвратительно. Мокро и липко.

— Ты что, серьёзно?! На кой хрен ты это сделал? — спросил Эдди.

— Чтобы я мог сделать это, — сказал Ричи.

Затем он положил одну руку Эдди на бок, наклонился и слизнул тесто с его щеки.

Эдди вдруг почувствовал, как бьётся его сердце. Он как будто пробежал спринт, не сдвинувшись с места ни на сантиметр.

Или, может быть, это был инсульт. Эдди никогда раньше не переживал инсульт. Он полагал, что именно так он и ощущался — и теперь он действительно умирал.

Не сказать, что Ричи не облизывал его раньше. Ричи был взрослым мужчиной-ребёнком, поэтому он думал, что облизывать людей, чтобы вызвать у них отвращение, — это «забавно». Однажды он лизнул Эдди руку, чтобы заставить его отпустить что-то, что они оба пытались вырвать друг у друга. И та ночь с шотами, но Бев тогда тоже выпила шот с тела Эдди, и _это_ не было странно.

Но то, что происходило сейчас, ощущалось по-другому. Это и _было_ по-другому.

На этот раз Ричи медленно провёл языком по телу Эдди. Как будто он смаковал этот момент. Как будто он искренне наслаждался.

Даже когда он отстранился, Ричи не отодвинулся слишком далеко. Его лицо находилось в непосредственной близости к лицу Эдди.

—… Я думал, что оно будет хорошо сочетаться с тобой, — объяснил Ричи, — оказывается, я был прав.

_«Это абсолютно несправедливо. Он не может быть обольстительным. Он только и умеет, что изрыгать дерьмо, как, чёрт возьми, он это делает?»_ — подумал про себя Эдди.

Он также подумал о том, что ему, вероятно, следует оттолкнуть Ричи. Он должен сказать ему отойти. На нём лежала ответственность: он должен остановить всё это прежде, чем оно куда-нибудь зайдёт. Он должен был что-то сказать.

Но он не _хотел_ этого.

И внезапно он до краёв наполнился одним только _«хочу»_.

Поэтому Эдди взял Ричи за предплечье. Он схватился за него с отчаянием человека, оказавшегося посреди океана и цепляющегося за спасательную шлюпку тонущего корабля.

И когда Ричи спросил:

— Ну и, что ты думаешь? Хочешь продолжить?

Эдди испустил дрожащий вздох и сказал:

— Не смей сейчас останавливаться.

А потом его губы оказались на губах Эдди, и это было похоже на поцелуй из кино. На которые он обычно смотрел и думал: «Кто, чёрт возьми, будет этим заниматься?»

Эдди. Очевидно.

Ричи крепко обнял его, и ему показалось, что у него под кожей бушует дикий огонь. Когда кончик языка Ричи коснулся его, Эдди не почувствовал отвращения. Он почувствовал электричество. Ричи прижал Эдди к стойке бёдрами — и это было очень грубо. Сильно. С ним не нянчились, о нём не «заботились», не баловали. Его желали. Ричи _жаждал_ его.

Поэтому Эдди заставил Ричи поцеловать его ещё крепче. Он обхватил обеими руками затылок Ричи, изо всех сил притянув его к себе и лизнув в рот.

Щетина Ричи царапала его кожу как сумасшедшая. Но каждая царапина напоминала Эдди о том, как остро он всё ощущал. Она напоминала ему, что он целовался с мужчиной. И это напоминание послало электрический заряд через всё его тело и вниз по позвоночнику.

Эдди был с мужчиной, и они целовались, и он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.

Когда Ричи прервал поцелуй, Эдди чуть не зарычал на него. Как он посмел это сделать? Эдди наслаждался моментом, и Ричи оборвал его прежде, чем он закончил.

К счастью, он заменил его чем-то гораздо лучше. Он развернул Эдди, теперь его спина была прижата к груди мужчины. Рука Ричи скользнула по бедру Эдди и остановилась на ширинке его брюк. Он резко откинул голову назад, когда Ричи начал медленно массировать её, крепко держась одной рукой за край стойки, а другой — вцепившись в руку Ричи.

Каждый его выдох отчётливо прорезал тишину. Они были бессвязными, даже когда напоминали слова, но у всех звуков был один перевод. Ещё. Он хотел большего.

Он так долго был опустошён. Он голодал. Испытывал жажду. Ему нужно было впитать всё, что Ричи мог ему дать. Он насытился похотью и трением, счастьем и возбуждением — и всё ещё нуждался в большем.

Он хотел, чтобы Ричи сломал его. Проник в его пространство. Разложил его. Завязал в узел на полу. И он испытывал чудовищный голод от этих мыслей.

После того как пальцы Ричи нашли головку его члена сквозь штаны и его большой палец начал потирать её, Эдди почувствовал, что он вот-вот сойдёт с ума. В голове не осталось связных мыслей. Он даже не мог больше думать о том, чего хочет от Ричи.

Единственной мыслью, урчащей в его мозгу, как отбойный молоток, было: _«Дададададададададада»_.

Эдди отстранился от Ричи, наклонился вперёд и лёг верхней частью своего тела на стол. Это была хорошая идея. Ричи воспользовался новым положением, медленно потираясь бёдрами об него. Эдди стоял, широко расставив ноги, и чувствовал, как твёрдая выпуклость Ричи упирается ему в промежность.

Эдди вжался в Ричи, царапая ногтями мраморную столешницу. Его щека напоминала кипящую лаву, прижатую к прохладной поверхности под ним. Он знал, что у него течёт слюна, чувствовал её влагу под щекой, и сейчас ему было всё равно.

Потому что Ричи толкался в него, гладил его через брюки, и он чувствовал, как внутри нарастает давление, из-за которого ему казалось, что он скоро взорвётся.

Но прежде чем это произошло, Ричи остановился. Он наклонился над Эдди: он был достаточно высоким, чтобы накрыть его своим телом, при этом всё ещё имея возможность шептать ему в ухо.

— Эдс… — сказал он густо, сладко и страстно.

— Ричи… Боже, — прошептал Эдди в ответ между отчаянными вздохами.

Ричи усмехнулся и нежно поцеловал его в ухо.

Затем он немного повернул голову в сторону и сказал:

— Если вы сейчас на дороге, то для вас это не новости. Вы и так уже знаете, что трафик представляет собой проблему. Большую проблему.

Голова Эдди затуманилась. Он понятия не имел, о чём говорит Ричи. Это больше не имело смысла.

—… Что?

Снова зазвучал голос Ричи. На этот раз громче.

— Пять исследований из разных источников дают нам некоторые ответы на вопрос, почему мы всё чаще наблюдаем подобную ситуацию. Популярность города растёт с каждым годом, и…

Этот голос больше не был голосом Ричи. Он звучал как…

***

Эдди резко выпрямился на постели, дико озираясь по сторонам.

Будильник рядом с его кроватью угрожающе мигал в темноте, высвечивая 6:00. Из динамиков доносилась утренняя радиопередача.

Первая связная мысль, пришедшая в голову Эдди, отмечала, что Ричи здесь нет. Он не зажал Эдди на кухне и не поцеловал его. Ричи исчез, но жар — нет, сердце Эдди всё ещё колотилось в груди.

И когда он откинул одеяло, чтобы осмотреть себя, он обнаружил, что эрекция не была просто сном.

— Может, ты уберёшься отсюда? — он огрызнулся на неё. — Исчезни.

К большому огорчению Эдди, его стояк не слушался.

— Пошёл ты.

А потом его словно молнией пронзило воспоминание. Огромные руки Ричи скользили по его телу. Он кусал его нижнюю губу ровно с такой силой, чтобы стало немного больно. Рот Ричи на его шее.

Эдди выпростал руку и зажал рот ладонью, широко раскрыв глаза. Первая логическая мысль сумела пробиться сквозь гормональный туман, в котором он проснулся.

Эдди только что видел эротический сон. О Ричи. И он всё ещё был возбуждён от воспоминаний.

— О-о-о-о нет.

***

НЕ было ничего странного в эротических снах о своих коллегах.

Эдди где-то об этом читал. Иногда люди видят сексуальные сны о других людях, которые им даже близко не нравятся. Это не имело никакого отношения к личным предпочтениям — просто странный заскок в мозгу.

Просто потому, что кому-то там приснилось, что они убегают от гигантского пингвина, не означает, что они хотели бы, чтобы один из таких на них поохотился. Так почему тогда эротические сны должны чем-то отличаться?

В этом не было ничего странного. Всё в пределах нормы. Даже если ты женатый мужчина, который видит эротические сны о своём гетеросексуальном коллеге. Дикие, безумно яркие эротические сны. Настолько, что ты не можешь перестать думать о них.

Один странный эротический сон — это случайность. Да тут и беспокоиться не о чем. Побочный эффект снотворного. Совершенно нормально.

А потом ему приснился ещё один. На этот раз Ричи почему-то оказался фермером. Эдди отправился на ферму, чтобы получить свой специальный заказ кукурузы. Ричи отвёл Эдди в сарай, бросил его на кучу сена и сделал ему минет.

Блять. Ладно, два эротических сна — это не очень хорошо. Но это не закономерность. Что-то должно произойти, по крайней мере, три раза, чтобы это стало закономерностью, и Эдди определённо больше не собирался видеть сны о Ричи. Он купил генератор белого шума и запустил нечто под названием «МИКС ДЛЯ СНА» на максимальной громкости, чтобы попытаться заглушить то, что, чёрт возьми, пыталось сделать его подсознание.

Должно быть, где-то там затесались звуки океана, потому что Ричи-во-сне внезапно стал спасателем, который вытащил тонущего Эдди из воды и вернул его в сознание поцелуем. Он ещё немного трахнул его пальцами, чего Эдди-из-реальности не оценил. Пляжи — _жутко_ антисанитарные. Стимуляция пальцами любого рода, когда ты окружён песком, вызывала сильное раздражение кожи.

Но теперь эротические сны стали закономерностью. И Эдди не знал, что с этим делать.

Поэтому он поступил так, как на его месте поступил бы любой здравомыслящий человек в подобной ситуации. Он решил погуглить.

Он включил свой ноутбук, открыл браузер в режиме «инкогнито» и напечатал: _«Видеть эротические сны о своём друге это странно?»_

Большинство результатов были одинаковыми. И твердили «нет». Это нормально. Сны о половом акте с другом могут быть отражением той степени близости, которую вы разделяете с этим человеком. Они также могут означать, что у человека есть определённая черта, которую вы хотели бы перенять.

Это была чистая правда. Эдди глубоко восхищался Ричи. Он испытывал достаточную степень близости, чтобы выдавать свои секреты, и никогда не чувствовал осуждения со стороны Ричи за это. Он равнялся на Ричи. Завидовал его беззаботности и харизме.

Но что-то в этом всё равно было не так. Он восхищался всеми своими друзьями. Он хотел быть таким же милым, как Бен, таким же умным, как Майк, таким же сильным и стойким, как Беверли Марш. Так почему же он не трахал никого из _них_ во сне?

Так что он напечатал в строке поиска: _«Как перестать видеть эротические сны о своём друге»_.

Все результаты оказались такими же, как и предыдущие. Объяснение, почему это происходит, но не ответы.

Он нахмурился и напечатал: _«Как перестать видеть эротические сны»_.

Первым результатом, который не являлся ещё одним объяснением, была статья: «Пять способов преодолеть эротические сны и демоническое влияние».

Он был в таком отчаянии, что решил её пролистать. Может быть, это всё вина сексуального демона. Может, существовал какой-то древний ритуал, с помощью которого он мог бы попробовать изгнать его из своего тела. Или он мог бы глотнуть святой воды.

Он закрыл страницу, как только добрался до пункта номер пять. «Собираясь ложиться спать, проведите время, впитывая Бога вместо телевизора, телефона или видеоигр. Послушайте какую-нибудь музыку поклонения и потеряйтесь в Его любви».

Если Бог действительно существовал, Эдди не хотел впутывать его в то, что здесь происходило. Он уже достаточно впитал в себя, спасибоблятьбольшое.

Следующий сайт внушал больше надежды. Там был анонимный пост на форуме, озаглавленный вопросом: _«Как мне перестать видеть эротические сны о конкретном человеке?»_.

Ответы просто вернули его к началу. От одного из них, в частности, ему захотелось закричать в подушку.

Опубликовано Лорой Холл, 27 августа, год назад.

«Я звезда эротического сна моего лучшего друга.

Он рассказал мне об этом только сегодня, и я нисколько не обиделась. Я знаю, что он переживает в своём браке, и он доверил мне несколько секретов своей интимной жизни. Когда он рассказал мне о своём сне (не в графических деталях, но достаточно, чтобы нарисовать картину в моей голове), я поняла, что глубоко внутри он жаждал интимной связи, такой же хорошей, как наша дружба, где мы можем довериться друг другу почти во всём, не боясь насмешек или осуждения.

Будучи откровенной, призна́ю, что между мной и моим другом хватает физического влечения (он думает, что я привлекательная женщина, с которой он мог бы встречаться в другой жизни, и наоборот), поэтому я думаю, что это одна из причин, по которой он видел эротический сон со мной.

Так что, возможно, пока вы и ваш муж живёте здоровыми сексуальной жизнью и отношениями, в вашей дружбе с этим человеком есть какой-то аспект, которого вам не хватает в вашей жизни с супругом. Или, может быть, вы очень восхищаетесь этим человеком в несексуальном плане, и вы хотели бы быть больше похожим на него. Просто моё мнение».

И опять к началу. Это была какая-то _херня_ из разряда «Ваш билетик? Мой билетик»¹. Ходит кругами и ни к чему не приходит.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он не был счастлив в своём браке. Они с Ричи доверяли друг другу, что создавало между ними глубокую эмоциональную связь. Так что подсознание Эдди теперь рассматривало её через призму интимной близости.

_Ваш билетик? Мой билетик._

Но Эдди был также эмоционально близок и с другими своими друзьями. Он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что Билл прикроет его спину. Он бы выдал Эдди аванс, если бы тот действительно в нём нуждался, не задавая никаких вопросов. Однажды, ещё до того, как на кухне появились новые лица, он напился с Биллом, Майком и Бев. Майк держал его в своих объятиях добрых десять минут той ночью, просто потому что Эдди грустил и был слишком уставшим, чтобы скрывать это. От него приятно пахло книгами и «Олд Спайсом». Но у Эдди никогда не было эротического сна об этом.

Эта проблема касалась только Ричи. Так что как ему это остановить?

_Вы что, больной? А вы что, доктор?_

Может быть, он остановит эти сны, объяснив их. Может быть, причина крылась в физическом влечении. Ричи неплохо выглядел. Если бы они жили другой жизнью и оба были геями и холостяками, кто бы сказал, что они не могут стать парой?

_Ваш билетик! Мой билетик…_

Но Бен тоже неплохо выглядел. Он был _великолепен_. Один раз Эдди увидел пресс Бена, когда он поднял рубашку, чтобы вытереть пот с лица, и буквально сказал «охереть» вслух. Гей-Бен был бы идеальным парнем. Любому бы повезло с таким партнёром, как Бен. Но когда Эдди попытался представить себе, как целует его, он ничего не почувствовал.

Потому что он не был геем? Тогда почему же он так волновался из-за своих снов с Ричи? Как же он снова вернулся к бессонным ночам?

_У вас все дома?_

_А вы хотите в гости?_

В одиночку Эдди ничего не добьётся.

Ему нужна была помощь.

Не с гомосексуальной путаницей, конечно. Боже, нет, он никогда и никому не расскажет о ней. Он заберёт её с собой в могилу.

Но если эти статьи и мнения и имели хоть какой-то вес, то он мог бы умерить количество снов, поработав над своим браком. Единственная причина, по которой они вообще появились, была связана с его семейными проблемами.

И Эдди просто случайно познакомился с двумя разведёнными людьми, которые могли бы сказать ему, с чего начать.

***

¹ **«Ваш билетик? Мой билетик»** — «бесконечная» шутка: https://anekdotovstreet.com/anekdot/vash-biletik-moy-biletik-vash-biletik/162078/ В оригинале же автор использует классический скетч «Эбботт и Костелло» (американского комедийного дуэта) — _«Who's on first?»_. Разбор весьма забавной и непереводимой игры слов можно можно посмотреть здесь: <https://mr-rainman.livejournal.com/1997.html>

***

За свою жизнь Беверли Марш обзавелась несколькими любимыми местами для курения.

Первое — из тех времён, когда она была ребёнком. Она выкурила свою первую сигарету, когда ей было двенадцать лет; привычка, которую она приобрела просто потому, что знала, что она не должна была этого делать. Потому что «хорошие маленькие девочки» не курили. А она не была хорошей. Она была сломленной. Гнилой внутри. Но она сидела под деревом, далеко от своего дома, и смотрела на ближайшую реку, пока выкуривала сигарету, и всё на мгновение становилось лучше.

Когда она, наконец, сбежала из отцовского дома и поступила в колледж, то нашла себе другое любимое место. Под другим деревом, за тысячи и тысячи километров от её родного города. Это дерево было меньше, но на нём росли цветы, которые цвели каждый год. Поляну окружали стены зданий, так что никакой ветер не пускал дым ей в глаза. Это было её тихое убежище вдали от безумия балансирования между двумя работами и колледжем.

Когда она жила с Томом, её любимое место было далеко от их квартиры. Она стояла на ступеньках парадного входа, ведущих в здание, чтобы покурить, когда ей было нужно, но даже эти ступеньки казались удушающими. Тогдашнее любимое место она посещала всякий раз, когда Том уезжал из города. Когда никто не смотрел за ней, чтобы она могла пройтись по улице. И она шла, и шла, и шла, пока её сандали не начинали врезаться в пятки по бокам. Пока она не находила маленький парк для собак, где никто не выгуливал своих питомцев. Там была всего одна скамейка. Всё сооружение располагалось рядом с железнодорожными путями: достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать грохот мощных машин каждый раз, когда поезд проносился мимо. Место, где она могла сидеть и выкуривать полпачки «Мальборо» и никто не видел и не слышал, как она плачет.

Теперь всё было гораздо лучше. Она всё ещё курила, но уже не так часто, как раньше.

Поблизости с местом, где она курила на работе, не было ни парка, ни деревьев. Всего лишь пара бетонных ступенек и несколько кирпичных стен. И всё же ей нравилось это место. Очень сильно. Оно постепенно становилось одним из её любимых.

Потому что она больше не убегала от чего-то, когда держала в руках сигарету. Она просто брала небольшой перерыв, чтобы очистить свой разум, расслабиться на мгновение, прежде чем вернуться к группе людей, которые искренне любили её и ничего от неё не требовали.

И впервые в жизни ей нравилось, когда к ней присоединялся кто-то ещё. Когда Ричи выходил и стрелял у неё сигарету или когда приходил Майк и садился рядом с ней просто поболтать. Она даже несколько раз заманивала Бена, шокированная тем фактом, что он, казалось, не возражал против её вредной привычки.

Поэтому когда однажды она услышала, как за её спиной открылась дверь, то решила, что это один из её обычных визитёров. Она попыталась угадать, какой именно:

— Прости, Ричи! Сегодня осталось только две, тебе не повезло, — сказала она.

— Я… Всё нормально. Спасибо, — сказал другой голос. Определённо не Ричи.

Брови Бев поползли вверх, она повернулась, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку.

— Эдди?! — воскликнула она. Это было действительно необычное зрелище. Эдди не нравилось находиться рядом, когда она курила. У него имелось несколько очень сильных убеждений по поводу пассивного курения.

— Ничего, если я присоединюсь к тебе? — поинтересовался он.

Она хотела было поддразнить его, но что-то в его голосе остановило её. Он казался встревоженным, нерешительным и нервным — что не соответствовало его обычной энергии. Поэтому она без колебаний пригласила его, похлопав по сиденью рядом с собой.

— В любое время, — беспечно ответила она. Бев подождала, пока Эдди сядет, осторожно держа сигарету подальше от него, а также выпустила дым в противоположном направлении. — И чему я обязана честью, что меня посетил сам шеф Каспбрак? — спросила она в приподнятом настроении.

Эдди нервно пошевелил руками. Он выглядел так, как будто прямо сейчас мог бы выкурить сигарету. Жаль, что он не курил.

— Я. Ну, вообще-то. Просто вопрос, — начал он, — если это слишком личное, то ты можешь и не отвечать. Ты ведь раньше была замужем, верно?

Улыбка сошла с лица Бев. Она не обиделась ни на Эдди, ни на кого-либо ещё за этот вопрос. Боже, нет. Но она не могла сохранить ни малейшего намёка на радость, когда поднималась эта тема.

—… Да. Была, — сказала она, тут же глубоко затянувшись сигаретой, прежде чем стряхнуть пепел с её кончика. — Это не очень вдохновляющая история. Но… я думаю, ты уже догадался.

Беверли никогда прямо не рассказывала Эдди, что с ней случилось, но она знала, что вокруг неё петляли следы из хлебных крошек. Она вздрагивала каждый раз, когда кто-то слишком сильно повышал голос; она иногда отступалась от аргументов, не защищаясь должным образом. Шрамы, которые она изо всех сил старалась скрыть.

Эдди кивнул:

— Мне так жаль, что это случилось с тобой, — начал он, — я имею в виду, что не знаю всего. Но что бы тогда ни происходило, я знаю, что это отстой. И если я когда-нибудь увижу этого парня, меня не волнует, что гласит закон, я убью его нахуй. Богом клянусь.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Бев снова слегка улыбнулась. Она наклонилась в сторону, в знак привязанности толкнув Эдди локтем в бок.

— Спасибо, Эдди. Но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты работал здесь, а не на кухне в тюрьме, — сказала она. — Так. Мы заключили, что в какой-то момент я была замужем.

— Да. Ты была. А сейчас нет. Значит, ты развелась, — констатировал Эдди.

— Да. Билл на самом деле очень помог мне с этим, когда я ушла и остановилась у коллеги, — объяснила Бев.

— Значит, Билла не было рядом, когда ты ушла от своего бывшего мужа? — спросил Эдди.

Беверли покачала головой.

— Я написала ему на Фейсбуке через пару недель после того, как это произошло. Я не говорила ему ни о чём конкретном, только о том, что пытаюсь получить развод и нуждаюсь в юридической консультации, — сказала Бев.

— Тогда… Окей. Это очень сложный вопрос. Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, чтобы я пошёл нахуй, если ты не хочешь отвечать. Хорошо? — спросил Эдди.

— Эдди, всё в порядке. Я дам тебе знать, — настаивала Бев.

— Ладно. Итак… ты была замужем. А потом всё пошло наперекосяк, и ты ушла, — начал Эдди, пытаясь понять, как он хотел сказать об этом. —… Как ты это сделала? Как ты просто… ушла?

Бев вдруг почувствовала, как её охватывает печаль. На этот раз не за себя, а за друга.

Эдди, как и Бев, никогда не делился личными подробностями своей семейной жизни. Но она-то знала. У неё были глаза. Она видела, как он борется, и знала, что этот вопрос был рождён из этой борьбы.

—… Это было нелегко, — начала она. Она докурила первую сигарету и тут же подожгла вторую. Она не собиралась проходить через этот разговор без минимальной поддержки никотина. — Я честно несколько раз пыталась уйти, но у меня не получалось. Либо он найдёт место, куда я ушла, либо я в конечном итоге буду слушать его голосовые сообщения и просто. Решу вернуться назад. Потому что я знала… Я _думала_ , что не смогу справиться сама.

Тогда она была заложницей своего страха. Она думала, что никто её больше никогда не полюбит. Что она бесполезна, что она не сможет выжить, если кто-то не будет заботиться о ней. Она считала, что признать поражение, вернуться назад и получить взбучку было умнее, чем пытаться держаться подальше — и умереть из-за этого.

— Так что же изменилось? — тихо поинтересовался Эдди.

На этот вопрос было трудно ответить. Беверли много раз прокручивала его у себя в голове и до сих пор никак не могла понять.

—… Просто однажды всё зашло слишком далеко, — наконец, сказала Бев. — Я не буду беспокоить тебя подробностями, но он сделал то, что слишком сильно напомнило мне о моём отце. И вдруг я подумала, что… если этот парень не убьёт меня первым, то его убью я. Я достигла своего предела. Поэтому я вырубила его, оставила своё обручальное кольцо и убежала. На самом деле я не принимала никакого решения. Я просто… сорвалась.

Бев снова сделала затяжку и, закрыв глаза, медленно выпустила дым.

Эдди эта информация, похоже, не слишком успокоила. Не то чтобы Бев ожидала этого. Он глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, но всё же сумел выбраться оттуда:

—… Чёрт.

— Да, чёрт, — согласилась Бев. Она рассказала правду, но она понимала, что эта информация не относится к ситуации Эдди. Не совсем. Поэтому, чтобы помочь ему, она перефразировала свою мысль.

— У каждого есть свой «переломный момент». Он не обязательно наступает именно тогда, когда ситуация достигает самого дна, — сказала она. Сейчас она докуривала последнюю сигарету из пачки и делала всё возможное, чтобы её хватило до конца их разговора. — И это касается не только брака. Если ты находишься в ситуации, где ты несчастен, я думаю, однажды произойдёт что-то, из-за чего ты поймёшь, что невозможно ничего исправить. Никто другой не сможет сказать тебе, когда это произойдёт. Ты просто поймёшь.

— А как понять, что нельзя ничего исправить? — спросил Эдди. Он казался таким неуверенным, таким потерянным. Беверли больше всего на свете хотелось подвинуться и обнять Эдди, сказать ему, что его брак — это уже безнадёжное дело. Она хотела всё исправить для него. Но она не могла, и никто другой не мог. Поэтому она сделала единственное, что, как она знала, помогло бы ему.

Она повернулась к нему и одарила его улыбкой.

— Ты спрашиваешь себя, хочешь ли ты это исправить. Это как… реставрация антиквариата. Если есть что-то, что стоит спасения, ты можешь извлечь это и отремонтировать. Так что если ты смотришь на что-то и не видишь ничего, что можно было бы спасти… я думаю, именно тогда ты понимаешь, что пора двигаться дальше, — объяснила Бев. — Или, может быть, ты думаешь, что есть что-то стоящее спасения, но потом ты извлекаешь это и видишь, что даже лучшие его части всё это время пожирали термиты. Некоторые вещи нельзя исправить, даже если очень хочется. И надо сказать себе, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы отпустить то, что причиняет больше боли, чем помогает.

Эдди несколько мгновений сидел молча, переваривая слова Беверли. Она не была полностью уверена, насколько близко или далеко попала её мысль, потому что через несколько мгновений Эдди вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию. Слегка застонав, он закатил глаза.

— Тьфу. Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Беном. Ты говоришь совсем как он.

Беверли громко рассмеялась, покраснев, когда поняла, что её аллегория действительно происходила из мудрости их местного мастера на все руки.

— А что? Он даёт очень хорошие советы. В следующий раз, когда у тебя возникнут проблемы, спроси его, — сказала она.

— И лишить тебя моего общества, пока ты будешь тут курить одну за одной с подветренной стороны от мусорного контейнера? Даже не мечтаю об этом, — сухо ответил Эдди.

Бев рассмеялась, радуясь, что Эдди вернулся к своему обычному состоянию. Она наклонилась и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Спасибо, что почтил меня своим присутствием, — сказала она.

И они просидели ещё добрых пятнадцать минут, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд, пока окурок последней сигареты Бев не затух на земле перед ними.

***

Эдди нашёл Билла в его кабинете.

Казалось, что он почти ничего не делал, просто сидел за своим столом и печатал что-то в телефоне. Эдди всё равно вежливо постучал, прежде чем просунуть голову в открытую дверь.

— Привет, Билл. Ты сейчас занят?

Билл перестал печатать и с улыбкой поднял голову.

— Привет, Эдди! — поздоровался он, жестом приглашая войти. — Вовсе нет, я просто играю в «Кэнди Краш». Не говори Майку, а то я сейчас должен составлять электронные таблицы, — пошутил он.

Как только Эдди вошёл внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь, Билл продолжил:

— Что случилось? Ричи опять что-то сломал?

Эдди ничего не мог с собой поделать — он издал нервный смешок.

— Что? С чего бы это Ричи стал что-то ломать?! Это не из-за него. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — пробормотал он.

— Э-э. Конечно, — сказал Билл, часто заморгав. — Ну-у-у… тогда из-за _чего_ ты пришёл?

—… Ты можешь не отвечать, если это слишком личное. Но я хотел тебя кое о чём спросить, — признался Эдди. Он сел напротив стола, стараясь держаться как можно прямее.

— Конечно, — поддержал его Билл. — Что ты хочешь спросить?

— Ты помнишь, почему вы с бывшей женой развелись?

Билл глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Приятель. Ты ведь не шутил. Тяжёлый вопрос для утра понедельника.

— Ты не обязан отвечать. Как я и сказал, — напомнил ему Эдди.

— Нет, всё нормально, — настаивал Билл. — Честно говоря, наши отношения затянули грозовые тучи. Мы жили отдельно уже почти год, когда я сказал ей, что ухожу с работы, чтобы открыть тестовую кухню. Она попросила развода, и я согласился.

Билл говорил небрежно, как будто обсуждал какие-то дела. Всё просто и понятно. То, в чём Эдди так отчаянно нуждался.

— Значит, в конце отношений вы не ладили. А в начале вы ладили? — спросил Эдди.

Билл кивнул:

— Определённо. Я думаю… нет. Я _правда_ любил её. Поначалу. И я всё ещё люблю её, просто не так, как когда мы были моложе.

— Как ты понял, что больше не любишь её? — сказал Эдди.

Биллу пришлось ещё немного поразмыслить над этим вопросом. Но он приложил все усилия, чтобы как можно быстрее привести примеры. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, почему Эдди так отчаянно нуждался в ответах на вопросы о семейных проблемах, а Билл не хотел упускать возможность помочь своему другу.

— Честно говоря, трудно описать. Это не произошло в одночасье… скорее, это были небольшие моменты, которые продолжали накапливаться, как снежный ком. Ну, мы стали тратить больше времени на споры, чем на наши отношения. Я думаю, что это было только начало. Потом я перебрался в гостевую спальню. Какое-то время мы пытались всё исправить, но что бы мы ни делали, это, казалось, только ухудшало ситуацию. Поэтому мы и перестали, — объяснил Билл.

Он остановился, чтобы посмотреть на то место, где раньше у него на руке было обручальное кольцо. В какой-то момент своей жизни он любил носить его. Из-за него он чувствовал себя важным, желанным. Гордым. Теперь он почти не думал о его отсутствии.

— Так что, когда Одра заговорила о разводе, в этом было больше смысла. Я никогда не был тем целеустремлённым мужем, который ей нужен. И она была не той поддерживающей супругой, в которой я нуждался. Так что мы отпустили друг друга.

С каждым словом Эдди заметно напрягался.

Рассказ о разводе Беверли был по-своему болезненным, но всё же оставил у него немного надежды. Майра была немного истерична, но она никогда не вступала с ним в физическую конфронтацию.

Но то, как Билл описал свой собственный опыт, каким-то образом проникло глубже. Его рассказ был слишком реалистичным, слишком похожим на его собственную ситуацию.

И в довершение всего, Билла это вполне _устраивало_. Он не являлся оболочкой своего прежнего «я». Он прошёл через один из самых больших страхов Эдди и, казалось, даже не дрогнул.

У Эдди должен был начаться приступ паники. Или астмы. На него надвигался какой-то приступ, и Эдди придётся с ним справиться. Поэтому он порылся в кармане и вытащил свой ингалятор.

Затем Эдди спросил о своей последней заботе.

— Но сейчас ты ни с кем не встречаешься. А ты вообще пробовал?

И вот тогда самообладание Билла окончательно пошатнулось. Его тайный уголок сожаления — и Билл должен был решить, хочет ли он им поделиться.

Это была ужасающе постыдная история. Он мог бы легко уклониться от темы, но, увидев встревоженное выражение лица своего друга, решился ответить Эдди честно.

Всё что угодно для нуждающегося друга.

— Ну… вроде того. И я объясню. Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал _никому_ об этом не рассказывать, — попросил Билл. — Кроме Майка и Бев. Они знают, но больше никто не должен. Понял?

Эдди кивнул, и Билл продолжил:

— Хорошо. Я говорил тебе, что мы с Бев росли вместе, верно? Мы жили довольно близко друг к другу, так что постоянно общались. И я… ну, я… в-в… блять, вроде как влюбился в неё. Когда мы были детьми. Мы поцеловались один раз перед отъездом в колледж, но у н-н-нас не было денег, чтобы навестить друг друга, так что ничего не вышло. Мы потеряли связь…

Билл вздохнул и начал приглаживать руками волосы. Это воспоминание было тяжело переживать заново.

— Потом она ни с того ни с сего связалась со мной, потому что ей нужна была помощь с разводом. Я помог ей только потому, что она была моей старой подругой, и ничего больше. Но потом мы с Одрой развелись, и я открыл кухню с Бев, и мы р-р-работали вместе около года после того, как оба наших развода з-завершились…

План Билла сработал. Ещё до начала своего рассказа Эдди находился опасно близко к тому, чтобы впасть в нарастающую панику. Он даже сделал большую затяжку из своего ингалятора на первых словах Билла, но с тех пор заметно успокоился.

Теперь Эдди наклонился вперёд в кресле. Его рот слегка приоткрылся от шока, и он уставился на Билла.

— Билл… ты _не сделал_ этого.

Лицо Билла покраснело от стыда, он закрыл его руками.

— О, я сделал. Да, так и было. Но… Прежде чем ты начнёшь воображать что-то странное, мы едва ли встречались. Мы, наверное, два раза сходили поужинать и один раз поцеловались. Но этот поцелуй был таким же, как и тот в детстве — нам было лучше как друзьям, — сказал Билл.

— У тебя когда-нибудь были эротические сны о ней?

— Эр-эр-эр– _ОГО_. Эдди! — выпалил Билл, совершенно ошарашенный.

— Не делай это странным, ответь на вопрос, — настаивал Эдди.

— Мне н-не нужно делать это странным. Это уже н-н-началось странно. _Ты_ сделал это странным, — сказал Билл.

— Прекрасно! Не отвечай на вопрос. Уверен, что да. И поэтому ты мне не отвечаешь, — сказал Эдди, скрестив руки на груди.

Билл глубоко вздохнул.

— По-моему, я дал тебе достаточно материала для шантажа за один день, — сказал он.

— Успокойся, это не материал для шантажа. Кому бы я вообще продал эту информацию? Майк — единственный, кто… подожди. А откуда Майк знает?! — спросил Эдди.

Ещё одна каверзная тема, которую Билл решил оставить при себе.

Было бы нелегко объяснить, что Майка обеспокоило мнение Билла о Бене. Майк был наблюдателен и, конечно же, замечал, что Билл с завистью поглядывал на него всякий раз, когда Бев подходила к их новому сотруднику.

И что именно Майк помог ему понять, что он не сердится на Бена.

Он ни на кого не сердился. Ему было грустно, потому что, когда он увидел Бена и Беверли вместе, он заметил мгновенную и мощную искру влечения. То, что он когда-то желал с Бев, но к чему даже близко не смог подобраться.

Он ревновал. И он наконец-то начал чувствовать себя одиноким. Задаваться вопросом, был ли он сломан, был ли он неспособен больше связать себя с кем-нибудь.

Но потом Майк снова привёл его в чувство. Сначала он отвлекал его, рассказывая множество сказок и фольклора со всего мира о родственных душах. Он описал восхитительную концепцию, как древние народы, жившие за тысячи километров друг от друга и не имевшие никаких средств связи, могли прийти к одной и той же идее о людях, которым суждено встретиться.

А потом, с самым добрым выражением глаз, Майк сказал Биллу, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. Потому что родственные души связаны друг с другом ещё до их рождения. Никто не должен бороться за родственную душу, она появится в своё время.

Но Эдди не нужно было знать обо всём этом.

— Даже не могу вспомнить, когда я вывалил всё на этого парня. Я, наверное, мог рассказать ему, когда мы где-нибудь выпивали, — небрежно сказал Билл.

— Ну, я никому не скажу, — пообещал Эдди. — Если только ты никому не скажешь, о чём я спрашивал. Особенно об эротических снах.

— О… кей? — согласился Билл.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что уделил время, — сказал Эдди и вышел из кабинета так же внезапно, как и появился.

Билл сидел молча, глубоко задумавшись.

Он прижал одну руку к голове и спросил себя: «… Эдди снятся эротические сны о Бев???»


	5. 5. «Салат». Часть 2: «Французский»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ричи заметил, что в последнее время Эдди сам на себя не похож, поэтому он решает сделать для него кое-что особенное.
> 
> После шести месяцев совместной работы Эдди должен принять решение: хочет он позволить Ричи остаться на тестовой кухне или нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> А ВОТ И ВТОРАЯ ЧАСТЬ!!!
> 
> Она в основном наполнена взаимодействиями всех Неудачников и Ричи / Эдди. После этой главы они оба будут… предоставлены самим себе ;] ;] ;] ;] ;] А потом развернётся чувственное напряжение вплоть до 11 главы ДЕТКА
> 
> Прошу прощения, если предыдущие две части были аклиматичными, следующая парочка будет НАПОЛНЕНА ДЕЙСТВИЕМ, КУЛЬМИНАЦИЕЙ!!!!

— Так. Кто-нибудь ещё думает, что Эдди ведёт себя странно в последнее время? — спросил Ричи во время одной из их «встреч» с Биллом и Майком.

У них была еженедельная традиция собираться вместе на час или два, только втроём, чтобы потрепаться. Первоначально в эти собрания они вкладывали намерение рассказать Ричи обо всём, что он пропустил, пока его не было в городе. Но деловые вопросы, как правило, занимали всего лишь около пятнадцати минут, поэтому у них вошло в привычку заполнять остальную часть времени всем, о чём, чёрт возьми, они хотели поговорить.

На этот раз Ричи хотел поговорить об Эдди. Потому что он _избегал_ Ричи. Агрессивно.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Майк.

Обычно они играли в какую-нибудь игру, пока вот так тусовались. Иногда в игры на телефонах. Иногда в «Виселицу» на магнитно-маркерной доске Билла. Неделю назад Ричи купил Биллу доску для игры в «Дартс». Так что они все сидели полукругом, бросая дротики в дерьмовую мишень на другом конце комнаты. Никто из них ещё ни разу не попал.

Ричи наблюдал, как дротик Майка отскочил от мишени.

— Возможно, это моя хорошо натренированная способность к дедукции, — сказал Ричи. Он встал со своего места, со всей силы бросил дротик в мишень и выругался, когда он тоже отскочил. — Да что за херня с этой штукой?.. А, ещё тот факт, что Эдди сразу же сбежал от меня на прошлой неделе.

— Ты издевался над ним? — спросил Билл, следующим пытаясь попасть в цель. Ещё один неудачный отскок.

— Ну, я имею в виду. Да. Но я же делаю это постоянно, — ответил Ричи. — Но тот раз был не таким уж серьёзным. Нам привезли партию этих странных шипастых фруктов, которые пахнут как из задницы, в общем, я потёр свою руку об них, а потом сунул ему в лицо и сказал понюхать мои пальцы. Он даже не послал меня, он просто сбежал.

— Я не думаю, что это не в его характере. Похоже, для него это было чересчур омерзительно, — сказал Майк. — Но вообще, ты, наверно, прав насчёт того, что он не в себе. Он выглядит рассеянным.

— Он просто… проходит через кое-какое дерьмо сейчас, — сказал Билл после. Неуверенно, задаваясь вопросом, сколько информации он мог поведать, не рассказывая слишком много о личной жизни Эдди. — Он со всеми такой. Дайте ему немного времени, и он вернётся.

Майк запустил ещё один дротик в доску и нахмурился, когда тот тоже отскочил.

— Ричи, что за хрень ты купил?

Ричи откинулся на спинку стула и пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю. Кажется, она стоила 15 баксов на «Амазоне». И похоже, это полная херня, — ответил он.

Потом Ричи снова стал думать об Эдди, а Майк встал и подошёл к мишени, чтобы получше рассмотреть её.

—… Мы должны что-то сделать для него. Не думаете? Даже если мы не можем решить эту проблему за него, мы могли бы… Я не знаю. Подарить ему корзинку с подарками от мистера Пропера или ещё что-нибудь, — сказал Ричи.

— Это правда очень хорошая идея, — сказал Билл, слегка ухмыляясь. — А ты уверен, что _ты_ хорошо себя чувствуешь? Или тебя похитили, пока ты был в Лос-Анджелесе, и заменили инопланетным двойником, который не получил памятку о том, что ты мудак?

Ричи рассмеялся и показал Биллу два средних пальца.

— Весьма вероятно. В последнее время на западном побережье участились случаи обнаружения НЛО, — сказал Майк, пытаясь воткнуть один из дротиков в мишень. — Ты должен вернуть эту штуку, Рич. Дротики даже в упор не втыкаются.

— Эй, говори это Биллу. Это теперь _его_ доска, а значит, не моя проблема, — сказал Ричи.

Ричи знал, что он может что-то придумать, чтобы попытаться поднять настроение Эдди. Он — кладезь идей. Должно же быть что-то такое, что Эдди искренне оценит. Вопрос заключался только в том, что же это и как Ричи преподнести это прямым, не странным, на сто процентов платоническим способом.

—… Может быть, я ему что-нибудь приготовлю. Повара же ценят такое дерьмо, да? Например, безглютеновое печенье. Или салат. Я мог бы нарезать ему немного «Айсберга» и скормить, как кролику, — размышлял Ричи.

— Да, Ричи. Уверен, ему это понравится, — сказал Билл, закатывая глаза. — Дай знать, если тебе понадобится помощь. Я уверен, все будут рады вмешаться.

— Обязательно, Большой босс, — сказал Ричи, отсалютовав Биллу.

— Эй… ребята? — позвал Майк, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение один из дротиков. — Думаю, я понял, в чём дело.

Майк взялся за пластиковый наконечник на конце дротика и снял его, тем самым открыв заострённый металлический стержень, который он затем воткнул в пробковую доску.

—… Хах.

***

**Ричи Тозиер готовит: «Эдди-спагетти»**

Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»

Описание: _Ричи старается изо всех сил, чтобы поднять настроение другу! Кто же победит? Ричи или его медленно, но верно отвлекаемое внимание?_

[Видео открывается сценой с Ричи, стоящим на тестовой кухне. Он машет рукой в камеру с широкой улыбкой на лице.]

РИЧИ

Здравствуйте, и добро пожаловать обратно на «Тестовую кухню Неудачников». Я ваш любимый ведущий — Ричи Тозиер! Сегодня мы собираемся приготовить что-то особенное. Вы ведь все знаете Эдди, верно? Около пяти сантиметров ростом, холерик размером с муравья, разговаривает со скоростью молнии на метамфетамине? Что ж, он был не в настроении в последнее время. И мне пришла в голову блестящая идея.

[Ричи кланяется воображаемой аудитории.]

РИЧИ

Спасибо, спасибо. Я знаю, мой гений поразителен. Так или иначе, мне пришла в голову идея. Что это за идея, спросите вы? Ну, давайте я вам расскажу. Моя идея заключается в том, чтобы приготовить Эдди ужин! Очевидно, я не приготовлю ничего, что произведёт на него впечатление, всё-таки у него больше профессионального опыта, чем у меня. Но важно ведь внимание. Да? Верно, Майк?

[Камера немного движется вверх и вниз, как будто Майк «кивает».]

РИЧИ

Отлично! И что может быть лучше для моего любимого спагеттиголового, чем тарелка макарон? Это открытие нового всемирно известного рецепта Ричи Тозиера, созданного только для моего главного друга. Это де**мо будет французским. Как. Пи**ец. Но прежде чем мы перейдём к тому, что будет в тарелке, мы должны пройти через то, чего в ней _быть не может_. Потому что, как многие из вас знают, у Эдса есть очень подробный список де**ма, которое он не может съесть, не отправившись в ближайшую больницу.

[Ричи достаёт из кармана листок бумаги. Он медленно разворачивает его. Листок становится всё длиннее и длиннее с каждым разгибанием, пока он не оказывается практически комично большим.]

РИЧИ

Давайте посмотрим. Я не могу добавить в блюдо сою. Ни яиц, ни кешью, ни орехов вообще. Не такой уж он и большой фанат всего шарообразного, этот парень [подмигивает]. И нам придётся использовать безглютеновую пасту, так что это будет _весело_. Никаких моллюсков, значит, паста из морепродуктов отпадает. Может быть, удастся протащить туда немного чернил кальмара? Не знаю, придётся играть в эту игру вслепую. Молочка не даёт ему ничего, кроме де**ма, поэтому нам придётся заменить всё немолочными продуктами, если мы хотим использовать сыр. И… Люпин¹? Что за чертовщина этот люпин? Это типа люпус²? Ладно, неважно. Этого не будет. Кошки и собаки? Хорошие новости для нашего Пушка, он поживёт ещё денёк. И рыба тоже. Вообще любая. Не могу положить ничего из матушки-океана в тарелку. Понял. Опять же, чернила считаются рыбой? А кальмары — это рыба? Или здесь та же разница, что и между слизняком и улиткой? Я могу добавить туда улиток? Это ведь по-французски, да?

[Ричи ещё немного смотрит на список. Майк добавил кучу чисел и математических уравнений, крутящихся вокруг его головы, как будто он пытается решить какую-то безумно сложную математическую задачу.]

РИЧИ

Ну, как сказал сам великий бард. Как только вы исключите всё, что нельзя добавить в блюдо, всё, что останется, пойдёт в дело! Так. Я буду честен с вами, ребята. У меня нет _никакого_ рецепта, но я достал кучу ингредиентов, которые, я знаю, я могу использовать.

[Ричи подходит к столу, рассматривая некоторые продукты, которые он вытащил из кухонных запасов.]

РИЧИ

Итак, для начала, у нас есть безглютеновая паста. Самый важный компонент любого блюда из макарон. Я взял «Волосы ангела»³, потому что Эдди похож на крошечного маленького херувима. Дальше — помидоры! Эдди, б***ь, обожает томаты «черри», вы даже не представляете. Что очень забавно, потому что он всегда говорит, что помидоры «слишком кислые» и вызывают у него изжогу, но через десять минут он опрокидывает целую миску этих маленьких го***ков. Очевидно, можно немного уменьшить кислотность, приготовив их с небольшим количеством сахара, поэтому так и сделаем. У нас тут ещё есть каперсы и оливки для последнего штриха?

[Ричи хлопает ладонью по столу. Майк добавил комичный звук удара, когда рука Ричи соприкасается с пластиковой поверхностью.]

РИЧИ

Безлактозный Пармезан! Я думаю, он на вкус как ж**а, но эй. Мы же не готовим Тортеллини для Тозиера. Мой приятель хочет ср**ый поддельный сыр? Он получит ср**ый поддельный сыр. У нас есть баклажаны, разные травы и специи, ваши старые добрые надёжные соль и перец, и Божий дар человечеству — чеснок.

[Ричи делает жест «поварского поцелуя».]

РИЧИ

Хорошее начало! По большей части мы работаем над пастой а-ля Провансаль⁴ в качестве основы, но как я уже сказал: это время Тозиера. Мы импровизируем. Если я увижу ингредиент и подумаю, что это хорошее дополнение, которого нет в постоянно растущем списке запрещённых продуктов Эдди? Можете поспорить на свою задницу, что это окажется в тарелке. Я ничего не забыл?

[Ричи снова делает паузу, глядя в сторону камеры. Майк добавил музыкальную тему ожидания из игры во время его молчания.]

РИЧИ

… Если бы я, с**а, знал. Давайте вдарим рок в этой дыре!

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Ричи находится в середине приготовления пасты «Волосы ангела», помешивая её в кастрюле. Он насвистывает себе под нос и вытаскивает ложкой несколько прядей пасты, внимательно их рассматривая.]

РИЧИ

Так. Забавный факт для всех домоседов. Все слышали эту бабушкину сказку, верно? Та, где вы узнаёте, готова ли ваша паста, если бросите её в стену и она прилипнет. Да? Ну, приготовьтесь к коллективному взрыву разумов. Это пи***ж. Не расстраивайтесь, если вы думали, что это правда, я тоже так думал, пока не начал работать здесь. Но потом Эдди поймал меня за тем, как я бросал макароны в стену, и был весь такой–

[Ричи начинает подражать голосу Эдди.]

РИЧИ

 _«Нет, ты идиот. Ты просто дурак. Полный дебил. Паста становится клейкой, если она переварена. Она готовится сначала снаружи, а потом внутри. Единственный способ узнать, правильно ли она приготовлена, — это попробовать. Спагетти должны быть аль денте⁵. Они не будут прилипать к стене, если они аль денте»_. Вот так я перестал швырять макароны в стены…

[Ричи замолкает. Он смотрит в сторону, наблюдая, как Стэн работает на заднем плане. Стэн вытащил из духовки партию круассанов и теперь рассматривает их, чтобы проверить качество. Ричи снова поворачивается к камере, лукаво улыбаясь.]

РИЧИ

Я думаю, мне нужно ещё одно мнение. Эй! Стэн!

[Стэн отрывается от своей работы, ожидая, что Ричи объяснит, зачем ему понадобилось его внимание.]

РИЧИ

Паста готова?!

[Ричи швыряет Стэну через прилавок несколько прядей пасты. Они приземляются в его волосах, одна прядь прилипает к лицу. Стэн остаётся совершенно неподвижным, затем медленно протягивает руку, чтобы убрать макароны с лица.]

СТЭН

… Я запомню это, Ричи. _Однажды._

[Стэн выходит из кухни. Ричи несколько секунд смотрит ему вслед, а потом снова поворачивается к камере.]

РИЧИ

О, это нехорошо. В последний раз, когда Стэн сказал мне «однажды», он расставил на полу моей спальни мышеловки, когда ночевал у меня. Я тебе когда-нибудь об этом рассказывал, Майк? Серьёзно. Как-то раз я подшутил над ним, насыпав кучу разрыхлителя в его смузи. Я подумал, что это смешно, но он, видимо, — нет. Он пишет мне и спрашивает: _«Привет, Рич, ты что-то положил в мои смузи?»_. И я говорю ему, да, я положил туда х***у тучу разрыхлителя. Не благодари. Он молчит минут десять, а потом просто отвечает: _«Однажды»_. Ну, знаешь, как серийный убийца.

[Ричи облокачивается на стойку.]

РИЧИ

Прошло. Четыре. Года. Стэн ждал четыре года. Достаточно долго, чтобы я успел забыть о случившемся. Потом однажды ночью ему, конечно же, понадобилось где-то переночевать. Так что я приглашаю его к себе, как и подобает преданному другу. Я просыпаюсь на следующее утро, и мой пол покрыт мышеловками. Каждый квадратный сантиметр. А к моей двери приклеена табличка с надписью _«Сегодня»_.

[Ричи смеётся, вспоминая об этом.]

РИЧИ

Слава богу, я всегда сижу в телефоне в постели по крайней мере час, прежде чем встать. Я имею в виду, что мне всё равно прилетело по пальцам несколько раз, когда я их убирал, но я не наступил на них случайно. Клянусь богом, это правдивая история. Даже я не смог бы придумать что-то настолько хитроумное. Так что да. У меня сейчас _большие_ неприятности.

МАЙК

А… Ричи?

[Камера возвращается к плите. Вода закипает, макароны вываливаются из кастрюли. Грубая склейка: неопределённое количество времени спустя. Перед Ричи стоит стеклянная миска, наполненная пастой и прикрытая сверху крышкой.]

РИЧИ

И мы вернулись! Так. Мне… э-э, пришлось приготовить вторую порцию макарон. Большое спасибо Стэну. Но главное — паста уже готова. Мы уберём её пока, прикрыв сверху, чтобы она не слишком остыла, и поработаем над остальной частью блюда. А теперь самое интересное. Начинка! Эдди не похож на большого фаната соусов, поэтому я не собираюсь готовить соус для пасты. Пусть всё будет просто. Обжарим парочку овощей отдельно в оливковом масле, а затем смешаем с пастой. Так мы сохраним индивидуальные ароматы каждого ингредиента, чтобы они выделялись, но всё равно хорошо сочетались между собой. Для начала…

[Ричи снова смотрит в сторону, на происходящее вне кадра. Майк следит за тем, что происходит за камерой, показывая, что Бев готовит что-то у окна.]

РИЧИ

Бев! Эй! Что ты делаешь?

[У Бев нет микрофона, поэтому она не может объяснить. Она просто разворачивается и улыбается, показывая ступку и пестик Ричи и камере.]

РИЧИ

[Снова к камере] Подождите, это очень важно.

[Ричи покидает своё рабочее место, жестом приглашая Майка следовать за ним. Они идут к Беверли.]

РИЧИ

И какое древнее зелье пещерного человека вы здесь варите, леди?

БЕВ

Я готовлю песто⁶~

РИЧИ

Невероятно. Революционно. Вдохновляющее. Обожаю. Эй, Майк. Подойди поближе к этому звуку. Давай дадим нашим подписчикам немного АСМР.

[Майк приближается к ступке, улавливая звук, с которым Беверли растирает базилик.]

РИЧИ

О, да. Вот о чём я говорю. Хорошо, очень хорошо. Бев, расскажи добрым людям по ту сторону экрана, почему ты делаешь соус вручную вместо того, чтобы использовать блендер, как все мы, некультурные батраки.

БЕВ

Ну, на самом деле есть очень веская причина. Видите ли, когда вы что-то измельчаете, лезвия блендера вращаются так быстро, что они нагреваются в процессе работы. Из-за высокой температуры любые травы начинают окисляться. При работе со ступкой такого не происходит, поэтому ваш конечный продукт будет намного зеленее по цвету.

РИЧИ

[Свистит] Так и сделаю. Эй, когда закончишь, одолжишь мне немного? Я сейчас готовлю блюдо из пасты для Эдса–

БЕВ

В самом деле? Или ты здесь смотришь, как я перетираю песто?

РИЧИ

Я здесь поддерживаю тебя. Потому что ты мой друг, а я твой поклонник номер один.

[Беверли закатывает глаза.]

БЕВ

Да, я одолжу тебе немного, когда закончу. Возвращайся к работе, Тозиер.

РИЧИ

Есть, капитан.

[Ричи похлопывает её по плечу и громко целует в щёку, которую она тут же вытирает, прежде чем вернуться на своё рабочее место.]

РИЧИ

Итак. Теперь у нас есть ещё и песто! Это здорово: он будет хорошо сочетаться с помидорами… Интересно, что ещё мы можем найти. В кладовку!

[Грубая склейка: Ричи в кладовке. Он роется на полках, вытаскивает ингредиенты и осматривает их. Большинство откладываются в сторону.]

РИЧИ

Нет. Нет… Нет. Не это. Нет. Н-святое ДЕ**МО! Майк! У нас есть кокосы?!

[Ричи вытаскивает пару кокосовых орехов и берёт их в охапку.]

РИЧИ

Когда, чёрт возьми, мы купили кокосы?! Это типа. Настоящие кокосы. Ты видишь?

[Грубая склейка: Ричи вернулся на своё рабочее место. Остальные ингредиенты лежат в стороне. Перед ним выстроены в один ряд кокосы.]

РИЧИ

Эй. Эй, Майк. Зацени.

[Ричи достаёт две деревянные ложки и стучит ими по кокосовым орехам. Он смеётся про себя, ритмично барабаня по ним в такт песне, которую поёт.]

РИЧИ

А-а-а! Бананы, кокосы! А-а-а! Апельсиновый рай! Дун-дун-дун. Стоит только захотеть. Можно и звёзды. ДУН-ДУН-ДУН. Стоит только захотеть. С неба собрать–

[Грубая склейка: Ричи стоит за столом, кокосы исчезли.]

РИЧИ

Это было весело. Но я не думаю, что кокосы подходят для этого блюда. Поверьте мне, я правда очень хотел добавить их, но они будут плохо сочетаться с остальными ингредиентами. Если бы это блюдо было для меня? Да, чёрт возьми! Не жалеем кокосов! Но оно не для меня. Оно для Эдди. Так что никаких кокосов. Чёрт.

[Ричи замолкает ещё на несколько секунд, барабаня пальцами по столешнице.]

РИЧИ

Так что я сейчас делаю?.. Точно! Да, помидоры. Сейчас я готовлю помидоры.

[Грубая склейка: Ричи у плиты. Он стоит над сковородой с нарезанными помидорами, бросая в них, казалось бы, случайный набор специй; он напевает, пока готовит.]

РИЧИ

Майя хи, майя хо, майя ха-ха, ало салут, сунт еу ун… хайдук??? Ши те рог… юбира ма ПРИМЕШТЕ ФЕРИЧИА-А-А! Ало? А-ало, сует еу Пикассо– погодите, это не может быть текст песни. Тут что-то неправильно. Да?

[Ричи откладывает лопатку и достаёт телефон.]

РИЧИ

«Привет, чё как, это я, хулиган, привет, чё как, это я, Пикассо». Ха. Серьёзно? Подождите. Это весь текст? А я думал, это была шутка про сиськи. Какого х**а?

МАЙК

Ричи.

РИЧИ

Что?

МАЙК

Ричи, помидоры.

РИЧИ

Я знаю! Знаю, я работаю. Господи.

[Ричи возвращается к помешиванию помидоров и насвистывает про себя.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Ричи добавил в сковороду все ингредиенты. Он встряхивает содержимое несколько раз, чтобы смешать их, тасуя сковороду над плитой для равномерности. Он в середине длинной многословной пародии на Бадди Валастро⁷. Ака, Короля Кондитеров.]

РИЧИ

Положи сюда немного соли, немного перца. Бадда-бинг, бадда-бум. Ты приготовил себе торт. Теперь я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Дружище! Это не торт, а макароны! И на это я скажу: иди н***й! Я король кондитеров! Ты хочешь сказать, что я не знаю, как выглядит торт? Я могу заставить торт выглядеть так, как я хочу!

[Ричи снова переворачивает макароны, смеясь над собственной пародией.]

РИЧИ

Ты когда-нибудь встречал этого парня, Майки? Нет? Хорошо. Ты и не захочешь. Он е****тый. Я могу это здесь сказать? Это вырежут? Ну, очень плохо, я уже сказал. Н***й этого парня. Однажды попытался пообщаться с ним пять минут на вечеринке. Он говорил всё это время. Всё. Это. Время. Мне пришлось притвориться, что у меня скрутило живот, чтобы свалить, прежде чем я повесился бы на одной из скатертей.

[Ричи снимает сковороду с плиты, начиная медленно перекладывать пасту на тарелку.]

РИЧИ

Эй, Майк, я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе историю о Крысином Короле из «Данкин»? Напомни мне как-нибудь рассказать её. Вообще-то, б***ь, у нас есть сейчас время. Так вот, когда я ещё работал в «Данкин Донатс»–

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Ужин наконец готов. Это красивое блюдо из пасты, закрученное в центре, с видимыми кусочками помидоров, баклажан, листьями салата и каперсами. Основание пасты украшено соусом песто в заметно привлекательном узоре. Там есть крошечный французский флаг, торчащий из верхней части макарон. Сбоку расположены две дополнительные маленькие тарелки. На одной из них круассан, а на другой небольшой салат-гарнир.]

РИЧИ

Вуаля! Моё творение готово! Представляю вам — «Эдди-спагетти». С дополнительным салатом-гарниром, приготовленным нашим талантливым и невероятно красивым здоровяком Беном. И с круассаном, который я украл у Стэна. Мы не будем показывать живую реакцию Эдди. Это особый подарок, поэтому я не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что ему надо сыграть на камеру для аудитории. Но мы запостим в нашем Твиттере вердикт шеф-повара Каспбрака, одобряет ли он блюдо, чтобы вы знали, можно ли его приготовить для _вашего_ домашнего клубка нервов. Итак, вот рецепт! Вы начинаете с того, что…

***

¹ **Люпи́н** , или волчий боб — род растений из семейства Бобовые.

² **Люпус** (лат. _lupus erythematodes_ , англ. _systemic lupus erythematosus_ ), или Волчанка — диффузное заболевание соединительной ткани, характеризующееся системным иммунокомплексным поражением соединительной ткани и её производных, с поражением сосудов микроциркуляторного русла.

³ **Капеллини** ( _Capellini_ ) — самые тонкие из длинных макарон, диаметр 0.7-0.8 мм. И самые удобные в плане готовки. Это паста самого быстрого приготовления. В Америке их называют «Волосы ангела» ( _Angel hair_ ).

⁴ **«а-ля Провансаль»** — термин, который используется, чтобы описать провансальскую кухню, где используются чеснок, томаты, оливковое масло, а также множество других ингредиентов.

⁵ **«Аль денте»** — термин, характеризующий степень готовности макарон. Продукт со степенью готовности « _al dente_ » не прилипает к зубам, а также имеет равномерный цвет на срезе.

⁶ **Пе́сто** — соус итальянской кухни на основе базилика, семян пинии, сыра и оливкового масла.

⁷ Барто́ло Вала́стро-младший, более известный как **Бадди Валастро** — американский шеф-повар итальянского происхождения, предприниматель, получивший известность благодаря нескольким реалити-шоу с его участием. В частности «Король кондитеров».

***

Эдди получил очень странные инструкции на сегодняшний рабочий день.

Для него не было ничего странного в том, что его послали в город на встречу с одним из их клиентов. Старшие повара кухни часто отлучались за пределы площадки, чтобы обсудить предстоящие проекты, особенно если они собирались их возглавить. На этот раз он вёл дела с пекарней в Норт-Энде, которая хотела добавить в своё меню безглютеновые кексы. Эдди, кулинарный авторитет по безглютеновым продуктам, согласился съездить к ним, чтобы провести консультацию: дать несколько советов и указаний и решить, будет ли тестовая кухня заниматься разработкой новых опций без глютена для их меню.

Но потом, когда встреча закончилась и Эдди написал Биллу, что он собирается вернуться на кухню, Билл попросил его об услуге. Майк заказал новый ноутбук: специально для работы, так как его исследования и материал для монтажа занимали слишком много памяти. Его собирались отправить Майку в течение двух-трёх рабочих дней, но поскольку Эдди уже находится в городе, не мог бы он заехать и забрать его?

Это казалось вполне логичным. И заняло бы не больше часа, тем более что у него не было никаких неотложных дел, поэтому он согласился. Всегда приятно помочь другу. Билл отправил ему по электронной почте квитанции и всю необходимую информацию, чтобы забрать ноутбук Майка, и Эдди поехал за ним.

Один трудный разговор с работником из отдела обслуживания клиентов, который пытался убедить Эдди, что его документов недостаточно, чтобы забрать купленный Майком товар, спустя — и Эдди, наконец, получил ноутбук. Из-за неразберихи Эдди закончил с этим поручением примерно через полтора часа. Но он всё-таки забрал ноутбук, поэтому написал Биллу:

_«Ноутбук у меня. А теперь возвращаюсь. Скоро увидимся»._

И тут ему написала Бев.

_«Привет, милый, прости, что беспокою тебя. Но не мог бы ты купить мне немного ванили на обратном пути? Она только что закончилась, а мне надо ещё немного до конца дня. Пожалуйста??? <3»_

Эдди _очень_ хотелось вернуться на кухню. Он начинал испытывать голод и раздражение. Но всё же он был хорошим другом. Ему нравилось помогать своим друзьям. Даже если это означало снова сделать крюк.

_«Конечно. Кому-нибудь ещё что-нибудь нужно? Последнее поручение на сегодня»_ , — отправил он в ответ.

_«Стэну нужна овсяная мука и медовые соты. Ричи хочет рутбир»_ , — написала Бев.

_«Ричи нужен рутбир?»_ — спросил Эдди.

_«Нет, он просто хочет. Тебе решать»_ , — сказала Бев и послала ему гифку с кучей взрывающихся сердечек.

Эдди вздохнул и отправился в продуктовый магазин.

Ему потребовался ещё час, чтобы добраться до единственного продуктового магазина, товарам которого он доверял, но в конце концов он нашёл всё, что было в списке.

Затем Билл попросил его забрать одну штуку на почте.

_«Билл. Я сделаю это для тебя. Но это последняя просьба на сегодня. Я должен вернуться и что-нибудь поесть, пока у меня не начал падать уровень сахара в крови»,_ — написал Эдди.

_«Спасибо, Эдди. Последняя, обещаю. А потом сможешь вернуться, пока не обделался в штаны»_ , — ответил Билл.

_«Иди нахуй. Я съем эту твою штуку. Тогда посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним»_ , — написал Эдди.

_«Я отправляю это сообщение Ричи без контекста»._

_«Не надо»._

Эдди вернулся на тестовую кухню с охапкой пакетов для своих друзей.

Это был очень длинный день. Солнце почти село, Эдди ещё не обедал, и он с нетерпением ждал возможности присесть на несколько минут, чтобы спокойно насладиться куриным салатом, который ждал его в холодильнике для сотрудников.

Но у вселенной, похоже, были на него другие планы. Как только он вошёл в здание, Бев и Бен уже ждали его.

Сначала Эдди подумал, что это они так мило себя ведут из-за того, что заставляли его целый день носиться по всему городу как мальчика на побегушках. Бен взял пакеты из рук Эдди, и он уже собирался поблагодарить его, когда Беверли вытащила маску для сна.

— Надень, — проинструктировала она, протягивая её Эдди.

Эдди уставился на маску так, словно Бев только что предложила ему одну из банок Ричи с чайным грибом.

Внезапно всё встало на свои места.

— О. Вы специально не пускали меня на кухню, — осознал Эдди. Он взял у Беверли повязку, но не стал её надевать. — А это не может подождать, пока я поужинаю?

— Не-а! — сказала Бев с широкой улыбкой. — Поверь мне, это не займёт много времени.

И Эдди правда доверял ей. Поэтому он вздохнул, надел маску на глаза и позволил увести себя в таинственное место.

Очевидно, само место не было таинственным. Эдди знал всё здание как свои пять пальцев. Его повели вверх по лестнице, мимо кухни, в комнату отдыха. Он не слышал звуков какой-либо работы, поэтому предположил, что остальную часть персонала уже отпустили домой.

Бев медленно подвела Эдди к стулу. Настоящему деревянному стулу. В отличие от диванов и табуретов, которые находились в комнате. Он также мог сказать, ориентируясь на ощупь, что перед ним стоял стол.

Эдди уже начал беспокоиться. Жутко беспокоиться. В голове у него сразу же промелькнул наихудший сценарий: тестовая кухня отправила его в качестве знаменитого гостя на «Фактор страха»⁸. Съёмочная группа уже здесь, и когда он откроет глаза, то увидит перед собой огромную миску с жуками, и ему придётся съесть её, чтобы сохранить свою работу.

— Ты готов, Эдди? — спросила Бев, нежно положив руки ему на плечи.

Эдди глубоко нахмурился.

— Даже не знаю. Я так не думаю?

— Расслабься, всё в порядке. Это приятный сюрприз. Клянусь, — сказала Бев успокаивающим тоном и сняла с него повязку.

Эдди крепко зажмурился на несколько мгновений, прежде чем нервно приоткрыть один глаз.

Стол перед ним стоял совсем маленький. За ним могло бы поместиться самое большее — четыре человека, но сейчас было предусмотрено только одно место. На столе ничего не лежало, только маленькая табличка с надписью курсивом: _«Зарезервировано для Эдварда Каспбрака»_ и в самом центре один изящный букетик в стеклянной вазе.

Стол занял всё внимание Эдди, так что он не сразу заметил стоящего рядом Ричи. Затем боковым зрением он уловил его движение и поднял голову.

Ричи был одет как «француз». Не в ту одежду, которую носят все, кто живёт во Франции. Нет, в тот самый наряд, стереотипный. Полосатая водолазка, красный берет, такой же красный шарф на шее и нарисованные усы.

А на заднем плане тихо играл аккордеон. Конечно, это была запись аккордеонной музыки.

— Зд _р_ авствуйте, месье. Доб _р_ о пожаловать в _«Chez le Loser»_ ⁹, — сказал Ричи с сильным французским акцентом. — Сегодня вече _р_ ом я буду вашим официантом, моё имя Филипп Га _р_ сон.

Эдди ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сцена вокруг него была такой абсурдной, такой глупой, что он невольно рассмеялся. Смех вырвался из него, как заряд из пушки, так что он согнулся пополам, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда он снова выпрямился, ему удалось подавить смешок, но он не мог избавиться от широкой улыбки на лице.

— Что ты делаешь?! — спросил он озадаченно.

— Служу, конечно же, вам, сэ _р_ , — ответил Ричи, не выходя из роли. — Я хотел бы п _р_ едставить вам сегодняшнего сомелье, Бенуа.

Теперь появился Бен, одетый точно так же, как и Ричи.

_«О боже, бедняга, мне так жаль, что они втянули тебя в это»_ , — подумал Эдди, пытаясь выразить сочувствие Бену красноречивым выражением лица.

Несмотря на явную вспышку смущения, Бен сдержался.

— Это «Редома Бранко Нипур» белое, 2013 года, — сказал он. Он даже не пытался говорить с французским акцентом, и Эдди уважал его за это.

Бен налил ему бокал вина, а потом поставил бутылку в маленькое ведёрко со льдом.

— Спасибо, Бенуа, — сказал Эдди, взяв бокал и сделав глоток. — Отличная рекомендация.

Бен грациозно поклонился Эдди, тихонько посмеиваясь про себя, прежде чем вернуться на другую сторону комнаты.

— Вы, наве _р_ ное, заметили, что у нас сегодня нет меню. Это потому, что у нас есть только одно блюдо. Если оно не соответствует вашим изысканным вкусам, вы можете б _р_ осить его на пол, и я немедленно зак _р_ ою _р_ есто _р_ ан, — продолжал Ричи.

Над этим Эдди тоже рассмеялся. Он наблюдал, как Ричи хлопнул в ладоши — и рядом с ним появилась Беверли с большим накрытым подносом, тоже одетая в их «ресторанную униформу», с усами и всем прочим.

_«Теперь понятно, как они уговорили Бена»_ , — подумал Эдди.

Бев ждала, взявшись за ручку на верхушке купола, пока Ричи не начал презентацию.

— Месье Каспб _р_ ак, я п _р_ едставляю вам… «Эдди-спагетти».

Беверли приподняла серебряную крышку и отступила назад, чтобы дать Эдди возможность полностью рассмотреть блюдо. Одна фирменная паста, одна небольшая тарелка салата и один безглютеновый круассан. И крошечный французский флаг, торчащий из макушки спагетти на зубочистке.

Эдди ненавидел это дурацкое прозвище. Но даже оно не смогло стереть улыбку с его лица. Может быть, из-за того, как долго он пытался переварить происходящее. Он до сих пор не полностью отошёл от мысленного образа Ричи в плохом фальшивом французском наряде.

Ричи вложил лист в руки Эдди. Он указал на текст — на каждый ингредиент во всех блюдах на столе.

— Но, конечно же, никакой ужин нельзя назвать полным без инфо _р_ мации о его составе. Ваше меню, месье, — сказал Ричи.

Наконец, Ричи выпрямился в полный рост. Все в комнате ждали реакции Эдди.

Эдди лишился дара речи. Всё, что он мог сделать — это улыбнуться, в уголках глаз, блуждающих между поддельным меню и едой перед ним, навернулись слёзы.

В итоге молчание невыносимо затянулось. Ричи слегка наклонился вперёд, избавляясь от французского акцента:

— Я знаю, что это выглядит великолепно, но еда не будет оставаться тёплой вечно. Возможно, ты захочешь попробовать её.

— Да, сейчас, — ответил Эдди, наконец, вырвавшись из транса. Он вытер один глаз рукавом, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на остальных. Все их друзья стояли в стороне, восторженно наблюдая. — Что тут происходит? Я что, забыл, что сегодня мой день рождения или что-то в этом роде?

— Мы просто заметили, что в последнее время ты неважно себя чувствуешь. Я подумала, тебе нужно немного взбодриться, — объяснила Бев.

— Это была идея Ричи, но остальные помогали, — добавил Билл после паузы.

— Ребята… — горло Эдди слегка сжалось от волнения. — Вау. Спасибо. Это действительно здорово…

— Я сам приготовил спагетти, — неожиданно выпалил Ричи и нахмурился. Даже для него это звучало слишком похоже на одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка, отчаянно нуждающегося в одобрении взрослого человека. Поэтому он откашлялся и попробовал снова: — Стэн приготовил круассан, а Бен — салат. Но я придумал основное блюдо, так что не вини других, если оно отстой.

— Я уверен, всё будет хорошо, — сказал Эдди. Он откинулся на спинку стула, взяв столовые приборы, чтобы приступить к еде. На самом деле у него не было времени как следует изучить список ингредиентов, но его это не остановило. Он знал, что Ричи провёл собственное расследование. Волноваться было не о чем.

Эдди потребовалось ещё одно мгновение, чтобы оценить внешний вид, прежде чем он накрутил несколько прядей пасты на вилку и отправил её в рот.

Ричи переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая ответа Эдди. Он не хотел торопить его, но предвкушение росло, и Ричи не был уверен, сколько ещё он сможет вытерпеть.

— Я знаю, это не так вкусно, как всё остальное, что ты ешь или готовишь для себя. Я не привык готовить безглютеновые макароны, так что. Да, возможно, я сварил их неправильно. Ты не обязан есть остальное, если тебе не нравится–

— Ричи, паста идеальна.

Сердце Ричи замерло в груди. Он уже начал нервно оглядываться по сторонам, но тут же снова перевёл взгляд на Эдди. Он чувствовал, как жар поднимается по его затылку, и отчаянно пытался сбросить его вниз.

— Не надо меня дурачить, Эдс. Просто «нравится» — отлично, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди покачал головой и накрутил ещё пасты. Он посмаковал и эту порцию, прежде чем посмотреть на Ричи. Он всё ещё улыбался, но теперь выглядел таким… мягким. Мирным.

— Я серьёзно, Рич. Эта паста — теперь одно из моих самых любимых блюд. Ты молодец. Спасибо.

Ричи подумал, что он обожал выражение лица Эдди, когда он начинал злиться из-за чего-то. Как мило его брови сходились на переносице, а глаза загорались хаотичным огнём, который угрожал сжечь всё на своём пути. Но не теперь. Теперь это выражение было его любимым.

Ричи попал в беду. Он смотрел слишком долго. Он не мог заставить свой рот работать хоть раз в жизни. Всё, о чём он мог думать — это как сильно ему хотелось опуститься на колени перед Эдди. Взять его лицо в ладони и провести по нему большими пальцами, стараясь запомнить каждый изгиб его улыбки.

Опасность, Уилл Робинсон. Опасность. Назад¹⁰.

Ричи должен был что-то сказать. Поэтому он просто выдал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Я приготовлю её для тебя снова. В любое время, когда захочешь.

Ричи мысленно выругался про себя, как только эти слова слетели с его губ. Надо немного умерить пыл.

— В смысле у тебя тоже есть рецепт. Или, у тебя его сейчас нет, но я могу дать его тебе. Конечно же. Но я ещё и могу подробно описать процесс. И рассказать, откуда какие ингредиенты. Если хочешь, — сказал Ричи, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Было бы здорово, — тихо ответил Эдди. Затем он немного посмеялся, накручивая на вилку ещё больше макарон. — Боже, я не могу поверить, что ты в самом деле приготовил что-то вкусное. Типа удивительно вкусное.

Дразнилки. Ричи мог с этим справиться.

— Да, но не привыкай. И никому больше об этом не говори. Я должен поддерживать репутацию, — сказал Ричи, и его обычная ленивая усмешка вернулась на лицо.

Эдди продолжал есть, вежливо прикрываясь рукой и одновременно улыбаясь с полным ртом еды. Проглотив её, он снова повернулся к остальным.

— Ребята, вы не могли бы хотя бы перекусить, раз такое дело? Это очень странно, когда в комнате полно людей, которые смотрят, как я ем в одиночестве, — сказал он.

Никто не возражал. Они отлучились, а потом вернулись со всякими пакетиками с крендельками и другими снэками, припасёнными на кухне.

Этот момент был похож на то, чего Эдди никогда не имел. То, о чём он слышал уже много раз. Но оно едва ли когда-либо звучало по-настоящему и всегда казалось Эдди чем-то недостижимым.

Это было похоже на семью. Дом.

В окружении тепла, любви и домашней еды.

***

⁸ **«Фактор страха»** — американская телевизионная экшн-игра. Да, там вполне надо было есть жучков-паучков.

⁹ **«Chez le Loser»** (фр.) — «У Неудачника».

¹⁰ **«Опасность, Уилл Робинсон»** — крылатая фраза из американского телесериала «Затерянные в космосе» (1960-е г). В обиходе используется, чтобы предупредить кого-то, что тот совершает ошибку.

***

Эдди думал, что в эту ночь его сны были в безопасности, так как его переполняла любовь и привязанность к друзьям, и эти чувства никоим образом не являлись сексуальными. Он ощущал любовь, поддержку и испытывал благодарность за людей в своей жизни.

Но в эту ночь Ричи-во-сне привёз его во Францию и занялся с ним любовью на вершине Эйфелевой башни.

На следующий день Эдди отправил сообщение Ричи:

_«Ещё раз спасибо за пасту. Она мне очень понравилась. Но ты должен пообещать, что больше не будешь носить костюмы на кухне. Никогда больше. Меня это до сих пор преследует»._

_«Чёрт. Вот и приплыли мои планы на неформальную пятницу¹¹. Я хотел приготовить целый буфет морепродуктов в костюме матроса»_ , — ответил Ричи.

Как только Эдди прочитал его сообщение, он сразу понял, что Ричи-во-сне получит новую вымышленную профессию. Он прижал телефон ко лбу, крепко зажмурился и издал глубоко разочарованный стон.

***

¹¹ **Неформальная пятница** — день свободной одежды в учреждении, где принят строгий дресс-код.

***

Примерно через неделю Эдди получил электронное письмо от Билла с просьбой встретиться в его офисе, и ему не требовалось никаких объяснений.

Эдди знал, зачем Билл хотел его видеть. Он вёл обратный отсчёт уже почти полгода.

И вот теперь время пришло. Вводный контракт Ричи подходил к концу. Настало время либо снова взять его на работу, либо отпустить с канала.

Эдди подготовился накануне вечером, составив для себя два списка. Классический критический менеджмент: плюсы и минусы идеи позволить Ричи остаться.

Он начал с минусов. Это было самое простое.

Минусы:

— Ричи не являлся исключительным поваром. Он был _приличным_ , он справлялся, но на одном таланте далеко не уйдёшь. Ему не хватало дисциплины.

— За всё время здесь Ричи не раз говорил что-то, что едва не пересекало границы политкорректности. Биллу пришлось попросить его удалить несколько слишком грубых твитов. Если он останется, то неизбежно выдаст какую-нибудь «шутку», которая навлечёт на всех них неприятности.

— Самое важное: если Ричи останется, Эдди придётся сделать что-то, чего он _очень_ не хотел делать. Билл был засранцем с богатым воображением, и никто не мог сказать, какое задание он придумал, чтобы наказать Эдди за то, что тот поднял такую вонь, когда Ричи наняли.

Но потом случилась эта паста. Ричи просто так сделал для Эдди нечто невероятно доброе. Этот поступок был немного глупым, но он действительно поднял ему настроение.

Ричи был внимательным. Пункт в колонку «плюсов».

А потом он его вычеркнул. Он не мог руководствоваться личными чувствами. Это его работа. Это профессиональный вопрос, все пункты списка должны быть строго профессиональными аргументами.

Ричи находился в хороших рабочих отношениях со всеми. Вот. Это был подходящий пункт для колонки «плюсов». Он всем нравился. Даже когда с ним было трудно работать, все справлялись и добивались хороших результатов в командных тандемах.

Очевидно, ещё одним большим плюсом было то, что Ричи являлся главной движущей силой их нынешнего успеха на канале. Ричи — это неиссякаемый источник идей для контента. Любая идея для шоу, будь то для него или для других, всегда хорошо принималась и в статистике достигала высоких показателей. Эдди записал это в колонку «плюсов» и поставил рядом звёздочку.

Но с другой стороны, у Ричи были проблемы с продлением контрактов. Им удалось продержаться полгода, но откуда они могут знать, что так будет и дальше? Что бы они сказали своим подписчикам, если бы Ричи однажды внезапно покинул шоу без объяснения причин?

Не говоря уже о том, каким уставшим сейчас выглядел Ричи. Он всё ещё участвовал в других проектах, кроме их тестовой кухни, — тонны комедийной работы и стендап. Даже появлялся на других кулинарных каналах в качестве гостя. Он взвалил на свои плечи слишком много всего, и Эдди видел и различал признаки надвигающегося перегорания. В конце концов, если их канал продолжит расти, Ричи придётся выбирать между «Тестовой кухней Неудачников» и его более высокооплачиваемой работой. Они не могли потянуть Ричи на полный рабочий день.

Ещё два пункта в колонку «минусов», с большими звёздочками.

К тому времени, как Эдди обдумал все возможные варианты, перед ним уже лежали два списка. Почти одинаковой длины. Не дающие ему никакого представления, куда двигаться.

Эдди всё ещё не был полностью уверен в своём выборе, когда вошёл в кабинет Билла и сел.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, почему ты здесь, верно? — спросил Билл.

— Контракт Ричи, да? Уже почти шесть месяцев, — сказал Эдди. Билл кивнул в ответ, и он вздохнул.

— Да. И что же будет дальше? — наконец, поинтересовался Билл, обратив всё внимание на Эдди. — Всё ещё твоё решение.

Эдди глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание.

Ричи был безответственным человеком. Незрелым. Иногда он мог быть эгоистичным. Непредсказуемым. Диким. Опасным. Самый безопасный путь — это отпустить Ричи, пока ничего плохого не случилось. Ценить то время, которое они провели вместе, а не пытаться испытывать свою удачу.

Но потом Эдди подумал о том, как бы всё сложилось без Ричи. Как медленно тянулись дни, когда его не было в городе для съёмок. Как он сверялся с календарём, чтобы узнать, когда Ричи вернётся.

Ричи был полным придурком. Но он также мог быть добрым. Это не совсем профессиональное решение, но Эдди не знал, что бы он делал без Ричи.

Он не хотел, чтобы его жизнь снова стала такой, как до появления в ней Ричи Тозиера. Но был ли он готов пройти через все те ужасы, которые Билл придумал для него, ради того, чтобы сохранить Ричи?

Эдди испустил задержанное дыхание, и его плечи поникли.

— Бев убьёт меня, если я скажу «нет». И я думаю, что он приносит пользу каналу. Так что… да. Он может остаться, — сказал Эдди.

Билл указал на него пальцем, торжествующе улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Вот видишь! Я же тебе говорил! Я же говорил, что ты передумаешь. Я так и _знал_! — воскликнул Билл.

— Да-да, — пробормотал Эдди, не обрадованный ликованием Билла. — Ты победил. Он не так уж и плох. Я думаю.

— Знаешь что, Эдди? Я горжусь тобой. Признать свою неправоту порой бывает очень трудно. Я рад, что ты не упрямишься просто из принципа, — сказал Билл, подходя к Эдди и дружески похлопывая его по плечу. — Я поговорю с Ричи, и мы подпишем новый контракт, когда вы оба вернётесь из своей поездки.

— Вернёмся из нашей _что_?

— О. Ты ведь не забыл, правда? Та часть, где, если ты передумаешь, я смогу отправить тебя куда угодно. С кем бы я ни захотел. Чтобы снять специальный эпизод за пределами съёмочной площадки, — ответил Билл с хитрой самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Нет. Я помню, я просто… не думал, что это случится так скоро. Ты серьёзно _уже_ спланировал поездку?

— Всё, кроме аренды машины. Ты уезжаешь через две недели, приятель. Как раз достаточно времени, чтобы собрать вещи и всё объяснить Майре.

— Ты ещё не говорил об этом с Ричи? Откуда ты знаешь, что он захочет поехать? — спросил Эдди, отчаянно выискивая любую лазейку, чтобы выскользнуть из своего соглашения.

— Нет. Но не волнуйся. Он будет в восторге. У меня вообще-то появилась эта идея, когда он заговорил об этом несколько недель назад. Я попросил Майка найти информацию и связался с некоторыми экспертами. Это может быть просто нашим лучшим видео, — сказал Билл, возвращаясь к своему столу, чтобы немедленно начать операцию «Награда-за-то-что-я-слушаю-жалобы-Эдди-без-остановки».

— Ладно, хорошо. Можно мне узнать, что мы будем делать перед тем, как мы поедем? Или я должен появиться на месте и начать сгребать свиное дерьмо по команде? — поинтересовался Эдди. Он не был уверен, поможет ему это или нет, но не удержался от вопроса.

Билл выглядел слишком самодовольным, сидя за своим столом. Он выдержал паузу, создавая драматическое напряжение, прежде чем объявил свой злобный план.

— Ты и Ричи… будете заниматься нудлингом.

—… Я понятия не имею, что это такое. Но пока это не связано с природой в любом отношении, я согласен.

***

**Нудлинг** появился на юге США и является методом ловли сома голыми руками. Нудлинг в настоящее время разрешён в одиннадцати штатах США.

**Метод**

Несмотря на то, что способ ловли рыбы только с использованием рук в воде достаточно прост, процесс нудлинга гораздо сложнее, чем кажется. Выбор сома в качестве основного объекта ловли не является произвольным и связан с обстоятельствами их обитания: сомы живут в ямах, в реках и озёрах, и поэтому именно этот вид очень легко поймать из-за статического характера его обитания. Самка откладывает икру в яму, а самец её охраняет. После того, как мальки начнут выклёвываться, они уйдут, и самец также покинет яму. Нудлер руками исследует все подводные глубины, пытаясь обнаружить жилище сома. Если всё идёт по плану, то сом хватает руку нудлера, после чего нудлер ловит сома уже обеими руками.

Большинство нудлеров рыбачат с помощником, который помогает вытащить сома на берег или в лодку; нудлинг в парах считается важным для безопасности, а также делает его более социальной деятельностью, причем партнёры по нудлингу часто формируют долгосрочные партнёрские отношения.

Типичный вес для плоскоголового сома, пойманного путём нудлинга, составляет 40 фунтов (18 кг).

**Опасности**

Нудлинг может привести к порезам и мелким ранам рук нудлера. Эту опасность можно уменьшить с использованием перчаток и другой защитной одежды, но даже с защитными перчатками риск получения инфекции и потери пальцев очень велик. Большинство ям находятся достаточно глубоко, и приходится нырять, так что возрастает риск утонуть. Уверенного в своих навыках пловца может застигнуть врасплох внезапный дополнительный вес при подъёме крупной рыбы на поверхность. Помощники могут уменьшить эту опасность, но она всё ещё присутствует. Раненый нудлер, находящийся на глубине 3-6 метров, не сможет безопасно вернуться на поверхность, и также присутствует риск утонуть. Одежда может запутаться или зацепиться за корни или камни, поэтому некоторые нудлеры носят только джинсовые шорты.

Большую опасность для нудлеров представляют и другие формы водной жизни в сомовых норах. Гораздо опаснее сома аллигаторы, змеи, бобры и каймановые черепахи, которые поселяются в брошенных сомом норах. Смертельные случаи были зарегистрированы во многих штатах, в частности во Флориде, Техасе, Оклахоме и Луизиане, поскольку дикая природа особенно против человеческих проникновений в воду на глубину более одного метра. В 2009 году в Оклахоме было зарегистрировано несколько случаев гибели людей в результате уникального инцидента, который позднее был подтверждён «Филд энд Стрим» (американский журнал про охоту и рыбалку). Смерти были вызваны находящейся неподалёку плотиной, из-за которой происходили всплески водных потоков, подавлявших нудлеров. Оба мужчины, занимавшиеся рыбалкой, которая была классифицирована как нудлинг, к сожалению, погибли. По данным полиции штата Оклахома, ни один из погибших не использовал спасательные жилеты или флотационные устройства, когда обнаружили их тела.


	6. «Основное блюдо». Часть 1: «Фуршет»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдди и Ричи отправляются в поездку в Джорджию, чтобы поймать сома.
> 
> Однако не обходится без катастрофы: брак Эдди достигает критической точки. Он совершает пару открытый о своей жизни и своём детстве, и Ричи изо всех сил старается поддержать его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: В этой главе будет тяжёлый разговор Эдди и Майры! А также использование манипулятивных техник, упоминания родительства Сони, и Эдди будет очень, очень грустным. Но всё будет хорошо, не волнуйтесь.
> 
> Влетаю с ещё одной разделённой надвое главой, потому что эта история продолжает выходить из-под моего контроля. Но опять же, надеюсь, ожидание того стоит. В этих частях не будет никаких постельных сцен, потому что мы тут ещё исцеляемся и влюбляемся. Но я ОБЕЩАЮ вам, я дам этим парням по члену, которые они заслуживают, в заключительной главе.
> 
> Песня, которая упоминается в сцене в машине с Ричи и Эдди: Calum Scott — Dancing on my own https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7BgY_wTNZA

— Э-э. Что ж, я отвечу «нет», Билл.

— Что? Ричи, да ладно. Ты ведь сам это предложил.

— В шутку, чувак. Я просто _пошутил_. Помнишь? Комик? Девяносто пять процентов того, что выходит из моего рта — это чушь собачья.

Существовало много, очень много причин, по которым Ричи не хотел отправляться в эту дурацкую поездку Билла.

Ричи нельзя было назвать «любителем природы». Конечно, в детстве он жил в каком-то пригороде, окружённом лесами, поэтому он проводил много времени на открытом воздухе. Он играл в прудах, гонял лягушек по заброшенным железнодорожным путям и взбирался на гигантские кучи грязи. Но единственная причина, по которой он всё это делал, заключалась в том, что ему буквально нечем было больше заняться, кроме как скатываться с помойных гор.

Теперь он был взрослым человеком. Он мог жить, где хотел, и технологии прошли долгий путь. Так что теперь он проводил свои дни на манер цивилизованного горожанина. Он смотрел канал активного отдыха и мог наблюдать не вставая со своего дивана, как другие люди делают сумасшедшее дерьмо в дикой природе. Затем он заказывал доставку, и ему не приходилось выходить из своей квартиры, чтобы добыть свежую еду.

Самым близким знакомством Ричи с природой за последние десять лет был тот случай, когда таксист случайно высадил его рядом с Центральным парком вместо нужного ему здания.

Бен был одним из тех, кто регулярно катался на паруснике, чтобы набраться «вдохновения» для своих стихов или чем он там занимался. Майк лазил по горам. По многим. Просто потому, что он увидел гору в интернете и подумал: _«Блять, мне нужно залезть на эту штуку»_. Ричи представлял собой пастообразный мешок костей, пропитанный жиром, который иногда терялся в продуктовых магазинах, если они были слишком большими.

Ричи воззвал к духу Эдди Каспбрака, проанализировал все риски и понял, что ситуация была большим «Нет, Спасибо» с любой точки зрения.

Он никак не мог этого сделать. Ни за что. Если он попытается, то будет выглядеть полным идиотом.

У Ричи были сложные отношения с тем, чтобы выставлять себя полным идиотом. Он делал это так часто, что большинство людей думали, что это для него не проблема. Но чего они не знали — так это того, что его идиотизм был отточен до уровня очень специфической науки. Тонко настроенный оркестр прикрытия его неуверенности.

Если Ричи шутил о себе, то другим людям можно было смеяться над ним. Потому что если кто-то смеялся, это означало, что попытка Ричи пошутить увенчалась успехом. Это была настоящая победа. Ты неудачник, только если всерьёз пытаешься что-то сделать, но терпишь поражение, и над тобой смеются все, кто видит, как сильно ты облажался в своей попытке.

Ты ничего не потеряешь, если никогда не попытаешься. Так что у Ричи вошло в привычку не пробовать ничего нового.

Он также никогда ничего не выигрывал, но это его не смущало. Никакой риск не стоил никакой награды.

Он не чувствовал себя несчастным. Он был _в полном порядке_.

Или, может быть, он был несчастен. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но он чувствовал бы себя ещё гаже, если в конечном итоге двадцатикилограммовая рыбина откусила бы ему ногу, а потом весь интернет высмеивал бы его за то, что он ни хрена не настоящий «мужчина», раз не может поймать рыбу голыми руками.

Именно такие моменты напоминали Ричи, каким куском дерьма он являлся. Разве он не сказал однажды Эдди: _«Кому какое дело, что о тебе думают люди? Нахер комментарии? Неудачи продаются?»_

А премия в номинации «Лицемер Года» достаётся: Ричи Тозиеру.

_Эдди_ согласился заняться нудлингом. Ричи почти не поверил, когда Билл рассказал ему об этом, но одно сообщение Эдди подтвердило его слова.

Эдди. Который не допускал, чтобы чужие телефоны касались его уха, потому что они кишели микробами. Который не пользовался метро, потому что слишком много больных людей ездили на нём на работу. Эдди, мастер профилактической санитарии. Эдди был всеми руками и ногами за эту идею. А Ричи не хотел, потому что боялся, что какой-нибудь двенадцатилетний говнюк-анонимус назовёт его «бабой» из-за того, что он не являл собой образ сурового альфача.

Но в этом и заключалась разница между ними. Эдди был храбрым. Он был умным и ярким, и он мог сделать всё, что хотел, только с небольшим количеством поощрения и поддержки. Он как фейерверк. Ему нужна только маленькая искорка — и он взорвётся среди звёзд.

Ричи же был похож на впитавший сточную воду носок. Если попытаться его поджечь, он зашипит и развоняется на всю округу сырым дерьмом.

Для Эдди было бы лучше, если бы Бен поехал с ним. Или Бев. По крайней мере, они смогут защитить его, если дикий аллигатор попытается проглотить Эдди целиком.

Ну ладно. Ричи должен признаться себе, что если он увидит аллигатора, несущегося на полной скорости на Эдди, то, возможно, сумеет броситься в бой. Сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее, чтобы отвлечь внимание твари и стать её новой целью. Он вполне мог это сделать.

Трудно было признать, что дикая природа и всё, что с ней связано, не являлись той частью поездки, которая пугала Ричи больше всего. Животные могли причинить вред, но их можно понять. По большей части, пока ты не преграждаешь им путь или не пытаешься их достать, они не представляют угрозы.

Люди — вот с кем Ричи боялся столкнуться лицом к лицу. Южный народ.

У Ричи вошло в привычку избегать юга США, как чумы. Конечно, он давал там несколько комедийных концертов, но всегда в очень маленьких либеральных заведениях, появлявшихся тут и там.

Люди на юге имели очень чёткое представление о том, кто такой «настоящий мужчина». Как он разговаривал. Как он одевался. Как он держался. Хотя Ричи и был заперт в шкафу, он всё ещё не соответствовал этому понятию.

За свою жизнь Ричи несколько раз раскрывал себя. Глупые ошибки. Просил провести слишком много времени с другим мужчиной, «шутил-флиртовал» с излишней искренностью. Чересчур долго смотрел. Каждый раз кто-то понимал, кто он, и докапывался к нему.

И он был уверен, просто знал, что на юге его сразу же обнаружат. Южане — это натренированные охотники. Им не нужно ловить тебя на горячем, они могут взглянуть на тебя и понять, что с тобой что-то не так.

И Ричи совсем, совсем, совсем не надо было этого в его жизни.

Ричи уже принял решение. Он не поедет. Ни за что.

Билл пытался убедить его, но не мог заставить Ричи передумать. И он не собирался давить на Ричи, если тот действительно не хотел. Поэтому он просто сдулся с побеждённым видом и сказал:

— Хорошо. Я не могу заставить тебя, если ты не хочешь. Я поспрашиваю остальных, посмотрим, сможет ли Бен изменить своё расписание для поездки.

Так было даже лучше. Бен был настоящим мужчиной. Он идеально подходил для такой работы. Видео будет иметь огромный успех, и все от этого выиграют.

***

Ричи и Эдди столкнулись в коридоре всего через день после их с Биллом разговора.

Ричи очень боялся этого момента. Будет отстойно сказать Эдди, что он не отправится с ним в эту поездку. Но Ричи уже приготовил отговорку («Да, на этой неделе у меня запланировано несколько интервью! Я не мог их перенести. Я так расстроен, обязательно пришли мне кучу фоток»).

— Ты можешь поверить, что Билл толкает нас на это дерьмо? — спросил его Эдди. — Я не могу поверить, что ты рассказал ему о том, как занимаешься нудлингом, и вбил эту идею ему в голову. Имеет ли это вообще какой-нибудь смысл для канала? Типа, конечно, мы потом приготовим этого сома. Но собственноручно ловить его? Что за передача «Охота и рыбалка»?

Ричи почувствовал, как внутри у него всё сжалось. Он сглотнул, стараясь дышать ровно, чтобы удержать содержимое желудка.

Он мог это сделать. Осторожно отказать Эдди, решить проблему.

— Вообще-то… — начал было Ричи, но он оказался слишком медлителен, чтобы поспевать за Эдди.

— Я имею в виду, ты вообще читал что-нибудь о нудлинге? Ты хоть представляешь, как это, блять, _опасно_? В некоторых штатах такая рыбалка даже незаконна! Мне всё равно, что говорит Билл. Я покажусь, я буду на экране, но я не залезу в воду. Ни за что, — продолжал Эдди.

— Да… но, Эдс–

— Честно говоря, я даже ни разу не трогал живую рыбу. Это будет _худшей частью_.

— Эдди–

— Подожди, подожди, — сказал Эдди. Он выставил руку вперёд, в последний раз оборвав Ричи. — Я вовсе не пытаюсь испортить тебе настроение или что-то в этом роде. Я… Слушай, я на самом деле пытаюсь кое-что сказать.

Он начал разговор со своей обычной раздражённой энергией, но внезапно преобразился.

— Я имею в виду, это будет кошмар. Я вовсе не горю желанием сниматься. Но… это не странно, что я также вроде как взволнован? — спросил Эдди и слегка улыбнулся, смущённо глядя в сторону. — Потому что съёмки будут проходить только один день, а остальное время мы проведём в дороге. Может быть, снимем что-нибудь на ручные камеры для дополнительного контента. Я поговорил с Биллом, и у нас достаточно свободный график, чтобы мы могли параллельно куда-нибудь заехать и посмотреть достопримечательности. Я понимаю, это рабочая поездка, но… я не знаю. Это вроде как похоже на отпуск?

Эдди снова посмотрел на Ричи, теперь уже широко улыбаясь. Сияя от радости.

— И я думаю, это ещё потому, что ты тоже там будешь. Я испугался, когда Билл впервые рассказал мне о поездке, но потом я стал размышлять о том, как мы вдвоём едем в машине, и подумал: «Блять, это же правда может быть весело?» Типа _очень_ весело. И честно говоря, чувак, я сейчас так взволнован. Так что… спасибо. Что едешь со мной. Я не могу дождаться.

Эдди смотрел на него своими огромными сверкающими глазами. Улыбаясь так, словно Ричи только что вручил ему выигрышный лотерейный билет.

У Ричи сжалось сердце.

Эдди нервно засмеялся, потирая затылок.

— Извини, что перебил тебя, я просто должен был это сказать, пока не передумал. А ты что хотел сказать? — спросил он.

—… Я тоже не могу дождаться! — выпалил Ричи.

— Класс! — ответил Эдди, снова широко улыбаясь. — Я пришлю тебе несколько ссылок на объездные пути, которые я нашёл! Мы могли бы легко добраться до Зала славы NASCAR¹, и я слышал, что в Шарлотте открылся новый тапас ресторан², у него очень хорошие отзывы. О! И мы могли бы доехать до Вашингтона в Колумбии… 

Ричи стоял и слушал, как Эдди отмечал все места, которые он хотел посетить во время их поездки.

С широкой фальшивой улыбкой, приклеенной к его лицу. Внутренне ругая самого себя.

Придурок. _ТУПОРЫЛЫЙ_. Долбоёб. _Блять_.

***

¹ **NASCAR** — Национальная Ассоциация гонок серийных автомобилей, Inc — частное предприятие, занимающееся организацией автомобильных гонок и сопутствующей деятельностью. В зале славы представлены экспонаты, связанные с самыми талантливыми водителями, продемонстрировавшими исключительное мастерство за рулём.

² **Тапас** — испанская кухня, это не основное блюдо и не уличная еда. Бутерброды «на один укус» сопровождают напитки (аперитив) перед ужином.

***

Поездка в Джорджию должна была занять десять дней. Четыре дня езды туда, один день на встречу с профессиональными нудлерами и составление плана действий, один день для съёмок и четыре дня езды обратно в Бостон.

Эдди и Ричи взяли один автомобиль до пункта назначения, а Майк и съёмочная группа арендовали фургон, чтобы перевезти всю видеоаппаратуру, которая им понадобится.

Майк был в восторге от поездки. До этого момента съёмками занимался только он один. Теперь он работал с небольшой группой операторов и располагал несколькими камерами для разных углов съёмки. Он даже взял с собой камеру для подводной видеосъёмки, чтобы попробовать её в действии, хотя Билл сказал ему, что он вряд ли получит приличные кадры из-за слишком мутной воды.

Эдди был более чем счастлив пожаловаться на поездку любому, кто готов был слушать. Майк уже изучил эту тему и поделился своими результатами, но та часть его информации, которая касалась опасностей нудлинга, не являлась достаточно полной на вкус Эдди. Поэтому он провёл собственное исследование и оформил его в доклад на двенадцать страниц. С фотографиями и описаниями опасных животных в реках Джорджии, с информацией о том, как долго человек может без вреда для здоровья задерживать дыхание под водой, а также предупреждающие признаки инфицирования укушенной раны, основные методы оказания первой помощи, передовые методы оказания первой помощи и как создать аварийный дымовой сигнал в случае потери сотовой связи.

Майк страстно предвкушал эту поездку. Эдди страстно презирал её. И Ричи старался не чувствовать себя несчастным.

Стало легче, как только они отправились в дорогу.

Эдди сел за руль первым и провёл половину дня, рассуждая о своих переживаниях, связанных с поездкой.

— Ты читал мой доклад? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты читал. У них есть пауки-волки. _Пауки-волки_ , Ричи. Они даже не прядут паутину, они просто прыгают на свою добычу. Как _волки_. И–

Как только Эдди выплеснул всю свою тревогу, он успокоился достаточно, чтобы позволить Ричи сесть за руль.

Вот тогда-то они и начали по-настоящему веселиться. Ричи подключил свой телефон к музыкальному проигрывателю в машине и запустил плейлист с несколькими своими любимыми песнями.

Поразительно, но у них с Эдди, похоже, были схожие вкусы в музыке. Он знал большинство песен, и вскоре они вдвоём распевали классику 80-х и 90-х годов вместе.

Ричи ужасно пел, и Эдди — не намного лучше. Но когда Эдди добрался до той части песни, которую знал наизусть, он откинул голову назад, зажмурился и прокричал слова во всю глотку, Ричи захотелось поймать этот звук и сохранить его навсегда.

Он не мог перестать улыбаться. Он едва мог смотреть на дорогу. Он хотел наблюдать, как Эдди молотил руками, притворяясь, что барабанит или играет на воображаемой гитаре под музыкальные интерлюдии. В какой-то момент Ричи вообще перестал следить за дорогой и чуть было не пропустил нужный им съезд, но ему удалось взять себя в руки и не сбиться с пути.

Только что закончилась «Take on Me», оба немного запыхались от энергии, с которой они подпевали песне. Оба ухмылялись, наслаждаясь хорошей атмосферой, с нетерпением ожидая следующий трек.

Это заняло какое-то время. Но это нормально, никаких проблем. Плохое покрытие, плейлисту понадобилась секунда, чтобы перемешать песни. Обычная буферизация.

А потом песня заиграла. Очень медленная, нежная фортепианная мелодия. Хах.

Ричи посмотрел в его сторону, чтобы увидеть реакцию Эдди. Может быть, он знал эту песню? Очевидно, нет, судя по отсутствию оживления на его лице. Но он всё ещё улыбался, кажется, она ему нравилась. Так что Ричи оставил её.

И вот тогда-то вступила лирика.

_«Кто-то сказал, что у тебя новая подружка. Любит ли она тебя сильнее, чем я?»_

Боже. О-о-о, боже. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

Рука Ричи метнулась в сторону, пытаясь отобрать у Эдди телефон.

Эдди отреагировал слишком быстро, он выдернул телефон из подставки и спрятал его под мышкой, прежде чем Ричи успел до него дотянуться.

— Какого хера, чувак? — спросил он, уже хмурясь.

Ричи старался не выдать своих страха и истерики.

_«Над моим городом нависли огромные тёмные тучи»._

— Понятия не имею, как она сюда попала! Огромная убийца настроения, давай просто пропустим её–

_«Я знаю, где ты, и держу пари, она рядом с тобой»._

— Всё в порядке? Я всё равно устал, и мне нравится, как она звучит. Кто это поёт? — сказал Эдди.

Пальцы Ричи тисками вцепились в руль. Он не знал точно, начал он потеть или нет, и он никак не мог это проверить.

У Ричи неприятности. Он в глубоком дерьме. Потому что, видимо, он забыл, что добавил _эту_ песню в свой плейлист 80-х годов, вместо своего личного под названием «Песни, которые Ричи слушает, когда ему хочется напиться и плакать в одиночестве, потому что он гей-идиот с чувствами».

Песня, из-за которой у него выработался условный рефлекс: он плакал каждый раз, когда слушал её.

Тело уже начало предавать его. Он чувствовал, как в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Нехорошо.

_«И да, я знаю, это глупо. Но я просто хочу убедиться во всём сам»._

— Если бы я, блять, знал! — воскликнул Ричи, приклеивая на лицо улыбку. — Какой-то парень! Знаменитый певец. Знаменитый грустный парень! Бля, расслабься, дружище, да?

— Хм-м, — ответил Эдди. Похоже, он не заметил внутреннее смятение Ричи. Он просто сидел с закрытыми глазами, спокойно слушая музыку.

_«Я стою в углу, наблюдаю, как ты целуешь её. О, о, о. Я стою здесь, рядом с тобой, почему ты не замечаешь меня? О, о, о»._

У Ричи закружилась голова. Он ехал в машине, сидя прямо рядом с Эдди.

Эдди. Женатым натуралом. У него были большие карие глаза и ямочки на щеках, а лоб морщился, когда он о чём-то глубоко задумывался. Который ругался как дьявол и обладал его же характером. Который смеялся над шутками Ричи и трясся от слишком сильного смеха. Который стоял чересчур близко к Ричи, когда вокруг было достаточно пространства. Который идеально вписывался в объятия Ричи, и чьё лицо прижималось прямо к его ключицам в те несколько раз, когда они обнимались.

Он был прямо здесь. И Ричи так сильно хотел взять его за руку. Просто держать её. Но он не мог… он никогда не сможет сделать ничего подобного.

Ричи открыл рот и закричал вместе с песней:

— «И Я ОТДАЮ ТЕБЕ ВСЕГО СЕБЯ, НО Я НЕ ТОТ ПАРЕНЬ, С КОТОРЫМ ТЫ СЕГОДНЯ УЙДЁШЬ ДОМОЙ!»

Эдди резко открыл глаза, подпрыгнув и прижав руку к сердцу.

— _Господи_ Иисусе, Рич! — сказал он.

Ричи должен был это сделать. Он должен был испортить песню. Потому что если бы он и дальше её спокойно слушал, он бы заплакал. А такое вождение небезопасно.

— Да что с тобой такое? — ворчливо спросил Эдди, когда Ричи засмеялся так же громко.

— Что? Я думал, мы весело проводим время, — сказал он небрежно.

Эдди открыл было рот, чтобы возразить ему, но промолчал, когда зазвонил его телефон. Он вздохнул и нажал кнопку паузы на смартфоне Ричи.

— Извини, это Майра, — пояснил он.

— Что, опять? — спросил Ричи.

В тот день Майра звонила уже два раза. И каждый раз Эдди разговаривал по телефону по меньшей мере пятнадцать минут, настаивая на том, что всё в порядке, и умоляя её уже успокоиться.

— Опять, — сказал Эдди, прежде чем ответить на звонок и поднести трубку к уху. — Привет, Майра. Как т–… Да. Я в порядке… Да, я принял Драмамин…

Этот телефонный звонок был и благословением, и проклятием.

Плохо было то, что весёлое настроение Эдди вот-вот снова испортится. Он всегда выглядел усталым, когда говорил с ней, напряжённым и встревоженным. Но зато у Ричи появился шанс украсть свой телефон у Эдди и удалить эту песню из плейлиста.

***

Это был только первый день их путешествия, а Эдди был близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума.

Он думал, что худшая часть поездки — это нудлинг. Абсолютно отвратительное, опасное занятие и ужасное времяпрепровождение в принципе, даже если он не собирался забираться в воду.

Но нет. Худшей частью были телефонные звонки. Каждые два часа, и параллельно с сообщениями между ними.

В этом не было ничего нового. Майра всегда звонила ему в течение дня, даже когда они находились в одном городе. Она звонила чаще, когда Эдди отправлялся в поездку, но в прошлом ему удавалось держаться.

Он не знал, что изменилось на этот раз. Она просто делала то же, что и всегда. Словесно перебирала лекарства, которые он взял с собой, напоминая ему, когда их принимать и в каких дозах; спрашивала, где он сейчас находится, в какое время он собирается спать, когда он проснётся, что он ест, всё.

Но теперь каждый раз, когда он слышал её голос, ему казалось, что кто-то напичкал его слуховые каналы земляными червями. Что-то внутри извивалось, копошилось, и он _ненавидел_ это. Ему хотелось содрать с себя кожу, даже если этот мысленный образ повергнет его в совершенно иную степень паники.

Было уже поздно. Эдди вышел из своего гостиничного номера, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, после того как поменял простыни на свои собственные. Ему нужно было избавиться от всей невидимой пыли в лёгких, которая скопилась в гостиничном белье.

Он стоял под уличным фонарём, когда она позвонила. Он надеялся, что она уже в постели, но, конечно же, это было не так, потому что Эдди ещё не подтвердил, что собирается спать, и она не собиралась прекращать звонить ему, пока он не уснёт.

Их разговор начался так же, как и всегда. Они поздоровались, она напомнила, какие лекарства он сейчас должен принять, и это в конечном итоге привело к тому, что Майра начала разглагольствовать на свою новую любимую тему.

— Ты же знаешь, что не должен. Ты прямо сейчас можешь поехать домой. Твой босс не может заставлять тебя, Эдди-медвежонок, — сказала Майра.

Эдди нахмурился.

— Да, Майра. Вообще-то, я должен. Мы уже заплатили съёмочной группе и арендовали оборудование. Мы не можем выбросить деньги на ветер, — возразил он.

— Но это _небезопасно_. Есть безопасные способы рыбалки, а то, что вы делаете, преднамеренно опасно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты этим занимался, — сказала она.

— Я даже не буду _заходить_ в воду. Я буду в полной безопасности, на берегу, всё время. Всё будет хорошо, — настаивал Эдди.

— Откуда ты знаешь! А что, если один из сомов выпрыгнет из чьих-то рук и ударит тебя? Даже на берегу может быть небезопасно. Там слишком много опасных диких животных. Я посмотрела на тех «профессионалов», с которыми вы будете работать, они выглядят как провинциальные деревенщины–

— Господи, Майра, — перебил Эдди. — Ты не можешь говорить так–… Послушай. Я не могу отказаться. Хорошо? _Не могу_. Так что лучшее, что мы можем сделать — это смириться. Я буду дома чуть больше чем через неделю, и тогда мне больше никогда не придётся снова этим заниматься.

— Я думаю, тебе надо будет сходить к врачу, когда вернёшься, — сказала Майра, всё так же взволнованно. Ни капельки не успокоившись от заверений Эдди. — Даже если ты не чувствуешь себя больным, всё равно, думаю, лучше будет записаться. Чтобы убедиться, что ты ничего не подхватил.

Эдди сделал паузу. Внезапно ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

Он собирался поговорить с ней об этом после возвращения из поездки, но раз карета уже подана. У него было мгновение, чтобы поднять эту тему.

И он им воспользовался.

— Вообще-то… я не думаю, что это плохая идея. Я всё равно хотел записаться к доктору, — сказал он.

— А? — отозвалась она с явным интересом. А потом она снова начала нервничать. — Что-то случилось? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Ты не должен был ехать, если ты–

— Я в порядке, Майра. Я думаю, — объяснил Эдди и начал расхаживать по тротуару. — Я думаю… я хочу сделать тест на аллергию.

На линии повисла тишина. Потом Майра ответила:

— Тест на аллергию? Эдди, мы уже знаем, на что у тебя есть аллергия. Ты думаешь, у тебя появилась новая?

— Нет, — сказал он и покачал головой, хотя она и не могла этого видеть. — Вообще-то, я… я хочу проверить, на что у меня _нет_ аллергии.

Эдди старался не обращать внимания на комментарии на Ютубе. Большинство были ужасными, и даже некоторые из более хороших казались странными. Но однажды он действительно просмотрел их, прочитал, чтобы узнать, что люди думают о его видео.

И там был он. Один популярный комментарий под его «Кошмарами в ресторане», намекающий, что он случайно съел один из ингредиентов, на который у него определённо была аллергия, и никак не отреагировал.

В итоге их поклонники начали строить теории заговора. Билл пытался скрыть эту информацию от Эдди, но он всё равно узнал.

Сначала Эдди всё отрицал. Конечно. Может быть, ему случайно попалось яйцо в блюде. Но это не означало, что он должен исключить всё, где есть яйца. Он ел мучное. В хлебобулочных изделиях были яйца, но что-то в технологии приготовления и термальной обработке помогало его организму переваривать их. Конечно же, в салатной заправке был какой-то другой ингредиент, который отменил аллергическую реакцию.

Но потом он начал углубляться в размышления. И уже не мог перестать об этом думать.

Когда у него в последний раз была аллергическая реакция? Очевидно, не недавно. Он был слишком хорошо научен, слишком хорошо избегал пищи, которую не мог есть. Но он не всегда был безупречен. Помнит ли он, как реагировал на аллергены в детстве?

Иногда он оступался, когда был ребёнком. Он готовил что-то с рыбой или с молочными продуктами для своей мамы, и она потом не разрешала ему есть эти блюда из-за аллергии, так что Эдди приходилось готовить что-нибудь ещё для себя, пока она ела в гостиной.

Но там, на кухне, он попробовал еду, прежде чем выложить её на тарелку. В то время он всегда так делал. И его язык не начинал зудеть, а глаза не начинали слезиться, пока его не отсылали обратно на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе другую еду.

Он не мог перестать думать об этом. Он должен знать наверняка.

— Эдди, о чём ты говоришь? — растерянно спросила Майра. — Аллергии просто так не проходят.

— Да, но… А что, если у меня вообще никогда не было аллергии? — спросил он в ответ.

И Майра рассмеялась. Она рассмеялась ему в лицо, и Эдди почувствовал, будто его ударили под дых.

— Сколько я тебя знаю, Эдди, у тебя всегда были одни и те же пищевые аллергии. Они были у тебя с самого детства. _Конечно же_ , у тебя есть аллергии на все продукты из твоего списка.

— Да, но меня никогда не проверяли. Я хочу пройти тест, — настаивал Эдди.

— Тебе это не надо, — парировала Майра. — Ты хоть знаешь, как они делают эти тесты? Они впрыскивают тебе в кровь аллерген специально, чтобы вызвать аллергическую реакцию. Ты несколько недель не сможешь ходить на работу, и мне придётся остаться дома, чтобы заботиться о тебе.

Это был тот момент в разговоре, когда Эдди должен был сдаться. Майра не оставляла места для споров.

— Но я _хочу_ пройти тест, — сказал он вместо этого. Он старался говорить твёрдо, сжимая свободную руку в кулак.

— _Нет_ , не хочешь, — так же твёрдо ответила Майра. — Уже поздно, Эдди-медвежонок. Тебе пора спать. Во сколько ты собираешься завтра вставать?

Эдди сорвался.

— Майра, _ты меня не слушаешь_! — сказал он, медленно повышая громкость голоса, пока практически не закричал в трубку. — Господи, может, ты послушаешь меня! Хоть разок! Я _сделаю_ тест на аллергию. И мне не нужно твоё разрешение.

— Эдвард, перестань кричать на меня. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда ты кричишь, — ответила Майра.

— Очень, блять, жаль! Мне позволено расстраиваться прямо сейчас! — выкрикнул Эдди. Он расхаживал взад и вперёд по тротуару, слишком рассерженный, чтобы стоять спокойно. — Ты всегда так делаешь! Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь сказать что-то, что тебе не нравится, ты говоришь мне, что _я не могу_ , и меняешь тему, так что я не могу защитить себя! Это ёбаный бред!

— Если ты так сильно хочешь пройти тест на аллергию, пожалуйста! — ответила Майра. Теперь она тоже кричала, очевидно, расстроенная. — Когда ты вернёшься, я отвезу тебя к доктору, и мы–

Эдди знал, что Майра на самом деле не хотела везти его к доктору. Она снова лгала ему. Она притворялась, что поддерживает его, выигрывая время, пока не сможет переубедить его.

— Я пойду один. И я отправлю результаты на тестовую кухню, — сказал он.

Несколько мгновений Майра молчала. Эдди уже знал, что сейчас произойдёт.

В трубке послышались тихие всхлипывания.

Он чувствовал себя ужасным человеком. Он знал, что должен был бы побеспокоиться о том, чтобы не задеть чувства своей жены. Но услышав её плач, он ощутил тошноту. К нему вернулись копошащиеся черви.

— Эдди… я изо всех сил стараюсь сделать тебя счастливым. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня, — всхлипнула она.

А чего хотел Эдди?

Он задумался. Он действительно размышлял об этом.

Неужели он хотел исправить свой брак с Майрой? Он мог бы попросить её вместе пойти к семейному психологу. Они могли бы решить свои проблемы в профессиональной обстановке. Но что после этого останется? Какие части его брака с Майрой действительно можно было спасти?

Самым большим достоинством Майры было то, что она заботилась о нём. Единственное, что Эдди по-настоящему нравилось в Майре — это её внимательность.

Но его мать тоже была внимательна. И он только сейчас понял, что она, возможно, лгала ему всю его жизнь.

Потому что его мать _хотела_ , чтобы он болел. И Майра хотела, чтобы он болел.

Потому что если он был болен, это означало, что он нуждался в них. Нуждался в их суете, опеке и внимании.

Эдди не чувствовал себя любимым. Он чувствовал себя в ловушке.

И ему было _больно_. Он хотел перестать страдать.

—… Эдди? — раздался в трубке голос Майры, после его слишком долгого молчания. — Ты ещё здесь?

Эдди крепко прижал телефон к уху и замер на месте.

— Майра, я думаю, тебе следует вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

***

Ричи был наверху в своём гостиничном номере, переключал все бесплатные каналы, которыми располагал этот дерьмовый телевизор.

Мультфильмы. Реалити-шоу. Мультфильмы. Новости. Новости. Нет. Не это. И не это тоже.

Обычно Ричи включал телевизор на полную громкость. И только потому, что он переключал каналы туда-сюда вместо того, чтобы на чём-то, наконец, остановиться, он услышал шум за окном.

Как будто кто-то устроил разборки. На что Ричи _определённо_ хотел посмотреть.

Он выключил телевизор и подошёл к окну.

—… Ой-ёй, — прошептал он, как только развернувшаяся на его глазах сцена запечатлелась в сознании.

Ага, это был Эдди Каспбрак там, внизу. На стоянке, с телефоном в руке, он кричал, кажется, на парня, который работал за стойкой регистрации, когда они оформлялись.

Ричи не мог слышать, что говорит администратор, но он слышал приглушённый через стекло голос Эдди.

— Я же сказал, что буду платить за квартиру до тех пор, пока– Вы что не видите, что я пытаюсь вести здесь личный разговор!

О да, это было не очень хорошо.

Ричи отодвинул засов на входной двери и вышел на лестничную площадку.

— Сэр, мне нужно, чтобы вы успокоились.

— Я спокоен!!! Это ты успокойся! Подожди– Майра! Мне всё равно! Хоть раз в моей ёбаной жизни, мне плевать, что будет потом!

— Сэр. Уже поздно, люди пытаются уснуть. Если вы не прекратите, мне придётся вызвать полицию.

— Вот и хорошо! Так и _сделай_! Я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил в полицию, может быть, они смогут вразумить мою жену!

И это был намёк для Ричи, что пора ускориться.

Он спустился по ступенькам на парковку и направился прямиком к администратору, прежде чем тот успел вытащить телефон.

— Эй! Эй, погоди, — быстро сказал он, по крайней мере остановив парня на середине движения. Хорошее начало.

Ричи выпрямился и оглянулся на Эдди, который снова принялся расхаживать по асфальту и орать в трубку.

— Он… это мой друг, — сказал Ричи, снова повернувшись к администратору. — У него сейчас тяжёлые времена. Я прослежу, чтобы он вёл себя потише. Хорошо? Не надо никуда звонить.

Ричи начал нервничать. Парень покосился на него, и Ричи не понял, что бы это значило. Он обдумывал его предложение?

— Эй… ты Ричи Тозиер?

_Блять_.

***

Один автограф, три селфи и одно ужасно неловкое поздравление с днём рождения для видео в Снэпчате спустя — и Ричи обеспечил Эдди полными правами на крик до конца ночи.

И кричать он стал.

Ричи присел на бордюр, чтобы защищать Эдди на случай, если кто-нибудь из постояльцев мотеля решит выйти и пожаловаться. Он проявлял чудеса мультизадачности, играя в разные игры на своём телефоне и время от времени поглядывая на Эдди, чтобы проверить, не взорвался ли он.

Ричи старался не подслушивать, но всё равно улавливал обрывки разговора. Эдди чувствовал, что его не уважают; он не хотел ничего обсуждать, когда вернётся; Майра может забрать всё, что хочет, ему всё равно.

— Мы не должны ничего решать прямо сейчас! Мои адвокаты свяжутся с тобой, и тогда начнём переговоры. А теперь всё. Мне нужно, чтобы ты покинула квартиру к тому времени, как я вернусь в Бостон, — закончил Эдди, повесив трубку прежде, чем она успела что-то ответить. Он тут же выключил его и сердито сунул в карман.

Кольцо на пальце зацепилось за край кармана.

Поэтому Эдди снял его и со всей силы швырнул через парковку.

— И это, блять, тоже _нахер_!

— Полегче, Фродо Бэггинс³, — прокомментировал Ричи.

Эдди резко обернулся: он совершенно забыл о его присутствии.

Его плечи ссутулились, и он немного успокоился.

—… Блять, — сказал Эдди, его голос был напряжён от сильного крика. — Мне жаль, что ты стал свидетелем этого, чувак…

— Ого, эй. Никаких проблем. Всё в порядке, — сказал Ричи. Он похлопал по пустому месту на бордюре рядом с собой в качестве приглашения. Эдди принял его — он подошёл и сел рядом с Ричи. Голова поникла, плечи опустились — вся энергия ушла из него.

Ричи ждал, что Эдди расскажет, что случилось, но он молчал, уставившись в землю.

— Ну, э-э… ты в порядке? — наконец, спросил Ричи.

— Нет, — решительно ответил Эдди.

— Чёрт. Понятно.

И снова молчание.

—… Ты хочешь выбраться и что-нибудь сделать с этим? Может быть, где-то есть бар, который ещё работает. Или мы можем просто сидеть в тишине и не разговаривать. Неважно.

—… Я хочу пойти в закусочную.

— А? Неужели? Странно, что ты вроде как проголодался после этого. Но, эй. Я здесь не для того, чтобы судить. Я только захвачу ключи. Встретимся здесь, внизу.

***

³ **Фро́до Бэ́ггинс** — хоббит, один из главных героев романа «Властелин колец» Джона Р. Р. Толкина.

***

С помощью телефона Ричи быстро нашёл круглосуточную закусочную.

Эдди молчал всю дорогу, пока они ехали. Ричи нарушал тишину вместо него, болтая обо всех случайных мыслях, которые приходили ему на ум и о которых он мог бы разговаривать сам с собой.

Как жутко на дорогах ночью. Сколько пальцев у летучих мышей. Туалеты с привидениями. Лошадиные копыта — это, по сути, просто ногти. Эту безумную мысль поведал ему Бен, он также взял с Ричи обещание никому не рассказывать.

Наверное, ему не следовало делиться последним, но Ричи даже не был уверен, что Эдди обратил на это внимание. И он не жаловался и не просил его заткнуться, так что Ричи просто продолжал говорить.

Они доехали до закусочной и вышли из машины. Эдди был достаточно вменяем, чтобы передвигаться самостоятельно, и ему хватало координации, чтобы Ричи немного успокоился. На парковке Эдди выглядел так, как будто вот-вот завалится на спину, так что сейчас было намного лучше.

Они вошли, сели за столик, и Эдди сразу же схватил меню, принимаясь изучать его.

Ричи бросил куда более короткий взгляд на меню. На самом деле он не был голоден, так что, вероятно, он просто закажет молочный коктейль и картошку фри. Может быть, обчистит тарелку Эдди, если там окажется что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Официантка подошла, чтобы принять их заказ, и Ричи попросил именно то, о чём думал. Молочный коктейль и картошку.

Она кивнула и повернулась к Эдди.

— А вы что будете заказывать?

Эдди заговорил с ней, не отрывая взгляда от меню.

—… Я буду «Похлёбку из моллюсков», маленькую стопку блинов, омлет «Собери сам» со швейцарским сыром, помидорами, перцем, беконом, ветчиной и колбасой, «Имперский бургер», сэндвич с жареной рыбой, палочки из Моцареллы, маффин, «Французский тост», «Банановый сплит» и стакан молока. Пожалуйста.

Официантка и Ричи уставились на Эдди.

—… Вы… хотите всё это сразу? — с лёгким беспокойством поинтересовалась девушка.

— Просто подавайте по готовности, — сказал Эдди, наконец отложив меню. — Как вам будет удобнее. Мы никуда не торопимся.

— Поняла… — ответила официантка, уходя, чтобы сообщить ночному повару о заказе Эдди.

Как только она ушла, Ричи очнулся от замешательства. Он моргнул, закрывая рот.

— Эдди, чувак. Ты же не можешь есть _ничего_ из этого, — сказал он.

— Может быть, и могу, — ответил Эдди. — Даже не знаю. Я до этого никогда не пробовал.

Прежде чем Ричи успел ответить, Эдди сунул руку в сумку, которую взял с собой. Он вытащил длинную трубку и положил её на стол между ними.

— Это Эпипен. Если у меня начнётся аллергическая реакция, и я не справлюсь сам, мне нужно, чтобы ты воткнул его в мою ногу.

Ричи сдержал сухой вздох.

— Чёрт возьми, чувак, я _не могу_ этого сделать. Я– Эдди. Послушай. Мне больно это говорить. Физически больно, потому что я — покровитель плохих идей. Но это _не_ очень хорошая идея. Тебе может… стать по-настоящему плохо, — сказал Ричи. Он ещё раз подумал об этом и от испуганного тона перешёл к суровому.

— Но вообще-то? Может быть ещё хуже. Люди умирают от аллергических реакций. Если у тебя будет реакция, и этот шприц у меня не заработает? Ты можешь _буквально_ умереть. Разве нет какого-то теста или типа того, который может сказать, есть у тебя аллергия или нет?

На мгновение Ричи забеспокоился, что Эдди снова взорвётся, но вся энергия покинула его. Вместо того чтобы рассердиться, он просто выглядел грустным. Как будто Ричи пнул его, вместо того чтобы дать хороший совет.

—… Я правда не думаю, что у меня есть аллергия на все эти продукты. Я просто… мне надо знать, — сказал он. Его голос всё ещё звучал надтреснуто, и в нём не было никакой силы.

Ричи мог бы увезти его из закусочной и вернуть обратно в мотель. Туда, где было безопасно. Где Эдди гарантированно не понадобилась бы поездка в больницу, и где они оба могли бы проспаться от этой затеи.

Но Эдди выглядел таким хрупким. Он полностью вложил своё сердце в то, что пытался доказать. И Ричи знал, что он разобьёт его на тысячу осколков, если не позволит Эдди это сделать.

Поэтому Ричи вздохнул, нахмурился и провёл рукой по волосам.

—… Хорошо. Но _как только_ тебе покажется, что у тебя зудит в горле, ты сразу же остановишься, я проткну тебя шприцом, и мы поедем прямо в ближайшую больницу. Понятно? — сказал Ричи.

Эдди кивнул, и слабая улыбка начала расползаться по его лицу.

— Спасибо, — сказал он Ричи.

Ричи застонал и потёр лицо руками.

— Не благодари меня. Это плохая идея, и я плохой человек, потому что позволяю тебе это делать. Тебе повезло, что я бесхребетный.

_«Тебе повезло, что я не могу сказать тебе "нет"»_ , — мысленно добавил Ричи.

— Вообще-то, тебе не повезло. Тебе очень не повезло, потому что я собираюсь позволить тебе ввести себя в аллергическую кому.

И таким образом, парад обеденных тарелок начал прибывать к их столу. Они оба молчали всё это время. Эдди отщипнул по кусочку от каждой тарелки и сосредоточился на ощущениях, как еда действует на него, а Ричи отчаянно выискивал первые признаки настоящей аллергической реакции.

«Банановый сплит» был последним блюдом, доставленным к их столику. Ричи наблюдал, как Эдди зачерпнул ложкой кусок мороженого, покрытого шоколадом и толчёными орехами, и съел его.

Эдди некоторое время держал его во рту, хрустя орехами, пока, наконец, не проглотил. Он положил ложку обратно на стол и уставился прямо перед собой.

Теперь Ричи немного успокоился. Увидев, что Эдди никак не отреагировал на блюда из своего позднего ужина, он решил, что они, вероятно, уже находились вне зоны опасности. Но даже после этого Ричи всё равно должен был спросить.

— Так… ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Ничего, — ответил Эдди, и теперь его голос звучал отстранённо.

— Чёрт. Так что, полагаю, у тебя нет аллергии на всё это. Ха, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди рассмеялся. Ричи почти ощутил прилив гордости от того, что развеселил Эдди, но его смех не был особенно радостным. Он казался пустым.

— Всё это время. Всю свою жизнь я был в порядке. Я мог бы спокойно есть любое из этих блюд всё это время, — сказал Эдди. Он улыбался, но опять-таки не счастливо. И его руки слегка дрожали. — У меня никогда _в жизни_ не было праздничного торта. Моя мама никогда не дарила мне торт на день рождения!

А потом он заплакал. Слёзы текли по его лицу, и он был слишком потрясён, чтобы даже попытаться скрыть их.

Потому что мама Эдди никогда не дарила ему торт на день рождения. В глазури было масло. А к тому времени, когда он стал достаточно взрослым и узнал о веганских пирожных, праздничный торт ему больше не нужен был.

Ричи снова запаниковал. Эта ситуация была далеко, очень далеко от его рулевой рубки. Он был не из тех людей, в присутствии которых хочется плакать, но и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы взять на себя такую ответственность.

Поэтому он заставил себя подумать. А что бы сделал чуть-более-стабильный Эдди?

_«Эй, придурок, я не хочу плакать перед кучей незнакомых людей. Отвези меня куда-нибудь»_ , — сказал мысленный-Эдди Ричи.

Правильно. Спасибо, мысленный-Эдди.

— Эй, э-э, всё… нормально. Почему бы нам не убраться отсюда? Давай просто… Я не знаю. Проедемся куда-нибудь. Да? — спросил Ричи. Он добился кивка от Эдди.

— Хорошо. Подожди здесь, я оплачу счёт, — сказал Ричи.

Ричи встретил официантку у одного из столиков и расплатился, добавив сверху кучу чаевых.

Он вернулся к их месту, захватил сумку Эдди, взял его под руку и повёл обратно к машине.

Эпипен так и остался на столе. Неоткрытый.


	7. «Основное блюдо». Часть 2: «Сом в каджунском стиле»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После разговора по душам Эдди и Ричи наконец-то добрались до Джорджии и занялись нудлингом. Удастся ли им поймать сома? Или сом поймает их??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> НАКОНЕЦ-ТО МЫ ДОБРАЛИСЬ ДО ПРИЧИНЫ, ПОЧЕМУ Я НАКАТАЛ ВСЮ ЭТУ, СУКА, ПРОСТЫНЮ, — РИЧИ И ЭДДИ ЗАНИМАЮТСЯ НУДЛИНГОМ!!!!!!
> 
> ЙИ-ХА!!!
> 
> Для тех, кто не смотрел видео тестовой кухни БА, я вам очень рекомендую посмотреть их эпизод про нудлинг. Вам не НУЖНО его смотреть, чтобы понять историю, а просто чтобы хорошо провести время. Там очень МНОГО моментов с типа-рэдди, которые я не осветил в фанфике, потому что не хотел просто переписывать весь эпизод, когда я мог привнести СВЕЖИЙ КОНТЕНТ. Но доверьтесь мне. Посмотрите этот видос. Мэтти Мэтсон — это буквально Эдди Канадец. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JkcZRBUNtw&t=1586s
> 
> Следующая глава — ФИНАЛЬНАЯ! ПРИЗНАНИЕ В ЛЮБВИ! ПОЦЕЛУИ. ТО, ЧТО ВЫ ТАК ДОЛГО ЖДАЛИ. Спасибо, что вы со мной!!!

Ричи помчался вниз по дороге, не глядя на GPS и не представляя, что делать. Его единственной мыслью было — ехать до тех пор, пока он не найдёт место, которое подойдёт для нервного срыва, и остановиться там.

Эдди продолжал плакать в машине. Он плакал тихо, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживать слёзы. Но они не останавливались. То, что так долго сдерживало их, рассыпалось в прах.

Глаза Ричи метались по дороге в поисках места, где можно остановиться, а сам он пытался утешить Эдди.

— Эй… всё в порядке… Дружище, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. С тобой всё в порядке–

— Я сейчас не в порядке! — хрипло перебил его Эдди. — Я только что узнал, что живу во лжи, и я развожусь, я пиздец как не в порядке!

— Дерьмо. Нет, ты прав. Ты не в порядке. Твою мать, — беспомощно пробормотал Ричи. — Ты не хочешь пить? Я думаю, здесь есть бутылка с водой. Ну… где-то. Где-то здесь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я включил кондиционер?

Эдди снова вытер лицо рукавом, а потом попытался приглушить тихое всхлипывание.

— Мне нужны салфетки, — сказал он.

— Конечно! Вот, бардачок прямо перед тобой. Я натырил кучу салфеток из «Макдоналдса», — ответил Ричи.

Эдди наклонился вперёд, сгребая столько салфеток, сколько помещалось в ладонях, и прижался к ним лицом.

К счастью, Ричи не понадобилось много времени, чтобы сорвать куш. Они проехали по грязной дороге совсем недолго, но достаточно, чтобы оказаться на приличном расстоянии от любой живой души в городе. Вдоль пути росли деревья, но прямо перед ними раскинулась небольшая поляна.

Лужайка располагалась рядом с мелкой речкой. Луна была полной, так что света хватало, и они не нуждались в дополнительных источниках освещения. На поляне росло много травы, на которую можно было присесть, и не наблюдалось никаких признаков затаившихся диких животных.

Ричи съехал на обочину и припарковал машину.

Он уже собирался спросить Эдди, не хочет ли он остаться внутри, но Эдди сразу же выскочил за дверь, как только они остановились.

Он не мог оставаться в таком маленьком пространстве. Всё как будто смыкалось вокруг него, ему нужно было наружу.

Оставив за собой небольшой след из смятых салфеток, Эдди спотыкаясь вышел на траву. Оказавшись там, он упал на колени и свернулся калачиком.

Он думал, что свежий воздух поможет ему. Он думал, что выплакать часть этих слёз поможет ему. Он думал, что находиться с кем-то, находиться с Ричи, поможет ему.

Но ничего из этого не помогло. Он не чувствовал себя лучше. С каждой секундой ему становилось всё больнее и больнее. Ему казалось, что он катится вниз. Тонет. И чем отчаяннее он боролся, тем хуже становились ощущения.

Он и не подозревал, что плачет настолько громко. Ему так хорошо удавалось плакать тихо в детстве, но теперь он чувствовал, будто его эмоции физически вырывались из тела. Он дрожал, всхлипывал и впивался пальцами в землю под собой.

А потом кто-то окликнул его.

Сначала он не понял. Всё вокруг словно погрузилось в статику, как будто больше ничего не существовало, кроме боли, пульсирующей в его теле.

Но потом его позвали снова, и Эдди услышал чей-то голос сквозь белый шум.

—…дди. Эдс, эй. Посмотри на меня.

Ричи.

Эдди моргнул, открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на движение сбоку. Ричи опустился на колени рядом с ним, пригнувшись как можно ниже, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Эдди.

— Ну вот. А теперь мы кое-что попробуем, хорошо? Не волнуйся, я видел это по телику, — сказал Ричи, показывая Эдди большой палец. — Дыши вместе со мной. Понял? Вдыхай через нос, задержи на три секунды, выдыхай через рот.

И Ричи начал делать именно это, загибая пальцы, чтобы досчитать до трёх, каждый раз, когда он задерживал дыхание.

Эдди попытался последовать за ним. Он всё ещё плакал, и его грудь сначала двигалась беспорядочно, втягивая маленькие порции бушующего огня. Он не мог задержать дыхание, не задыхаясь при этом ещё сильнее. И всё ещё рыдая.

Но с каждым вдохом становилось немного легче. Так продолжалось, пока Эдди не стал дышать в такт с Ричи и ему перестало казаться, будто его лёгкие находятся в огне.

— Сейчас должно быть лучше, — наконец сказал Ричи, с лёгким вздохом облегчения садясь рядом с Эдди. — Господи, приятель. Я уже начал всерьёз волноваться, ты задыхался как сумасшедший. Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Эдди. Он всё ещё плакал. Ему всё ещё было грустно. И он чувствовал, что никогда больше не будет счастлив.

— Ну, если тебе что-нибудь понадо–

— Может, ты перестанешь спрашивать об этом? — рявкнул Эдди.

В глубине души Эдди чувствовал себя гадко. Он знал, что Ричи пытается помочь, но от постоянного потока любви и заботы ему снова становилось не по себе.

Майра и его мать обе до безумия любили его. Они постоянно спрашивали, пьёт ли он достаточно воды, не нужен ли ему ещё один свитер, выспался ли он, не нужно ли ему немного вздремнуть.

— Мне ничего не _нужно_.

Когда речь заходила о том, была Соня хорошей матерью или нет, ответ был только один — она явно была лучшей. А всё из-за того большого количества внимания, которое она уделяла Эдди. Она была святой, мученицей, и если действия Эдди недостаточно угождали ей, он был _неблагодарным_. И Майра была такой же.

И вот теперь в его жизни появился другой человек, который заново начал этот процесс. Дарит ему подарки. Отвозит его туда, куда ему нужно. Называет его милыми прозвищами, от которых он чувствует себя особенным. Заботится о его здоровье.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Зачем тебе всё это?

У Ричи был скрытый мотив. Обязан был быть.

Его мать хотела идеального ребёнка. Фарфоровую куклу.

Майра хотела дружеских отношений. Марионетку.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Ричи нахмурился. Его руки сжались в кулаки.

Эдди почти ожидал, что он встанет и уйдёт. Он бы ничуть не удивился. Этот разговор ни к чему хорошему не вёл, и самым разумным решением было бы прервать его сейчас.

Ричи остался на месте, не сводя глаз с Эдди.

— Что угодно.

—… Ч… что? — спросил Эдди.

— Что угодно. В смысле отчаянный стиль попрошайки: неважно, что ты мне подашь — пенни или 20 баксов. Если ты хочешь быть лучшими друзьями и чтобы я нёс тебе кольцо к алтарю на твоей следующей свадьбе, я приму это. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я отвалил и посылал тебе письмо каждые пятнадцать лет с чеком на 100 тысяч долларов, я приму это.

Ричи говорил тихо, и его голос сливался со звуком журчащей рядом воды.

— Неважно, что ты мне дашь, Эдди. Оно всё и так просто прекрасно. И я никогда не попрошу чего-то большего.

Что открыло совершенно новый вид боли внутри Эдди.

Он не чувствовал, что заслужил это. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Какая-то извращённая часть его сознания всё ещё была уверена, что Ричи лжёт, что он услышал этот монолог в кино и использовал его, чтобы подбодрить Эдди. Чтобы заманить его в ловушку и заслужить его доверие и преданность, прежде чем обернуть их против него.

Но Эдди очень устал. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить с самим собой. Если Ричи действительно был каким-то опытным аферистом и социопатом, то он сказал себе, что сможет разузнать и позаботиться об этом позже.

А сейчас он рухнул вперёд, на плечо Ричи. Эдди обнял его, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и снова зарыдал.

Ричи обнял Эдди в ответ и притянул его к себе так близко, как только мог. Его широкие руки погладили Эдди по спине, обхватили затылок и прижали к себе.

Эдди плакал, прижавшись к Ричи, и впервые в жизни он почти чувствовал себя в безопасности.

***

Они потеряли счёт времени возле реки.

В конце концов, Эдди успокоился. Когда он, наконец, перестал плакать, они оба решили там и остаться.

И они разговаривали. О матери Эдди, о его отношениях с Майрой, обо всём, о чём Эдди ещё никому не говорил вслух.

В итоге они оба оказались на траве, лёжа бок о бок.

—… Я правда не знаю, любила ли меня моя мама, — сказал Эдди. Его голос был истощён, разодран на части из-за криков и рыданий, но он всё ещё упорно пытался использовать его. — В какой-то момент я любил её. И я пытался заставить её полюбить меня в ответ. Я думаю, она любила меня. По-своему. Но именно из-за этого мои отношения с ней такой пиздец, да? Любовь должна быть приятной, она не должна причинять людям боль.

— Едва ли это важно, я думаю, — ответил Ричи. Теперь, когда Эдди немного успокоился, в разговор снова вернулась динамика «тяни-толкай». — Любила она тебя или нет, то, что она сделала — это пиздец. Не забывать покормить своих детей — это не разрешение на то, чтобы травмировать их.

— Блять. Даже после всего этого, я всё равно хочу заступиться за неё. На автомате сказать: «У меня была хорошая мама. Она не травмировала меня, я сам себя травмировал». Но потом я начинаю вспоминать дерьмо, что она творила, и думаю: «Ой, погоди, то, что она заперла меня в комнате на неделю, потому что какой-то ребёнок в школе заболел ветрянкой, очень далеко от нормального детского опыта», — сказал Эдди.

— Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь поиздевался над памятью твоей матери, далеко ходить не надо. Я никогда больше не вспомню её добрым словом, Соня Каспбрак просто поднялась на первое место в моём чёрном списке. В следующий раз, когда я увижу её, я порву с ней. Я никогда не смогу любить женщину, которая причинила тебе такую боль, — ответил Ричи.

Эдди слабо толкнул его локтем, даже если и усмехнулся.

— Господи, ну и осёл же ты. Ты когда-нибудь останавливаешься?

— Вообще-то, нет. Понятия не имею, почему ты меня терпишь.

Эдди закатил глаза и снова сцепил пальцы на животе.

— Я терплю тебя, потому что ты хорошая компания. И из тебя получилась отличная салфетка. Очень хорошо впитываешь.

Теперь настала очередь Ричи смеяться, гораздо громче, чем Эдди до этого.

— Эй, приятель, звони в любое время, когда я тебе снова понадоблюсь, — сказал Ричи.

Они лежали в уютной тишине, глядя на верхушки деревьев и звёзды.

Через некоторое время Ричи снова заговорил:

— Эй… я знаю, что ты сейчас через многое проходишь. Если ты чувствуешь, что не готов к съёмкам, я уверен, Билл поймёт. Я могу сделать это сам, а ты потом просто посмотришь готовый эпизод, — предложил Ричи.

Эдди на мгновение задумался, но потом покачал головой.

— Нет. Я хочу это сделать, — сказал Эдди. — Ну, во-первых, я ещё не могу вернуться домой. Если Майра всё-таки уедет в Нью-Йорк, ей понадобится время, чтобы собрать вещи. А если она не уедет, то время понадобится мне, чтобы решить, что я буду делать, когда вернусь в Бостон.

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, — сказал Ричи и быстро добавил: — Или у Бев. Или у Билла. Буквально каждый будет счастлив принять тебя. Всё, наверное, закончится дракой за тебя. Нам придётся решить этот вопрос, устроив «Бойцовский клуб» на кухне.

Эдди весело фыркнул.

— Спасибо. Но кроме того, я правда хочу снять это видео. Теперь ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Тестовая кухня и этот канал — это лучшее, что со мной случалось. И я чувствую, что если я отступлюсь… будет казаться, будто Майра забирает это у меня. Она не хотела, чтобы я снимал это видео. И моя мать никогда бы не позволила мне сделать нечто подобное, — добавил Эдди.

Теперь он сел прямо, чтобы посмотреть на реку впереди.

— Сдаться сейчас — это именно то, что я сделал бы до встречи с любым из вас. Я не хочу возвращаться к этому. Я больше никогда не хочу так жить.

Ричи тоже сел, глядя в сторону Эдди.

— Эй, никогда не поздно попасть в бунтарскую фазу. Восстань против угнетателя. Или своей мамы — в данном случае, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди помолчал, а потом вдруг громко расхохотался.

— Чёрт возьми, я реально убил тебя этой шуткой, да? — с усмешкой спросил Ричи.

Эдди покачал головой, вытаскивая что-то из кармана куртки.

— Нет. Я просто… Я нашёл вот это, — сказал он, доставая свой ингалятор. — А ты пытался помочь мне взять дыхание под контроль, когда он всё время был со мной.

— Он помогает с паническими атаками? Я думал, он для приступов астмы, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди на мгновение задумался, глядя на свой ингалятор.

—… Ну, я всегда использую его, когда у меня перехватывает дыхание. Ха. Возможно, у меня и астмы-то нет.

— Мне нужно сбегать и взять ещё салфеток? — спросил Ричи. Полушутя, но в основном обеспокоенно.

— Нет, я в порядке. На сегодня. Я, скорее всего, психану из-за этого позже, — сказал Эдди, не имея ни капли сил, чтобы должным образом расстроиться.

Он уставился на ингалятор, белеющую фигуру на своей руке. Когда-то это был очень удобный груз. Когда бы он ни начинал нервничать на людях, его первой реакцией было протянуть руку к карману, где лежал ингалятор: его форма даже через слой одежды успокаивала его.

Теперь же он смотрел на него и испытывал злость. Предательство. Ещё одна глупая безделушка, которая заставила его поверить, что он слабее, чем на самом деле является.

Прежде чем он понял, что делает, Эдди вскинул руку, занёс её и швырнул ингалятор прямо в реку.

Эдди и Ричи наблюдали, как он проплыл по воздуху, прежде чем мягко плюхнуться на середину водной глади.

Ричи тихонько присвистнул.

— И-и-и-и нет его. О, великие и могущественные речные боги, пожалуйста, примите наше подношение, — сказал Ричи. — … ты уверен, что так и надо было сделать, приятель? Присяжные ещё не в курсе, есть у тебя на самом деле астма или нет.

— У меня есть запасные в чемодане, — признался Эдди.

— Серьёзно? Чёрт. Теперь это не так драматично. Я подумал, ты тут пережил катарсис.

— От остальных я избавлюсь позже.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас вернуться в отель и сжечь их?

— Нельзя сжечь ингалятор, идиот. Они сделаны из пластика и металла–

***

**Ричи и Эдди занимаются нудлингом**

Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»

Описание: _Ричи Тозиер и Эдди Каспбрак отправляются в дикую природу, чтобы поймать сома голыми руками._

[ПРЕВЬЮ. Эдди и Ричи стоят в трёх метрах от камеры, явно не подозревая, что их снимают. На Эдди надеты панама, жилетка, высокие резиновые сапоги и поясная сумка. Толстые строительные перчатки заправлены за пояс, и в каждый карман жилета запихано явно большое количество припасов. Ричи одет в джинсовые шорты и футболку с оторванными рукавами, на которой написано «Мастер Кусака» с подмигивающей мультяшной рыбкой. Эдди держит в одной руке бутылку солнцезащитного крема и очки Ричи, а другой — натирает лицо Ричи кремом.]

ЭДДИ

 _Неважно_ , есть солнце или нет, облака не полностью блокируют ультрафиолетовые лучи. Ты знал, что одного солнечного ожога достаточно, чтобы заболеть раком кожи? Одного. Посмотри на своё лицо, оно уже покраснело, а мы ещё и часа здесь не пробыли.

РИЧИ

Моё лицо _покраснело_ , потому что мне, б***ь, неловко. Ты что, моя мама?

ЭДДИ

Если бы я был твоей матерью, то воспитал бы тебя лучше. Раз ты будешь в воде, крем быстро смоется. Нужно будет повторно мазаться каждые два часа–

[Проигрываются ИНТРО, нарезка из нескольких клипов о том, что должно произойти, и виды дикой природы. После официального представления Эдди и Ричи стоят перед камерой, на берегу реки. Ричи лениво машет в камеру рукой. Эдди выглядит так, будто вот-вот взорвётся от степени своего дискомфорта. Он продолжает оглядываться вокруг, проверяя окружение, чтобы ничего не подкралось к нему.]

РИЧИ

Привет, народ. Вы можете заметить, что мы сейчас стоим не на кухне. Это потому, что наш босс — садист и решил, что нам нужно «разнообразить наш контент». Так что добро пожаловать на наши первые съёмки за пределами площадки, где нам представится отличная возможность совать руки в дыры, чтобы нас укусила рыба-монстр.

ЭДДИ

 _Ричи_ будет совать свои руки в дыры. Я не буду делать ничего подобного.

РИЧИ

Ты всё ещё в этом уверен? В реке хватает места для нас всех. Ты такой крошечный, что готов поспорить, ты можешь просто залезть в нору и устроить засаду на сома. Тактическое преимущество.

ЭДДИ

 _Д_ _а_. Я уверен. Ничто не заставит меня передумать. В смысле ты видел эту воду? Она _коричневая_. В ней абсолютно ничего не видно. В воде может быть что угодно, а ты и не заметишь, пока оно не коснётся тебя.

РИЧИ

Надеюсь, мои очки останутся на месте. Я задолбаюсь их искать.

ЭДДИ

Почему ты не надел контактные линзы? Ты раньше об этом не подумал?

РИЧИ

Не могу. Я очень боюсь трогать свои глазные яблоки. 

ЭДДИ

На самом деле ты не касаешься своих глаз, когда вставляешь линзы, знаешь. Ты-ы-ы-ы, О Боже–

[Вторая камера снимает происходящее в стороне. Из высокой травы выходит загорелый пожилой мужчина. На нём бейсболка, джинсовые шорты и свободная футболка. Он ухмыляется от уха до уха, держа в одной руке змею. Он говорит с сильным южным акцентом.]

ПЭТ

Гляньте, что я нашёл, ребята!

ЭДДИ

ПЭТ! Положи это на землю!!!

РИЧИ

[Смеётся, указывая в сторону пожилого мужчины] Это Пэт! Он профессиональный нудлер, и сегодня он будет нашим гидом вместе с его женой и сыном. Ему нравится дразнить Эдди. Так что теперь он, очевидно, мой лучший друг.

ПЭТ

Оу-у-у, что случилось? Он тебе не нравится? А ты ему нравишься. Смотри, он танцы танцует для тебя.

[Пэт раскачивает змею в воздухе, заставляя её танцевать. Эдди мечется, используя Ричи как живой щит.]

ЭДДИ

Я серьёзно, Пэт! Положи её!

ПЭТ

Она даже не одна из самых ядовитых. Тебе о другом волноваться надо, а не об этом здоровяке.

ЭДДИ

О боже мой.

[Пэт снова смеётся и осторожно бросает змею в сторону Ричи и Эдди. Оба подпрыгивают и кричат в шоке, выбегая из кадра. БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Пэт надлежащим образом ввёл аудиторию в курс дела, рассказал, что такое нудлинг, и подготовил всех к спуску в воду. Половина съёмочной группы остаётся на берегу с Эдди, в то время как другая половина заходит в реку, используя различные надувные игрушки для бассейна, чтобы установить камеры над водой. Они немного спускаются вниз по реке, пока Эдди не останавливает всех в панике.]

ЭДДИ

Ричи! Б***ь, Ричи, не двигайся!

[Ричи останавливается, замирая от страха.]

ЭДДИ

Хорошо… б***ь… Ричи, там что-то прямо за тобой. Пэт? Пэт! Там что-то за спиной Ричи, что нам делать?!

[Пэт со своей женой начинают дико смеяться. Они не выглядят обеспокоенными. Ричи очень медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть через плечо на то, что увидел Эдди.]

РИЧИ

… б***ь, хорошо. Всё в порядке, Эдс.

ЭДДИ

Нет, не в порядке!!! Просто отойди потихоньку!

РИЧИ

[Медленно поворачиваясь к плавающему в воде объекту] Я попытаюсь откинуть его, пока он не добрался до меня.

ЭДДИ

Что?! Ричи, нет!

[Ричи медленно протягивает руку, а затем внезапно ныряет в воду с визгом.]

РИЧИ

Б***ь! Оно меня схватило!

ЭДДИ

РИЧИ!

РИЧИ

[Борется в воде]

Оно схватило меня за руку! О боже! Это лист!

[Ричи вытаскивает свою руку из воды, захватив то, что беспокоило Эдди. Большой лист.]

РИЧИ

Пэт! Пэт, чего ты там стоишь и смеёшься?! Этот лист тянет меня вниз!

[Эдди осознаёт свою ошибку и краснеет.]

ЭДДИ

Иди н***й! Он… с этого ракурса он выглядел как голова аллигатора!

РИЧИ

Всё становится чёрным… я думаю, что яд листьев проникает…

ЭДДИ

Посмотрим, как ты дождёшься от меня помощи, когда что-нибудь по-настоящему нападёт на тебя, м***к!

[Ричи плывёт лицом вниз по воде, а Эдди несётся дальше по берегу.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Группа продолжила свой путь вниз по реке и добралась до той её части, где оба берега покрыты высокой травой. В итоге они все останавливаются.]

ПЭТ

Так, приплыли. Вам всем надо бы залезть в воду на следующем участке.

ЭДДИ

… Что? Нет. Зачем?

ПЭТ

[Указывая на траву] Ты не сможешь пройти вот там. Больно много змей.

ЭДДИ

Что?! Нет. Нет-нет. Нет. Ни за что. Ты не говорил, что на берегу будут участки, где мы не сможем пройти. Нет! Я просто… обойду. Я пойду вглубь острова и обойду заросли.

ПЭТ

Добрых полчаса уйдёт на то, чтобы обойти этот участок. На это нет времени.

РИЧИ

Эдди, просто залезай в воду.

ЭДДИ

Б***ь, нет!

РИЧИ

Всё нормально, чувак! Меня ведь ещё не съели живьём, верно? Тебе не нужно никуда совать руки, это просто прогулка, пока мы не доберёмся до следующего сухого участка земли.

ПЭТ

Здесь меньше змей, чем там.

РИЧИ

Вот видишь. Меньше змей.

ПЭТ

[Очень аккуратно наклоняясь к Ричи и шепча ему на ухо] Я сбрехал насчёт змей.

РИЧИ

[Тоже шепчет] Я очень ценю твой вклад в наше общее дело.

ЭДДИ

[Смотрит на реку, спорит сам с собой]… Я просто буду стоять в ней. Так ведь? Никакой рыбы.

РИЧИ

Если какая-нибудь рыба попытается добраться до тебя, я отшлёпаю её. Стиль присевшего тигра.

ЭДДИ

… Я могу это сделать.

РИЧИ

Ты можешь это сделать!

[Эдди направляется к кромке воды. Он медленно вытаскивает различные предметы из своей поясной сумки и жилета: всё, что не является водонепроницаемым и что нужно положить к камерам на надувных игрушках. Закончив, он делает глубокий вдох и начинает медленно погружаться в воду. Майк добавил саундтрек из фильма ужасов в сцену, создавая драматическое напряжение, когда Эдди медленно заходит в воду, пока не оказывается в ней по бёдра. Он держит руки по швам, стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться.]

ЭДДИ

О-о-о боже, боже, о боже–

ПЭТ

Молодец, парень!

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Эдди остался в воде со всеми, даже после того, как трава поредела и снова появилось свободное пространство на берегах реки. Похоже, он уже привык к воде, даже если постоянно следит за своим окружением. Жена Пэта нашла нору в реке, где, они почти уверены, прячется сом. Ричи натягивает перчатки и идёт к яме вместе с Пэтом, который будет с ним ловить сома.]

ПЭТ

А теперь, у тебя есть парочка длинных конечностей, что здесь будет нам на руку. Ты засунешь свою ногу в эту дыру и прощупаешь там всё. Ты слышишь? Когда опустишься достаточно глубоко, этому сосунку больше некуда будет идти, поэтому он набросится на тебя, пытаясь защитить свою территорию. Когда это случится, тебе надо будет быстро вытащить ногу из норы и засунуть свои руки ему в пасть. А потом я подойду и подцеплю его.

РИЧИ

Эй, Пэт?

ПЭТ

Да, парень.

РИЧИ

Это звучит ужасно. Я ненавижу это.

ПЭТ

А откуда ты знаешь, что ненавидишь? Тебя ещё ни один не схватил.

РИЧИ

Ну, я знаю, что мне не понравится застрять в горящем мусорном контейнере. Назовём это обоснованной догадкой.

ПЭТ

Кончай артачиться, давай. Вставай туда, парень.

[Ричи хмурится и ворчит, но всё же идёт к берегу реки. Он встаёт впереди, сильно напрягаясь, когда Пэт заходит за него, толкаясь в его пространстве.]

РИЧИ

Во-о-оу, аккуратнее–

ПЭТ

Успокойся. Мы очень быстро подружимся с тобой в минуту нужды, тем более я не смогу помочь тебе, если буду на другом берегу реки, да? Раньше мы всё время так ловили рыбу с моими мальчиками. Только ты намного выше, чем были они. Господи, парень, что ты ел в детстве?

РИЧИ

Других детей. Я поглотил их силу. Только давай без странных движений, ладно? Я девственница и пытаюсь сохранить себя до свадьбы, чтобы– О ГОСПОДИ. ПЭТ!

[Пэт снова смеётся, когда Ричи подпрыгивает. Он, видимо, схватил его за ногу под водой, чтобы напугать.]

ПЭТ

Вот видишь, это ничто по сравнению с сомом. Вот те небольшая де-мон-страция. А теперь перестань тявкать и давай туда. [Ричи ворчит, но делает так, как говорит Пэт. Он начинает соскальзывать в воду, нервно засовывая ногу всё глубже и глубже в яму.]

РИЧИ

… Ты уверен, что здесь есть сом? Я вообще ничего не чувствую.

ПЭТ

О, не волнуйся. Там есть один. Ты почувствуешь.

[Ричи продолжает, опускаясь под воду всё больше и больше.]

РИЧИ

… Хах. Эй, я думаю, что я– ЭЙ!!!!!! *Б ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!! НЕТ!!!

[Пэт громко кричит, крепко схватившись за Ричи, чтобы удержать его над водой.]

ПЭТ

А вот и он!!!

РИЧИ

КАКОГО Х**А!!! БОЖЕ, ОН… ОН РЕАЛЬНО ТАМ!

ПЭТ

Ну не стой же там просто так! Вытащи его!

[Ричи мешкает, пытаясь использовать ветки над ними, чтобы вытащить себя из ямы.]

ПЭТ

Руки под воду, мальчик! Ты должен схватить его за пасть, прежде чем–

РИЧИ

Я стараюсь не утонуть прямо сейчас!

ПЭТ

Вот для этого я здесь! Руки под воду, хватай его–… Чёрт его раздери.

РИЧИ

Это… он отпустил меня. Может быть, он вернулся обратно в нору?

ПЭТ

Нет. Ты отпустил его слишком низко, и он уплыл.

РИЧИ

Б***ь.

ПЭТ Я же говорил тебе не хвататься за эти ветки–

РИЧИ

Я не мог удержать равновесие!

ПЭТ

Сопляк, теперь уж ничего не поделаешь. Нам придётся идти до следующей норы.

РИЧИ

[Глубоко разочарованно] Всё в порядке. Наверное, всё дело в том, что я высокий, ты не можешь ничего сделать из-за моей спины. А что, если я попробую сам в следующий раз? А ты, Бобби и Дебби могли бы все встать в паре метров от меня и сделать живую сеть, если он попытается уплыть?

ПЭТ

Не знаю, получится ли. Но, эй. Попытка не пытка.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Пэт нашёл бобровую нору, и Ричи пытается вытащить сома в одиночку. Ему удаётся приманить сома на свою ногу, он кричит всё время, в итоге он теряет равновесие и падает в воду. Он снова встаёт и смотрит на трёх профессиональных нудлеров.]

РИЧИ

Он отпустил меня! Вы его поймали?!

[Пэт печально качает головой, скрестив руки на груди.]

ПЭТ

Я же говорил, ничего не получится. Ты даёшь сому слишком много места. Они скользкие су**ны дети.

РИЧИ

[Глубоко нахмурился]

… ну и ладно. Поймаем следующего. Или нет, и меня так и продолжат хе**чить до конца дня.

ПЭТ

Вот это дух!

[Пэт грубо хлопает Ричи по спине, от чего тот чуть не падает в воду.]

***

[ _Следующий отрывок записи был вырезан из финального эпизода «Ричи и Эдди занимаются нудлингом». Его никогда не показывали на канале «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»_.]

[Все спускаются вниз по реке, пробираясь через воду в поисках следующей норы. Эдди идёт впереди, разговаривает с кем-то из съёмочной группы. Жена и сын Пэта отделились от группы, чтобы попытаться самостоятельно поймать сома на более глубоком участке реки. Ричи плетётся вместе с Пэтом позади, их снимает одна камера.]

РИЧИ

Итак, Пэт, пока у нас тут есть минутка, давай что-нибудь узнаем о тебе, а? Как долго ты этим занимаешься?

ПЭТ

Я ловлю так рыбу всю свою жизнь. Мой папка учил меня, когда я был мальчиком, и с тех пор так и повелось.

РИЧИ

Так это семейное дело? Твоя жена, твой сын — весь клан Делфордов вычерпывает рыбу из рек.

ПЭТ

Бо́льшая его часть. Один из моих мальчиков живёт в Атланте. Я пытался учить его, когда он был маленьким, но ему это не давалось.

РИЧИ

[Смеётся] Не могу сказать, что виню его. Без обид, Пэт, но это _отстой_.

ПЭТ

[Тоже смеётся] Я не обещал, что это будет прогулка в парке. Скорее похоже на барахтанье в выгребной яме. Это не для всех.

РИЧИ

Да, пожалуй.

ПЭТ

Лиам очень похож на твоего друга вон там. Тот, что кричит. [Этот комментарий вызывает громкий смех у Ричи.] Никогда не любил пачкать свои руки. Но он хороший парень. Живёт хорошей жизнью.

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Пэт и Ричи всё ещё разговаривают. Пэт перебрал бо́льшую часть своей огромной семьи, которая также является нудлерами, и начал рассказывать о том, как поддерживает со всеми связь.]

ПЭТ

Да, у нас скоро соберётся вся семья. Лиам со своим мужем приедут в следующем месяце. Устроим барбекю.

[Ричи напрягается и ничего не говорит. Он выглядит потрясённым. Пэт останавливается, поворачиваясь к Ричи с суровым выражением лица.]

ПЭТ

У тебя с этим проблемы, сынок?

РИЧИ

Чт–… Что?

ПЭТ

Если тебе что-то не нравится, нам лучше не идти дальше. Берег реки прямо там.

РИЧИ

Нет! Блять, я имею в виду… Никаких проблем вообще. Серьёзно. Я живу в Калифорнии — я сейчас знаю больше геев, чем натуралов. Я просто… удивлён? Не то чтобы я считал тебя ярым гомофобом, но… Ну, я считал, что большинство местных — ярые гомофобы. Как будто это здесь норма.

ПЭТ

Сопляк, мне плевать на эту норму. Это мой мальчик. Я вырастил его, и я очень горжусь им.

РИЧИ

… Да.

ПЭТ

Может, он и не нудлер, но он обеспечивает свою семью. Возможно, всё вышло не так, как я хотел, но он оказался просто чудесным. И я не потерплю, чтобы кто-то говорил о нём всякое дерьмо.

РИЧИ

… Это действительно круто с твоей стороны, приятель.

ПЭТ

Мне всё равно, круто это или нет. Это самое правильное, что можно сделать.

[Ричи внезапно вспоминает, что их снимает камера, и ругается.]

РИЧИ

Блять, прости. Забыл, что камера записывала. Мы можем вырезать этот отрывок из финального эпизода, если хочешь.

ПЭТ

[Безразлично хмыкает] Вы можете показать всё, что хотите. Для меня это не имеет значения. Я бы сказал то же самое любому другому незнакомцу, который появится в этих краях. Если интернетам это не нравится, они знают, где меня найти, и я им дам, что нужно.

***

[Возвращение к видео, опубликованному в интернете. Группа уже нашла очередную яму. Это неглубокий участок, погребённый в камышах и деревьях на берегу реки. Пэт и Ричи обсуждают план действий, чтобы вытащить рыбу, но, похоже, не могут прийти к соглашению. Но тут Ричи внезапно озаряется мыслью. Какое-то время он вполголоса разговаривает с Пэтом и получает от него кивок. Ричи ухмыляется и машет Эдди рукой, чтобы тот подошёл к ним.]

РИЧИ

Эдс! Давай сюда!

[Эдди нерешительно пробирается вперёд, становясь рядом с Ричи и Пэтом.]

РИЧИ

Хорошо. Так. Мы сейчас проводим мозговой штурм. Ты же любишь мозговой штурм, да?

ЭДДИ

Да, но мне уже не нравится, куда это идёт. Если сейчас будет ещё одна шутка типа «вздёрнуть Эдди и использовать его в качестве приманки»–

РИЧИ

Нет. Доверься мне. Это гораздо лучше. Мы до сих пор не поймали ни одной рыбины. Мы всё время теряем их, как только я пытаюсь отцепить их от ноги и перехватить руками. Понимаешь? И Пэт пытался встать позади меня в качестве второго барьера, но я слишком большой, и он не достаёт до сома.

ЭДДИ

Так может, пусть Пэт станет спереди?

РИЧИ

Тогда он будет делать ВСЮ работу, и это не будет считаться, как будто мы поймали сома.

ЭДДИ

… Нет.

РИЧИ

Эдди, ну давай–

ЭДДИ

Нет! Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь, и нет! Я не буду это делать! Ты уже загнал меня в воду, я НЕ собираюсь трогать рыбу!

РИЧИ

Нет… Слушай. Просто выслушай меня.

ЭДДИ

Я выслушаю тебя, а потом скажу «нет». Так что продолжай. Давай, трать зря своё дыхание. Ты будешь его ловить.

[Ричи вздыхает, глядя в сторону Пэта, как бы говоря: «Ты видишь, с чем мне приходится иметь дело?». Пэт пожимает плечами, и Ричи снова поворачивается к Эдди.]

РИЧИ

В общем, если ты встанешь передо мной, я всё равно смогу засунуть ногу в яму и дотянуться до сома. Он укусит меня, я подтащу его к выходу из норы, ты схватишь его за челюсти и будешь держать, пока я не вытащу ногу и не проткну его крюком. Вот видишь. Это ведь не так уж плохо, да? Он тебя даже не укусит.

ЭДДИ

Мои _руки_ будут у него в _пасти_!

РИЧИ

Да, но у тебя же есть перчатки! Ты же не будешь его трогать!

ЭДДИ

Если я поскользнусь, он может проглотить всю мою руку!

РИЧИ

Я этого не допущу. Моя нога будет у него во рту, пока ты крепко его не перехватишь, и потом я сразу же подцеплю его. Ты же можешь подержать его три секунды, верно? Ну давай, Эдс. Где твоя жажда приключений?

ЭДДИ

У меня нет жажды приключений. У меня очень сильный инстинкт самосохранения.

РИЧИ

Сделай это для фанатов! Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы они были счастливы?

ЭДДИ

«Фанаты» не дали мне ничего, кроме трёх блогов с фотографиями, где я отфотошоплен как Берт из «Улицы Сезам», и скриншотами моей задницы. Они ничего не заслуживают.

РИЧИ

Чёрт, сурово… Тогда сделай это для меня?

ЭДДИ

… И зачем мне это делать?

РИЧИ

Потому что я очень, очень, _очень_ хочу поймать сома. А если мы его не поймаем, я буду унижен и буду дуться до конца поездки обратно в Бостон.

ЭДДИ

…

РИЧИ

Ты думаешь об этом.

ЭДДИ

Заткнись.

РИЧИ

Ты ведь прикидываешь…

ЭДДИ

Я не хочу, чтобы меня кусали.

РИЧИ

Этого не случится.

ЭДДИ

И ты скажешь мне, если рыба сделает что-нибудь странное и мне нужно будет уйти.

РИЧИ

Я вынырну перед ней и буду твоим живым щитом, если она начнёт исполнять какое-нибудь де**мо.

[Эдди молчит, но потом испускает долгий вздох. Он потирает виски.]

ЭДДИ

Я не могу поверить, что ты заставляешь меня делать это.

РИЧИ

Серьёзно?! Ох****ть! Да!

[Грубая склейка: Ричи и Эдди стоят вместе перед бобровой норой. Ричи стоит позади Эдди, который прижимается к нему спиной. Ричи держится за ветки над ними, чтобы они оба не упали, а Эдди обхватывает руками его бицепсы. Эдди выглядит испуганным до потери сознания, но справляется с собой.]

РИЧИ

Хорошо. Пэт говорит, что там определённо есть один… хотя он может быть немного дальше. Я сейчас собираюсь засунуть ногу в дыру, хорошо? Ты в порядке?

ЭДДИ

Д… да! Я в порядке!

РИЧИ

Круто.

[Ричи двигается медленно, погружаясь немного глубже в воду, когда скользит ногой в отверстие между ногами Эдди. Эдди успокаивающе дышит, дико обшаривая взглядом ветви деревьев в поисках пауков или змей.]

ЭДДИ

… Ну?! Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?!

РИЧИ

Пока нет. Он _очень_ глубоко там сидит… Глубже, чем я проникал в твою ма–

ЭДДИ

Сейчас _НЕ_ время для этого, Ричи, я тебя _утоплю_.

РИЧИ

Да Господи, ладно. В смысле для этого никогда нет вре-е-е-е-е– А-А-А, Е***Ь. ОУ!

[Ричи немного подпрыгивает, что заставляет Эдди тоже подпрыгнуть и закричать.]

РИЧИ

Б***Ь! Я ПОЙМАЛ ЕГО!!! Е***Ь, ОН РЕАЛЬНО ТАМ!

ЭДДИ

О БОЖЕ.

РИЧИ

Я сейчас его вытащу!!! Будь готов!

ЭДДИ

Я НЕ ГОТОВ! Я НЕ МОГУ!

РИЧИ

Да, ты можешь! Почти– Ё****Й ТВОЙ РОТ!

[Они оба чертыхаются какое-то время, что-то плещется под водой.]

РИЧИ

Он уже почти вылез!!! Эдди, челюсти!

[Эдди кричит что-то неразборчивое, но опускает руки в воду. Он снова кричит, когда его руки оказываются на обеих челюстях сома, разевая их и удерживая раскрытыми.]

ЭДДИ

Я ДЕРЖУ ЕГО!

РИЧИ

Я вытаскиваю ногу! Держи его!

ЭДДИ

Я ПЫТАЮСЬ!

[Ричи вытаскивает ногу из пасти сома и снова встаёт ровно. Пэт протягивает ему верёвку с крюком. Он просовывает руки по бокам Эдди, чтобы схватить у него из-за спины челюсть сома, в процессе укладывая подбородок ему на плечо. Ричи удаётся воткнуть крючок в губу рыбы и закрепить его.]

РИЧИ

ВСЁ! Ох****ть! Эдс, отпускай!

ЭДДИ

ЧТО?!

РИЧИ

Можешь отпускать! Думаю, мы поймали его!

[Эдди отдёргивает руки с криком, когда рыба снова бьётся, пытаясь уплыть. Верёвка, прикреплённая к крюку, крепко обмотана вокруг руки Ричи, поэтому сом не может вырваться. Они вдвоём отходят от ямы, Ричи падает обратно в воду, а Эдди падает на него сверху. Какое-то время они сидят неподвижно, глядя на сома на верёвке, который пытается освободиться.]

РИЧИ

… Ох****ть.

[Эдди начинает торжествующе смеяться, вскидывая руки вверх.]

ЭДДИ

ОХ****ТЬ, ЧУВАК!

РИЧИ

Ты только посмотри на _это_!

[Ричи слегка приподнимает сома над водой, чтобы показать их улов, выкрикивая громкое «ура», которое Эдди подхватывает.]

РИЧИ

Проваливай, Поль Баньян¹! Настоящие лесорубы уже здесь!

ЭДДИ

Я не могу поверить, что мы это сделали!!! Что?!

РИЧИ

Мы сегодня вкусно поедим!!!

[Ричи и Эдди дают друг другу «пять», бурно празднуя свою победу. Они то поздравляют друг друга, то брызгаются водой, то осматривают сома и просто кричат о том, как они не могут поверить, что сделали это.]

[БЫСТРАЯ ПЕРЕМОТКА ВПЕРЁД. Все уже выбрались из воды. Жена и сын Пэта вернулись к группе с двумя сомами, которых они добавили к общему улову, так что теперь еды хватит на всех. Эдди стоит рядом с Ричи, который держит сома за верёвку. Они оба немного порозовели из-за того, что забыли повторно нанести солнцезащитный крем, как рекомендовал Эдди, но они не получили никаких серьёзных ожогов. Оба улыбаются с триумфом.]

ЭДДИ

Ну вот и всё. _Вот так_ вот занимаются нудлингом. Все, кто поставил против меня на то, что я не смогу это сделать, знайте, что вы теперь должны мне деньги. Лично. Можете отправить свои чеки или наличку непосредственно на тестовую кухню.

РИЧИ

Эй. Раз уж я _тоже_ поймал сома, это означает, что я получу половину твоих денег?

ЭДДИ

Что? Нет. Они делали ставки на то, что я не буду заниматься нудлингом, а не ты.

РИЧИ

Но ведь это меня укусили!

ЭДДИ

Ты сам виноват, что вызвался добровольцем.

РИЧИ

Ты слишком жесток со мной.

ЭДДИ

Ну да, ну да.

[Эдди прекращает разговор с Ричи, поворачиваясь обратно к камере.]

ЭДДИ

Этот эпизод состоит из двух частей! Подпишитесь, чтобы на следующей неделе посмотреть, как мы будем готовить нашего сома. Ричи будет жарить его на гриле в классическом каджунском стиле², а я буду жарить во фритюре остальное.

РИЧИ

Просто чтобы сделать вещи немного более интересными. Я знаю, что я король фритюра, но я уверен, что могу провести Эдди через основы.

ЭДДИ

На сегодня это всё. Спасибо вам за вашу поддержку и– АГРХ– ГДХА!!!

[Эдди подпрыгивает, размахивая руками. Со стороны раздаётся громкий хриплый смех. Камера поворачивается, показывая Пэта, стоящего в стороне с длинной палкой в руках. Он, по-видимому, ткнул ею Эдди в ногу и очень забавляется своими выходками.]

ЭДДИ

Пэт! Что за хе–

[Сцена обрывается, и играют финальные титры.]

[После титров появляются несколько бонусных сцен.]

[Вся группа снова в воде. Это момент, когда они всё ещё искали норы сомов, вскоре после того, как Эдди согласился зайти в воду. Он держится очень близко к Ричи, хватаясь за его футболку каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что он замечает что-то в воде. Ричи, похоже, всё устраивает, и они спокойно двигаются дальше.]

РИЧИ

Эй, Пэт. Быстрый вопрос, куда надо идти, если хочешь помочиться?

ПЭТ

Оставайся в воде. Не нужно никуда идти, всё равно всё оказывается в одном и том же месте.

[У Эдди отвисает челюсть, он в ужасе смотрит в воду. Он отступает от Ричи, двигаясь вверх по течению, следуя теперь в нескольких метрах позади Ричи и Пэта.]

[ГРУБАЯ СКЛЕЙКА]

[В сцене запечатлён момент, когда они покончили с рыбалкой. Пэт вылез на берег вместе с остальной съёмочной группой. Бо́льшая часть команды осматривает оборудование, чтобы убедиться, что нет никаких повреждений, и просматривает некоторые отснятые кадры. Пэт лежит на спине в траве, отдыхая на послеполуденном солнце. Эдди и Ричи всё ещё в воде. Последняя оставшаяся камера направлена на них и снимает происходящее с берега. Вспышка столкновения превратилась в полномасштабную борьбу в воде, где они оба пытаются выбить друг друга из равновесия, при этом дико смеясь. Эдди потерял панаму, а Ричи — очки, но им, похоже, всё равно. Они по очереди окунают друг друга в воду, и Ричи несколько раз отшвыривает Эдди в сторону. Но Эдди всё равно подплывает обратно, сразу же возвращаясь в бой. Они оба устают на мгновение, тяжело дыша и всё ещё свободно обвивая друг друга руками. Их лбы соприкасаются, и камера перемещается, чтобы дать им немного уединения.]

[ГРУБАЯ СКЛЕЙКА]

[Эдди и Ричи находятся в Зале славы NASCAR. Несколько дней назад. Ричи снимает Эдди на ручную камеру, в то время как Эдди снимает на свой телефон одну из машин. Эдди оборачивается и с улыбкой машет рукой в объектив, когда понимает, что Ричи снимает его.]

РИЧИ

[С неясным австралийским акцентом] А вот и настаящий красавец. Дикий Каспбрак, в его естественнай среде обитания. Я падвергаю сваю жизнь страшнай апаснасти, стоя так близко к нему–

ЭДДИ

О, от****сь.

[Голос Эдди звучит пренебрежительно, но он тем не менее улыбается Ричи.]

РИЧИ

Пряма сейчас он выбирает сваю следующую жертву. И если я не буду астарожен, то ею стану я. Эти маленькие ручки магли бы выбить насавую поласть челавека прямо из тела. А его клыки садержат смертельный яд–

[Ричи подносит объектив камеры ко рту Эдди, направляя его прямо ему в лицо. Камера отклоняется в сторону после удара Эдди, картинка становится размытой, но всё ещё слышно, что он говорит.]

ЭДДИ

ПРЕКРАТИ–

[ГРУБАЯ СКЛЕЙКА]

[Ричи стоит перед мемориалом Линкольна в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, и на этот раз его снимает Эдди. Ричи тычет большим пальцем себе за спину, в сторону Линкольна.]

РИЧИ

Боже, посмотри на этого парня. У него своя команда осветителей и всё такое. Что нужно сделать, чтобы получить такие прожекторы двадцать четыре на семь, а? 

ЭДДИ

Издать «Прокламацию об освобождении рабов»³.

РИЧИ

… эх. Слишком много работы. Я буду держаться шуток про члены.

[ГРУБАЯ СКЛЕЙКА]

[Эдди и Ричи находятся на смотровой площадке в Филадельфии. Они направили камеру на свои лица, снимая одновременно себя и вид на городской пейзаж. Они наклоняются друг к другу, так что оба попадают в кадр, улыбаясь и махая в камеру.]

[ГРУБАЯ СКЛЕЙКА]

[Эдди и Ричи находятся в гостиничном номере. В комнате темно, единственный источник света — мягкое свечение телевизора, на котором прокручиваются заключительные титры «Бешеных псов». Эдди, кажется, снимает со своего места на полу. Ричи лежит на кровати, откинувшись на подушки. Он, похоже, спит, слегка похрапывая.]

ЭДДИ

Ричи заснул во время фильма… Вроде бы я слышал, как он разговаривает?

[Эдди медленно подходит к краю кровати, достаточно близко, чтобы понять, что говорит Ричи.]

РИЧИ

… не могу туда пойти…

ЭДДИ

[Тихо, стараясь не рассмеяться] Почему нет, Ричи?

РИЧИ

М-м-мн. Волки.

ЭДДИ

Там волки?

РИЧИ

Волки охраняют дверь.

ЭДДИ

Что ж. Это нехорошо.

РИЧИ

Дай им что-нибудь пожевать, тогда они не будут злиться…

ЭДДИ

Так и сделаю. У меня есть несколько косточек с собой. Отдохни немного.

[Эдди исполняет драматическое шоу, снимая очки Ричи на камеру, и поудобнее устраивает его в постели. Он кладёт камеру на кровать, объектив направлен на стену, так что не видно, что происходит дальше. Единственная подсказка — это аудио: слышны тихий голос Эдди и небольшой шелестящий шум.]

ЭДДИ Я

забираю волков с собой. Спокойной ночи, Рич. Сладких снов.

[Экран гаснет до черноты.]

***

¹ **Поль Баньян** (англ. **Paul Bunyan** ) — вымышленный гигантский дровосек, персонаж американского фольклора.

² **Каджунская кухня** (фр. _Cuisine cadienne_ , англ. _Cajun cuisine_ ) — тип американской кулинарии, назван в честь каджунов — франкоязычных франкоакадцев, депортированных англичанами из Акадии в Канаде в Луизиану. Преобладает в деревенских районах. Отличается большим наличием легкодоступных ингредиентов, произведенных неподалёку, и очень проста в приготовлении.

³ **«Прокламация об освобождении рабов»** — документ, состоящий из двух указов Авраама Линкольна, изданных во время гражданской войны в США. Первый указ, изданный 22 сентября 1862 года, объявлял свободными всех рабов в любом штате США, не возвратившемся в состав США до 1 января 1863 года. Второй указ, изданный 1 января 1863 года, назвал 10 отдельных штатов, на которые будет распространяться отмена рабства.


	8. «Десерт». Часть 1: «Пряный шоколадный тарт»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После их опыта с нудлингом Эдди испытывает внезапный прилив уверенности в себе и чувствует, что может сделать что-то смелое. Ричи наконец предпринимает попытку остановить его, и события принимают скверный оборот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [автор очень сильно извиняется за задержку обновлений в связи со вспышкой эпидемии коронавируса и работой, но это уже другая история, так как информация утратила актуальность, что важно, так это...]
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> Концовка фанфика оказалась намного больше, чем я ожидал, так что мне понадобилось ещё некоторое время, чтобы довести историю до ума.
> 
> И ВОТ!!! ВСЁ ГОТОВО!!!!

Эдди Каспбрак впервые в жизни столкнулся с пугающе огромной уверенностью в себе.

Несмотря на его недавние проблемы, он чувствовал себя фантастически. На вершине мира.

Потому что он совершил нечто удивительное. То, что он никогда бы не подумал, что сможет сделать. Он не только зашёл в реку, полную дикой флоры и фауны. Он ещё и поймал рыбу голыми руками. И у него были видеодоказательства, чтобы заявить всему миру, что Эдди Каспбрак поймал гигантского двадцатикилограммового сома своими руками.

Когда вся команда собралась позже тем же вечером и приготовила улов в доме Пэта, это было одно из самых восхитительных блюд, которое он когда-либо пробовал. Вкус напоминал победу. Успех. И он был таким свежим, что буквально не походил ни на какой другой.

За последние несколько дней Эдди собственноручно поймал рыбу. Обнаружил, что может есть всё, что душа пожелает, — и при этом его не увезут в больницу. Велел Майре вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Выбросил все свои ингаляторы.

Теперь он чувствовал, что может сделать что угодно.

Эта логическая цепочка привела к тому, что он скачивал новое приложение, пока Ричи вёз их к первой остановке в отеле на пути обратно в Бостон.

Эдди, понятное дело, слышал о Гриндре¹ и раньше, но увидеть его собственными глазами было для него совершенно новым опытом. По большей части приложение состояло из списка, полного фотографий мужчин (в основном с голым торсом), которые пытались познакомиться с другими геями. В списке оказалось гораздо меньше фотографий членов, чем ожидал Эдди, но он решил, что здесь всё работало по принципу «я поделюсь фотографиями до того, как мы встретимся».

Не то чтобы он хотел с кем-то встречаться и заниматься сексом. Он где-то слышал, что это не обязательное условие. Можно просто познакомиться с кем-то и отправиться на обычное свидание.

Эдди почувствовал прилив смелости. Достаточно сильный, чтобы пойти в бар и встретиться с мужчиной, с которым он никогда раньше не общался, играя при этом с возможностью поцеловаться в конце вечера.

Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы этим кем-то был Ричи, но, к сожалению, это было невозможно.

Какая-то его часть испытывала из-за этого чувство вины. Он вовсе не _собирался_ влюбляться в Ричи и даже не знал, когда именно это произошло. Но в какой-то момент он начал замечать, какой Ричи красивый. Его точёную линию челюсти, широкие плечи, неуклюжую походку.

Очевидно, Эдди осознавал, что его тянет к Ричи в физическом плане после того, как начались эротические сны, но потом случилось кое-что ещё. Эдди начинало казаться, что каждый раз, когда Ричи улыбался ему, в груди у него что-то трепетало. Он искренне скучал по Ричи, когда тот возвращался обратно в Калифорнию. Он замечал что-то случайное, проводя время в одиночестве, и сразу же думал: «Это понравилось бы Ричи» или «Боже, не могу дождаться, когда расскажу об этом Ричи».

Он не был уверен, когда именно влюбился, но знал, что понял это во время их поездки.

В гомосексуальной ориентации было больше смысла. Она объясняла, почему он никогда не чувствовал ничего, кроме благодарной привязанности к своей будущей бывшей жене. Большинство мужчин в несчастливых браках гуляли на стороне и заводили романы, но он никогда не встречал и не знал женщину, из-за которой в нём проснулось бы искушение так поступить.

В чувствах к Ричи смысла не было. Во всяком случае, не сразу. Ричи был громким неряхой. В целом он был привлекателен, но не заботился о своей внешности. Он определённо не был соблазнительным и никогда не пытался проявить к нему особое отношение или «подбить клинья».

Но Ричи был хорошим человеком. Он всегда был рядом, когда его друзья нуждались в нём. Он был добрым, мягким, весёлым и умным, и Эдди хотелось проводить каждую минуту, что он бодрствует, рядом с ним.

Ему нравилось, когда Ричи наблюдал за ним. Он постоянно хотел быть в центре его внимания. Иногда, когда Ричи начинал приставать к кому-то ещё, Эдди приходилось напрягать всё своё мужество, чтобы не встрять прямо в разговор, чтобы Ричи снова начал над ним подшучивать.

Но Эдди ничего из этого не мог сделать. Потому что Ричи был натуралом.

Единственное, что Эдди мог — это попытаться выяснить, какие мужчины ему нравятся. Если его «типом» был просто Ричи, он мог бы постараться найти его гей-версию. Кого-то высокого и забавного, кто поддерживал бы его и подпитывал его самооценку, кто обнимал бы его и защищал, когда казалось, что весь мир разваливается на части.

Поэтому Эдди создал себе профиль на Гриндре, пока Ричи вёл машину.

Он не был уверен, что раскрывать своё имя на этой платформе — хорошая идея. Он не такой известный, как Ричи, но от одной мысли, что кто-то узнает его через приложение, он начинал нервничать. Поэтому в качестве имени пользователя он выбрал «Путешественник-рыбак» и сказал себе, что он раскроет свою личность, если действительно решит встретиться с кем-то. Он выложил ту фотографию, которую сделал Ричи сразу после того, как они поймали сома: Эдди в тёмных очках стоит на берегу реки, в одной руке он держит рыбу, а другой — показывает большой палец.

Он добавил небольшое описание в свой профиль. «Недавно вышел, путешествую по восточному побережью по работе, хочу просто познакомиться с другими геями».

Он выставил свои параметры роста и веса и испытал момент восторга, когда понял, что он может установить свой ВИЧ²-статус, а также увидеть статусы других людей. Беглый просмотр некоторых аккаунтов дал понять, что большинство мужчин чётко указали, когда они в последний раз проходили тестирование, поэтому Эдди добавил эту информацию и у себя.

До конца дня он периодически проверял приложение. Ему пришла куча сообщений, часть из которых он почти сразу же удалил, поскольку из содержания было ясно, что мужчин интересовал только секс. Некоторые из них были довольно приятными собеседниками. Они рассказывали о том, чем они занимаются, помимо работы, какие у них хобби и другие поразительно нормальные факты, которые не имели ничего общего с их ориентацией.

Один из мужчин, с которым Эдди общался дольше всех, был безликим снимком гибкого торса по имени Кайл. Эдди не был высокого мнения о нём поначалу, будучи уверенным, что все мужчины, которые выставляют одни фотографии своих тел, хотят только потрахаться. Но когда Эдди поднял свой интерес к автомобилям, Кайл ответил ему несколькими своими снимками в полный рост рядом с машинами, сделанными на заказ. Они переписывались, обсуждая свои любимые типы двигателей и какие из роскошных марок автомобилей по сути являлись переоценённым дерьмом.

Он был не таким забавным, как Ричи, но довольно интересным и дружелюбным. Он был невероятно высоким — метр девяносто — явный плюс для Эдди. Он уже начал лысеть, но не терял из-за этого уверенности, что также не могло не впечатлить Эдди. Как бы мало волос ни было у него на голове, он более чем компенсировал их растительностью на теле — ещё один невероятно приятный дополнительный бонус.

Эдди не до конца был уверен, интересуется он Кайлом или нет, но он точно видел их хорошими друзьями. Поэтому позже вечером, когда они с Ричи добрались до первой остановки в отеле и разошлись по комнатам, Кайл сказал, что они, наверно, достаточно близки, чтобы встретиться где-нибудь в баре и пропустить пару стаканчиков, и Эдди согласился.

И он был очень взволнован. Энергия внутри него буквально бурлила от избытка. Он даже прямо сказал Кайлу, что не собирается трахаться, и Кайл с уважением согласился, что их встреча будет только дружеской.

Эдди очень хотел, чтобы у него был друг-гей. Все его лучшие друзья на тестовой кухне — замечательные люди, но от одной мысли о том, чтобы обсудить с ними свой интерес к мужчинам, ему становилось не по себе. Они поддержат его, несмотря ни на что, конечно же, и он в конце концов откроется перед ними. Но они не смогут полностью понять, через что он проходит. Он хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто _поймёт_ его. Кто поймёт, о чём думает Эдди, потому что они пережили одни и те же проблемы, и кто даст ему совет из личного жизненного опыта.

И сейчас у него был шанс встретить такого человека. Но сначала надо было забрать у Ричи ключи от их взятой напрокат машины.

Эдди вышел из своего гостиничного номера и направился к Ричи. Он знал, что у Ричи, вероятно, будут вопросы к нему, но не имел ни малейшего представления, что и как много он скажет. Он должен был рассказать ему что-то близкое к правде: Ричи очень проницателен — его не обмануть банальной ложью.

Он решил плыть по течению. Что бы ни случилось, Ричи его не осудит. Он его поддержит. Он хороший друг. Эдди мог ему доверять.

Поэтому Эдди постучал в дверь Ричи и улыбнулся, как только та распахнулась.

— Привет, приятель. Что случилось? Соскучился по мне? — поинтересовался Ричи, прислонившись к дверному косяку и криво улыбнувшись.

Эдди слегка рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Мечтай. Мне просто нужны ключи от машины, у меня дела, — сказал он.

— Дела? — спросил Ричи, роясь в кармане в поисках ключей и сразу же передавая их Эдди. — Ты забыл упаковать третий тюбик зубной пасты или типа того? Хочешь, я поеду с тобой?

— Вообще-то… — И вот он. Момент истины. Пора принимать серьёзные решения.

—… Я встречаюсь кое с кем в баре, — признался он. Ну вот. Он сказал.

И оно того стоило. Ухмылка Ричи стала ещё шире, и он удивлённо поднял брови, глядя на Эдди, что заставило его снова рассмеяться.

— Так-так-так. Ну ты и _кобель_. Не прошло и недели, как ты обрёл свободу, а ты уже снова заносишь ногу на старую пыльную дорожку, — сказал Ричи.

— Да, ну… наверное, я просто очень хорошо себя чувствую сейчас, понимаешь? И мои отношения с Майрой так долго были отвратительными, что я на самом деле не испытываю угрызений совести от идеи вот так скоро пойти и с кем-нибудь встретиться, — объяснил Эдди, слегка покраснев. — Я чувствую, что… заслужил это?

— Вот и молодец! — воскликнул Ричи, протягивая руку и крепко похлопывая Эдди по плечу. — Отхвати кусочек, Каспбрак!

— Я и не собираюсь ничего _отхватывать_ , Ричи. Мы просто выпьем.

— Это ты так говоришь. Никогда не знаешь, как закончится вечер, Эдс. Захвати хоть с собой защиту — на всякий случай, — посоветовал Ричи, многозначительно подмигнув. — Так. И кто же эта счастливица? Есть какие-нибудь фотки?

Эдди снова замолчал. Он мог бы солгать. Он мог бы сказать Ричи, что встречается с женщиной. Но что-то в этом было не так. Это же Ричи. Конечно, он, скорее всего, пошутит об этом как-нибудь очень некрасиво. И будет продолжать в том же духе до самого конца поездки. Но он бы всё понял. Он не будет к нему жесток.

— Вообще-то… я встречаюсь с мужчиной, — нерешительно сказал Эдди.

Эдди предполагал пару вариантов развития событий. Он ожидал, что Ричи отпустит какую-нибудь шутку. Он ожидал, что Ричи удивится.

Но его встретило только молчание. Торжествующая ухмылка медленно исчезла с лица Ричи, и ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы осознать то, что сказал Эдди.

Ситуация была неудобной. Невероятно неудобной. И с каждой секундой становилась всё хуже.

Эдди заёрзал и переступил с ноги на ногу, отводя взгляд от лица Ричи. Он понятия не имел, что творилось у него в голове. Неужели это был такой сильный шок? Он был расстроен?

После того, как Ричи, казалось, целую вечность просто пялился на него, он, наконец, заговорил:

— Ты не гей, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди снова перевёл на него взгляд.

— Да пошёл ты, — тут же огрызнулся он. Не с той игривой ноткой, с какой он обычно говорил это Ричи последние несколько месяцев. Он был очень зол. — А если да? На самом деле? Нет. Так и _есть_. Я гей. И я почти уверен, что я всю жизнь был геем. Я никогда не был счастлив с Майрой–

— Ты не был счастлив с Майрой, потому что она была манипулятивной сукой, — ответил Ричи. Теперь он стоял скрестив руки на груди и ссутулив плечи.

— Да, но… она была не такой ужасной, как моя мать. Я не думаю, что мы подходили друг другу, но… она пыталась. Правда пыталась. И она, вероятно, будет отличной женой для кого-то ещё, но у нас никогда не было шанса, во-первых, потому что я никогда не мог любить её так, как ей надо было. И меня даже не привлекали другие женщины, кроме неё, — попытался объяснить Эдди.

— Ты женат уже около десяти тысяч лет, чувак. Ты даже больше не знаешь, кто тебя вообще привлекает, ты не думал об этом–

— Нет, я думал! — сказал Эдди, в отчаянии размахивая руками. — Мне _нравятся_ мужчины! Я уже думал о том, чтобы заняться сексом с мужчинами! И только с мужчинами! И я почти уверен, что думал бы об этом намного раньше, если бы всё своё детство я не был убеждён, что все геи болеют СПИДом³, потому что это болезнь, созданная Богом, чтобы убивать геев за– зачем я вообще тебе это объясняю? Я не должен оправдываться. Я не делаю ничего плохого.

— Вообще-то, да. Делаешь, — прямо сказал Ричи.

У Эдди закружилась голова. Он думал, что этот разговор пойдёт совсем иначе. На самом деле то, что происходило сейчас, было очень далеко от его ожиданий. И ему было больно.

—… вау. Ричи, не буду врать. Я честно не ожидал, что ты окажешься гомофобом, — сказал он, делая маленький шаг назад от дверного косяка.

— Вовсе нет! — попытался сказать Ричи, ещё сильнее втянув голову в плечи. — Честно говоря, мне насрать. Ты гей? Хорошо. Как тебе угодно. Молодец. Но то, что ты делаешь прямо сейчас, чёрным по белому исписано двумя словами: «плохая идея». Я понимаю, ты только что расторг ужасный брак, у тебя кризис среднего возраста и всё, что ты хочешь делать — это всякое тупое дерьмо, которое ты не мог делать раньше. Но ты должен где-то провести черту, пока тебя не убили.

— Да пошёл ты, — ответил Эдди. — Серьёзно. Иди нахуй, Ричи.

— Я сейчас _пытаюсь_ быть хорошим другом! — воскликнул Ричи, всплеснув руками, а потом вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Серьёзно. Тогда, в закусочной, я не должен был позволять тебе есть всё то дерьмо. Но я позволил, потому что у тебя было тяжёлое время, и я был рядом, чтобы спасти тебя, если всё полетит к чёрту. И я выбросил твои ингаляторы вместе с тобой, потому что у нас уже были довольно железные доказательства, что у тебя на самом деле нет астмы. Но вот это? Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это.

— Да почему нет?! — воскликнул Эдди, и его голос стал громче. — Это всего лишь свидание!

— Потому что мы в сраной _Джорджии_ , говнюк! — крикнул в ответ Ричи, не в силах сдержать свой голос. — Ты знаешь, что здесь делают люди для развлечения? Они создают поддельные профили на сайтах знакомств для геев, назначают свидания, а затем появляются со всеми своими дружками в пикапе, чтобы отвезти парня куда-нибудь подальше и выбить из него всё дерьмо. Даже если этот тип на самом деле гей, кто сказал, что он не собирается подсыпать тебе наркотики в выпивку и сделать с тобой что-нибудь ужасное? Здесь просто миллион возможностей, и большинство из них могут закончиться очень и очень плохо для тебя. Так что нет. Я не собираюсь просто сидеть сложа руки и подбадривать тебя, пока ты тут рискуешь всем только для того, чтобы поэкспериментировать со своей ориентацией.

Эдди не очень хорошо справлялся с этой ситуацией. Ему хотелось кричать на Ричи, или плакать, или пнуть что-нибудь. Он хотел знать, почему Ричи ведёт себя как конченый мудак. Это был не тот Ричи, которого он знал. Ричи, которого он знал, поддержал бы его, попросил бы, чтобы он написал ему, как только он доберётся до бара, и вытащил бы его, если бы Эдди в этом нуждался.

Ричи протянул Эдди руку.

— Отдай мне ключи и скажи этому херу с горы, что ты не сможешь прийти, — сказал он.

— Нет.

— Эдди–

— Нет! — крикнул Эдди, запихивая ключи в карман, прежде чем Ричи успел попытаться забрать их обратно силой. — Иди нахуй! Ты не можешь указывать мне, что я могу делать, а что — нет! Я взрослый человек, я сам могу решать!

Эдди начинало тошнить. Это слишком сильно напоминало ему его разговоры с Майрой. Когда ему не позволялось делать то, что, как он знал, сделало бы его счастливым, потому что она слишком боялась, что он пострадает. Эдди устал позволять страху управлять своей жизнью. Он устал прятаться.

— Я ухожу, нравится тебе это или нет!

— Прекрасно! Просто здорово! Нахуй меня за заботу! — крикнул Ричи, снова вскинув руки вверх. — Вперёд, иди отсоси у какого-нибудь незнакомца в переулке!

— Может быть, так и сделаю! — сказал Эдди на эмоциях. — Может быть, он мне понравится настолько, что я приглашу его к себе в отель! Или мы просто потрахаемся на заднем сиденье машины! Может, я нахуй объезжу его, и мы обкончаем всё вокруг и ничего не уберём! Потому что это _моё_ решение! А не твоё!

— Вот и хорошо! Молодец! — сказал Ричи. — Надеюсь, что у тебя будет самый лучший секс в твоей жизни! Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе порвали задницу, то, конечно, вперёд. Скатертью дорожка. Получи удовольствие от того, что подхватишь ВИЧ или ещё что-нибудь из этой оперы.

Ричи понял, что он облажался в ту же секунду, как эти слова слетели с его губ.

Ричи гениально умел извергать тупое дерьмо, когда был расстроен. Он обладал мистической способностью находить самое худшее, что только можно сказать, и, будучи порабощённым каким-то внутренним демоном, выстреливал этим прежде, чем его слова мог уловить и удержать любой ментальный фильтр.

Эдди сначала ничего не сказал. Он выглядел потрясённым и обиженным.

—… Эдди, послушай, — попытался сказать Ричи. Он хотел сдать назад, сказать Эдди, что у него и в мыслях этого не было. Он просто пошутил. Ричи идиот, не надо воспринимать всерьёз то, что он говорит.

Но Эдди ему не позволил.

— _Не надо_ , — сказал он решительно. Замешательство и грусть исчезли, сменившись неприкрытым гневом. Теперь у него дрожали руки. И Ричи ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Просто… не надо, — добавил Эдди после паузы. Теперь его голос звучал гораздо тише. Едва слышно.

А потом он развернулся. И ушёл. Пронёсся мимо остальных номеров, чтобы убраться отсюда. В попытке отдалиться от Ричи настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Ричи вышел из своего номера в ночной воздух и позвал Эдди.

— Эдди! Эдди, да ладно! Я–… Прости меня. Хорошо? Я… чёрт, — попытался он, остановившись, когда понял, что Эдди не передумает и не вернётся.

Эдди собирался пойти и встретиться с незнакомцем в баре. И выпить с ним. И, возможно, поцеловаться. А может, и больше. Или он собирался пойти и нарваться на кучку жестоких психопатов-гомофобов.

И Ричи ничего не мог сделать. Единственное, чего он добился — это расстроил Эдди. Так что теперь даже если Эдди окажется в опасности, есть огромный шанс, что он не попытается позвонить ему и позвать на помощь.

— Блять! — крикнул себе Ричи, колотя кулаком по двери номера.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и Ричи вдруг понял, что ключ от неё всё ещё был в замке.

—… Да блять… — повторил он с гораздо меньшим жаром. Он прислонился спиной к двери и сполз вниз, пока не оказался на земле, за пределами своего номера. Он снял очки и уткнулся лицом в колени.

_«Честно говоря, может, это к лучшему,_ — сказал он себе. _— Эдди не нужен такой дегенерат, как я. Этот парень, с которым он встречается, может оказаться любовью всей его жизни. Он-то сможет обеспечить Эдди той жизнью, которую он заслуживает. Я даже не могу быть хорошим другом и ничего не испортить. Ему будет лучше без меня.»_

После добрых десяти минут самобичевания Ричи принял решение.

Он вытащил свой телефон, открывая сообщения.

Как только Ричи добрался до диалога с Биллом, он начал набрасывать объяснение, что не собирается пересматривать свой контракт с тестовой кухней, когда вернётся в Бостон.

Он не мог допустить, чтобы Эдди снова прошёл через нечто подобное. Лучше уже не будет. Будет только хуже и хуже, пока Ричи не сломает всё окончательно. Хорошее рядом с ним не задерживается. Он обязан покончить со всей этой историей, пока не стало слишком поздно.

***

¹ **Гриндр** (англ. _Grindr_ ) — приложение, обеспечивающее доступ к геосоциальной сети для геев и бисексуальных мужчин.

² **ВИЧ** — это сокращенное название вируса иммунодефицита человека, т.е. вируса, поражающего иммунную систему. ВИЧ живёт и размножается только в организме человека. При заражении ВИЧ большинство людей не испытывают никаких ощущений. Иногда спустя несколько недель после заражения развивается состояние, похожее на грипп (повышение температуры, появление высыпаний на коже, увеличение лимфатических узлов, понос). На протяжении долгих лет после инфицирования человек может чувствовать себя здоровым. Этот период называется скрытой (латентной) стадией заболевания. Однако неверно думать, что в это время в организме ничего не происходит. Когда какой-либо возбудитель болезни, в том числе ВИЧ, проникает в организм, иммунная система формирует иммунный ответ. Она пытается обезвредить болезнетворный возбудитель и уничтожить его. Для этого иммунная система вырабатывает антитела. Антитела связывают возбудитель болезни и помогают уничтожить его. Кроме того, специальные белые клетки крови (лимфоциты) также начинают борьбу с болезнетворным агентом. К сожалению, при борьбе с ВИЧ всего этого недостаточно — иммунная система не может обезвредить ВИЧ, а ВИЧ в свою очередь, постепенно разрушает иммунную систему. ВИЧ-инфекцией можно заразиться: при половых контактах без использования презерватива; при использовании шприца (иглы, раствора), которым пользовался ВИЧ-инфицированный; при переливании заражённой крови; при родах — ребёнок может заразиться от матери; при кормлении ребёнка грудью, если мать — носитель вируса. ВИЧ **не** передаётся: при рукопожатии и прикосновении; при поцелуе; при пользовании одной посудой; при кашле или чихании; через постельное бельё или другие личные вещи; при пользовании общественным туалетом; через укусы насекомых. Для того, чтобы избежать заражения ВИЧ-инфекцией, необходимо пользоваться презервативами при половых контактах, а также стерильными медицинскими инструментами. То, что человек заразился вирусом, т.е. стал ВИЧ-инфицированным, ещё не означает, что у него СПИД. До того, как разовьётся СПИД, обычно проходит много времени (в среднем 10-12 лет).

³ **СПИД** — синдром приобретённого иммунодефицита. Это последняя стадия развития ВИЧ-инфекции. О СПИДе говорят в том случае, когда у человека, заражённого ВИЧ, появляются инфекционные заболевания, вызванные недостаточной работой иммунной системы вследствие поражения её ВИЧ (это может быть и туберкулёз, и специфические поражения лёгких и даже головного мозга).

***

Эдди не пошёл на свидание.

Он сел в машину и поехал, но так и не добрался до бара. Он просто съехал на обочину и сидел молча, уставившись на руль перед собой.

Какая-то его часть всё ещё очень хотела пойти. Кайл казался таким милым, и он всё равно хотел приехать, чтобы доказать Ричи, что тот ошибался.

Но он не мог перестать думать о самых худших вариантах развития событий. А что, если Кайл вообще не настоящий человек? Что, если Ричи был прав, и всё это просто тщательно спланированное преступление на почве ненависти? Или, даже если он реален, болезни, передающиеся половым путём, — тоже ужасная реальность. Люди могут соврать о своём ВИЧ-статусе. Они могут соврать о том, когда они проходили тесты. Даже если в конечном счёте они бы никуда не продвинулись по обоюдному согласию, от мысли о том, что кто-то рядом с ним в тайне болел СПИДом, он начинал задыхаться. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а в голове проносился весь бред, которым мать пичкала его в детстве.

СПИДом можно заразиться, если кто-то просто подышит на тебя. СПИД ещё более заразен, если ты гей, потому что твою кровь едва ли можно назвать чистой. Все в Нью-Йорке болеют СПИДом, потому что в городе слишком тесно, а улицы и вовсе плохо убирают. Если ты заболеешь СПИДом, то не вылечишься: от него нет лекарства, ты просто будешь болеть ещё сильнее, пока не умрёшь, а потом твоё тело придётся сжечь, чтобы никто другой не подцепил СПИД, когда будет хоронить тебя. Из-за него у тебя будут отваливаться части тела, желтеть глаза и появляться ужасные язвы на лице.

Он знал, что это была неправда. Это был полный бред. Но он казался реальным. И Эдди весь взмок, он чувствовал, что не может дышать.

Его рука рефлекторно потянулась к карману, где он обычно хранил свой ингалятор. Но тут он вспомнил, что его больше нет. Он просто выбросил его.

Эдди ударил руками по рулю, а затем врезался лбом в середину, отчего машина завизжала громким протяжным гудком.

После того как клаксон затих, Эдди не двинулся с места. Он потерял счёт времени, но знал, что остановился на обочине дороги по меньшей мере час назад. Всё это время он был наедине со своими мыслями, просто размышлял.

Он знал, что Ричи не имел в виду то, что сказал. Он был мудаком, который всё время болтал разное дерьмо. Но Эдди всё ещё не мог избавиться от чувства, что его глубоко предали.

Он доверял Ричи. Искренне думал, что Ричи несмотря ни на что прикроет его спину. Он был таким доброжелательным, когда думал, что Эдди встречается с женщиной, и отвернулся от него, как только узнал, что Эдди интересуется мужчинами.

Эдди понятия не имел почему.

Может быть, у Ричи был какой-то пунктик насчёт безопасности. Последние несколько дней Эдди вёл себя совершенно неразумно. Но не было никаких причин быть таким мудаком. Он мог бы переубедить Эдди, если бы лучше сформулировал свои мысли, но в итоге он обернул всё так, что Эдди почувствовал себя идиотом, который не может позаботиться о себе сам.

Так же с ним поступала его мать. И Майра. И Эдди не думал, что сможет простить за это Ричи.

Но сначала он должен был выяснить, почему Ричи так поступил. Почему он отвечал на его искренний энтузиазм озлобленностью и жестокостью, а не той доброй дружбой, к которой так привык Эдди.

Он мог бы ещё долго просидеть в машине, размышляя о своей жизни, если бы какой-то доброжелательный водитель не заметил его на обочине и не остановил машину, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него проблем и не нуждается ли он в помощи.

Эдди взял себя в руки и вежливо сказал незнакомке, что с ним всё в порядке. Просто заблудился, соврал он. Он объяснил, что его телефон разрядился и ему надо вернуться в «Холидей Инн».

Незнакомка дала ему несколько указаний, Эдди поблагодарил её и выехал обратно на дорогу.

По возвращении он подумал о том, чтобы написать Ричи: дать ему знать, что его не похитили по пути. Но вместо этого он положил телефон обратно в карман и отправился в свой номер.

Ему нужно было время. Он ещё не готов был разговаривать с Ричи. И его действительно начинала пугать остальная часть их поездки домой.

***

К несчастью для них обоих, возвращаться дальше только вдвоём им больше не хотелось. Майк и съёмочная группа выбрали другой маршрут обратно до Бостона, потому что изначально Ричи и Эдди планировали сделать несколько остановок по пути, чтобы поглазеть на достопримечательности.

Не сговариваясь, они оба, казалось, согласились с тем, что осматривать достопримечательности больше не будут. Они собирались просто вернуться домой, что позволило бы им сэкономить целый день благодаря остановкам только для того, чтобы поесть и переночевать в мотеле.

Два дня они вообще не разговаривали. Каждый раз, когда они останавливались где-нибудь перекусить, Эдди немедленно уходил от Ричи как можно дальше. Они ели в одиночестве и потом возвращались к машине, чтобы двинуться обратно в путь.

Они даже не слушали музыку. Тот, кто не был за рулём, развлекал себя своим телефоном, пока тот, кто вёл, полностью фокусировался на дороге.

Эдди не знал, как он объяснит это молчание всем остальным, когда они вернутся. Скорее всего, он просто скажет им, что они поссорились и что он не хочет об этом говорить. Тогда все отнесутся с уважением к их частной жизни, а Эдди попытается придумать, что делать дальше.

Выяснилось, что ему не нужно было ждать, пока они вернутся. В последний вечер перед конечной остановкой в Бостоне он получил сообщение от Билла.

_«Привет, Эдди. Ну как дела?»_ — гласило оно.

Эдди обдумывал, как бы ему ответить, прежде чем просто написал: _«Всё в порядке.»_

_«Ты в этом уверен?»_ — тут же поинтересовался Билл.

О. Значит, он что-то знал. Конечно, он должен был, и он написал Эдди, чтобы узнать наверняка.

_«А что? Ричи что-то сказал?»_ — спросил Эдди. Просто и кратко. Чтобы пока ничего не выдавать.

На этот раз Биллу потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы ответить. Пузырьки появлялись несколько раз, оповещая о том, что Билл печатает, а потом снова исчезали.

Наконец, Эдди получил ответ.

_«Да. Ричи сказал мне, что не будет продлевать контракт, когда вы вернётесь из поездки. Я пытался узнать что-нибудь, но он просто сказал, что не хочет «запороть всё». Он почти не слушал, когда я пытался сказать ему, что он ничего не запорол. Что-то случилось?»_

Ублюдок.

Эдди даже не рассматривал такую возможность. Он был так поглощён собственным конфликтом, что совершенно забыл, что Ричи ещё не подписал новый контракт.

Ему нужно было больше времени, чтобы всё обдумать. Но Ричи не собирался давать его.

Эдди обнаружил, что снова начинает злиться. Он представлял себе реальность, где всё останется вот так. Если бы всё дальше шло своим чередом: сага про нудлинг была бы последним видео Ричи. Они вернутся домой в Бостон, Ричи высадит Эдди у его квартиры, где Майра, возможно, всё ещё живет, а может быть, и нет, и тогда он сядет на самолёт и улетит обратно в Калифорнию.

Они никогда больше не поговорят друг с другом. Ричи продолжит свою карьеру, и Эдди, возможно, ещё раз или два увидит его по телевизору, но больше они никогда не встретятся. Никогда не окажутся в одном помещении. Они, наверняка, удалят номера телефонов друг друга, больше не будут переписываться, не будут созваниваться. И на этом всё закончится. Конец истории. Последняя глава. Ничего не решено, останутся только горькая обида и пожизненное «а что, если».

Если Ричи думал, что покончить с Эдди будет так легко, то он очень сильно ошибался.

_«Я поговорю с ним»_ , — написал Эдди Биллу, прежде чем оставить телефон и покинуть номер.

***

Ричи находился в середине своего нового ночного ритуала.

Он делал одно и то же каждый вечер после ссоры с Эдди.

Он сидел в своём номере с бутылкой виски «Джек Дэниелс» и терзался бо́льшую часть вечера. Обдумывая все способы, которыми он мог бы повести разговор в хорошее русло, слова, которые он мог бы сказать, действия, которые он мог бы совершить, если бы мог отмотать время назад.

И даже тогда, он понимал, даже если бы у него был такой шанс, разговор, скорее всего, закончился бы точно так же, или он испортил бы всё совершенно по-другому, но в равной степени отвратительно, — и отпивал ещё один глоток.

Спустя ещё полчаса самобичевания он оказывался перед дверью своего номера. Рука замирала прежде, чем опуститься на дверную ручку.

Он говорил себе, что должен пойти и извиниться перед Эдди. Эдди заслуживал извинений. Они ничего не исправят, но так будет правильно.

Может быть, он даже даст волю чувствам. Он мог бы упасть на колени и умолять Эдди о прощении. Объяснить, что единственная причина, по которой он был таким мудаком, — это потому, что ему было больно от мысли, что Эдди мог оказаться геем. Потому что Эдди был таким храбрым, с такой лёгкостью готов был принять то, чему Ричи никогда не хватало духу взглянуть в глаза. Он сказал это так, будто это ничего не значило. «Иду выпить с мужчиной». Как будто это было так же естественно, как дышать воздухом.

Он мог бы сказать Эдди, что влюблён в него. Сказать, что он не хочет, чтобы Эдди встречался с кем-нибудь ещё. Пообещать, что, если Эдди даст ему шанс, он будет обращаться с ним лучше, чем любой другой мужчина. Он сделает для Эдди всё что угодно. Он будет готовить ему ужин каждый вечер. Он будет дарить ему цветы каждый день. Он будет поклоняться земле, по которой тот ходит, молиться ему, как божеству. Потому что Эдди — это самое лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось, и мысль о том, что кто-то другой придёт и заберёт Эдди у него, убивала его изнутри.

А потом он отстранялся от дверной ручки прежде, чем успевал коснуться её.

Потому что он не мог, он был слаб. И даже если бы Эдди послушал его и дал ему шанс, он его не заслуживал.

А затем он возвращался в постель и напивался до беспамятства.

Ричи как раз собирался так и поступить. Его рука уже отстранилась от двери, пока он снова словесно набрасывался на себя.

Он уже отвернулся, когда раздался стук в дверь. Резкий и быстрый, такой неожиданный, что Ричи отскочил назад.

Ричи решил не обращать на него внимания. Он остановился и ждал, надеясь, что тишина будет достаточно красноречивым ответом, чтобы Эдди сдался и вернулся в свою комнату. Но каждый раз, когда Ричи думал, что теперь он в безопасности, стук возобновлялся: ещё громче и настойчивее, чем раньше.

К тому времени, как Эдди начал кричать в дверь, требуя, чтобы Ричи открыл её, он уже знал, что выхода нет. Поэтому, испустив побеждённый вздох, Ричи шагнул вперёд и приоткрыл небольшой проём.

— Успокойся, ты разбудишь людей, — глухо сказал Ричи, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Что?

Эдди, не теряя времени, сразу перешёл к делу:

— Ты не собираешься продлевать свой контракт? — укоризненно спросил он.

— Ну. Да. Вроде как мы были на одной волне, когда ты послал меня нахуй, — сказал Ричи. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя ужасно. Он снова исполнял то же дерьмо. Он должен был извиниться. Но вместо этого он спорил, делая вид, что во всей этой ситуации виноват Эдди, хотя они оба знали, что это не так.

Придурок.

— Может, ты перестанешь решать за меня, чего я хочу, и, сука, спросишь меня? — ответил Эдди, твёрдо сдвинув брови на переносице. Затем он принюхался к воздуху и скорчил гримасу. — Ты что, пьёшь?

Ричи протянул одну руку в дверной проём, показывая бутылку.

— Лучший виски, который можно купить за деньги. Хочешь немного?

— Нет, — ответил Эдди. И на этом тема закрылась.

—… хорошо. Давай. _Чего_ ты хочешь? — спросил Ричи.

— Я хочу поговорить об этом! — сказал Эдди, разводя руками, как он обычно делал, когда говорил со всей страстью.

— Это не очень хорошая идея, — ответил Ричи. Потому что это была ужасная идея. Они всё равно ничего не добьются. И Ричи к тому же был достаточно пьян, чтобы потерять и тот небольшой ментальный фильтр, который у него обычно имелся. Он снова скажет какую-нибудь глупость и сделает ситуацию только хуже.

— Может, ты _прекратишь_ это делать?! — воскликнул Эдди, разочарование росло с каждой секундой.

— Делать что?

— Отвергать всё подряд ещё до того, как поймёшь, сработает это или нет! Это хорошая идея. Мы должны это сделать. Если ты всё ещё захочешь свалить и работать где-нибудь ещё после того, как мы поговорим, тогда ладно. Это твой выбор. Но мне есть что сказать! — настаивал Эдди. Затем его тон немного изменился, утратив свою язвительность и враждебность.

— И… я думал, что наша дружба что-то значит. У нас были хорошие времена. Даже если ты решишь уйти… я всё равно хочу быть твоим другом. И мы не сможем к этому вернуться, пока ты не расскажешь мне, почему ты ведёшь себя как мудак.

Конечно, сохранится эта дружба или нет, будет зависеть от ответа Ричи, если он вообще ответит. Но даже после ссоры он всё равно хотел, чтобы Ричи был его другом. В эти два дня, что он не слышал его голоса, Эдди казалось, что из мира высосали все свет и краски. Он пожалел о том, что в прошлом постоянно говорил Ричи заткнуться, потому что внезапно ему не хотелось больше ничего, кроме его ужасных пародий и грубых шуток.

Эдди не мог отпустить его, не попытавшись всё исправить.

— Поверь мне, Эдди. Ты не захочешь быть моим др–

— Я не договорил! — перебил Эдди прежде, чем Ричи успел закончить свою мысль. — Мы поговорим об этом. _Сейчас же._ Если не ради нашей дружбы, то хотя бы потому, что ты разозлил меня и теперь должен мне всё объяснить.

Ричи обдумал варианты.

Он мог бы просто сказать Эдди, чтобы тот вернулся к себе, и закрыть дверь. Это вернуло бы их к первоначальному плану побега. Для Ричи это был самый логичный вариант. Минимум шансов довести всё до катастрофы — Эдди определённо будет намного лучше без него, и канал сохранит свой успех и недавно сформировавшуюся фанатскую базу.

Единственная разница заключалась в том, что первоначальный план был гораздо менее конфронтационным. Ричи хотел уйти по-английски и никогда не оглядываться.

Теперь, если он хотел уйти, он должен был сказать об этом прямо Эдди в лицо.

А Ричи был трусом.

—… Отлично, — наконец, ответил он, отступая в сторону и распахивая дверь шире. — Входи. Если ты начнёшь кричать, то давай это будет в помещении с минимальным уровнем шумоизоляции.

Эдди кивнул и вошёл в номер, позволив Ричи закрыть за ним дверь.

— Хорошо, — начал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Послушай, приятель, я–

— А-а! — воскликнул Эдди, махнув пальцем в сторону Ричи. — Нет. _Я_ говорю первым. Ты садишься и слушаешь. Я дам знать, когда захочу услышать тебя. Ричи слабо приподнял брови и несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на Эдди. Однако вместо обычного остроумного ответа он молча кивнул и, взяв с собой бутылку виски, сел на край кровати.

— Хорошо. Итак. Я тут всё обдумал. Во-первых, пошёл ты нахуй. ВИЧ? Серьёзно? Ты же знаешь, я ужасно боюсь заболеть. Это было охереть как не круто с твоей стороны, — начал он.

— Я такой–

— Нет! — снова перебил Эдди. — Прибереги это на потом. Ты можешь говорить всё, что захочешь, когда я закончу.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, начав расхаживать по комнате.

— Это было очень обидно, и ты это знаешь. Я не думаю, что ты сказал это, потому что _пытался_ сделать мне больно, но я всё равно чувствовал себя отвратительно. Ты должен извиниться передо мной за это. И знаешь что? Даже если мы закроем глаза на эту последнюю часть, остальной разговор был просто пиздец каким несправедливым!

— Я рассказал тебе о свидании, потому что я был взволнован! И думал, ты порадуешься за меня! И я тебя тоже понимаю, конечно. Возможно, ты был прав насчёт опасности онлайн-знакомств. Я даже не гуглил этого парня, чтобы узнать, реальный он человек или нет. Я не думал, что знакомство с геем будет отличаться от моего прежнего опыта, но я ошибался. Потому что я никогда раньше не встречался с геями. Я понятия не имею, как это работает. Я понимаю, что ты хотел убедиться, что я не пострадаю, но… Но ты вёл себя как конченый придурок!

— В смысле ты обращался со мной как с идиотом! И ты сказал мне, что я не гей? Это ещё что за херня? Я в курсе, что только недавно начал понимать, что мне нравятся мужчины, и я ещё даже не вышел, а ты единственный человек, которому я рассказал, но я не думаю, что с моей стороны глупо хотеть встречаться с мужчинами _сейчас_!

— Мне было _так_ одиноко. Я был одинок всю свою жизнь. И всё, чем я занимался — это ждал и ничего не делал, и я устал от этого! Я хочу начать жить прямо _сейчас_ — пока ещё не поздно что-нибудь предпринять! Так что да! Я собираюсь съесть кучу вредного дерьма! И я собираюсь трахнуть кучу чуваков! Я собираюсь отсосать целый поезд хуёв! И я постараюсь выслушать тебя, если ты скажешь мне, что это опасно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты всё равно поддерживал меня! Я знаю, что тебе трудно меня понять. Ты не знаешь, каково это — столько времени держать что-то внутри себя, потому что это не «правильно» или «нормально». Ты же натурал, и–

— Вовсе нет.

Эдди перестал расхаживать из стороны в сторону. В комнате воцарилась тишина.

—… Что?

Пальцы Ричи крепко сжали горлышко бутылки.

У него ещё было время. Он ещё мог забрать свои слова обратно. У него сейчас есть этот шанс.

— Я не натурал.

Остальная часть монолога Эдди вылетела в трубу.

Он пристально смотрел на Ричи, а тот сосредоточился исключительно на бутылке в своей руке.

—… Что? — спросил Эдди. Всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить сказанное.

Ричи сделал гигантский глоток виски, вытирая потом рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я чёртов гей, чувак.

Эдди всё ещё был в шоке.

— Запиши меня на поезд с хуями. Я в деле.

И Эдди всё ещё был в шоке.

— Просто выстрой их всех в ряд и наблюдай, как я буду отрываться. Можешь начать с одного конца, а я начну с другого — и встретимся посередине, чтобы подраться за последний.

Всё ещё в шоке.

—… Эдс, если ты сейчас ничего не скажешь, я засуну пальцы в розетку.

— ЧТО?! — наконец, выкрикнул Эдди. Хотя это и соответствовало требованиям Ричи, но не особо помогало продвинуть разговор дальше.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня повторять. У меня нет столько виски для этого.

Но Эдди не мог придумать, что бы ещё сказать.

Его первоначальная теория о разногласии с Ричи заключалась в том, что он просто не понимал его ситуацию. Он был натуралом, и ему никогда не приходилось переживать то же, что и Эдди. Так что, возможно, он был немного гомофобом, но Эдди мог бы с этим смириться и быть другом Ричи, если он просто немного гомофоб. Они никогда не станут близкими друзьями, но до тех пор, пока он проявлял уважение к его границам, Эдди мог бы продолжать общаться с ним.

Но он не был гомофобом. Он был геем. И это всё меняло.

Так почему же Ричи так спокойно относился к тому, что Эдди встречается с женщинами, и бесился, когда он начал встречаться с мужчинами? С чего бы гею злиться на другого гея за то, что он гей? С чего бы ему быть таким враждебным, если он точно понимал, что происходит с Эдди? Как же он не догадался, что Ричи тоже гей? 

— Почему ты мне не сказал?! — спросил Эдди, как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову.

— Я никому не говорил! — ответил Ричи, защищаясь, и уже поднял бутылку для следующего глотка.

Теперь Эдди начал сомневаться в гораздо большем, чем просто их ссора.

Неужели знаки были здесь всё это время? Ричи не был похож на гея. Он ни разу не заглядывался на других мужчин. Конечно, он притворялся, что флиртовал с ними, но и с Бев он флиртовал тоже. И он не сказал, что он бисексуал. Он сказал, что он гей. Но все его взаимодействия с мужчинами были совершенно нормальными.

Или нет? Эдди вспомнил некоторые из своих самых дорогих воспоминаний, связанных с Ричи. Несколько раз рука Ричи задерживалась на какой-то части его тела, и Эдди замечал это только потому, что ему так нравился этот контакт, что он не хотел его терять. Такого никогда не случалось с другими мужчинами на кухне. Ведь так?

И как иногда они с Ричи встречались взглядами через всё помещение и просто смотрели друг на друга. И смотрели. Никто не хотел прерывать зрительный контакт первым. Подобное не происходило с другими.

Неужели Ричи всё время стоял так близко к кому-то ещё или только к Эдди? Может, Ричи посылал ещё кому-нибудь с кухни смешные картинки с кошками в три часа ночи? А какие мужчины нравятся Ричи? Он встречался с кем-нибудь вообще?

— Ты когда-нибудь флиртовал со мной? — спросил Эдди.

— Нет! В смысле– типа в шутку, может быть. Но не совсем. Не специально, по крайней мере, — нервно ответил Ричи.

— А почему нет?

— Что _значит_ «почему нет»? — раздражённо спросил Ричи.

— Ты не считаешь меня привлекательным? Это потому, что мы слишком близки и тебя не привлекают близкие друзья? Я не в твоём вкусе?

— Ещё три дня назад я думал, что ты натурал!

— А сейчас?

— О чём ты _говоришь_? — снова спросил Ричи. Он больше не имел ни малейшего представления, к чему шёл этот разговор. Эдди держал штурвал, и он был решительно настроен бросить их на ближайшие скалы.

— Ты знаешь, что я гей. И ты гей.

— То, что двое парней — геи, вовсе не означает, что они должны быть влюблены друг в друга.

— Тогда просто ответь на вопрос. Скажи, что я тебя не интересую.

Ричи потёр лицо, а Эдди стоял, уперев руки в бока, и ждал ответа.

— Дело не в том, считаю я тебя привлекательным или нет. Ты горячий — это видно любому, у кого есть глаза. Я могу тебя шокировать, но я не полный мудак. Ты _только что_ расстался со своей женой, — попытался объяснить Ричи. — Мне правда показалось, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для новых отношений.

— Значит, ты _действительно_ заинтересован во мне, — сказал Эдди.

— Да какая разница?! — воскликнул Ричи, раскинув руки в стороны. — Нравишься ты мне или нет, это–… Я ничего не могу сделать. Даже если ты бросишься на меня прямо сейчас и меня потянет в ответ, мне всё равно придётся отказать тебе. Ты в данный момент через многое проходишь. И твоя жизнь в следующие пару недель превратится в безумие. Сделай себе одолжение, не волнуйся об этом сейчас. Возьми перерыв, сосредоточься только на себе. Обдумай всё это.

—… и после того, как я со всем разберусь, если я всё ещё захочу знать, привлекаю я тебя или нет, ты скажешь мне?

Ричи испустил самый долгий и тяжёлый вздох, известный человечеству.

— Ты в самом деле это просто так не оставишь?

— Ни за что.

—… ладно, — наконец, ответил Ричи.

— И как долго? — поинтересовался Эдди, как только Ричи согласился на его требования.

— Как долго что?

— Как долго мне придётся ждать? Я не буду ждать, пока закончится развод, это может растянуться на год. Когда я снова смогу спросить тебя? — продолжал Эдди, не двигаясь со своего места в центре комнаты.

— Ты самый упрямый маленький засранец, которого я когда-либо встречал, — сказал Ричи. Он задумался на пару секунд, прикидывая, сколько времени любой разумный человек должен ждать между принятием серьёзных жизненных решений. — Один месяц. Подумай обо всём этом месяц, и, если тема про геев будет всё ещё актуальной, мы поговорим. Капи́ш?

—… И ты всё ещё будешь здесь? — спросил Эдди потом, вспомнив про ещё не подписанный контракт.

— Я всё ещё буду здесь. Я продлю свой контракт с Биллом ещё на шесть месяцев. Обещаю. Независимо от того, действительно ли ты хочешь… что бы мы ни сделали… даже если мы никогда заговорим об этом снова, я останусь. Как друг, — сказал Ричи.

Это, казалось, удовлетворило требования Эдди. Он одобрительно кивнул Ричи, убирая руки с бёдер.

— Хорошо. Это всё, что я хотел услышать, — решительно сказал Эдди. Он уже собирался повернуться и выйти из комнаты, решив, что их разговор окончен, но тут Ричи поднял последнюю тему:

— Эй… Эдди?

— Да, Ричи?

—… прости за то, что был таким мудаком. Ты совершенно прав. Это было не круто с моей стороны, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди мягко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, старик. Я это очень ценю.

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому о том, что я… ну, ты понял, — добавил Ричи, снова неловко пожимая плечами.

— Ты что, шутишь? Господи, Ричи, я бы никогда. Даже если бы я злился на тебя, — ответил Эдди. Сама мысль о том, чтобы сделать нечто подобное, заставила кровь Эдди вскипеть, но он достаточно остыл, чтобы добавить: — И ты знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной. Хорошо? Раз уж мы оба знаем, что мы в одной лодке.

— Я никогда не приму твоё предложение, но всё равно спасибо. Может, если я увижу хороший член в дикой природе, я сфоткаю его и скину тебе–

— О боже мой, Ричи, неужели ты буквально не можешь пережить ни _одного_ приятного момента, не испортив его–

***

**Капи́ш** (итал. _Capisce_ ) — сленг — «Понятно?»


	9. «Десерт». Часть 2: «Вишнёвый пирог»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдди и Ричи возвращаются домой, и их отношения вступают в совершенно новый статус-кво.
> 
> Спор улажен, но теперь в воздухе повис другой вопрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> НУ ЧТО, ТУСОВЩИКИ, УГАДАЙТЕ, ДЛЯ ЧЕГО ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ
> 
> ЕСЛИ ВЫ ЗАВЕЛИСЬ!!! ЗНАЧИТ, ВЫ ЗАВЕЛИСЬ!!! МОМЕНТ НАСТАЛ. НАПРЯЖЕНИЕ ДОСТИГЛО СВОЕГО ПИКА. НАШИ ПАРНИ ДОРВАЛИСЬ
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> а что, звучит 🤠🎶 Justs – Heartbeat https://youtu.be/NVcKNzmvfxI

К тому времени, как Эдди вернулся в Бостон, Майра успела вывезти из квартиры все свои вещи.

Эдди не был уверен, пойдёт она на это или нет. Она прислала ему кучу текстовых и голосовых сообщений, но он ничего не читал и не слушал. Он слишком боялся, что они заставят его передумать. Вот как всё обстояло. Майра хотела умолять Эдди передумать, а Эдди не хотел её слушать.

Но она ушла, и Эдди остался наедине с опустевшей квартирой, в которой оказалось слишком много места.

Он ожидал, что весь этот опыт окажется не иначе как освобождением. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, но его первая ночь в квартире всё равно прошла ужасно. Он бродил по дому осознавая, как ничтожно мало влияния оказывал на его обстановку. Всё, что было в гостиной, исчезло. Его комната осталась нетронутой, как и бо́льшая часть кухни, но она забрала все искусственные растения и элементы декора.

После того, как Эдди снял все совместные фотографии с Майрой, стены совсем осиротели.

Но он не был один. Когда он начал испытывать жгучее чувство одиночества, его жизнь переполнилась влиянием «Тестовой кухни Неудачников».

Они все писали ему, когда возвращались домой после работы и в свои выходные дни.

Майк и Бен отвезли Эдди в «Икею» и вместе помогли ему собрать мебель и повесить украшения, чтобы заменить то, что Майра взяла с собой.

Чаще всего кто-нибудь предлагал остаться на ночь в старой спальне Майры, которую они превратили в гостевую комнату. Даже Стэн и Патти; они пришли к нему с маленьким пирогом «в честь новоселья» и пообещали не заниматься сексом в постели для гостей.

Поначалу Эдди часто принимал их предложения, но как только тишина в квартире перестала его так сильно беспокоить, он стал постепенно отказываться от них.

Ричи никогда не оставался на ночь, если только кто-то ещё тоже не оставался, но переписывался с ним до поздней ночи всякий раз, когда Эдди нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Иногда они даже звонили друг другу: оба лежали в своих постелях, порой на расстоянии тысячи километров, болтая о всякой случайной ерунде, которая приходила им в голову.

И всё стало намного проще. Адвокаты Эдди связались с Майрой, и они начали планировать их развод. Бо́льшая часть дела уже была улажена, так как они подписали брачный контракт перед свадьбой. Но адвокаты Эдди всё равно предупредили его, что их нью-йоркские коллеги по цеху — акулы. Они будут бороться до последнего.

Но даже так было легче, чем в любой день его брака. Потому что теперь кто-то мог сказать Майре «нет» вместо него. У него на руках был подписанный документ, в котором указывалось, сколько он готов ей отдать, и она не могла ни спорить, ни плакать.

Эдди также сделал объявление о своих аллергиях, как только получил официальные результаты тестов. Они сняли видео, в котором он объяснил все обстоятельства в общих чертах, не слишком углубляясь в детскую травму.

Отзывы аудитории оказались смешанными, но в основном положительными и поддерживающими.

Так что Эдди начал есть больше той еды, которая была под запретом практически всю его жизнь. Он пил пиво, битком набитое глютеном. Он присоединялся, когда все пробовали пиццу, приготовленную кем-то на съёмках очередного эпизода. Он держал дома на кухне батончик «Сникерс», время от времени отрезая от него кусочек и перекусывая им.

Дела шли всё лучше и лучше. А отношения с Ричи были… интересными.

И не в плохом смысле. По крайней мере, Эдди не думал, что это было плохо. Между ними явно больше не осталось никаких обид. Эдди простил Ричи, и Ричи согласился с тем, что Эдди хотел, чтобы он был рядом.

Но всё было по-другому.

Теперь они редко когда повышали голос. Раньше это происходило постоянно. Ричи скажет какую-нибудь глупость, которая выведет Эдди из себя, — и вскоре они оба будут кричать друг другу в лицо.

Такое всё ещё иногда случалось. Но едва это начиналось — Эдди подбегал, чтобы выстрелить чем-нибудь в ответ — Ричи вклинивался в его личное пространство, и слова замирали у Эдди на губах.

И вместо того чтобы кричать, он просто улыбался. Или смеялся и тихо говорил Ричи, что он придурок.

— М-м-м. Может быть. Кто-то же должен держать тебя в тонусе, — так же тихо отвечал Ричи.

И каждый раз, когда он это говорил, Эдди казалось, что он только что выпил чашку горячего шоколада, согреваясь и подрумяниваясь изнутри.

Всё, что делал Ричи, внезапно становилось для него чем-то новым, даже если оно повторялось уже в тысячный раз.

Ричи протягивал руку через плечо Эдди, чтобы взять что-то с полки перед ними, и Эдди вдруг чувствовал тепло руки Ричи в воздухе рядом со своим лицом.

Или они вместе будут заниматься чем-то настолько простым, как мытьё рук, их локти случайно столкнутся, и Эдди переполнится импульсом нарочно сделать так снова, только чтобы ощутить, как его голая кожа задевает Ричи.

Иногда на групповых собраниях они случайно оказывались рядом друг с другом. Ричи сидел, расставив ноги, так что всякий раз, когда они умащивались вместе на диване, их колени всегда соприкасались. И весь шум вокруг Эдди внезапно перерастал в помехи. Он не чувствовал ничего сквозь ткань своих брюк, но ощущал давление. Контакт.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда это случилось в третий раз, Эдди пришлось что-то предпринять. Так что, пока Бев готовилась представить новую идею для шоу, Эдди откинулся на подушки позади себя, будто бы пытаясь принять более расслабленную позу. Он скрестил руки на груди, поднял ногу, касающуюся Ричи, и зацепил за его ногу.

Он заметил, как Ричи слегка напрягся, но не сделал ничего, чтобы сдвинуть ногу Эдди со своей. Он просто уставился на неё, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Эдди.

— Что именно в моём теле надоумило тебя, что я выгляжу как бесплатная подставка для ног? — спросил он как можно небрежнее.

— Мне надоело, что ты суёшь свои ноги в моё пространство. Сам разбирайся с этим, — ответил Эдди.

— Мне кажется, ты сейчас давишь на одну из моих главных артерий. Я больше не чувствую ногу, — сказал Ричи, его рука бесцельно парила над его плечом, пока он пытался придумать, куда бы её положить.

— Ты уверен, что вся кровь не собирается где-нибудь ещё? — поинтересовался Эдди, слегка постукивая пяткой по икре Ричи.

Ричи несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем слегка пошевелиться и прочистить горло.

— Ав-в-в. Это была твоя первая в жизни шутка про член? Я так горжусь тобой, — ответил он. Спокойнее.

— Я всё время шучу про члены, придурок, — сказал Эдди, даже слегка рассмеявшись. Он поднял руку и легонько похлопал Ричи по плечу тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты просто не слушаешь то, что выходит не из твоего рта.

Ричи улыбнулся ему в ответ, мягко постукивая костяшками пальцев по верхушке колена Эдди.

— Может быть, я бы слушал больше, если бы у тебя был материал получше?

— Я _безумно_ смешной, — сказал Эдди, рубанув его ребром ладони по руке. — Будь начеку. Я пришёл за твоей работой, Тозиер.

— Нет, если я убью тебя первым, — пропел Ричи и схватил ногу Эдди одной рукой, подцепив пальцем мягкое сухожилие сзади колена.

Эдди издал нечто среднее между криком ужаса и смехом, прижавшись к Ричи и пытаясь вырвать свою ногу из его хватки.

— АГХА! Бля, чувак хва-ахаха-ХВАТИТ! — воскликнул Эдди. Его попытки высвободить ногу оказались тщетны, поэтому он переключился на другую стратегию и попытался впиться пальцами в бока Ричи, чтобы отплатить ему тем же.

— Может, нам рассадить вас?! — прикрикнул Билл из угла комнаты, устанавливая проектор для презентации Бев.

Таким образом, они успокоились, но до конца собрания продолжали тыкать друг друга или толкать локтями безо всякой на то причины.

Каждый раз, когда Ричи оказывался рядом, Эдди казалось, что его тело начинает вибрировать. Каждый раз, когда они соприкасались, он чувствовал, как огонь обжигает его кожу.

Но он обещал Ричи, что подождёт. Так он и сделал. Один месяц — чтобы доказать, что он находится в здравом уме и светлой памяти, чтобы решать, что будет дальше.

***

_Один полный месяц спустя…_

«Челлендж с заклеенными руками» был отличной задумкой в теории, но оказался абсолютной катастрофой на деле.

Ричи подхватил эту идею, посмотрев несколько других популярных видео. Он быстро понял, что заклеить руки скотчем так, чтобы их было невозможно раскрыть, — это малобюджетно и весело, и к тому же они ничего подобного на кухне ещё не делали.

Так что Эдди и Ричи соревновались вдвоём в попытке приготовить простое блюдо с заклеенными руками.

Опять же. Задумка потрясающая. Они получили качественный контент, который, они были уверены, станет хитом в интернете. К сожалению, одним из подводных камней оказалось то, что невозможно было держать посуду и приборы так, чтобы не разбрасывать ингредиенты повсюду. Постоянно.

К тому времени, как они закончили, на кухне царил ужасный беспорядок. Еда была везде. На столах, на полу и некоторых частях тела Ричи и Эдди.

Они предполагали, что без этого не обойдётся, поэтому решили начать снимать только после того, как остальной персонал уйдёт. Была уже поздняя ночь, и они оказались единственными оставшимися свидетелями бардака и разрушения их эксперимента.

После того как они закончили съёмки и собрали аппаратуру, Майк внимательно окинул взглядом оставшийся фронт работ.

— Наверное, понадобится второе ведро для швабры? Чёрт возьми, — прокомментировал он.

— Слушай… тебе не обязательно торчать здесь и помогать убирать, если ты не хочешь, — сказал Эдди, небрежно прислоняясь бедром к одной из стоек. — В смысле уже поздно. Мы с Ричи, думаю, можем сами позаботиться об этом. В конце концов, мы это устроили.

— Хах? — отозвался Ричи, пристально глядя на Эдди. —… О. Ну да. Конечно. Да. Полный порядок. Вы, ребята, идите домой, мы справимся.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Билл, снова оглядывая помещение. — Кажется, здесь очень…

— Они уверены, — ответил Майк, крепко похлопав Билла по плечу, прежде чем взять его под руку и вывести из комнаты.

— Всё будет в порядке! Увидимся завтра днём, — настаивал Эдди, помахав им на прощание рукой.

— Веди машину осторожно! — крикнул Майк в ответ, прежде чем за ним и Биллом закрылась дверь.

Они сразу же повернулись друг к другу, как только вышли.

—… Майк. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они не собираются заниматься сексом на кухне.

— Они не собираются заниматься сексом на кухне.

— Но они _собираются_ , — сказал Билл, проводя руками по лицу. — Эдди агрессивно приставал к Ричи весь вечер. Ты слышал, что он говорил? _«Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя там хорошая сосиска?»_ Серьёзно?

— А Ричи, похоже, совсем не возражал, — согласился Майк. — Мы не можем помешать зову природы. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом.

— Конечно, но… На кухне, что ли?!

Майк пожал плечами:

— Наверное, да. Но, зная Эдди, по крайней мере, он уберётся после. Мы никогда не узнаем, было у них или не было.

— О боже, это ещё хуже, — добавил Билл, выходя вместе с Майком из здания. — Тогда это как… коробка Шрёдингера. Они как будто потрахаются и не потрахаются на кухне. Шрёдингеровские следы спермы на столах.

Майк громко рассмеялся и хлопнул Билла по плечу.

— Такова цена дружбы, Билл. Парадоксальные следы спермы на столах.

***

К чести Эдди и Ричи, бо́льшую часть уборки они провели без эксцессов.

Они говорили, пока работали, но темы были типичными в их общении. Обмен шутливыми оскорблениями, несколько грубых шуток, случайные намёки.

Они прошаркали мимо друг друга несколько раз, и один всегда мягко задевал другого. Столы они убирали, прижавшись друг к другу боками. И всякий раз, когда они расходились, им требовалось чуть больше времени и усилий, чтобы расстаться.

В конце концов, полы и стойки заблестели от чистоты. Оставалось только вымыть использованную посуду. Они начали с того, что собрали сковороды и приборы с прилавков и сложили их в раковину.

Вскоре бо́льшая часть посуды оказалась в мыльной воде. На столе осталась только пара приборов.

Они оба двигались механически во время работы, поднимая всё, за что цеплялись краем глаза.

Никто из них не заметил, что они потянулись за одной и той же ложкой, пока пальцы Эдди не сомкнулись на руке Ричи.

Оба остановились и посмотрели вниз на ложку, чтобы увидеть, что произошло.

Эдди даже не пошевелил рукой. Он не сдвинулся с места и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ричи. Он подождал, пока Ричи тоже посмотрит на него, и только тогда заговорил:

— Эй, ну что… месяц уже прошёл, — сказал Эдди.

Ричи судорожно сглотнул.

—… Ты всё ещё думаешь об этом? — спросил он.

— Каждый день, — твёрдо ответил Эдди. — Я хочу знать. Я тебя интересую?

Момент истины. Сейчас или никогда. Ричи снова сглотнул, надеясь, что его руки не дрожали.

— А… ага, — отозвался Ричи, выдавливая из себя самое близкое к английскому слову.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эдди.

Эдди не нужно было далеко тянуться. Ричи стоял сгорбившись, почти на уровне его глаз. Поэтому он наклонился вперёд и чуть привстал, прижавшись губами к губам Ричи.

Первый поцелуй был очень целомудренным. Нежным и сладким. Всего лишь контакт между застывшими на мгновение ртами.

Затем Эдди слегка отстранился. Ровно настолько, чтобы он мог говорить, шепча прямо в губы Ричи.

— Мне понравилось… — сказал он, приоткрыв глаза. — Это было приятно.

— Мы можем сделать это снова? — попросил Ричи, стараясь не выдать своего отчаяния, но безуспешно.

Вместо ответа Эдди приблизился к нему и снова поцеловал. Всего лишь ещё одно лёгкое соприкосновение губ, но за ним быстро последовало ещё одно. И ещё одно. И ещё.

Ричи начал было напрягаться, но мягко растворился в этом ощущении.

Они были одни. Все остальные уже ушли. Они никаким образом не могли попасться, и Ричи медленно, но верно терял всякую способность хоть как-то переживать по этому поводу.

Наконец, он позволил себе поцеловать Эдди в ответ, закрывая глаза и обвивая его свободной рукой за талию.

Эдди с радостью ответил на этот жест, убрав свою руку со стола, возле которого стоял Ричи, и обняв его за плечи.

Затем, вместо того чтобы просто соприкоснуться, их губы задвигались. Сначала медленно, будто на пробу. Но Эдди издавал слишком много тихих одобрительных звуков, а Ричи прижимал его слишком близко — и вскоре их обоих накрыло волной.

Несколько нежных поцелуев превратились в нечто гораздо более страстное. Они цеплялись друг за друга, создавая как можно больше давления и контакта между их телами. Вместо того чтобы отстраниться ради кислорода, они делились им, когда тот иссякал, отчаянно желая удерживать связь как можно дольше.

В какой-то момент их губы распахнулись одновременно, зубы неуклюже клацнули друг о друга. Несмотря на отсутствие изящества, они всё равно соприкоснулись на мгновение языками. Это было то самое приглашение, в котором они нуждались, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

И таким образом, поцелуй преобразился снова. Страсть осталась, но теперь к ней прибавился ещё и необузданный голод. Ими правило уже не желание, а потребность.

Ричи мог бы вечно вот так целоваться. Он чувствовал себя практически обдолбанным от ощущений: в голове витал туман, а по телу стремительно разносилось приятное чувство. Оно походило на то, как если бы он был пьян, накурен и спал одновременно. Но без каких-либо негативных последствий и в ясном сознании, чтобы потом обо всём вспомнить.

Эдди, очевидно, правили более высокие амбиции.

— Подними меня… наверх… на прилавок, — сказал Эдди в перерывах между поцелуями.

Ричи не расслышал, что он сказал. Поэтому он одобрительно замычал, надеясь, что это сойдёт за общий ответ на всё сказанное Эдди, и продолжил его целовать.

Эдди на короткое время сделал ему одолжение, прежде чем попытаться снова. На этот раз он полностью прервал поцелуй, чтобы Ричи не отвлекался так сильно.

— Помоги мне сесть на край прилавка, — повторил он, подтягивая Ричи за рубашку ближе к рабочей поверхности позади них.

Ричи не нужно было просить трижды.

— О. Да… хорошо, — сказал он.

Эдди положил руки на край стола, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а Ричи ухватил его за бёдра и поднял вверх.

Как только Эдди устроился поудобнее на краю стойки, он крепко обхватил ногами торс оказавшегося прямо перед ним Ричи. Теперь, заимев небольшое преимущество в росте, Эдди наклонил голову и снова поцеловал его.

Одна рука Ричи сначала легла на спину Эдди, крепко прижавшись к нему, пока он медленно не провёл ею вниз по позвоночнику и не устроил обе ладони прямо на его заднице.

Эдди издал благодарный стон одобрения прямо в рот Ричи, так что его руки так и остались там.

Ричи мог поклясться богом, он чувствовал член Эдди даже через штаны. Прижимающийся к верхней части его живота. Такой же твёрдый и жаждущий, каким был Ричи с того момента, как Эдди начал шёпотом повторять беспрерывное «да» у его губ.

Ричи пытался сообразить, что же ему делать дальше, когда руки Эдди обхватили его затылок, вцепившись в волосы и притянув их головы друг к другу как можно ближе.

Первым Ричи отметил то, что Эдди упёрся в него бёдрами. Медленно толкаясь вперёд, одновременно раздвигая ноги шире, чтобы получить как можно больше трения.

Его первой мыслью было то, что он хочет дать Эдди всё, что тот пожелает. Всё, что он заслужил. Поэтому Ричи сжал в руках ткань, обхватывающую задницу Эдди, отстранившись от его губ только для того, чтобы поцеловать и укусить его в шею сбоку. Он тщательно искал все самые чувствительные точки Эдди и дразнил их зубами и языком, пока не добивался желаемой реакции от своего партнёра.

У Ричи вырисовывался смутный план в голове, когда он убрал от Эдди одну руку, чтобы начать расстёгивать его рубашку.

Он целовал Эдди в шею не торопясь. Выжимая из него все вздохи и стоны любыми возможными способами, прежде чем медленно спуститься к его груди. Он зайдёт так далеко, как Эдди захочет. Может быть, разложит его на прилавке, спускаясь поцелуями вниз по этим идеальным, красивым мышцам пресса, медленно расстёгивая его молнию–

Ричи добрался до третьей пуговицы на рубашке Эдди, прежде чем несколько важных фактов прорвались сквозь невозможный туман его невыносимо возбуждённого мозга.

Ричи выругался, уткнувшись носом в ключицу Эдди.

Эдди никак не мог остановиться. Он продолжал ритмично толкаться бёдрами в Ричи, каждый раз отзываясь крошечными вздохами удовольствия.

— Эдди, эй, — сказал Ричи всё ещё глубоким от вожделения голосом, подняв голову, чтобы получить возможность говорить ему на ухо.

— Ричи… — выдохнул Эдди, снова обхватив руками его плечи.

То, как он это сказал, показалось Ричи музыкой. Он не смог сдержать улыбку и снова уткнулся лицом в шею Эдди.

—… Ты такой, блять, милый.

— Да?

— Да.

— Тогда… почему ты меня не целуешь? — спросил Эдди, слегка потирая пальцами тонкие волоски на его затылке.

Ричи застонал, прежде чем ответить.

— Потому что мне кажется, что сейчас тебя интересует нечто большее, чем просто поцелуи.

— Ну да? И что?

— _И то_ , что технически мы сейчас на работе. Или фактически. Неважно. Дело в том, что это не идеальное место для продолжения, если ты хочешь продолжить, — объяснил Ричи.

Эдди помолчал, споря сам с собой несколько мгновений. Примерно девяносто процентов его нынешней энергии сконцентрировалось для того, чтобы сказать Ричи, что ему всё равно. Конечно же, никто никогда не узнает, если они доберутся друг до друга на тестовой кухне. Они не оставят никаких следов.

Но всё же какая-то часть связных мыслей Эдди просочилась наружу, и он понял, что Ричи был прав. Они находились в общем рабочем пространстве. Заниматься чем-то чрезвычайно интимным здесь было неуважительно по отношению к их коллегам.

Эдди почувствовал себя виноватым. Он переживал, что Ричи предложит на сегодня закончить и потом попробовать снова в более подходящее время.

Вместо этого Ричи полез в свой задний карман и вытащил телефон.

— Я закажу нам такси ко мне, — сказал он, уже открывая соответствующее приложение и заглядывая за плечо Эдди, пока печатал.

—… о. Так ты всё ещё хочешь… _сделать это_?

Ричи не смог удержаться от смешка. Он и раньше слышал, как другие мужчины говорили о сексе как о «занятии этим», но никогда с такой откровенностью, как Эдди. В нём было что-то драгоценное, невыносимое, безошибочно милое.

— Да. Я хочу сделать это. А ты? — спросил Ричи.

Эдди тут же кивнул.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Лукас будет здесь через девять минут на красной «Тойоте» комфорт-класса.

— О! — воскликнул Эдди и хлопнул ладонями по бокам Ричи, внезапно что-то вспомнив. — Подожди, отмени поездку. У меня здесь припаркована машина, будет проще, если мы поедем ко мне.

— Ты уверен? Я не возражаю заплатить за такси, чтобы ты завтра смог забрать свою машину, — предложил Ричи.

— Да. У меня уже есть всё, что нам нужно. Тем более Билл и Майк всегда приезжают пораньше. Они заметят, если я заберу свою машину на такси, — сказал Эдди.

— Умно, — прокомментировал Ричи, отменяя поездку. Как только телефон вернулся в карман, он наконец-то отстранился от Эдди. Он сделал шаг назад от стойки, поправляя очки, чтобы вернуть их на место после их недавней активности.

— Что ж, значит… у тебя дома есть всё, что нам нужно, хах? — поинтересовался Ричи, вопросительно выгнув бровь. — Звучит так, как будто ты это спланировал.

Лицо Эдди мгновенно стало ярко-красным, он сдвинул ноги и спрыгнул со стола обратно на пол.

— Вовсе нет! Я думал, есть шанс, что это может произойти, и я хотел быть готовым, — сказал Эдди, уже двигаясь в направлении их рабочих шкафчиков, чтобы забрать свои вещи, прежде чем закрыть здесь всё на ночь.

— Я не верю своим ушам. Эдвард Каспбрак, ты пытался _соблазнить_ меня?

— Ну, если бы это было так, то я даже не знаю, почему ты смеёшься надо мной!

Они забрали свои куртки и ключи и покинули здание, оставив после себя гору немытой посуды и одну кучу рассыпанной муки, которую пропустили во время уборки.

***

Несмотря на бурный эпизод романа, который у них недавно приключился, их поездка к Эдди казалась почти нормальной.

Эдди, как обычно, кричал и издевался над другими водителями, которые не подчинялись правилам дорожного движения, пока Ричи перебирал радиостанции, пытаясь найти что-нибудь стоящее, а потом он просто сдался и подключил свой телефон к музыкальному проигрывателю.

Но было одно важное отличие.

На этот раз, примерно в середине пути, Эдди оставил на руле одну руку.

Вторую он протянул в сторону Ричи и положил на его ногу. Он не отрывал глаз от дороги, но этот жест был умышленным, с ясным намерением.

Ричи несколько мгновений смотрел на неё, каким-то образом всё ещё потрясённый фактом её присутствия, даже после всего, что между ними произошло.

_«Всё в порядке_ , — заверил его очень тихий голосок в голове. — _Ты можешь это сделать»._

Ричи положил свою руку поверх руки Эдди, переплетая их пальцы.

***

К тому времени, как они въехали на парковку жилого комплекса Эдди, они уже совсем затихли, и Ричи снова начал беспокоиться.

Он знал, что они поступили правильно, остановив всё тогда на месте. Единственная проблема с принятием ответственного решения заключалась в том, что теперь их импульс исчез, и Ричи понятия не имел, как вернуть то настроение.

Он не мог просто так внезапно наброситься на Эдди. Поэтому он обдумал возможные альтернативы. Можно спросить, не найдётся ли у Эдди чего-нибудь выпить? Нет, это слишком отдавало энергией «секса на одну ночь». Предложить Эдди помассировать спину? Тоже плохо. Слишком интимно, слишком велика вероятность печального исхода.

Ричи отчаянно пытался что-то придумать, пока они поднимались на лифте в квартиру Эдди.

Эдди не сказал ни слова. Он сосредоточился на цифрах на табло кабины, пока они перемещались между этажами, слегка постукивая пальцами по ладони от ожидания.

Ричи всё ещё ничего не решил, когда двери лифта открылись. Он шёл по лестничной площадке чуть позади Эдди, ломая голову в поисках идеи. Любой идеи, что делать.

Ричи подождал, пока Эдди откроет входную дверь, и вошёл в квартиру, когда тот остановился, чтобы пропустить его вперёд.

— Ну, э-э… славно тут у тебя, — сказал Ричи, как будто он никогда раньше не бывал в квартире Эдди (он там был). Но это всё, что он придумал. — Думаю, у тебя не найдётся чего-нибудь вы–

Эдди прервал Ричи, схватив и прижав его к закрытой входной двери, и снова поцеловал.

Что ж. Это был один из способов решить проблему.

Ричи любезно ответил на этот жест, взявшись за бёдра Эдди, и они вернулись к тому, на чём остановились. Ричи, немного успокоившись и обмякнув за время их поездки, с удивлением почувствовал, когда Эдди толкнулся в него бёдрами, что другой мужчина либо оставался твёрдым, как скала, либо сразу же вернулся к полной твёрдости за несколько секунд.

Ричи застонал и выругался себе под нос, когда его пах снова в темпе заработал, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Эдди — всегда на шаг впереди — с лёгкостью справлялся с несколькими задачами сразу. Он целовал Ричи в губы, пока просовывал ногу между его так, чтобы нижние части их тел могли получить контакт, который им так был необходим, и скинул с плеч Ричи куртку, отбросив её в сторону на пол. После этого Эдди быстро расправился со своей верхней одеждой, тоже оставив её у входной двери.

Ричи потянул за ткань на спине Эдди, распахивая его рубашку так, чтобы скользнуть вверх по коже его поясницы, наслаждаясь вздохом удовольствия, который он извлёк из Эдди этим действием. Он легонько потёр пальцами ямочки и улыбнулся, когда Эдди крепче прижался бёдрами к нему.

— Где мы… нам надо… добраться до ближайшей… горизонтальной поверхности, — сказал Ричи между поцелуями.

— Моя спальня дальше по коридору, — пробормотал Эдди, продолжая расстёгивать рубашку Ричи.

— Ты думаешь, что зайдёшь так далеко? — поинтересовался Ричи, и его пальцы скользнули прямо под пояс штанов Эдди.

— Конечно. Я только достану смазку и презервативы, — проворчал Эдди, заставляя себя отодвинуться от Ричи. Вместо того чтобы полностью расстаться, он взял Ричи за руку и повёл его по коридору в спальню.

Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы добраться до комнаты, часто останавливаясь, чтобы снова поцеловаться или снять очередной предмет одежды.

К тому времени, как они оказались в спальне Эдди, на них осталось только нижнее бельё.

— Давай на кровать, — скомандовал Эдди, мягко прикусив кожу на шее Ричи, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное.

Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Ричи кивнул, отпустив Эдди, чтобы быстро подойти к постели и сесть с краю, расставив ноги.

Вместо того чтобы сразу же присоединиться к нему, Эдди направился к тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Он выдвинул один ящик, порылся в нём и бросил на покрывало упаковку презервативов и флакон лубриканта.

Ричи повернулся, протянув руку, чтобы поднять пачку и посмотреть, с какой маркой он работает, но Эдди вернулся к нему прежде, чем его пальцы смогли даже прикоснуться к ней.

Он оседлал колени Ричи, отталкивая его назад, пока тот не откинулся на локти.

— Охренеть… Эдс, ты так убьёшь ме– О боже, — начал было Ричи, прервавшись из-за следующего действия Эдди.

Эдди приподнял бёдра, так что их члены прижались друг к другу через ткань нижнего белья. Затем он начал медленно двигаться вверх и вниз. На его лице отразилось блаженное облегчение, обе руки он положил на торс Ричи, чтобы держаться за что-нибудь, и осторожно провёл большими пальцами по густым волосам на груди. Взгляд полуприкрытых век был прикован ко рту Ричи.

_«Ну и ладно. Если я умру, то это чертовски хороший способ отойти в мир иной»_ , — подумал Ричи. Он посмотрел вниз, туда, где их бёдра соприкасались, и снова выругался при виде члена Эдди, натянувшего ткань его боксеров. Он сохранил этот мысленный образ на будущее, прежде чем заставил себя снова выпрямиться, чтобы отплатить ему тем же.

Ричи обхватил руками бёдра Эдди сзади, проводя ладонями по их мягкой коже. Он снова принялся целовать шею Эдди, спускаясь к его плечу и двигая пальцами под тканью его нижнего белья, пока они не прижались к голой плоти его задницы.

Эдди обхватил затылок Ричи, запрокидывая голову, и издал восторженный стон.

— Да… да, Ричи, — сказал он. Эдди слегка приподнял бёдра, надеясь тем самым дать ему чёткое указание продолжать.

Так он и сделал. Ричи потянулся дальше, медленно водя пальцем по краю дырочки Эдди, словно дразня его, и осыпая поцелуями его грудь и ключицы. Он крепко обнял Ричи обеими руками за плечи, прижавшись щекой к его макушке, и тихо попросил его не останавливаться.

Вместо того чтобы сразу приступить к делу, Ричи решил опробовать другую идею. Он ещё немного подразнил его, заставив Эдди приподняться, прежде чем убрал руки и положил их обратно на талию, слегка посмеиваясь над его негодующим стоном разочарования, последовавшим за этим действием.

— Эй… — хрипло произнёс Ричи, на мгновение сглотнув, чтобы восстановить голос. — Ты не хочешь лечь на кровать? Может, тебе будет немного удобнее.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне было удобно, я хочу, чтобы твои пальцы были внутри меня, — проворчал Эдди, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, в живот Ричи, для большей убедительности.

Ричи снова рассмеялся и повернул голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать Эдди.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы это того стоило. Обещаю.

Эдди вздохнул, но уступил. Он соскользнул с колен Ричи и лёг на спину.

Ричи на секунду остановился, чтобы оценить вид Эдди. Распластанный, весь покрасневший, зрачки увеличились, стали шире и темнее, чем Ричи когда-либо видел. Его волосы были слегка взъерошены и растрёпаны по сравнению с тем гладко уложенным стилем, которому он обычно отдавал предпочтение.

Ричи на мгновение задумался, скольким людям доводилось видеть Эдди таким. Выглядел ли хоть кто-нибудь так же красиво во время секса. Не он сам — это точно: он знал, что был больше похож на пещерного человека, который пытался понять, как впервые добыть огонь.

Эдди был не просто похож на порнозвезду. Он был похож на картину эпохи Возрождения. Красивый, плавный, неземной. Его место было не в постели с Ричи, а на стенах и потолке Сикстинской капеллы. И Ричи не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Эдди пошевелился, слегка смутившись под пристальным взглядом Ричи.

—… Ты ведь не передумал, да? — спросил он, протягивая руку и аккуратно опуская её на колено Ричи. — В смысле… Ты можешь, если хочешь. Нам необяза–

— Боже мой, нет, — перебил Ричи, прежде чем Эдди успел закончить свою мысль, и передвинулся так, что оказался у него между ног. — Просто… никак не могу осознать, насколько мне сейчас повезло. Это на самом деле происходит?

— В _данный момент_ нет. Ты просто смотришь на меня, — пожаловался Эдди.

— А… ну да. Да, — сказал Ричи и принялся за работу.

Он начал с того, что наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Эдди в губы. Он не задержался там надолго, навёрстывая упущенное, двигаясь с той скоростью, которая больше нравилась Эдди. Он поцеловал переднюю часть шеи, спускаясь вниз по груди, улучив момент, чтобы провести языком вокруг одного из его сосков и вытянуть из него глубокий вздох облегчения.

Он спустился ещё ниже, поцеловав Эдди в живот, и остановился прямо перед его пахом, скользя языком по чувствительной коже чуть выше края нижнего белья. Он внимательно прислушивался к дыханию Эдди, отслеживая, правильно ли он всё делает, по тому, сколько раз Эдди вздыхал, стонал или прерывисто дышал.

Он дразнил Эдди до тех пор, пока тот не оказался на грани, после чего подцепил пальцами край боксеров и медленно стянул их вниз.

А потом он снова остановился, загипнотизированный видом члена Эдди.

Ричи не раз пытался представить себе, как он будет выглядеть. Так как он предполагал, что никогда не узрит его воочию, он представлял себе все возможные варианты. Может быть, он будет коротким, но толстым. Может быть, он будет больше, чем у самого Ричи. В фантазиях Ричи он одновременно был и обрезан, и нет; с густой растительностью и гладко выбрит; обычного размера и до смешного гигантским. Потому что это была несбыточная мечта. Всё сразу, потому что такой вариант в принципе невозможен.

Но вот он здесь. И член Эдди тоже. Прямо перед ним. Он не представлял собой порнографический кусок мяса, но и не был совершенно обычным. Абсолютно великолепный. Обрезанный, розовый и сочащийся смазкой, потому что Эдди _хотел_ его. Только для Ричи.

Это было лучше, чем любой подарок в его жизни.

— Ричи… — нетерпеливо простонал Эдди, глядя на него сверху вниз из-под полуопущенных век так, что у Ричи сжались все внутренности.

— Сейчас, Эдс, — пообещал Ричи. И он продолжил.

Он опустился и начал с того, что оставил влажный поцелуй на основании его члена. Эдди подбодрил его дрожащим вздохом, за которым последовал резкий стон, когда Ричи провёл большим пальцем по внутренней стороне ствола Эдди.

Ричи продолжал медленно работать. Двигаясь вверх по члену Эдди сантиметр за сантиметром, проводя языком и пальцами по каждой жилке и изгибу его плоти. Это была сладкая, медленная пытка, но он постарался сделать её приятной. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, не мог двигаться в быстром темпе, потому что его очаровало ощущение того, как он неторопливо разнимал Эдди на части. Краем глаза Ричи следил за тем, как менялись выражения на его лице с каждым блаженным моментом.

Сначала стоны Эдди были тихими, но постепенно они становились всё громче и громче. Он поднял руку и прикрыл ею рот в попытке заглушить издаваемые звуки, но Ричи мягко отстранил его запястье. Он хотел услышать всё, что Эдди скажет, даже если это будет полная чушь.

Поэтому Эдди в ответ схватил руку Ричи и крепко сжал её.

Ричи, наконец, добрался до головки, поцеловав её, прежде чем скользнуть языком вдоль щели, чтобы собрать скопившееся предсемя. Эдди громко ахнул, затем стиснул зубы, чтобы подавить стон, тем самым превратив его в пронзительный вой.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Ричи, слова сами собой слетели с его губ. — Жаль, что ты не видишь себя прямо сейчас… ты… блять. Потрясающий.

— Конечно, хорошо, — ответил Эдди, слушая его вполуха.

Ричи улыбнулся, наслаждаясь тем, что Эдди был слишком не в себе, чтобы оборвать его резким комментарием. Это означало, что он проделал хорошую работу. Вместо того чтобы заставить его ждать ещё дольше, Ричи решил, наконец, дать Эдди то, чего он хотел.

Он быстро нашёл флакон со смазкой; на мгновение он отпустил Эдди, чтобы покрыть ею пальцы, а затем снова соединил их руки и приблизился свободной рукой к его заднице. Он неторопливо покружил вокруг его дырочки, нежно массируя вход, прежде чем обхватить губами его член и начать сосать.

Он медленно раскрывал Эдди, ублажая его ртом и проникая глубже по одному суставу за раз. Ричи не сводил с него глаз, чтобы видеть каждую судорогу на его лбу и красный горячий румянец на щеках; как он открывал и закрывал рот в попытке подобрать слова, чтобы описать, как хорошо он себя чувствует, но не мог произнести ничего, кроме стонов удовольствия и отчаянных вздохов.

В итоге Эдди закинул одну ногу на плечо Ричи, а свободной рукой крепко ухватился за простыни под ними. С каждым взмахом головы Ричи он снова и снова ловил ртом воздух, содрогался, пока его тело не превратилось в тающее месиво в руках мужчины.

— Да… Да, боже– Рич… Да, — нараспев стонал он, пытаясь открыть глаза, но не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём из того, что видел.

Ричи почувствовал, что Эдди был близко. По тому, как отчаянно он толкался в его рот, как дрожали его бёдра, по напряжению мошонки, по нервным вздохам и стонам, которые начали вырываться из Эдди.

Где-то в глубине души Ричи понимал, что было бы очень жаль заканчивать всё сейчас. Он хотел вечно заставлять Эдди молить о большем, пока солнце не взойдёт и не напомнит им, что у них есть и другие обязанности в этом мире, кроме как ублажать друг друга. Но он также не мог найти в себе сил прерваться. Он не мог отказать Эдди, не мог попросить его остановиться, потому что он сам хотел большего, ещё.

Поэтому Ричи вжался пальцами в Эдди и начал сосать сильнее, не причиняя ему никакой боли и постанывая от удовольствия, посылая дополнительные вибрации по члену, которые в итоге толкнули его через край.

Эдди с криком кончил Ричи в рот, изо всех сил сжимая его руку и дрожа.

Ричи грациозно всё проглотил, продолжая медленно поднимать и опускать голову, пока Эдди переживал свой оргазм, выжимая из него всё до последней капли удовольствия, пока тот не обмяк и не начал снова задыхаться под ним.

Наконец, удовлетворённый проделанной работой, Ричи выпустил член Эдди изо рта. Он ещё несколько раз поцеловал размягчённую плоть и уткнулся носом в складку между пахом и бедром Эдди, шепча тихие ободряющие слова о том, как красив Эдди. Как хорошо Эдди справился и как он сам благодарен за этот опыт.

Его собственный член практически кричал в мольбе об облегчении, но Ричи не сразу добрался до него. Он не сводил глаз с Эдди, целовал его везде, где только мог, пока дыхание другого мужчины не выравнялось и он не устроился поудобнее на кровати.

Ричи не был привередливым человеком. Он брал всё, что мог, и того, что он получал сейчас, было более чем достаточно. Поэтому, когда пришло время двигаться дальше и позаботиться о себе, всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это сесть между ног Эдди, вытащить свой член из боксеров и начать дрочить, глядя на картину перед собой.

Первоначальная идея заключалась в следующем: он собирался быстро кончить, удержать всю сперму, которая окажется на его руке, чтобы она не попала на живот Эдди, и избавиться от неё, чтобы они могли сразу же перейти к посторгазменным объятиям.

Но Эдди, казалось, почуял неладное и, убрав руку со лба, теперь спокойно смотрел на Ричи, слегка нахмурившись.

—… что ты делаешь? — спросил Эдди всё ещё хриплым и низким от возбуждения голосом.

Рука Ричи замерла, глаза немного расширились, и он сглотнул.

— Я, э-э… я уже заканчиваю, — ответил Ричи.

— Не надо, — сказал Эдди, поднимая ногу, чтобы оттолкнуть руку Ричи от его члена.

Ричи заскулил, вцепившись в лодыжку Эдди.

— Пожалуйста, не говори, что у тебя фетиш на отрицание оргазма. Я имею в виду. Если ты… эм. Я могу с этим работать. Но… я буду честен с тобой, чувак, я не думаю, что смогу продержаться дольше–

Эдди покачал головой, потянувшись в сторону, чтобы взять упаковку с презервативами и вытащить из неё один.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, идиот, — объяснил Эдди.

Ричи застрял между моментом замешательства и мощным всплеском желания, которое обрушилось на его член, когда Эдди сказал это.

—… Серьёзно? — спросил он, разинув рот, когда увидел, как Эдди приподнялся, высвобождая ногу из хватки Ричи, чтобы раскрыть презерватив. — Нам необязательно– ты уверен? Просто ты. Ну, ты понял.

Эдди наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ричи, похотливо облизывая его рот, пока раскатывал латекс по его члену.

— Всё нормально. Я смогу ещё раз… или нет. Неважно, — сказал Эдди между поцелуями. Он снова улыбнулся, когда Ричи начал стонать от того, как он на пробу поглаживал его член. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня. _Сейчас же_.

— Господи Иисусе, Эдс… — простонал Ричи. Он поцеловал Эдди в ответ, руки вернулись к его заднице, чтобы мягко помассировать плоть и заставить Эдди стонать вместе с ним. — И как ты хочешь? На спине? На боку? Как ты захочешь, Эдди… как угодно…

Эдди задумчиво промычал что-то в губы Ричи, прежде чем заставить себя отстраниться. Он отвернулся и лёг грудью на кровать, согнув колени так, чтобы его задница оказалась в воздухе под удобным для Ричи углом.

Он тут же положил руки на бёдра Эдди, встал в позу, прислонившись к нему, и потянулся за лубрикантом, чтобы как следует смазать свой член.

Ричи уже начал испытывать боль, но ещё некоторое время сдерживался. Он покрыл пальцы щедрой порцией смазки, проникая обратно в отверстие Эдди, чтобы подготовить его настолько, насколько это было возможно.

—… Как ты себя чувствуешь? Всё хорошо? — тихо спросил Ричи, раздвигая пальцы внутри него.

Эдди застонал и зарылся лицом в простыню.

— Всё хорошо… блять… просто… входи уже, всё нормально, — настаивал Эдди.

— Я не буду торопиться, ладно? Просто… дай мне знать, если я должен буду остановиться, — сказал Ричи. Они уже зашли так далеко, но руки Ричи всё ещё дрожали от нервной энергии, когда они покинули Эдди и он прижал свой член к его входу.

Эдди хотел было ответить ему, но слова застряли в горле, когда Ричи протолкнул в него головку своего члена.

Он определённо был немного шире, чем ожидал Эдди. Он задержал дыхание и зажмурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому ощущению.

Ричи тут же остановился и склонился над Эдди, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в спину. Ричи протянул руку под него, сначала легко прикоснувшись к его животу, а затем опустившись вниз к полумягкому члену и медленно поглаживая его.

— Всё в порядке… расслабься. Ты отлично справляешься… — прошептал Ричи, щекоча спину Эдди своей щетиной и растительностью на груди. — Я держу тебя… держу…

— Это… много… — ответил ему Эдди.

— Я знаю. И ты отлично справляешься, — повторил Ричи и снова поцеловал его в затылок. — Как только ты захочешь, чтобы я начал двигаться, дай мне знать.

Это не заняло у Эдди много времени, больше из-за чистой силы воли, чем из-за чего-либо ещё. Но в конце концов он снова настроился и прижался бёдрами к Ричи, отчего тот протолкнулся чуть дальше. Эдди застонал в унисон с ним, радуясь, что самое трудное уже позади.

— Хорошо… хорошо, ты можешь двигаться… — наконец, сказал Эдди, приняв в себя бо́льшую часть длины Ричи.

— Точно? — неуверенно спросил он.

В ответ Эдди снова прогнулся, полностью принимая Ричи. Он выругался в спину Эдди и вцепился пальцами в его бедро.

А затем Ричи оказал ему любезность, наконец, начав двигаться. Он наполовину медленно выскользнул наружу, прежде чем снова толкнуться бёдрами вперёд. Ричи продолжал держать руку на члене Эдди, всё ещё поглаживая его, пока не почувствовал, что тот снова стал твёрдым, затем положил обе руки на бёдра, чтобы удержать их на одном месте, и начал ускорять темп.

Ричи даже не успел найти ту сладкую точку внутри него, как разум Эдди исчез из мира смертных. Одно только ощущение Ричи внутри — как он заполнял и растягивал его, проникал в такие места, к которым он никогда раньше не прикасался, — было чем-то таким, о чём Эдди даже не мог мечтать. Он не нуждался ни в логике, ни в связных мыслях, ни в словах. Значение имели только раскалённый добела жар, закручивающийся глубоко в его животе, звёзды перед глазами и имя Ричи, которое вырывалось из его рта с каждым толчком.

Он надеялся, что Ричи тоже испытывает удовольствие, и мимолётно пожалел, что не попросил его сделать это лицом к лицу, чтобы видеть его реакцию. Но он всё ещё мог слышать его. Как он кряхтел, стонал, говорил Эдди, что он красивый. Самый драгоценный. Невероятно идеальный.

Потом Ричи задел что-то внутри него, и Эдди откинул голову назад, вскрикнув от удовольствия. Не нуждаясь в наставлениях, Ричи сосредоточился на этой точке. Он быстро и глубоко толкался в него, пока каждый выдох Эдди не превратился в громкие стоны.

Ричи двигался в Эдди достаточно сильно, чтобы тот начал елозить вверх на кровати, поэтому Эдди вытянул одну руку, упираясь в изголовье, чтобы не соскользнуть. Он толкался бёдрами в ответ, стараясь заполучить каждую унцию силы и давления.

К большому огорчению Эдди, Ричи на мгновение замедлился.

— Эдди… — прохрипел он, его руки дрожали. — Эдди, я… Я собираюсь… Можно мне?..

По правде говоря, Эдди не хотел, чтобы Ричи кончал. Он не хотел останавливаться. Он хотел, чтобы Ричи оставался внутри него, менять позы, ездить на нём до тех пор, пока их тела физически не перестанут двигаться. Но Ричи уже дал Эдди так много, что это уж он заслужил.

Поэтому Эдди кивнул, сглотнув, чтобы прочистить горло и заговорить.

— Давай, — твёрдо сказал он.

Ричи застонал, трахая Эдди быстрыми жёсткими толчками ещё несколько раз. Он снова наклонился над Эдди, поцеловал его в шею и застонал, кончая внутри него.

Сам Эдди не кончил ещё раз, но ощутил мгновенное облегчение, когда понял, что Ричи достиг оргазма. Он чувствовал, как грудь Ричи прижимается к его спине, чувствовал его горячее тяжёлое дыхание на своей шее.

Ричи поначалу не выходил из него. Несмотря на всю свою усталость, он ещё несколько раз толкнулся бёдрами, извлекая из Эдди очередную порцию тихих стонов. Даже начав обмякать, он остался внутри, приподнявшись на дрожащих коленях, чтобы дотянуться до Эдди и подрочить ему. Пока Эдди снова не оказался на грани разрушения, пока он не заглушил стон в подушках и не излился на простыни под ними.

Только тогда Ричи вышел, осторожно передвигаясь, чтобы не рухнуть прямо на Эдди, и упал на спину рядом с ним.

Эдди тут же оказался наполовину поверх него. Он закинул на Ричи ногу, положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. Ричи просунул руку под Эдди, обняв его, и нежно погладил по спине, пока Эдди водил кончиками пальцев по волосам на его груди.

Ричи несколько раз поцеловал его в макушку, улыбаясь сквозь выступивший на лбу пот, что вызвало улыбку и на лице Эдди.

—… Наконец-то, — сказал Эдди после нескольких минут блаженного молчания. — Я серьёзно взорвался бы или ещё что, если бы мы провели ещё один день без этого…

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Ричи.

Эдди кивнул, слегка повернув голову и нежно поцеловав Ричи в плечо.

— Намного лучше, чем в порядке. Изу-блять-мительно, — сказал Эдди.

Ричи усмехнулся, начиная играть с волосами Эдди на затылке.

— Хорошо. Раз уж с этим мы разобрались… _Что_ это было? — спросил Ричи.

— Это называется «секс». Тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать, — ответил Эдди.

— Нет, серьёзно, — сказал Ричи; к нему начали возвращаться связные мысли: — Я знал, что ты энергичный парень, но… _блять_ , чувак. Ты только что превратился в сексуальную пантеру. У порнозвёзд меньше рвения. Ты уверен, что никогда не занимался этим раньше?

— У меня уже был секс раньше, придурок, — сказал Эдди, слишком уставший, чтобы добавить в свои слова столько язвительности, сколько предполагалось.

— Но не такой, если только ты не утаил чего-нибудь о своей бывшей жене.

Эдди застонал, на этот раз с болью, а не от удовольствия.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем сейчас говорить о моей бывшей жене. Я бы хотел насладиться моментом, — попросил Эдди.

— Да. Прости, — сказал Ричи, оставляя на макушке Эдди извиняющийся поцелуй. —… но я серьёзно. Это было… это было здорово. Спасибо.

— Тебе не за что меня благодарить. Я хотел этого так же сильно, как и ты, — ответил Эдди, и на его лицо вернулась улыбка. Он на мгновение заколебался, а потом нервно добавил: —… Мы могли бы повторить как-нибудь. Если ты захочешь.

— Я буду хотеть двадцать четыре на семь. Я даже не шучу. Я до конца жизни перейду в режим перманентного стояка, — немедленно отозвался Ричи. — Только скажи — и мой член будет твоим. Мы говорим о бесконечном вызове.

Эдди легонько рассмеялся.

— Как ты можешь говорить самую глупую чушь на свете, но чтобы она звучала так мило? — поинтересовался он, прежде чем одна из его ног чуть соскользнула в небольшую лужицу спермы, оставленную им на кровати.

Эдди поморщился, наконец осознав, что единственный недостаток секса — это потом лежать в луже собственных выделений. Поэтому он сел и отодвинулся от Ричи, чтобы встать с постели.

Ричи нахмурился и тоже приподнялся. Внезапно он стал выглядеть потерянным, нервным и нерешительным.

— Что такое? — осторожно спросил Ричи.

— Мне нужно в ванную, — сказал ему Эдди, оглядывая комнату в поисках своего нижнего белья.

— А-а… — протянул Ричи, выпрямляясь во весь рост и нервно пытаясь поправить очки на носу. — … Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— Что?

— Ну, в смысле уже поздно. Я могу вернуться домой на машине.

Эдди прекратил поиски, чтобы оглянуться на Ричи. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обдумать свой ответ, припомнив всё, что он знал о Ричи.

—… Если ты этого хочешь? Но ты более чем желанный гость, чтобы остаться на ночь, — сказал Эдди. Краем глаза он заметил знакомый кусочек ткани и тихо воскликнул: «О!», пересекая комнату, чтобы поднять и снова надеть своё нижнее бельё. — Если ты боишься вызвать подозрения завтра на работе, то можешь взять такси и уехать через час после меня. Я дам тебе ключ, чтобы ты закрыл дверь.

Ричи пропустил мимо ушей последнюю часть его слов. Всё, что он услышал — это как Эдди предложил ему шанс остаться в его постели, а потом его мыслительный процесс застопорился.

И лучшее, что он мог сделать — это кивнуть и сказать:

— Да, хорошо.

— Отлично, — добавил Эдди, удовлетворённый таким ответом. Он не удержался и снова подошёл к кровати, чтобы поцеловать Ричи в щёку. — Сиди здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

И Ричи обнял Эдди, притянув ближе, чтобы как следует поцеловать его в губы.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спросил он.

Эдди легко рассмеялся, положив руки на плечи Ричи.

— Я же только что сказал. Я иду в ванную, — повторил он.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но всё в порядке. Я просто возьму полотенца. Кроме того, я… — Эдди начал было объяснять, но тут же неловко замолчал. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы найти в себе решимость закончить свою мысль. — Вообще-то, мне нужно в _туалет_.

— О, — сказал Ричи, как только понял намёк Эдди. — Ну и ладно. Мне тоже нужно пописать, мы поменяемся.

Эдди пришлось отпустить одно из плеч Ричи, чтобы потереть себе переносицу.

Как бы безумно он ни был влюблён в мужчину перед ним, некоторые вещи нельзя было терпеть.

—… Ричи. Ты… ты не можешь просто стоять в одной комнате с кем-то, пока они справляют нужду. Я дам тебе знать, когда закончу, а потом будет твоя очередь.

— Чувак, я только что буквально засунул в тебя свой член.

— Это совсем другое! Там были чувства! А это телесная функция, она не имеет никакого отношения к сексу или романтике.

Эдди не нужно было прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы сразу же заметить предательскую ухмылку на лице Ричи в момент её появления. Он узнал бы это выражение где угодно, и он не купится на него.

— Прекрати. Я знаю, к чему всё идёт. Я сейчас очень высокого мнения о тебе, не вздумай его испортить.

Ричи действительно пытался. В течение двух секунд он честно думал не произносить свою следующую шутку, чтобы успокоить Эдди и оправдать его романтические ожидания.

Но некоторые шутки были слишком смешными, чтобы их замалчивать.

—… Ты когда-нибудь слышал о водных видах спорта¹?

Эдди немедленно отбросил поход в ванную, вместо этого сосредоточившись на новой задаче: попытаться задушить Ричи подушкой.

***

¹ **«Водные виды спорта»** — урофилия, в простонародье фетиш на мочу.

***

Рано утром следующего дня Майк и Билл появились на работе.

Первой они проверили кухню, обнаружив брошенный беспорядок из немытой посуды.

Майк повернулся к Биллу и сказал:

—… Что ж. По крайней мере, мы знаем, что они не занимались сексом _здесь_.

Билл вздохнул.


	10. «Напитки». Часть 1: «Виски "Фаербол"»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдди и Ричи наконец-то вместе, с каждым днём сближаясь всё больше.
> 
> Но что это значит для их будущего?
> 
> Они решают всё выяснить с помощью самого дурацкого челленджа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> А ТЕПЕРЬ К ЭПИЧЕСКОМУ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЮ ИСТОРИИ ПРО ИДИОТОВ, КОТОРЫЕ УМЕЮТ ГОТОВИТЬ И СНИМАТЬ ТУПЫЕ ВИДЕО!

_Семь месяцев спустя._

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Ричи вернулся в квартиру Эдди.

Они не жили вместе. Не совсем. Ричи снял себе собственную квартиру в Саут-Энде, но чаще всего в конце дня он возвращался к Эдди. У Ричи оставалось всего несколько громоздких вещей, которые нельзя было перевезти в общее жилое пространство. Даже бо́льшая часть гардероба Ричи перекочевала в шкаф Эдди, разделённый посередине на одну секцию аккуратно отглаженных костюмов и вторую — причудливого узорного хаоса.

Эдди никогда не жаловался. Ему это нравилось. Именно он посоветовал Ричи начать вешать свои рубашки в шкаф, вместо того чтобы оставлять их в дорожной сумке. Именно он начал гладить его рубашки, когда Ричи не было дома, аккуратно возвращая их обратно и упорядочивая по цвету.

Даже в самые тихие дни квартира была наполнена присутствием Ричи. Слабое журчание воды в бамбуковом фонтанчике, который он купил для Эдди, потому что эта вещица показалась ему «крутой». Электрическое гудение обезвоживающей машины Ричи, постоянно работающей над его ферментационными экспериментами в кухонном закутке. Коллажи из магнитов на холодильнике со всякими каламбурами и грубыми шутками.

Благодаря ему Эдди чувствовал себя в своей квартире как дома. И с нетерпением возвращаться назад или встречать Ричи — было одним из лучших моментов этого опыта.

В свой выходной Ричи отправился на тестовую кухню, чтобы обсудить с Биллом очередное продление контракта. Поскольку это была частная встреча, Эдди остался дома и начал готовить ужин для них двоих.

Упомянутое занятие приостановилось, как только Эдди услышал, что входная дверь начала открываться. Он улыбнулся, быстро сполоснув руки в раковине и вытерев их о фартук.

— Милый, я дома! — донёсся от парадного входа голос Ричи с какими-то дразнящими нотками.

— С возвращением! — крикнул Эдди в ответ. Он вышел из кухни, чтобы поспешить навстречу Ричи.

Он не удивился той картине, что увидел, когда повернул за угол. Им обоим пришла в голову эта идея. Ричи был очень далёк от понятия «деловой партнёр», поэтому они решили, что будет забавно, если он явится на встречу с Биллом в полном костюме и с кейсом.

Упомянутый кейс был набит «Твиззлерами»¹. Идея Ричи.

Он не был удивлён, но сердце всё равно ёкнуло, когда он снова увидел его. Ричи хотел купить самый дешёвый костюм, который они только могли найти в секонд-хенде, но Эдди настоял, чтобы они пошли к портному и сшили хороший костюм на заказ. И _будь он проклят_ , если костюм не сидел на нём хорошо. Темно-синий, подчёркивающий цвет его глаз, с идеально ровными швами, акцентирующими взгляд на ширине плеч, и всё это дополнялось чёрным галстуком, который пришлось завязывать Эдди.

Ричи победоносно улыбнулся Эдди, и тому потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

— Итак, я… слышал, вы вызывали финансиста на дом, — сказал Ричи, используя свой «сладкоречивый» голос, который Эдди так нежно любил.

Он весело рассмеялся и подошёл ближе, пока не оказался прямо перед Ричи.

— О, да. Мой кредитный рейтинг сейчас _в руинах_. Я даже не могу взять микрозайм, — ответил Эдди.

— Тогда позвольте мне представиться, уважаемый сэр. Меня зовут Кейс. Кинк Кейс. Сексуальный бухгалтер, — объявил Ричи, протягивая Эдди ладонь для рукопожатия.

Эдди снова рассмеялся, пожимая руку Ричи и не выпуская её из своей хватки.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, мистер Кейс.

— Прошу вас. «Мистер Кейс» — это мой отец. Зовите меня просто «Кинк», — сказал Ричи, подмигнув Эдди и подняв его руку, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев. — Я просмотрел ваши финансовые данные. Вы совершенно правы. Они в руинах. Но я случайно заметил некоторые особенно хорошие цифры, вписанные _задним_ числом, они-то и привлекли моё внимание. И сэр, я полностью готов анал-лизировать ваши налоговые декларации, пока вы не будете до конца удовлетворены моими результатами. Я останусь здесь на всю ночь, если понадобится.

— Боже, я ненавижу, как это реально что-то делает со мной прямо сейчас. Чудик, — сказал Эдди, смеясь и одновременно притягивая Ричи к себе для поцелуя. Он хотел было быстро чмокнуть его в губы, но тут Ричи обнял его одной рукой за талию — и Эдди понял, что ему совсем не хочется отстраняться.

Поэтому они ещё несколько минут стояли у входной двери, тесно прижимаясь телами. Они никуда не торопились, лениво изучая губы друг друга.

Эдди со стоном остановился, когда руки Ричи начали играть сзади с завязками на его фартуке.

— Ладно, хватит. Пока что. Я готовлю ужин, — сказал он, усмехнувшись в ответ на разочарованный стон Ричи.

— Что? Ты не хочешь начать с закусок? — спросил Ричи, возвращаясь к своему обычному голосу.

— Заманчиво. Но ты же _знаешь_ , что случилось в прошлый раз, — сказал Эдди.

— Эй, я не против, если мы ещё раз закажем доставку. Будем поддерживать местный бизнес.

— Я уже разморозил мясо, мы не будем переводить еду.

Ричи сокрушённо вздохнул и в последний раз поцеловал Эдди в щёку, прежде чем выпустить его из объятий.

— Ладно. Нужна помощь?

Встречать Ричи дома — потрясающе, но именно это было любимой частью Эдди в их отношениях. Всю свою жизнь кулинария была односторонним обменом услугами. Он готовил для кого-то, он готовил для себя или кто-то другой готовил для него.

Впервые в жизни у него был кто-то, _с кем_ он мог готовить. Кто-то, против чьего присутствия на своей кухне он не возражал, кто хорошо ориентировался и иногда добавлял в блюдо что-то, что делало его ещё вкуснее. А когда они заканчивали, Эдди мыл посуду и передавал её Ричи, чтобы он стирал остатки воды.

Они занимались любовью и готовили разные блюда. Вместе они создавали то, чего Эдди не мог бы сделать в одиночку.

— Конечно, — сказал Эдди, не в силах удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать Ричи ещё раз. — Иди повесь свой пиджак и приходи ко мне на кухню, — добавил он, уже видя, как Ричи начал стряхивать с себя одежду, зная, что если он ничего не скажет, то пиджак закончит свой путь на крючке в прихожей.

— Я _и так_ его вешаю, — сказал Ричи, слегка нахмурившись.

— _Нет_. Повесь его в шкаф, говнюк. Это дорогой костюм, тебе нужно за ним хорошо следить.

— Да ладно тебе. Когда я снова его надену? — сухо спросил Ричи.

— По крайней мере, раз в месяц. Я серьёзно намерен сводить тебя в бар, чтобы покрасоваться тобой, а потом сорвать его с тебя в конце вечера, — объяснил Эдди, мягко похлопывая Ричи по бедру.

—… ну, так мы хотя бы отобьём наши деньги, — согласился Ричи. Он в последний раз поцеловал Эдди в лоб, игриво взъерошив ему волосы, и наконец ушёл, чтобы нормально повесить пиджак.

К радости Эдди, Ричи не стал полностью переодеваться. Он снял галстук, расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке и закатал рукава, но конечный результат всё равно постоянно отвлекал Эдди, пока они вдвоём готовили ужин. Ричи, должно быть, знал, что он делал с Эдди, регулярно останавливаясь и небрежно прислоняясь бедром к столу, скрестив руки таким образом, чтобы подчеркнуть массивность своих предплечий, пока они разговаривали друг с другом.

Несмотря на успешные попытки отвлечения внимания и несколько задержек в процессе для выражения привязанности, они не уходили далеко от основной задачи.

Когда Ричи чистил картошку, а Эдди приправлял бараньи отбивные, он решил затронуть тему встречи Ричи.

— Ну и… как всё прошло? — поинтересовался Эдди, чтобы немного поболтать. Он уже знал, что никаких проблем не будет, обычное дело. Встреча устраивалась только для того, чтобы Ричи подписал все документы, с которыми уже согласился ранее.

— Отлично, — небрежно ответил Ричи. — Мой наряд рассмешил Билла и Майка. Бев заставила сфотографироваться с ней. Они не согласились выдать мне следующую зарплату «Твиззлерами».

— Какая жалость, — прокомментировал Эдди, переворачивая бараньи отбивные, чтобы приправить их с другой стороны. — Может быть, если ты наденешь смокинг в следующий раз, они передумают. У нас есть ещё полгода, чтобы подготовить твоё предложение.

—… Ну, мы. На самом деле у нас будет чуть больше времени, чтобы подумать об этом, — добавил Ричи.

Эдди остановился и повернулся к нему. Ричи не повернулся в ответ, вместо этого сосредоточившись на своей работе с картошкой, пока Эдди пялился ему в спину.

— Дольше? Разве мы не устроим это перед следующим продлением контракта? — спросил Эдди.

— Да? Но так получилось, что мы… изменили срок.

—… О, — сказал Эдди, начиная складывать кусочки мозаики в своей голове. —… и как долго?

Ричи что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

— Я не расслышал.

— Два года.

У Эдди отвисла челюсть.

— Ого. Подожди… ты серьёзно? — спросил он.

— Да? — ответил Ричи, собирая в охапку картофельные очистки, чтобы выбросить их в мусорное ведро. — Ничего такого в этом нет. Типичный контракт на два года — такой же, как и для всех остальных.

— Да, но… это же _ты_. Ты подписал… — начал было Эдди, но тут же переключил внимание на язык тела Ричи. Его плечи слегка ссутулились, он даже не смотрел в сторону Эдди. Как обычно, он пытался преуменьшить значимость важного события. Он хотел сделать вид, что это не так уж важно, но Эдди знал, что решение ему далось намного тяжелее, чем он показывал.

Так что Эдди не стал допрашивать его. Пока что. Вместо этого он пересёк кухню, оказавшись позади Ричи, и обнял его, прижавшись щекой к спине.

— Я очень рад это слышать, приятель, — сказал Эдди. Он улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как ладони Ричи нежно скользнули по его рукам. —… Я рад, что ты остаёшься здесь. Тестовая кухня не была бы прежней без тебя.

Наконец плечи Ричи расслабились, и он улыбнулся.

— Да, конечно. Мой домовладелец будет _в восторге_. Он следующие несколько лет будет в основном получать бесплатные 2 тысячи долларов в месяц за наименее используемую квартиру в Саут-Энде, — сказал он.

Эдди легонько вцепился пальцами в ткань рубашки Ричи у него на животе.

—… ты ведь можешь не подписывать заново договор аренды, — тихо произнёс он.

— Что? — сказал Ричи, не совсем понимая намёк. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался правами скваттера²?

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Я имею в виду, что ты можешь просто переехать ко мне, тупица, — уточнил он.

— О… Ты серьёзно? — сказал Ричи, нервничая и колеблясь.

— Конечно. Ты по сути уже живёшь здесь. Можем передвинуть пару книжных шкафов, чтобы поставить твой аркадный автомат в гостиной. Если хочешь, — предложил Эдди, осторожно давая Ричи возможность отказаться.

—… ты уверен насчёт этого? Я имею в виду, я знаю, как важно для тебя иметь своё личное пространство, — сказал Ричи, возобновляя мягкие прикосновения пальцев к рукам Эдди.

— Положительно. «Моё пространство» не будет полным без тебя, — сказал Эдди.

Ричи полагал, что подобное решение повергнет его в бешеную панику. Так оно и было бы в прошлом. У него бы выступил пот на лбу, и он начал бы думать о том, как всё закончится, когда Эдди неизбежно устанет от него и вышвырнет на улицу без запасных вариантов для ночлега.

Но всё, что он чувствовал сейчас — это светлый трепет в груди. Тепло, берущее своё начало там, где руки Эдди прижимались к животу, и поднимающееся вверх по груди и шее к лицу, вниз — к пальцам ног, проникая глубоко-глубоко внутрь, туда, где он даже не знал, что физически может ощущать эмоции. Та его часть, которая, он считал, умерла много лет назад, снова прониклась жизнью.

—… Хорошо, — сказал Ричи и коротко кивнул.

— Правда? — спросил Эдди, крепче прижимая его к себе.

— Да, — ответил Ричи. Он повернулся в объятиях Эдди так, чтобы быть к нему лицом, и обхватил руками в ответ другого мужчину. — Моя аренда продлится ещё четыре месяца, но пока я могу сдать её в субаренду. Или выставить на «Эйрбиэнби»³. Что угодно.

— Я могу помочь тебе с этим, если хочешь. Нам придётся убраться у тебя в квартире перед тем, как туда кто-нибудь заедет. Было бы неплохо добавить ещё мебели, чтобы сделать обстановку привлекательнее. Нам надо будет купить набор полотенец– О! И мыло! В Фенуэй есть «Батстор», где продают мыло в форме крабов и омаров, я уверен, это понравится съёмщикам. У тебя в квартире полный набор кастрюль и сковородок? Нам ещё придётся купить набор кружек–

— Чувак, у меня есть где-то двадцать кружек, — сказал Ричи; его улыбка становилась всё шире по мере того, как Эдди углублялся в своё взволнованное планирование.

— Ты уже перенёс бо́льшую их часть сюда. И мы _не_ будем их возвращать. Никто не захочет пить свой утренний кофе из кружки в форме сисек, — сказал Эдди с лёгким смешком.

— А, ну да. Потому что это моя молочная кружка. Очевидно же, — ответил Ричи.

— Боже, какой же ты мерзкий! — воскликнул Эдди, на этот раз смеясь громче. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ричи, обнимая его лицо руками. — Не могу дождаться, когда ты станешь моим ужасным соседом… Ты, кстати, жил с кем-нибудь, кроме своей семьи?

— Я учился в колледже, придурок. И я не всегда грёб деньги лопатой, надо было как-то делить аренду.

— И на что это было похоже? Когда ты в последний раз с кем-то жил? Вы были друзьями с этим человеком? — поинтересовался Эдди.

— Это что, допрос? — спросил Ричи в ответ, снова рассеянно поигрывая завязками на фартуке Эдди. — Тогда я собираюсь начать взимать с тебя плату.

— О? — произнёс Эдди с лукавой улыбкой. Он снова наклонился и нежно поцеловал Ричи в губы. — Как долго ты вообще жил с кем-то? — спросил он. А затем ещё раз поцеловал, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос: — Какой у тебя кредитный рейтинг?

Ричи счастливо целовал его в ответ каждый раз и смеялся, а потом нацепил обратно свой «сладкоречивый голос Кинка Кейса».

— Как ваш бухгалтер, я должен сообщить вам, что экономика поцелуев сейчас находится в руинах. Поцелуи слишком часто происходят в наши дни, инфляция зашкаливает. Вам понадобится около тысячи таких, чтобы заплатить за подобную инсайдерскую информацию.

— А что случилось с «после твоих поцелуев у меня такое ощущение, как будто кто-то только что дал мне миллиард долларов»? — поинтересовался Эдди и надул губы.

— Как я уже сказал, экономика находится в руинах. Цифры больше ничего не значат.

— И что? Ты хочешь торговать информацией? Факт за факт? Выпей шот, чтобы задать вопрос?

— А _вот это_ идея, — сказал Ричи, снова возвращаясь к своему обычному голосу.

— Не получится. Это слишком просто для тебя, так будет нечестно, — возразил Эдди.

—… да, это правда. Нам придётся пить растворитель для краски, чтобы это было настоящей схваткой, — сказал Ричи.

— Предпочтительнее, чтобы это _не_ убило нас. Что-то вроде… острого соуса?

— О, это тоже было бы нечестно.

— И почему же нет?

— У тебя чувствительный рот младенца. Мне придётся начать кормить тебя грудью уже после третьего шота, чтобы облегчить твои страдания.

Эдди нахмурился и резко опустил ладони на плечи Ричи.

— Иди нахуй! Я на самом деле очень люблю острую еду! Это тебе стало плохо после того индийского ресторана, потому что ты съел слишком много карри «Фаал»⁴! — возмущённо воскликнул Эдди.

— Да, но я съел много, потому что оно мне понравилось. Ты съел полтарелки — и сказал, что закончил.

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь справиться с острой едой лучше, чем я? — спросил Эдди.

— Я так не думаю. Я знаю.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Давай так и сделаем, — сказал Эдди. Он остался в объятиях Ричи, но вытащил свой телефон из кармана, чтобы немедленно начать исследовать острые соусы. — Давай, _сука_ , устроим дуэль. Самые острые соусы в мире: тот, кто сможет попробовать больше, получает возможность втереть этот факт в лицо проигравшему и право поглумиться.

Ричи открыл было рот, чтобы согласиться и ответить на вызов Эдди, но на мгновение его осенила новая мысль.

—… А ты знаешь. Это было бы неплохой идеей для видео.

***

¹ **«Твиззлеры»** — конфета в виде красного стика из лакрицы.

² **Сква́ттерство** , сквотирование, или сквоттинг (англ. _Squatting_ ) — акт самовольного заселения покинутого или незанятого места или здания лицами (скваттерами или сквоттерами), не являющимися его юридическими собственниками или арендаторами, а также не имеющими иных разрешений на его использование.

³ **«Эйрбиэнби** (англ. _Airbnb_ ) — онлайн-площадка для размещения, поиска и краткосрочной аренды частного жилья по всему миру.

⁴ **Карри «Фаал»** — индийское блюдо, в котором сочетается десять видов острого перца.

***

_[Следующее видео является одной из двух окончательных версий, созданных монтажёром. Одна версия подверглась обрезке и была выложена на Ютубе для публичного просмотра. В ней опускаются некоторые личные темы и более эмоциональные сцены, в большей степени видео сосредоточено на острых соусах и их влиянии на актёров. Эта версия представляет собой чуть расширенную «режиссёрскую», сделанную только для глаз членов «Тестовой кухни Неудачников».]_

**«Острые крылышки» челлендж**

Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников»

Описание: _Ричи Тозиер и Эдди Каспбрак снова вернулись к своей вражде, чтобы решить новый жгучий вопрос. Кто же истинный повелитель острой еды? Смогут ли они сделать шаг навстречу этому вызову? Справятся ли они с жаром?_

[Начальная сцена. Эдди и Ричи сидят друг напротив друга за маленьким столиком. Перед каждым из них находится прямоугольная тарелка, на которой лежат восемь куриных крылышек. Около них выстроены в ряд восемь маленьких бутылочек соусов. Оба рассматривают крылышки и соусы.]

РИЧИ

… ты же понимаешь, что это вы**ет нам мозги?

ЭДДИ

О. Несомненно. Это была плохая идея.

[Играет ИНТРО.]

ЭДДИ

Здравствуйте, и добро пожаловать обратно на «Тестовую кухню Неудачников». Я ваш ведущий, Эдди Каспбрак.

РИЧИ

А я — ваш второй ведущий [Ричи начинает говорить как радиоведущий] DJ Рэко-о-о-ордс Тозиер!

ЭДДИ

Это Ричи. Наше соперничество продолжается. Как вы все знаете, мы уже давно соперничаем друг с другом. На данный момент он обошёл меня в семи схватках, но я всё ещё лидирую с восемью победами.

РИЧИ

[Возвращаясь к своему нормальному голосу] Так что я решил бросить вызов этому старому зануде для схватки, в которой я точно знаю, что надеру ему ж**у. «Острые крылышки» челлендж?

ЭДДИ

«Острые крылышки» челлендж.

РИЧИ

И, пожалуйста, расскажите, мистер Каспбрак. Что _такое_ челлендж «Острых крылышек»?

ЭДДИ

Ну, перед нами восемь куриных крылышек. Все покрыты разными острыми соусами, и каждый из этих соусов отличается степенью остроты, измеряемой по шкале Сковилла⁵. Начиная с наименее жгучего и заканчивая тем, который вы могли бы или не могли бы купить на чёрном рынке.

РИЧИ

Эй, приятель. То, что он слишком острый для общественного потребления — это не преступление.

ЭДДИ

Ты сказал мне, что должен был забрать бутылку лично. И заплатить наличными. И соус находится в немаркированной упаковке.

РИЧИ

Ну и что? Это один из моих старых друзей. Он очень эксцентричный парень.

[Эдди вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь, глядя на Ричи.]

РИЧИ

Послушай. Если бы парень, у которого я его достал, на самом деле был подонком, я бы ни за что не дал тебе его попробовать. Это безопасно.

ЭДДИ

Безопасно как, и я цитирую: «Где-то баджиллион единиц Сковилла, может быть».

РИЧИ

Эй, если ты хочешь пойти на попятную, то пожалуйста. И _тогда_ этот раунд будет за мной.

ЭДДИ

 _Мечтай_. Ну, подавай, Балабол.

[Ричи смеётся, и Эдди тоже начинает хихикать.]

РИЧИ

Игра началась! О. И чтобы наши зрители не заскучали, а также чтобы это видео длилось дольше тридцати минут и мы могли битком набить его рекламой–

ЭДДИ

Ричи, ради всего святого… [Эдди поворачивается к камере] у нас будет наш обычный лимит на два рекламных ролика. Не слушайте его.

РИЧИ

Мы будем задавать друг другу вопросы во время эпизода. Каждый из нас получает по одному вопросу за крылышко. Потом крылышки будут становиться острее, а вместе с ними — и вопросы.

ЭДДИ

Но мы не обязаны будем отвечать, если не хотим.

РИЧИ

Верно. Суть здесь заключается не в том, кто сможет ответить на большинство вопросов, а в острых крылышках.

ЭДДИ

Но я отвечу на большее количество вопросов, чем Ричи. О чём бы он ни спросил — это не встревожит меня.

РИЧИ

Это мы ещё посмотрим.

[В кадре появляется драматический снимок первой бутылки острого соуса.]

[БУТЫЛКА 1

**ХАЙ ФОНГ ШРИРАЧА**

2 200 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

[Эдди и Ричи откусывают по кусочку от своего первого куриного крылышка. Оба, кажется, довольны, кивая друг другу по мере того, как жуют. Проглотив пищу, Эдди заговаривает.]

ЭДДИ

Это классика. Добавляет немного остроты к блюду, но ничего не забирает у курицы.

РИЧИ

Я бы выпил целую бутылку этой дряни, чувак.

ЭДДИ

Я бы не советовал.

[Оба откусывают ещё по кусочку, искренне наслаждаясь вкусом.]

ЭДДИ

М-м-м. Итак. Первый вопрос. Если ты не против, я начну.

РИЧИ

Пожалуйста.

ЭДДИ

Ты начал свою карьеру в индустрии развлечений не как повар. Твоя основная работа — это комедия, но у тебя есть опыт в кулинарном искусстве. Почему ты заинтересовался кулинарией? С чего всё началось?

РИЧИ

Ну… честно говоря, мне просто нравилось заниматься всякой хе**ёй в детстве. Так что можно было сколько угодно раз попытаться намутить самодельную бомбу в гараже, пока у мамы не случится нервный срыв. Я думаю… нет. Я знаю, с чего всё началось. С моей сестры. У неё была одна из тех простых печей для выпечки. Она получила её в подарок на Рождество или типа того. Она очень быстро устала от неё, и эта штука просто стояла и пылилась. Поэтому, как только я понял, что она ничего не заметит, я тайком отволок печь в свою комнату. Я на самом деле не следовал ни одному рецепту из книги, я просто смешивал разное де**мо и отправлял его в духовку бесчисленное количество раз.

ЭДДИ

Как сумасшедший учёный.

РИЧИ

 _Именно_ , как сумасшедший учёный. Но иногда мои странные эксперименты оказывались вроде как сносными? Потом я понял, что мама разрешит мне делать на кухне всё, что я захочу, пока я «готовлю» и не устраиваю пожар. Мой папа тоже неплохо к этому относился, иногда он присоединялся ко мне, и мы понарошку разыгрывали кулинарные шоу, разговаривая странными голосами.

ЭДДИ

Это на самом деле довольно здорово. Вы снимали это на видео?

РИЧИ

Х*р его знает. Мы, наверное, могли взять камеру один раз. Если какие-то кассеты и есть, то они пылятся в коробке где-то на чердаке старых Тозиеров. Если они вообще сохранили их. Думаю, я мог бы спросить их как-нибудь, но прошёл, кажется… год или около того с тех пор, как я в последний раз писал своим родителям.

ЭДДИ

Го–… Даже на Рождество нет? Ричи.

РИЧИ

Что? С ними всё в порядке. Они дадут мне знать, если что-нибудь случится.

ЭДДИ

Мы поговорим об этом позже. Возвращаясь к теме, ты начал готовить в детстве. Ты ведь учился в колледже по этому профилю, верно?

РИЧИ

Э-э, да. Один семестр. По большей части я завалил все свои занятия, потому что как-то забыл, что там всё ещё нужно писать курсовые и так далее. С теми занятиями, где надо было работать на кухне, никаких проблем не было, но мои преподаватели _ненавидели_ меня. Ну. Одной я нравился. Но она тоже была ё***той, так что мы хорошо поладили. Она попыталась поговорить со мной по душам, чтобы я перестал маяться ерундой, и я ответил тем, что бросил учёбу и переехал в Калифорнию. А остальное — это история, которую вы можете почитать на моей страничке в Википедии или где-нибудь ещё.

ЭДДИ

Не совсем. Ещё один вопрос–

РИЧИ

Эта игра не так работает, ковбой. Если хочешь получить ещё информации, надо сделать глоток соуса.

ЭДДИ

Что? Я же задаю вопросы на одну и ту же тему–

РИЧИ

[Изображает, будто застёгивает рот на «замок».]

ЭДДИ

… Ладно. Этот соус в принципе даже не острый, это в основном кетчуп. [Эдди открывает бутылку «Шрирача» и делает из неё глоток, после чего вытирает рот салфеткой.] А теперь. Ты попал в комедию и перестал готовить.

РИЧИ

Ну, я всё равно готовил. Но типа чтобы произвести впечатление на кого-то. И я пару раз работал в фуд-траках и бургерных, когда только осваивался в комедии, но я бы не назвал себя «шеф-поваром».

ЭДДИ

Понятно. Но потом ты вернулся в кулинарию в «Кухне звёзд».

РИЧИ

[Преувеличенный стон] А-а-а. Да. Наверное, кто-то из команды кастинг-директора покопался тут и там и обнаружил, что я ходил в кулинарную школу. Подумал, что было бы здорово заиметь огромного руко**па на съёмочной площадке для комедийности. Я до сих пор не простил своего агента.

ЭДДИ

Но ты же очень хорошо показал себя на шоу! Ты занял второе место!

РИЧИ

Едва. Меня, скорее всего, выперли бы после четвёртого раунда, если бы Крисси Тайган не отправила одного из судей в больницу с пищевым отравлением.

ЭДДИ

Я думаю, ты бы победил, если бы остался. Я знаю, что шоу для тебя плохо закончилось, но всё выглядело так, будто ты правда наслаждался там в первых раундах. Это как-то связано с тем, что ты снова профессионально занялся кулинарией?

РИЧИ

… Не совсем, если честно. В смысле было здорово поначалу. Но… да. Записка, на которой всё кончилось, была отстойной.

ЭДДИ

Нам необязательно об этом говорить.

РИЧИ

Всё нормально. Я имею в виду, ты уже знаешь, что произошло. Но для тех, кто сейчас смотрит, всё, что вам нужно знать — это то, что у меня была де****вая неделя и я получил несколько плохих новостей, которые обрушились на меня прямо перед съёмками. Какой-то м***к завладел моей личной контактной информацией и послал мне странное загадочное сообщение типа: «Эй, чувак, я знаю твой секрет, и я собираюсь обнародовать его». У меня много секретов, поэтому я не знал, о чём он говорил, и это не выходило из моей головы. Так что я просто сжёг все мосты и постарался какое-то время не попадаться на глаза публике.

ЭДДИ

… и вот тогда…

РИЧИ

Тогда появился Большой Биллиам и стал _молить_ меня работать на тестовой кухне. Не буду врать, мне не очень-то понравилась эта идея. Мой агент тоже сказал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет: зарплата хр***вая и всё такое. Но Билл пообещал заплатить за перелёт и гостиницу, и мне было немного скучно, так что я подумал, да. Почему бы и нет.

ЭДДИ

И да, ты решил присоединиться после визита. Кажется, наша кухня была не такой уж де****вой, как ты думал.

РИЧИ

О нет, она была де****вой. Ты помнишь, как раньше выглядела комната отдыха? У нас там было типа. Два стула. И диван, который Билл купил на какой-то распродаже и в котором жила мышиная семейка. Я просто взглянул на твоё милое личико — и не смог отказаться от предложения.

ЭДДИ

[Улыбается] О, болтай больше.

РИЧИ

Что. Ты серьёзно этого не знал?

ЭДДИ

Что?

РИЧИ

Нет, ну да. Ты вроде как единственная причина, по которой я сейчас здесь, чувак.

ЭДДИ

… ты не шутишь.

РИЧИ

Я серьёзен, как ***** **** ***** ****** твоей ма–

ЭДДИ

 _ЧУВАК_.

РИЧИ

Что?

ЭДДИ

Я попрошу Майка отредактировать этот отрывок. Это было так– Ты хоть думаешь? Ты вообще думаешь перед тем, как сказать такое?

РИЧИ

Ни одного дня в моей жизни.

ЭДДИ

Тьфу. [Эдди потирает лицо руками]… а сейчас? Тебе нравится снова готовить?

[Ричи улыбается и вновь указывает на бутылку «Шрирача». Эдди морщится, показывая Ричи средний палец (зацензуренный мультяшным огоньком), и делает ещё один глоток.]

ЭДДИ

… Ну и?

РИЧИ

Да. Теперь, когда я снова могу делать всё, что захочу, чёрт возьми, вместо того, чтобы готовить в попытке оправдать чьи-то ожидания? Не знаю. Такое чувство, что я снова на маминой кухне. Это весело.

ЭДДИ

Хорошо. Я рад… Ладно, твоя очередь. Какой у тебя вопрос?

РИЧИ

Ты повёрнут на поддержании чистоты на кухне. Какое твоё любимое чистящее средство?

ЭДДИ

Иди н***й.

РИЧИ

Не сейчас, Эдди. Мы же снимаем.

ЭДДИ

Я задал тебе очень серьёзный вопрос!

РИЧИ

Этот _тоже_ серьёзный! Я спрашиваю тебя о твоих любимых вещах. К хорошим вопросам я перейду позже.

ЭДДИ

Тьфу… Это средства фирмы «Лизол». У них лучшие отзывы, и тебе не нужна тонна салфеток, чтобы стереть продукт.

РИЧИ

Они делают туалетную бумагу? Она бы пригодилась мне для моей–

ЭДДИ

Какая мерзость!!! [Немного смеётся.] Ты самый худший! Боже, мы– мы закончили с этой темой. Я двигаюсь дальше, и ты задаёшь следующий вопрос.

[Видео переходит к кадру следующей бутылки соуса.]

[Бутылка 2

**ОТВЕРГНУТАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА**

6 000 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

ЭДДИ

Ха. Как ты думаешь, почему они его так назвали? «Отвергнутая женщина».

РИЧИ

«В аду меньше злобы, чем в отвергнутой женщине».

ЭДДИ

А, ну да. [Эдди пытается откусить кусочек куриного крылышка]… Ну, я чувствую себя отвергнутым. Но не потому, что у меня во рту ад. Этот го**юк слаб.

РИЧИ

[Ест куриное крылышко и говорит с набитым ртом] Хорошо, неплохо. Начинает становиться немного острее. Но тоже ничем меня не пробирает.

ЭДДИ

Ты можешь хотя бы прикрыть рот рукой, если собираешься разговаривать с едой внутри?

[Ричи и не думал, вместо этого он раскрывает рот ещё шире.]

ЭДДИ

Поздравляю, половина наших зрителей только что закрыла вкладку с видео.

РИЧИ

Расслабься! Если они здесь, то привыкли к моему поведению. Ты хочешь услышать следующий вопрос или нет?

ЭДДИ

Хорошо. Давай.

РИЧИ

[Проглатывая последний кусочек курицы] Хорошо. Итак, как наши верные зрители теперь знают, раньше ты верил, что у тебя есть аллергия на типа… Всё. Но недавно ты сделал несколько тестов и обнаружил, что на самом деле у тебя нет никаких аллергий. Мир — это твоя устричная корзинка, и ты можешь съесть их столько, сколько захочешь. Теперь, когда у тебя появилось больше выбора, какое твоё любимое блюдо?

ЭДДИ

Ха. Это вообще-то неплохой вопрос.

РИЧИ

Ты думал, что я буду задавать только плохие вопросы?

ЭДДИ

Абсолютно.

РИЧИ

Справедливо.

ЭДДИ

Давай подумаем… [Эдди задумывается на какое-то время]… мне очень нравится есть картофельную запеканку. Я ел её с безлактозным сыром, конечно, но это ничто по сравнению с настоящей.

РИЧИ

Враньё чистой воды.

ЭДДИ

Что? Нет, нет. Я обожаю картофельную запеканку.

РИЧИ

Да. Но сейчас это не самое _любимое_ , что ты ешь.

ЭДДИ

А? Молю тебя, скажи. Что больше всего я люблю есть?

РИЧИ

 _Ты_ ё**ный фанатик детских готовых завтраков. Я серьёзно думаю, что однажды видел, как ты съел две миски «Лаки Чармс» за один день. Ещё и держишь пакетик с ними в шкафчике на работе, для обеденных перекусов.

ЭДДИ

[Смеётся] о. О боже. Ты прав.

РИЧИ

У тебя есть проблема. На самом деле мы не снимаем видео для тестовой кухни, эти камеры ненастоящие. Это вмешательство⁶, и тебе нужна помощь.

ЭДДИ

[Всё ещё смеётся] Заткнись! Моя мама никогда не разрешала мне есть их в детстве! Я навёрстываю упущенное!.. Кстати говоря о детстве, это фактически подводит к моему следующему вопросу. В детстве, ты рассказывал, ты проводил бо́льшую часть своего времени в зале игровых автоматов.

РИЧИ

Да, чувак. Я практически жил там, им стоило бы брать с меня арендную плату.

ЭДДИ

По твоему экспертному мнению, лучшая игра всех времён и народов — это … и почему?

РИЧИ

О, _легкотня_. Это же «Стрит Файтер». Вне конкуренции.

ЭДДИ

И почему же?

РИЧИ

Потому что это лучшая игра всех времён и народов? Я не знаю, чувак. Я знаю, что у неё не лучший дизайн. Он самый простой. Но в неё можно играть одному или с кем-то, и… она просто помогла мне пережить несколько по-настоящему трудных лет. Это не такая игра, где надо слишком много думать, или типа углубляться в психоанализ, или что-то такое. И я был реально хорош в ней. Так что это ещё и был огромный толчок для повышения моей самооценки.

ЭДДИ

Чёрт, я уже много лет в неё не играл. Мы должны как-нибудь сыграть вместе.

РИЧИ

Ты уверен? Ты же ненавидишь проигрывать в видеоигры. Я _отпинаю_ твою ж**у. Тебе нельзя будет плакать, когда я тебя побью.

ЭДДИ

Ты даже не представляешь, на какие разрушения я способен.

РИЧИ

О, я представляю. Я видел, как ты рвал мой чемодан в поисках паспорта.

ЭДДИ

Если бы ты организовал содержимое своего чемодана вместо того, чтобы бросать в него всё подряд, мне бы не пришлось–

[Грубая склейка: третья бутылка острого соуса.]

[Бутылка 3

**Острый соус Безумца Джерри «Повреждение мозга»**

11 000 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

ЭДДИ

Я не думаю, что тебе стоит пробовать его, Ричи. Ты и так уже пострадал от большого количества повреждений мозга в своей жизни. У тебя осталось не так уж много мозговых клеток, которые можно уничтожить.

РИЧИ

[Смеётся] Иди н***й, Каспбрак. Джерри, _должно быть_ , реально безумец, если думает, что сможет одолеть меня.

[Эдди и Ричи оба пробуют свои куриные крылышки.]

ЭДДИ

… Ху-у-ух… ладно. Да, это… уже начинает пробирать.

РИЧИ

Чёрт, Джерри. Ты ведь не шутил.

ЭДДИ

Но мне нравится. Я бы реально съел его за ужином. Это… а что в нём? [Эдди берёт бутылку, просматривая ингредиенты.] Манго… мандарины… здесь определённо можно прочувствовать цитрусовые. Мне нравится.

РИЧИ

Купим немного в следующий раз, когда будем в магазине. Я мог бы снова вз**бать себе мозги этой штукой.

ЭДДИ

Обязательно. Итак, о нашем следующем сегменте мы договорились заранее, чтобы немного изменить формулу. Мы назвали его «История фотоснимка». Мы оба достали по одной фотографии из социальных сетей друг друга и сейчас объясним, что на них происходит.

РИЧИ

Что было невозможно для меня, потому что у тебя нет аккаунтов в социальных сетях.

ЭДДИ

У тестовой кухни есть! Я постоянно появляюсь там на фото!

РИЧИ

Да, но это не забавные фотографии. Мои фотки — это комедийная золотая жила.

ЭДДИ

О, заткнись. Вот.

[Эдди достаёт планшет и листает галерею, пока не натыкается на фотографию, которую он хочет показать Ричи. Ричи смотрит на неё и смеётся, фото появляется в нижнем углу экрана. На снимке Ричи лежит на диванчике в комнате отдыха тестовой кухни. Он явно крепко спит. На нём громоздится гора всяких предметов, начиная от степлеров и заканчивая мисками, ложками, апельсинами, яблоками и даже чем-то вроде маленького тостера.]

РИЧИ

То, что вы здесь видите — называется «преследованием на рабочем месте». Это пытка. Я не могу поверить, что ты показываешь это нашей аудитории.

ЭДДИ

Это было довольно забавно.

РИЧИ

Да, когда ты не был тем, кто проснулся с кучей де**ма, устроившейся на тебе сверху. [Ричи поворачивается к камере.] Видите ли, зрители, я ещё не жил в Бостоне, когда было сделано это фото. Я жил в Калифорнии, и мне приходилось летать сюда каждый раз, когда я собирался снимать видео или хотел навестить своих друзей. А перелёт из Лос-Анджелеса в Бостон очень утомителен, поэтому иногда мне нужно было быстро вздремнуть на диване, чтобы я не потерял сознание посреди кухни. И _кто-то_ подумал, что это будет смешно — обложить меня ложками, пока я не проснусь.

ЭДДИ

[Смеётся] Это Бев начала!

РИЧИ

И ты присоединился!

ЭДДИ

Все присоединились!

РИЧИ

Да. Короче говоря, очевидно, когда я где-то с людьми, которым я _думал_ , что могу доверять, я крепко сплю, поэтому я вообще не просыпался, пока куча не стала слишком высокой и тонна швабр не упала сверху на пол. На котором я развалился десять секунд спустя, потому что я не привык просыпаться с тостером, копающимся в моей ж**е.

ЭДДИ

О, ты был _в порядке_.

РИЧИ

Я никогда тебе этого не прощу.

ЭДДИ

Ты опубликовал это фото в своём Твиттере!

РИЧИ

А, ну да. Потому что это было смешно.

ЭДДИ

Ты такой лицемер.

РИЧИ

Один из лучших.

[Ричи берёт планшет, открывая свою выбранную фотографию и показывая её Эдди, у которого немедленно появляется широкая улыбка на лице.]

ЭДДИ

Снуп Догг!

[Появляется фото. Это снимок, сделанный на тестовой кухне, на котором Эдди и Снуп Догг стоят бок о бок. Снуп Догг бросает в камеру знак мира, а Эдди с широкой улыбкой показывает два больших пальца вверх.]

РИЧИ

Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты поклонник Снуп Догга.

ЭДДИ

Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? В смысле. Я не знаю, считаюсь ли я вообще поклонником. Я начинал не с его музыки, но мне она очень нравится. Ты не можешь послушать «Кто я такой» и сказать мне, что это плохая песня. Это же классика! Он буквально столп рэп-сообщества, чувак. Типа он безумно талантливый. Тем более он очень хороший парень в реальной жизни, один из самых крутых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

РИЧИ

И ты собираешься объяснить, как вы с мистером Доггом стали лучшими друзьями?

ЭДДИ

Он _не_ мой лучший друг, он просто вежлив со всеми. В общем, Кэлвин сначала связался с Биллом–

РИЧИ

Подожди. Вы с ним на короткой ноге?

ЭДДИ

Э-э… да? Я не знаю. Мы разговаривали, и мне показалось странным называть его «Снупом», поэтому я спросил, предпочитает ли он своё настоящее имя или свой псевдоним. Он сказал мне, что не возражает ни против того, ни против другого, так что я просто стал называть его «Кэлвином».

РИЧИ

Понятно. Кажется, однажды я назвал его «Снупи Ди», и он просто посмеялся над этим, я не думаю, что он строго относится к псевдонимам или прозвищам.

ЭДДИ

Да. Итак, он связался с Биллом, потому что он посмотрел некоторые наши видео и хотел взглянуть на кухню. Видимо, ему просто нравится… смотреть нас? Для развлечения? Б***ь. Может быть, в итоге он посмотрит и это. Боже.

РИЧИ

[В камеру] Как оно, Спупс?

ЭДДИ

Если ты смотришь это видео, Кэлвин, ещё раз большое спасибо, что посетил нас. Это было реально _потрясно_.

РИЧИ

Ты упускаешь самую важную часть.

ЭДДИ

Какую?

РИЧИ

Ту, где он хотел встретиться именно с тобой, потому что твои видео — его любимые?

ЭДДИ

[Смущённо закрывает лицо руками] О боже. Я до сих пор не знаю, почему–

РИЧИ

Он сказал, что ты смешной, чувак!

ЭДДИ

Кажется, он думал, что мои «нервы» — это была игра на камеру или типа того. Он встретил меня и сказал типа: «О, так ты действительно такой в реальной жизни». Я всё ещё не могу в это поверить.

РИЧИ

Но ему это понравилось!

ЭДДИ

Наверное? Так что… да. Теперь у меня есть его номер, и он сказал позвонить ему, если я когда-нибудь приеду в Лос-Анджелес.

РИЧИ

Значит, ты приехал бы в Лос-Анджелес повидаться со Снуп Доггом, но не ко мне. Моё сердце разбито.

ЭДДИ

О, успокойся, ты даже больше не живёшь там. И я бы поехал _с тобой_. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я возьму тебя с собой, чтобы повидаться с Кэлвином.

РИЧИ

Чувак. Как ты думаешь, Снуп Догг нас выкурит?

ЭДДИ

Ты же знаешь, что он не проводит свои дни только покуривая травку? Вообще-то, он очень хороший повар, мы много об этом говорили.

РИЧИ

Как голливудский инсайдер, я могу смело заверить тебя, что травка — это твёрдые девяносто девять процентов его времяпрепровождения.

ЭДДИ

… ладно, да. Но я никогда на самом деле… Эм. Не пробовал раньше.

РИЧИ

[В камеру] Ждите нашу следующую видео-коллаборацию: «Эдди впервые курит травку со Снуп Доггом».

ЭДДИ

Мы _не_ будем это снимать.

[В кадре появляется четвёртая бутылка острого соуса.]

[Бутылка 4

**СОУС «ПОСЛЕСМЕРТИЕ БЛЭР»**

49 000 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

[Эдди и Ричи поднимают свои куриные крылышки в тосте, а затем кусают их. Они кажутся в полном порядке несколько секунд, а потом черты лица Эдди искажаются.]

ЭДДИ

… о. Ч… ха.

РИЧИ

Что случилось? Какие-то проб… гха-а… проблемы? Приятель?

ЭДДИ

О, да ладно, тебе самому не лучше. Это… _ого_.

РИЧИ П

о крайней мере мы наконец-то добрались до реального вкуса. Ху! Этот соус– О боже, всё стало только хуже. Как это может становиться хуже?

ЭДДИ

Это как… освобождение от времени. Или типа того. Н***й. Это больше не приятно.

РИЧИ

Сейчас уже речь идёт не о том, чтобы хорошо провести время. Это не приправка. Это война.

ЭДДИ

Ага, и я собираюсь выиграть эту войну. Так что лучше приспособиться. Кстати о войне… у меня есть гипотетическая ситуация для тебя.

РИЧИ

И у меня есть гипотетический ответ.

ЭДДИ

Хорошо. Итак, предположим, что наступает апокалипсис. И это зомби-апокалипсис, так что внезапно появляется куча немёртвых людей, которые снуют тут и там. Ты можешь объединиться только с одним членом тестовой кухни, чтобы попытаться выжить. Кого ты выберешь?

РИЧИ

Тебя, конечно же.

ЭДДИ

[Закатывает глаза, но улыбается] Мы бы далеко не ушли.

РИЧИ

Ты шутишь? Ты как маленькая версия кровожадного питбуля. Мне бы даже не пришлось ничего делать, я бы просто дал тебе топор и смотрел, как ты выносишь всё вокруг.

ЭДДИ

Ты либо сильно переоцениваешь мои физические возможности, либо недооцениваешь мои тревожные расстройства.

РИЧИ

Ну и ладно. Если мы не выживем, по крайней мере мы хоть будем вместе.

ЭДДИ

… конечно. Но. Если бы я вроде как уже превратился в зомби и ты не смог бы выбрать меня, кого бы ты выбрал тогда?

РИЧИ

М-м-м… Майка. Да. Потому что он довольно крепкий, и он знает много разной х***и. Он мог бы настроить для нас систему фильтрации воды или типа того. И мы бы посадили тебя на цепь и держали рядом как нашего зомби-питомца. Кормили бы тебя овечьими мозгами, чтобы ты не падал духом, и дали бы тебе отдельную комнату в нашей штаб-квартире.

ЭДДИ

Это ужасная идея.

РИЧИ

Ну и напрасно. Я не смог бы просто оставить тебя… [Ричи немного грустит, когда говорит об этом, и затихает. Но потом он слегка качает головой, продолжая разговор.] А как насчёт тебя? Если бы меня зомбировали и тебе пришлось бы попрощаться со мной, кого бы ты взял с собой?

ЭДДИ

Это твой вопрос в этом раунде? Или ты хочешь сделать глоток из бутылки ради него?

РИЧИ

Да ладно тебе. Это несправедливо. Ты пил из бутылки детский соус.

ЭДДИ

Можешь не делать полный глоток. Половину. А потом я всё расскажу.

РИЧИ

[Глядя на бутылку]… Не. Это того не стоит. Я вытащу из тебя ответ позже.

ЭДДИ

Хорошо. Зануда.

РИЧИ

Тогда _ты_ пей из бутылки, раз ты такой крутой парень!

ЭДДИ

Я уже задал свой вопрос. Мне не надо.

РИЧИ

Св***чь. Хорошо. [На лице появилось хмурое выражение, но оно быстро сменяется ухмылкой]… У тебя есть какие-нибудь татуировки?

ЭДДИ

[Выглядит абсолютно сбитым с толку этим вопросом, но затем ухмыляется] Иди н***й.

РИЧИ

Что? Мы же говорили, что вопросы будут становиться острее.

ЭДДИ

Ты же знаешь ответ на этот вопрос!

РИЧИ

Но зрители не знают и, возможно, никогда не узнают. Ты можешь пропустить его, если хочешь.

ЭДДИ

Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу! Я имею в виду, что я не могу просто не ответить — это ещё хуже. Теперь все знают, что у меня есть какая-то татуировка, и будут предполагать, что всё намного ужаснее, чем есть на самом деле, если я не отвечу.

РИЧИ

Ну и-и-и? Что же это?

ЭДДИ

Тьфу. Это… э-э, типа. Череп. На моей… Эм, в области бедра. Это так специально, чтобы её не было видно, если я буду в халате. [Он тихо смеётся про себя.] Это, блять, глупо. Я набил её, когда учился в колледже, потому что хотел сделать что-то сумасшедшее. Я просто зашёл в салон и выбрал дизайн с одного из этих огромных постеров для примеров работ. И она совсем не большая! Она маленькая. Но по сути дело было не в татуировке или дизайне, а ну… в восстании. Или типа того. Я даже не высидел весь сеанс, его только наполовину затушевали, потому что у меня начался приступ паники и я ушёл. Это глупо.

РИЧИ

Это не глупо. Это очень мило.

ЭДДИ

[Краснеет] О боже, прекрати.

РИЧИ

Но это правда! Малыш Эдди берёт и делает что-то дикое и сумасшедшее! Это очаровательно!

ЭДДИ

Хватит!

[Грубая склейка: пятая бутылка.]

[Бутылка 5

**ВЫ НЕ СМОЖЕТЕ СПРАВИТЬСЯ С ЭТИМ ОСТРЫМ СОУСОМ**

80 000 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

ЭДДИ

Не говори мне, что я могу, а чего не могу сделать.

РИЧИ

Да, чёрт возьми, Эдс. Выскажи ему всё.

ЭДДИ

 _Ты_ не сможешь справиться с этим острым соусом.

РИЧИ

Я смогу и справлюсь с этим острым соусом.

[Они откусывают по кусочку от следующего куриного крылышка. Их пробирает за секунду, и оба испускают совместный стон боли от обжигающего вкуса.]

ЭДДИ

 _ЗА ЧТО_?!

РИЧИ

Я… ха… н***й, чувак. Просто н***й.

ЭДДИ

Кто это сделал? [Берёт бутылку, чтобы найти дополнительную информацию.] Серьёзно, я напишу продавцу, чтобы потом отправить им гневные письма. Это жесть!

РИЧИ

Как выяснишь — расскажи мне. Мне нужно знать, куда потом отправить свой больничный счёт. Ты вообще ещё можешь почувствовать хоть какой-нибудь вкус? Кажется, я только что утратил свои вкусовые рецепторы.

ЭДДИ

Кажется, я– О, Б***Ь. Йа-а! А вот и вторая волна!

РИЧИ

Какая вторая в– ХФР-Р. Б***ь, чувак!

ЭДДИ

Пожалуйста, просто задай следующий вопрос, чтобы мне было о чём ещё подумать.

РИЧИ

Да, хорошая идея. Так… [Ричи смотрит вниз на свой список вопросов, колеблясь несколько мгновений]… в общем, эм. Перечисли мне несколько своих хороших качеств.

ЭДДИ

… что?

РИЧИ

Ну, знаешь. Что делает тебя классным? И не просто дешёвое хвастовство, которое ты исполняешь, будучи маленьким го***ком. Я имею в виду, раскрути себя по-настоящему. У тебя есть куча материала.

ЭДДИ

Я… я правда не знаю.

РИЧИ

Всё ты знаешь. Да ладно, приятель. Если ты не ответишь, то это сделаю я, и я тебя до чёртиков засмущаю.

ЭДДИ

Тьфу. Хорошо. Наверное… я не знаю. Я хорошо готовлю.

РИЧИ

Слишком просто. Что ещё?

ЭДДИ

И… б***ь, почему это так трудно. Это всё из-за острого соуса. Я не могу сейчас думать.

РИЧИ

У нас целый день впереди.

ЭДДИ

… Я очень пунктуальный человек. Если я говорю, что буду где-то в определённое время, я всегда прихожу по крайней мере на несколько минут пораньше.

РИЧИ

Иногда и на час раньше.

ЭДДИ

Это вежливо! Лучше прийти пораньше, чем опоздать!

РИЧИ

Это не очень-то вежливо, если ты начинаешь метать де**мо, когда кто-то опаздывает на пять минут.

ЭДДИ

Да, ну это неуважение. _Ричи_.

РИЧИ

Сейчас речь не обо мне, сосредоточься. Я не дам тебе остановиться, пока не решу, что ты перечислил достаточно хороших качеств. Что ещё?

ЭДДИ

Это глупо.

РИЧИ

 _И_?

ЭДДИ

… и я думаю, что очень забочусь о своих друзьях. Я бы всё для вас сделал, ребята. И я нахожусь в приличной физической форме, наверное, я бы не сказал, что я не привлекателен.

РИЧИ

[Свистит по-волчьи.]

ЭДДИ

Хватит.

РИЧИ

Ну же, красавчик. Давай вытащим из тебя ещё одно хорошее.

ЭДДИ

Я, э-э… я очень хорошо рассчитываю свои налоги.

РИЧИ

[Издаёт звук «красной кнопки»] И-И-И. Нет. Это не пойдёт. Попробуй ещё раз.

ЭДДИ

Иди н***й! Хорошо… [Он на мгновение задумывается, а потом мягко улыбается]… Один мудрый человек однажды сказал мне, что я храбрее, чем я думаю.

РИЧИ

[Эти слова вызывают искреннюю улыбку у Ричи]… похоже, это очень умный парень. Очень внимательный.

ЭДДИ

У него это бывает. Теперь я закончил? Может, перейдём к следующему вопросу?

РИЧИ

Хорошо. Ты уже достаточно настрадался.

ЭДДИ

Отлично. Так. Мы сейчас в принципе все знаменитости, но ничья карьера на тестовой кухне не сравнится с твоей. Ты уже давно знаменит.

РИЧИ

Я _работаю_ уже давно. Знаменит я чуть больше десяти лет.

ЭДДИ

И всё-таки. На что это похоже? Некоторые люди узнают меня, но ты буквально известен в каждой семье. Тебе это нравится?

РИЧИ

Не совсем… я имею в виду. В этом есть свои плюсы. Иногда мне достаётся реально дорогое де**мо бесплатно, и я могу забронировать какие-нибудь довольно шикарные заведения. Но, наверное, мне не нравится это так сильно, как я надеялся.

ЭДДИ

Почему нет?

РИЧИ

Это такой стресс, просто п**дец, чувак. Только один или, может быть, два человека в год подходят ко мне на улице, чтобы сказать мне, что им нравится моя работа. Большинству людей от тебя что-то надо, когда они гонятся за тобой по кварталу, понимаешь? Типа они хотят позже продать твой автограф. Или им нужна фотка. Или они хотят показать тебе какой-то смешной твит, который они написали о тебе, или заставить тебя сказать что-нибудь странное на свою камеру. И типа иногда это происходит, просто когда я выхожу купить сигарет. Но каждый раз, когда к тебе кто-то подходит, ты не можешь вести себя с ними как м***к. Они не понимают, почему у тебя хорошее или плохое настроение. Так что ты просто должен исполнить для них какое-нибудь шоу, даже если у тебя нет никаких сил.

ЭДДИ

Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Я знаю, некоторые знаменитости даже не стараются.

РИЧИ

Да. И я не могу сказать, что виню их. Ты один раз оступился — и вдруг все в интернете называют тебя куском де**ма. Так что лучший вариант — просто улыбаться и терпеть.

ЭДДИ

Значит… Для фанатов, которые это смотрят. Ты не хочешь, чтобы к тебе подходили на улице?

РИЧИ

Нет! Нет, в смысле– я тоже был на другой стороне. Я встречал некоторых людей, на которых я реально смотрю снизу вверх, и я очень волновался и просто хотел сказать им, насколько они круты. Но вы можете просто типа сказать об этом, пожать им руку и идти дальше по своим делам. Когда люди подходят ко мне так — это правда здорово. Правильный способ поднять самооценку и избежать неловкости.

ЭДДИ

Я _знал_ , что отчасти тебе это нравится.

РИЧИ

Я — валидационная губка. Мне нужно постоянно слышать похвалу и комплименты, иначе я съёжусь и умру. Пожалуйста, говорите мне и дальше, что вы считаете меня смешным.

ЭДДИ

 _Я_ считаю тебя смешным.

РИЧИ

Видишь? Именно поэтому я держу тебя при себе. Ты нахваливаешь меня лучше всех. А ещё твоя задница — это _безумие_. Типа с ума сойти–

ЭДДИ

Ясно, понятно.

[Кадр сменяется шестой бутылкой.]

[Бутылка 6

**ХИЩНИК БОЛЬШАЯ БЕЛАЯ АКУЛА**

175 000 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

ЭДДИ

… ты заметил, что названия этих соусов становятся всё более жуткими по мере того, как мы продвигаемся дальше?

РИЧИ

Знаешь, большие белые акулы на самом деле не такие страшные. Не в том смысле, в котором их боятся большинство людей. Да, если одна из них схватит тебя, она с мясом оторвёт тебе руку, но ты знаешь, сколько людей в год подвергаются нападению больших белых акул? В среднем около восьмидесяти. _На всей планете_. Две тысячи человек в год умирают от удара молнии. Знаешь, сколько людей в среднем умирает от нападения акул? Четыре. Четыре человека. Из семи с половиной миллиардов! И шансы, что это произойдёт, буквально менее вероятны, чем шанс получить удар молнии. Ты ничего не говоришь.

ЭДДИ

… о. Извини, я просто–… ты заговорил со мной о статистике, и мой мозг на секунду закоротило.

РИЧИ

[Вопросительно приподнимает бровь] А? Это что-то делает с тобой?

ЭДДИ

Мы поговорим об этом позже. _Откуда_ ты вообще всё это знаешь?

РИЧИ

[Пожимает плечами] Ну. В детстве мне очень нравились фильмы ужасов. Я обожал «Челюсти», поэтому я увлёкся изучением акул. Оказалось, они не такие крутые в реальной жизни.

ЭДДИ

Значит, ты говоришь, что этот соус поднимет пыль, но в целом разочарует нас.

РИЧИ

Я говорю, что нам нужно будет подать в суд за заведомо ложную рекламу, если он не такой острый, как говорится.

ЭДДИ

Точно.

[Они берут свои куриные крылышки и откусывают по кусочку. Они немного жуют, и Эдди закрывает глаза.]

ЭДДИ

Боже. Он ещё не попал в цель. Это будет очень плохо. Очень. Очень плохо.

РИЧИ

Видишь? Я же говорил. Большие белые акулы — полная–

ЭДДИ

Нет. Ричи… Нет. Это начинается медленно. Это… ох-х-х-хорошо.

РИЧИ

… Да. Нет. Начинается. Меня пробирает.

ЭДДИ

[Икает] о… О не– [Снова икает.] Хватит!

РИЧИ

Я же ничего не делаю!

ЭДДИ

Не ты! Я– [икает] кричу на свои лёгкие, чтобы– [снова икает] ОНИ ПРЕКРАТИЛИ ЭТО!

РИЧИ

[Наклоняется немного вперёд, явно с трудом, и осторожно подносит салфетку ко рту, но не касается его, чтобы вытереть, а потом снова выпрямляется] Эй, чувак. Послушай. Я сейчас потянусь за стаканом молока, и мне надо, чтобы ты не осуждал меня за это. Я прямо сейчас не очень хорошо провожу время.

ЭДДИ

Нет, я– [икает] я собирался сделать то же самое. Да.

[Оба одновременно тянутся к стаканам с молоком. Эдди делает несколько осторожных глотков, а Ричи опрокидывает половину стакана одним махом.]

ЭДДИ

Чувак.

РИЧИ

Мне нужно покрыть все мои внутренности молоком. Б***ь, ты чувствуешь это в своём животе? Кажется, это впервые, когда я почувствовал, как что-то обжигает мой желудок.

ЭДДИ

Уже готов [икает] сдаться? Мы можем покончить с этим прямо сейчас.

РИЧИ

Чёрта с два. Но нам, наверно, нужно сделать перерыв? Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но ты икаешь. Это очень отвлекает.

ЭДДИ

[Показывает Ричи средний палец и икает.]

[Грубая склейка: некоторое время спустя, когда икота Эдди прекратилась.]

ЭДДИ

Ну вот. Видишь? Больше не икаю.

РИЧИ

 _Пока что_. Ещё не вечер. У нас впереди ещё два крылышка.

ЭДДИ

О, не смей делать вид, что тебя тоже не подкосило. Я вижу пот на твоём лице даже отсюда.

РИЧИ

Это из-за освещения. И у нас нет команды гримёров, которые вытирали бы мне лоб каждые две минуты.

ЭДДИ

Ну да, _конечно_. Следующий вопрос… В общем. Опять повторюсь. Мы не обязаны отвечать на эти вопросы, если не хотим. Но мы всё ближе к концу видео, так что…

РИЧИ

Эй, Эдс. Всё нормально. Просто спроси. Мы просто вырежем этот момент и пойдём дальше, если не захотим отвечать.

ЭДДИ

Точно. Мы оба согласились с этим.

РИЧИ

Именно так.

ЭДДИ

Окей. Итак… ты уже довольно давно являешься комиком. И ты часто шутил на некоторые выходящие за рамки темы в прошлом, что принесло тебе репутацию женоненавистника и бабника. Как много из твоего комедийного набора было для камеры, а какая его часть настоящая?

РИЧИ

Да… глубокий вопрос. Я имею в виду, по самый локоть–

ЭДДИ

Мы правда можем не говорить об этом.

РИЧИ

Да не. Мы можем.

ЭДДИ

Ты опять делаешь эту «неудобную» штуку.

РИЧИ

Какую штуку?

ЭДДИ

Ту, когда все твои шутки становятся на миллион процентов озабоченнее, как только ты начинаешь нервничать. Тебе неудобно говорить об этом. Мы вырежем–

РИЧИ

У меня во рту сейчас словно ползает тысяча огненных муравьёв, чувак. Весь смысл этого видео заключается в том, чтобы нам стало «немного неудобно». Ты дашь мне ответить или нет?

ЭДДИ

Э-э, конечно. Давай.

РИЧИ

Окей. В общем… одну секунду [Ричи делает ещё один глоток молока.] Короче, есть короткий ответ и длинный. Короткий ответ: все комики — самые настоящие пи***болы. Никогда не верьте тому, что вы услышите в стендапе. Историю обработали тысячу раз, чтобы сделать её смешной, и каждый раз она понемногу изменялась. Ни капли правды. Всё это подделка.

ЭДДИ

Ну, не знаю. А как насчёт тех, кто известен мрачным материалом? Например, Мария Бэмфорд⁷.

РИЧИ

О, это совсем другое дело. Большей части печального де**ма, которое ты слышишь со сцены, можно верить. В большинстве своём это всё правда. Вот шуткам нельзя верить. А мой материал — это шутки, целиком и полностью куча лошадиного де**ма.

ЭДДИ

Но это короткий ответ. Мне придётся остановить тебя, чтобы длинный ответ не уничтожил полностью твою карьеру стендап-комика?

РИЧИ

Ты бы поверил мне, если бы я сказал, что я взялся за это видео, зная, что собираюсь намеренно уничтожить свою карьеру стендап-комика?

ЭДДИ

Я бы не назвал это хорошим карьерным решением, но ты же знаешь, что я всё равно тебя прикрою. Кроме того, мы можем начать резать видео в любой момент.

РИЧИ

Финальный ролик будет длиться пять секунд. Только мы вдвоём едим куриные крылышки и корчим страдальческие гримасы.

ЭДДИ

Нет, видео просто никогда не увидит свет. Оно будет пылиться в тёмных закутках секретных архивов Майка.

РИЧИ

Значит, наши страдания будут напрасны.

ЭДДИ

Именно так. А теперь слово за вами, мистер Тозиер.

РИЧИ

Ладно. Итак, длинный ответ… я не намного лучше в реальной жизни. Я имею в виду, не говоря о той части про женоненавистничество и прочее. Я совсем не такой. Но я несу всякое де**мо, которое я не должен говорить, всё время. И я, наверное, пью больше, чем следовало бы. Любой, кто ненавидит мой сценический образ, скорее всего, ненавидел бы меня и в реальной жизни. Даже люди, которые смотрят видео тестовой кухни, скорее всего, не захотели бы общаться со мной вживую: с воздействием Ричи Тозиера намного сложнее справиться, когда поблизости нет редактора, который вырежет худшие части.

ЭДДИ

Это неправда! На самом деле с тобой очень здорово проводить время.

РИЧИ

… когда мы впервые встретились, ты сказал мне, что собираешься засунуть полотенце для рук так глубоко в моё горло, что оно выйдет из моей ж**ы и наградит меня зверским геморроем.

ЭДДИ

… О. Я так сказал? Серьёзно?

РИЧИ

Мгм.

ЭДДИ

О. Ну… хорошо, но ты был _очень_ грубым–… Я понял, о чём ты говоришь. _Но_. Ты просто производишь очень плохое первое впечатление. Когда ты теплеешь к людям, ты на самом деле очень заботливый и славный. Твой сценический образ — вот _настоящий_ козёл. У тебя был целый монолог о том, что женщины рождаются глупыми.

РИЧИ

[Стонет] Боже, я его ненавидел. Но это был один из моих самых популярных. Люди до сих пор цитируют его. Этот монолог будет преследовать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь, и… Эй, я, наверно, это заслужил. Я сам застелил свою постель, теперь я должен спать в ней. Но хуже всего то, что никто не понял единственную хорошую часть этого монолога.

ЭДДИ

Там есть хорошая часть?

РИЧИ

Одна. Моя заключительная реплика. Короче, я весь вечер только и делаю, что несу всякую чушь о женщинах, так? Опять же, ничего из этого не представляет собой никакого смысла. Это не моё настоящее мнение. Это всё просто… мусор, который обычные парни говорят о женщинах. Если вы думаете, что это смешно, то это не так. Но. Потом вы доходите до заключительной реплики. После всего этого я говорю: «Я не ненавижу женщин, я просто не люблю их». И все всегда предполагают, что шутка в том, что я считаю женщин глупыми, и я не высокого о них мнения. Но это не самое смешное.

ЭДДИ

Ричи…

РИЧИ

Всё нормально. Я… о, б***ь. Ага, потерял нить, погоди. [Ричи делает ещё один глоток молока, наклоняясь, чтобы достать галлон с молоком и снова наполнить стакан, занимая чем-то руки, пока говорит.] Хорошо. Самое смешное — это как все думают, что я невысокого мнения о женщинах, поэтому я их ненавижу. И это неправда. Я не ненавижу женщин. Но вторая часть этого утверждения — это правда. Я не _люблю_ женщин. Не в том смысле, в котором они должны нравиться парням.

[Ричи ставит галлон на стол, снова отпивая из своего стакана.]

РИЧИ

Женщины классные! Обожаю их. Я встречал много женщин, которые могли бы надрать мне зад, и я бы поблагодарил их за это. Но я никогда не смогу полюбить ни одну из них. Потому что я… люблю мужчин. Так что… это многослойная шутка. Думаю, именно поэтому это де****вая шутка. Никому не нужна комедия, которую надо разбирать на части, параллельно пытаясь прочитать мысли комика, чтобы понять её.

[Эдди смотрит на Ричи широко раскрытыми глазами, и на его лице отражается беспокойство.]

ЭДДИ

Рич… ты уверен насчёт этого?

РИЧИ

Уверен, что мне нравятся мужчины? Э-э, ну да. Вроде как поймал волну после пятого чл*на во рту.

ЭДДИ

Ты же _знаешь_ , что я не это имел в вид–… Просто. Это… ты. Ты говоришь это. Прямо сейчас.

РИЧИ

Ага. И мне ужасно неудобно. Типа я в двух секундах от того, чтобы вывернуть всё в мусорное ведро, которое стоит рядом.

ЭДДИ

О боже, _не делай_ этого. Это н***р сожжёт твоё горло, чувак.

РИЧИ

 _Н_ _о_ самое главное — это то, что… всё в порядке. Я странно себя чувствую, но… всё нормально. Это кажется правильным. О, подожди, боже– [Ричи поворачивается к камере.] Слушайте. Не делайте из этого большого дела, ладно? Да, я просто совершаю каминг-аут, или типа того. Троекратное ура. Просто лайкните это видео и живите дальше своей жизнью. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то поздравлял меня. Если по правде? Даже не досматривайте это видео. Закрывайте вкладку прямо сейчас. Идите посмотрите, как борются мопсы. Это гораздо важнее.

ЭДДИ

Ну, а _я_ могу тебя поздравить? [Добродушно улыбается.] Серьёзно. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы этому придавалось большое значение, но… я правда счастлив за тебя. И я просто о***еть как горжусь тобой.

РИЧИ

[Слегка краснеет] Наверное? Господи, как вообще начался этот вопрос?

ЭДДИ

Я спросил, правда ли ты бабник в реальной жизни, и ты сказал мне, что ты гей. Так что ответ — «нет», и ты до сих пор везде извиняешься перед женщинами.

РИЧИ

У меня есть футболка с извинениями, знаешь. Я всё равно собираюсь носить её после этого видео, это точно продлится до конца жизни.

ЭДДИ

Хорошо. Итак, мы пришли к выводу, что я счастлив за тебя. Но и ещё? Иди н***й. Это был действительно хороший ответ. У меня нет ни малейшего шанса переплюнуть его.

РИЧИ

Ну… эм. Ха. Да. Думаю, мы ещё посмотрим?

[ВИДЕО ОБРЕЗАЕТСЯ.]

***

⁵ **Шкала жгучести Сковилла**. Эта шкала была предложена американским химиком Уилбуром Сковиллом для сравнительной оценки степени жгучести разных перцев — капсикумов.

⁶ **Вмешательство** — тщательно спланированный процесс, который совершается семьёй и друзьями, в консультации с врачом. Другими словами — когда наркоман не реагирует на заботу родных и близких людей, им следует принудительно вмешаться, чтобы помочь ему.

⁷ **Мария Бэмфорд** — американская стендап-комедиантка и актриса (преимущественно озвучивания). Наиболее известна своими стендапами про неблагополучные семьи и самокритичными номерами, в том числе шутками о депрессии и тревожности (у Бэмфорд диагностированы биполярное расстройство второго типа и ОКР).

***

За час до начала съёмок «Острых крылышек» Ричи был предоставлен самому себе.

Эдди находился в том самом помещении, где они собирались проводить съёмки, вместе с Майком и Биллом, расставляя мебель и снимая пробные кадры, чтобы убедиться, что освещение правильно настроили.

Ричи сказал всем, что хочет выкурить последнюю сигарету перед началом, так что ему разрешили отлучиться. Он вышел через заднюю дверь, но сигарет не достал.

Вместо этого он вытащил из кармана небольшой список. Тот самый перечень вопросов, который он собирался задать Эдди, а вместе с ним лист с запасным вариантом.

Поначалу он и не думал, что отнесётся к этому вызову настолько серьёзно. Идея для игры была тупой: он мог бы спрашивать о чём-нибудь обыденном, и реакция на острые соусы компенсировала бы отсутствие хорошо продуманного содержания.

Но у него было слишком много времени, чтобы подумать об этом. Список посредственных сексуальных шуток превратился во что-то другое. Что-то гораздо более глубокое, чем он ожидал. Вопросы, на которые он действительно хотел услышать ответы Эдди.

Например, что Эдди нравилось в жизни. Встреча с какими людьми поражала его подобно молнии. Какие качества он мог видеть в себе теперь, когда Ричи был в его жизни, чтобы вытащить их все на поверхность.

И где-то в процессе у Ричи возник план. Очень, очень опасный план.

Но всё было в порядке. У него был запасной вариант. У него был первоначальный список, полный вопросов, которые он на самом деле хотел задать. Если Эдди не хотел отвечать ни на один из них или казался неуверенным из-за информации, которую Ричи готов был медленно выдавать, он мог пойти на попятную и сразу же переключиться на свой запасной список.

Если он будет придерживаться своего первоначального плана, то всё изменится для него. Для них обоих. Ричи это понимал.

Ведь проснувшись однажды утром рядом с Эдди, он пришёл к одному очень важному выводу. Он так и лежал, наблюдая за ним добрых полчаса, и думал о том, что когда-то он подчинялся железному правилу — никогда не позволять мужчинам оставаться в своей постели после секса. Он всегда их сразу же выгонял, избегая неловкой утренней сцены, когда вы фактически должны вовлечь другого человека в реальный разговор, который практически не имел никаких шансов привести снова к сексу.

Эдди был первым человеком, с которым он добровольно проснулся в одной постели, и это оказалось самым прекрасным зрелищем, которое он когда-либо видел.

Ричи не очень хорошо справлялся с переменами. Раньше он никогда их не желал. Он твёрдо стоял на своём пути. Несчастный, отстранённый и одинокий. Но в безопасности. В статике.

Но это случилось. Он изменился. И вместо страданий перемены принесли ему нечто чудесное. Нечто, что он хотел бы сохранить.

Эдди совершил для Ричи миллион сумасшедших поступков. Он заслужил, чтобы кто-то сделал для него что-нибудь хоть чуточку сумасшедшее в ответ.


	11. «Напитки». Часть 2: «Бордоское вино»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Если вы не слышали Billy Joel — Vienna... ;] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgXC6CcojHs Это саундтрек для концовки

[ВИДЕО ВОЗОБНОВЛЯЕТСЯ.]

РИЧИ

Что ж…

ЭДДИ

Ричи? Ты в порядке? Может, тебя накрыло третьей волной или типа того? Ты сейчас очень сильно потеешь, чувак.

РИЧИ

Ха! Да. [Ричи вытирает лоб салфеткой.] Конечно. Это всё… из-за острого соуса. Прямо сейчас мои потовые железы ох**вают не по-детски. Это нормально? Может, мне нужен врач?

ЭДДИ

Пока нет. Я скажу, если замечу первые признаки того, что ты неважно себя чувствуешь. Если только… ты не хочешь закончить прямо сейчас. Это один из вариантов.

РИЧИ

Эй, приятель. Трусливый Лев¹ не заслужит свой значок мужества, если откажется от соревнований по поеданию острых крылышек. Чтобы победить, придётся столкнуться с болью.

ЭДДИ

Тогда давай перейдём к… Ой. Подожди, ты всё ещё не задал мне вопрос. Я и забыл об этом. Ну так какой вопрос номер шесть?

РИЧИ

… Точно. Да. [Ричи поворачивается к камере.] Хорошо, Майк? Держи ухо востро, приятель. Это отправная точка, где тебе нужно начать резать, если дальше всё пойдёт не очень хорошо. Окей?

ЭДДИ

Мне… не нравится, как это звучит?

РИЧИ

Ничего плохого! В смысле. Я так не думаю? Это может быть плохо. Но мы можем вырезать, если–

ЭДДИ

О боже, мы уже _тысячу раз_ об этом сказали, просто задавай вопрос, Ричи.

РИЧИ

Хорошо. Итак… ты знаешь о конспирологических теориях про «Тестовую кухню», да?

ЭДДИ

Смутно представляю? Я знаю про фанатскую теорию о том, что у меня на самом деле не было аллергии на яйца. И я думаю, она была отчасти верна, но они считали, что я специально симулировал аллергию. Зачем-то. Можешь в это поверить? За кого они меня принимают?

РИЧИ

Да, тот ещё п**дец. Но есть ещё некоторые. Например, приверженцы одной уверены, что Бен на самом деле не умеет готовить, и он просто модель, которую мы наняли, чтобы он позировал рядом с едой.

ЭДДИ

[Начинает смеяться] Что?! Он… у нас есть видео, где он готовит! Куча видео!

РИЧИ

Вот именно! Безумие, да? Ещё есть теория о том, что я сжёг тестовую кухню ещё в январе и мы обосновались на новой кухне, которая выглядит точно так же, как старая, пока мы устраняем повреждения, чтобы притвориться, типа ничего не произошло.

ЭДДИ

В защиту зрителей можно сказать, что ты правда почти всё сжёг. Не по своей вине, но это определённо почти произошло.

РИЧИ

Да, конечно. Мы заменили дверцы шкафчиков, чтобы покрыть ущерб. Но некоторые из этих теорий кажутся реально дикими.

ЭДДИ

Продолжай…

РИЧИ

Типа… в смысле есть люди, которые вроде как… я имею в виду, что есть люди, которые выяснили, что Бен и Бев встречались до того, как они официально объявили об этом. Что, конечно, жесть. Но в этом и проблема видеороликов в интернете, да? Люди видят, что два друга хорошо проводят время вместе, и автоматически предполагают, что они тра***тся. Что я имею в виду. В этом случае правда. Но всё-таки. Это же дико.

ЭДДИ

Итак, ты… хочешь спросить меня, знал ли я, что Бен и Бев встречались до того, как они объявили об этом?

РИЧИ

Нет. Я–… я уже к подхожу своему вопросу, хорошо? Есть ещё одна теория, очень похожая на эту. Только речь идёт о… двух других людях с тестовой кухни.

ЭДДИ

О боже мой. Это про ***** и *****?

РИЧИ

Подожди, что? Серьёзно? Нет, этого не может… или всё-таки?

[В этой части видео появляется едва заметная склейка. Диалог был вырезан, но только кто-то с хорошо натренированным глазом мог заметить, где разговор прервался и начался снова.]

ЭДДИ

Это серьёзно то, о чём ты хотел узнать у меня? Я думал, вопросы будут о нас.

РИЧИ

Нет-нет. Извини, я отвлёкся. Суть в том, что мы снимаем много видео вместе. Только ты и я. _Mano a mano_ ². Потому что мы хорошо работаем вместе и снимаем классный контент.

ЭДДИ

И ты говоришь, люди думают, что мы…

[Ричи серьёзно делает небольшие похотливые жесты руками.]

РИЧИ

… И это безумие, да?! Эй, я же предупреждал тебя, что вопросы будут становиться острее. Правильно, Эдвард Каспбрак. Интернет думает, что мы с тобой грешим. Катаемся вместе на метле. Занимаемся горизонтальным танго. Кидаем друг другу палки! Устраиваем родео в спальне. Дружим организмами. Мешаем вашу кашу нашей ложкой. Делаем зверя с двумя спи–

ЭДДИ

Ричи, ради всего святого–

РИЧИ

Окей, чётко и ясно. Да. В общем, ты понял. Ну, это то, что некоторые люди думают. И это нечестно, да? Люди не могут просто так думать о нас в подобном смысле. Так что теперь у тебя есть шанс показать им, кто здесь главный. Пусть люди знают! У тебя есть кто-нибудь особенный в твоей жизни на данный момент? А если нет, то какая твоя идеальная женщина?

[Эдди несколько мгновений смотрит на Ричи. Какую-то часть тишины вырезали, но ясно, что Эдди выглядел одинаково на протяжении всего этого времени. Задумчивый и немного нервный, но не испуганный и не расстроенный. Наконец, он поднимает голову и снова смотрит на Ричи.]

ЭДДИ

Это ты. Я люблю тебя, Ричи.

РИЧИ

… о боже мой. Ты тоже гей?

[Эдди громко смеётся, протягивая руку через стол, чтобы слегка похлопать Ричи по плечу.]

РИЧИ

[Широко и радостно улыбаясь] А почему ты мне не сказал?! Чувак, мы столько времени потеряли!

ЭДДИ

[Поворачивается к камере] Он вам ничего не объяснит, так что это сделаю я. Да. Мы с Ричи Тозиером встречаемся. Возможно, наши отношения завязались не так давно, как некоторые из вас думают, но мы очень счастливы вместе. Даже если он ежедневно выводит меня, с**а, из себя. [Эдди поворачивается к Ричи.] Мы _не можем_ продолжать снимать это видео. Предполагается, что вопросы будут становиться острее, как и крылышки. Мы _не сможем_ покрыть этот.

РИЧИ

Я могу _покрыть_ что угодно.

ЭДДИ

Ты… Знаешь что? Давай продолжим. Даже если теперь вопросы будут отстойными, я просто хочу видеть, как ты страдаешь. Только ради этого. Ты больше не имеешь права отступить. Я заставлю тебя выпить последнюю бутылку.

РИЧИ

[Протягивает руку и кладёт её поверх ладони Эдди, лежащей на столе] Всё, что ты захочешь, Эдди.

ЭДДИ

[Снова улыбается, поворачивая свою ладонь так, чтобы взять Ричи за руку.]

[Грубая склейка: под невероятно зловещую музыку показана седьмая бутылка.]

[БУТЫЛКА 7

**БЕШЕНАЯ СОБАКА 357 ОСТРЫЙ СОУС**

357 000 единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

[Эдди и Ричи всё ещё держатся за руки через стол. В свободных руках у них по куриному крылышку, на которые они оба пристально смотрят.]

ЭДДИ

… Оно даже ещё не во рту, а я уже чувствую остроту в носу. По запаху. И только.

РИЧИ

Эй. Как ты и сказал. Ты можешь отказаться в любое время.

ЭДДИ

От**си.

РИЧИ

Ты _не_ захочешь, чтобы твой чл*н был у меня во рту после этого, чувак. Это гарантированный ожог третьей степени.

ЭДДИ

… Н***й.

[Эдди кусает крылышко первым, и Ричи быстро следует за ним. Они оба жуют с закрытыми глазами, ожидая, когда их проберёт. На этот раз всё происходит немного быстрее, начиная с того, что Эдди согнулся пополам и чуть не вмазался головой в остатки куриных крылышек на столе. Ричи пытается тяжело дышать через рот, используя свободную руку, чтобы влить как можно больше молока в рот. Эдди пытается что-то сказать, но микрофон на лацкане его рубашки вдавлен в деревянную поверхность стола и не может разобрать ни слова из того, что он говорит. Ричи замер со стаканом молока, поднесённым к лицу, и уставился в пространство.]

РИЧИ

Я… кажется… у меня только что открылся третий глаз. И я вижу Бога. И он только что сказал мне, что это была худшая идея.

ЭДДИ

[Поворачивается ровно настолько, чтобы микрофон снова уловил его голос] Если бы Бог существовал, он… Почему… почему он позволил этому произойти?..

РИЧИ

Что? Погоди, ты… ты только что что-то сказал. Я ничего не слышал. Что?

ЭДДИ

Я сказал, если… хн-нг-г-г…

[Эдди снова согнулся над столом.]

РИЧИ

[Сменил свою стратегию выживания. Астральное проецирование не остановило боль, поэтому он начинает тяготеть к ней. Он кричит, запрокинув голову назад] У-у-у!!! Да! Я чувствую это!

ЭДДИ

Н***й всё это– ХГА-А-АГХ. [Эдди начинает кашлять, но ему удаётся остановиться, выпрямившись и потянувшись к своему стакану молока.] Б***ь!!!

РИЧИ

Чувак… ты… ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас умрёшь.

ЭДДИ

Да, и ты х– ха-а-агх… У тебя текут слёзы по лицу!

РИЧИ

О, б***ь–

[Ричи хочет вытереть глаза руками.]

ЭДДИ

 _НЕ_ трогай свои глаза!!! Возьми свежую салфетку! Ё**ный– вот. Возьми мою. Я её не трогал.

[Эдди отпускает руку Ричи, чтобы вручить ему салфетку, которая не пострадала от острого соуса.]

РИЧИ

[С благодарностью берёт салфетку и вытирает всю влагу с лица] Итак. Чего ты больше всего боишься?

ЭДДИ

… что???

РИЧИ

Извини. Во всех остальных моих вопросах были зацепки, намёки всякие. Я просто… это _жесть_ , чувак. Я больше не могу ни х**а придумать. Так что вот мой вопрос. Чего ты боишься?

ЭДДИ

Эм… гх… Это… тяжёлый вопрос. Или нет? Просто… о, сейчас так трудно думать.

РИЧИ

Детка, выпей немного молока.

ЭДДИ

Да. [Эдди тянется в сторону за своим молоком, допивая остатки одним махом. Он ставит стакан, и Ричи тут же снова наполняет его.] Спасибо. Это… ху-у… нет, всё ещё плохо. Это вообще пройдёт? Хоть когда-нибудь?

РИЧИ

Без понятия. Такое чувство, что это навсегда. Это то, чего ты сейчас боишься?

ЭДДИ

Нет. Нет, я… я всё ещё боюсь заболеть. Теперь мне легче с этим справляться. Раньше всё было намного хуже. Я… О боже… у меня случались приступы паники каждый раз, когда я простужался. Я несколько лет просыпался утром и сразу измерял температуру, чтобы убедиться, что у меня нет жара. Я просто… я был уверен, что если заболею, то в итоге умру. Лёгкий кашель — это не плохо, но из-за него может появиться жидкость в лёгких. Что потом приведёт к пневмонии, которая приведёт к абсцессам в лёгких и… Я в принципе могу проследить любую болезнь от первого симптома до смерти. Всё ещё могу.

РИЧИ

И… в чём же разница между тогда и сейчас?

ЭДДИ

Сейчас лучше. Несомненно. Я всё ещё думаю об этом, но я… я не чувствую, что это контролирует мою жизнь. Теперь уже лучше. Например, прямо сейчас? Я не могу дышать. Я… мне трудно дышать. Это очень _плохо_. Но я знаю, что мне не нужно обращаться в больницу. И я могу не переживать, что у меня случится дыхательная недостаточность. Если бы это произошло два года назад, мне бы сейчас понадобился ингалятор. Но он мне не нужен. Я справляюсь.

РИЧИ

Я горжусь тобой.

ЭДДИ

Это мои слова. Придумай себе другие.

РИЧИ

[Начинает смеяться, что заканчивается болезненным кашлем] Боже, ты не шутил насчёт дыхания.

ЭДДИ

Чего ты больше всего боишься?

РИЧИ

Что? Эдди. Приятель. Я говорю это, потому что забочусь о тебе, я не могу позволить тебе сделать глоток этого соуса.

ЭДДИ

Это не дополнительный вопрос, я ещё не задавал свой в этом раунде! Это сейчас моя очередь. Твой самый большой страх.

РИЧИ

А… Это. Это видео.

ЭДДИ

Ха-ха-ха.

РИЧИ

Нет, _правда_. Каминг-аут был моим самым большим страхом. Вне конкуренции.

ЭДДИ

О… Ричи…

РИЧИ

Есть причина, почему я до сих пор не хотел этого делать. Я до ус**чки боялся того, что может случиться, если я кому-нибудь расскажу. Чёрт. Я, б***ь, всё ещё боюсь того, что произойдёт после этого видео. Вроде как у тебя. Этот страх больше не контролирует мою жизнь, но он всё ещё есть. И, наверное, всё ещё будет где-то на задворках сознания до конца моих дней.

[Ричи делает ещё один большой глоток молока.]

РИЧИ

Что в основном помогло тебе преодолеть страх заболеть?

ЭДДИ

… Рядом со мной был человек, который помогал мне чувствовать себя сильным. А тебе?

РИЧИ

Я встретил того, ради кого стоит рискнуть всем.

[В кадре появляется последняя бутылка. Это очень длинный кадр с крупным планом. Острый соус в бутылке ярко-красный. На ней нет этикетки, но кто-то нарисовал череп и скрещённые кости чёрным маркером. Драматическая музыка играет снова, ещё громче.]

[БУТЫЛКА 8

**ОСТРЫЙ СОУС КАКОГО-ТО ПАРНЯ ПО ИМЕНИ ДЭЙВ**

?????? единиц по шкале Сковилла.]

РИЧИ

… Так. Есть два возможных варианта развития событий.

ЭДДИ

Какие?

РИЧИ

Либо мой друг Дэйв халтурщик, — и последнее крылышко будет походить на торт по сравнению с «Бешеной собакой», — либо оно буквально убьёт нас.

ЭДДИ

Ни один из этих вариантов нельзя назвать хорошим исходом… меня бесит, что именно я говорю это, но, может, будет хорошей идеей объявить ничью.

РИЧИ

Да. Мы могли бы на этом закончить и вернуться домой. Контента у нас хватает.

ЭДДИ

… Или…

РИЧИ

Или что?

ЭДДИ

Мы уже знаем, что, если мы съедим это крылышко, оно практически наверняка уничтожит нас. Так ведь?

РИЧИ

Это очень логичное предположение. Да.

[Эдди протягивает руку и берёт последнюю бутылку острого соуса. Он заносит её над последним куриным крылышком.]

РИЧИ

Ты… ты сейчас сходишь с ума? Эдди. Не надо.

[Эдди наклоняет бутылку, приправляя дополнительным соусом своё последнее крылышко.]

РИЧИ

Ты ё**ный псих.

ЭДДИ

Выкладывайся на полную или проваливай. И я собираюсь выложиться _на полную_.

РИЧИ

Что ж. Запишите, что я напуган _и_ возбуждён.

ЭДДИ

[Смеётся] Готов идти дальше?

РИЧИ

[Разочарованно вздыхает] Нет.

ЭДДИ

О? Что. Ты что, сдаёшься?

РИЧИ

Нет, ты просто… теперь мне тоже _нужно_ добавить ещё соуса. Если я сейчас пойду с сухим крылышком, ты меня обставишь.

[Ричи тянется к последней бутылке соуса, тщательно проверяя количество, которое Эдди положил на своё крылышко, чтобы ему не пришлось добавлять больше соуса, чем строго необходимо. Потом они поднимают свои крылышки вверх, чокаясь ими в последнем тосте.]

ЭДДИ

За твоего друга Дэвида и его таинственный соус.

РИЧИ

За Дэйва. Пусть он горит в аду.

[Они откусывают от своего последнего крылышка, стараясь жевать и глотать как можно быстрее. Оба выжидают какое-то время.]

ЭДДИ

… Окей. Так. Может быть, всё не так уж и плохо. Я думаю, мы благополучно отделались.

РИЧИ

Нет. Мы уже совершали эту ошибку раньше. Оно идёт. Скоро.

ЭДДИ

О… о. О-О. [Эдди встаёт со стула, камера, закреплённая на штативе, не может поймать его голову, выходящую за пределы кадра. Других операторов, которые могли бы следовать за ним, нет, когда он начинает наматывать круги вокруг стола, держа одну руку в нескольких сантиметрах от своего рта.] Нет, нет. Нет. Нет! Нет.

[У Ричи на лице появляется страдальческое выражение мучительной агонии. Он игнорирует свой стакан молока, решив вместо этого просто начать пить из галлона. Прямо из источника.]

ЭДДИ

[Всё ещё расхаживая по комнате] КАКОГО Х**А?! ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ЗА Х***Я?!

[Молоко вытекает из уголков рта Ричи из-за того, что он пыхтит. Кажется, ему всё равно. Эдди останавливается, но так и стоит. Он кладёт обе руки на спинку стула, отчаянно пытаясь контролировать своё дыхание.]

РИЧИ

Ух-х… грлк– О. *б твою мать. Я… О, оно… оно возвращается обратно. О-о-о-о.

[Ричи откидывается в сторону, нависая над спрятанным мусорным баком.]

ЭДДИ

Ричи!! Остановись, это… оно… ты не можешь допустить этого, чувак, ты _умрёшь_.

РИЧИ

Я больше не хочу жить… мне всё равно… это должно уйти...

ЭДДИ

Не надо!!!

РИЧИ

Я умру в любом случае, оно должно уйти _сейчас же_.

ЭДДИ

Сосредоточься на своём дыхании!! Или– Подожди! Нет! Вопросы! У нас есть… вопросы. Задавай вопрос!

РИЧИ

[Садится обратно, умудряясь сохранить содержимое желудка] Гх-хах… я– б***ь. Давай ты. Мне нужно идти вторым.

ЭДДИ

Ладно? Ух. Так. Ты печально известен… тем, что занимаешься краткосрочными проектами. Ха… н***й. Вообще н***й это. Это меня бесит. Краткосрочные проекты. Когда ты присоединился к нам, ты п–… гхах… подписал контракт на шесть месяцев. И когда пришло время продлевать его, ты снова подписал такой же… Нхо… но. Но недавно ты подписал контракт на два года. Перед съёмками этого видео.

РИЧИ

Да. Да, я вообще-то беру свои слова обратно. Я только что заработал неизлечимое повреждение нервов во рту. Я больше не смогу говорить.

ЭДДИ

Чем дольше ты будешь откладывать мой вопрос, тем больше времени уйдёт на то, чтобы закончить видео и пойти вымыть наши рты. Сосредоточься.

РИЧИ

Как??

ЭДДИ

Не знаю! Просто ответь на вопрос!

РИЧИ

Ты ничего не спросил!

ЭДДИ

О. Б***ь… Точно. В смысле теперь это глупый вопрос. Я уже знаю ответ.

РИЧИ

А кто _теперь_ тянет время?

ЭДДИ

Отлично! Что заставило тебя изменить своё мнение о долгосрочных контрактах? Ты видишь своё будущее на тестовой кухне?

РИЧИ

… ладно, да. Это глупый вопрос.

ЭДДИ

Заткнись.

РИЧИ

Я думал, смысл в том, чтобы я говорил и отвечал на вопрос.

ЭДДИ

Тогда отвечай!

РИЧИ

Это же ты! Это всегда был ты, чувак. Почему я начал работать здесь, почему продлил первый контракт… я, б***ь, люблю тебя. И как бы да, все остальные потрясающие. Это хорошее место для работы. Но если бы тебя здесь не было?.. Даже не знаю. Наверное, я бы так и подписывал краткосрочные контракты, пока одна затея не взрывалась бы у меня перед лицом, а потом переходил бы к другой. И меня, скорее всего, это устраивало бы. Хороший план. Ничто не вечно под луной. Но это… по-другому. С тобой всё иначе.

ЭДДИ

В каком смысле?

РИЧИ

Я правда не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Типа никогда. Я не хочу, чтобы всё взорвалось или исчезло. Я даже не хочу _умирать_. Я хочу оставаться бессмертным и просто, б***ь, быть с тобой, пока гигантский метеор не обрушится на планету, а потом хочу дрейфовать в космосе, пока через миллиарды лет не сформируется новая Земля и мы не станем первыми людьми на ней.

ЭДДИ

[До сих пор испытывает сильную боль, но, похоже, очень тронут] Мы бы проделали де****вую работу по заселению планеты. Несовместимое оборудование.

РИЧИ

Эх. Да ладно. Среди наших детей процветал бы инцест, если бы у нас получилось. Мы просто усыновим парочку первых динозавров. Изменим наши имена на «Адам» и «Стив».

ЭДДИ

… Мне нравится, как это звучит.

РИЧИ

Да?

ЭДДИ

Не–… ну, ты понял. Менять имена, или уничтожение планеты, или бесконечный дрейф в космосе в ожидании нового Большого взрыва.

РИЧИ

Детка, тебе не нужно ждать, если ты хочешь большой–

ЭДДИ

Я сейчас пытаюсь погрузиться в момент здесь, Ричард. Можно, пожалуйста. [Эдди медленно вдыхает и выдыхает]… Я хочу _этого_. С тобой. Навсегда. Даже если «навсегда» будет длиться всего пять минут, прежде чем мы задохнёмся из-за того, что твой _ср**ый_ друг положил в этот соус.

РИЧИ

… Эй. Можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

ЭДДИ

Это твой последний вопрос?

РИЧИ

Ага.

ЭДДИ

Если это глупый вопрос, я швырну в тебя бутылкой.

РИЧИ

Я хочу, чтобы ты сам решил. Но этот вариант определённо в силе.

ЭДДИ

Серьёзно, просто скажи. В холодильнике два галлона молока, и они мне нужны _сейчас_.

РИЧИ

Да, в общем… хорошо. Можно мой вопрос будет состоять из двух частей? Я думаю, на данный момент я всем всё доказал и мне не надо будет пить из бутылки.

ЭДДИ

Разрешаю.

РИЧИ

Расскажи про мечту, которую ты всегда хотел воплотить в жизнь, но так и не получил возможности.

ЭДДИ

А? Эм… открыть собственный ресторан?

РИЧИ

Не эту. Другую.

ЭДДИ

Другую?.. О! Да. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я рассказал о ней? Она же глупая.

РИЧИ

Она не глупая. Просто… пусть подписчики знают.

ЭДДИ

[Потирает лоб тыльной стороной запястья] Ну, я… мне пришла в голову эта идея, когда я ещё был ребёнком. Меня всегда ох***ть как впечатляла французская кухня. Она просто… крутая. Блюда выглядят очень красиво, и мне нравится, сколько усилий надо вкладывать в презентацию. Я хотел переехать во Францию, чтобы учиться за границей. Но для этого никогда не было подходящего времени, и я в конечном счёте остался здесь. Я _бывал_ во Франции несколько раз, но мои поездки длились всего пару недель.

РИЧИ

Ты всё ещё хочешь там жить? Когда-нибудь?

ЭДДИ

… да. Но это, скорее всего, ещё очень долго будет неосуществимой затеей. Думаю, я вернусь к ней, когда выйду на пенсию.

РИЧИ

А что, если бы ты мог сделать это сейчас?

ЭДДИ

Гипотетически?

РИЧИ

… Нет. Типа. На самом деле. Серьёзно. [Ричи нервно потирает затылок]… ты хочешь переехать во Францию со мной?

[Майк добавил очень тихую музыку на фон: Billy Joel — Vienna.]

ЭДДИ

… что?

РИЧИ

Но типа не _прямо_ сейчас. Уйдёт год или около того, чтобы на самом деле всё подготовить и найти жильё и всё такое. И может быть, мы не задержимся там больше чем на пару лет. Но… я поговорил об этом с Биллом. И теоретически мы всё ещё могли бы работать на тестовой кухне, даже если бы переехали за границу. Мы могли бы раз в месяц прилетать обратно и снимать кучу видео за неделю. И я не говорю по-французски, так что тебе придётся читать мне всё подряд. Или, может быть, ты мог бы научить меня некоторым общим фразам, чтобы я не выглядел как полный дебил, если захочу выбраться куда-нибудь один или сходить в магазин. А потом мы могли бы вернуться сюда, когда выйдем на пенсию? Не знаю, как ты, а я определённо могу себе это позволить. Нам даже не придётся перепродавать дом после того, как мы вернёмся в Штаты. Так что у нас будет, где остановиться, если мы когда-нибудь захотим снова приехать на пару недель. Ты–… воу. Эй. На тебя накатила ещё одна волна? Ты… э-э…

ЭДДИ

[Яростно протирает глаза новой салфеткой] Нет, идиот! Я плачу!!!

РИЧИ

Б***ь. Это плохая идея, да? Всё нормально. Забудь. Я могу спросить тебя о чём-нибудь другом–

ЭДДИ

Я _хочу_ переехать во Францию с тобой!!! Я… иди н***й! Я прямо сейчас вне себя от счастья!!!

РИЧИ

… о? Подожди. Серьёзно?

ЭДДИ

Что ты, б***ь, думал, я отвечу?! Конечно, я хочу этого!

РИЧИ

Честно? Я думал, ты скажешь мне, что это плохая идея?

ЭДДИ

Почему это должно быть плохой идеей?!

РИЧИ

Я даже не знаю! Это… это _огромный_ шаг? Мы совсем ещё недолго встречаемся. Если мы реально добавим эту часть в финальный ролик, люди будут думать, что мы сумасшедшие.

ЭДДИ

Люди уже так думают! И я слишком взволнован, чтобы, б***ь, переживать из-за них. Нам нужно _столько_ всего спланировать. Нам нужно выбрать регион, где мы хотим жить, Ричи, там _куча_ вариантов. Есть дома у моря, или городские лофты, или фермерские дома– Мы хотим сделать ремонт в доме?

[Эдди снова начинает расхаживать по комнате, но на этот раз с волнением, а не пытаясь побороть остроту.]

ЭДДИ

Очевидно, что нам всё равно придётся сделать ремонт, неважно, где мы будем жить: любое предложение с кухней, на которой мне нужно работать, нам не по карману. Как ты относишься к югу Франции? Может, где-то поближе к Испании? Так что мы сможем ездить туда по выходным. В Бильбао готовят удивительные блюда из трески. Если только ты не хочешь быть ближе к Барселоне? Я составлю список, и ты сможешь выбрать. Куда захочешь! Если только это не Париж. Ты же _знаешь_ , как я отношусь к Парижу.

РИЧИ

[Ласково смотрит на Эдди, его глаза немного слезятся] Я бы и не мечтал об этом, Эдс.

ЭДДИ

… О боже. Не делай так, иначе я тоже снова начну плакать.

РИЧИ

А что мне _тогда_ делать? Сердито на тебя смотреть?? Я прямо сейчас чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком в мире, и я немного эмоционален из-за этого. Подай на меня в суд.

ЭДДИ

Можно я тебя поцелую? Прямо сейчас?

РИЧИ

Да, чёрт во– о. Э-э. [Ричи поворачивается к камере, резко махая рукой.] Майк, можешь оставить всё это в видео. Как мы с Эдди пережили челлендж «Острых крылышек» и кучу другого де**ма. Я, Ричи Тозиер, даю своё–

[Ричи всё ещё сидит, поэтому Эдди забирается к нему на колени и седлает его.]

РИЧИ

Ну _здравствуй_ , матрос–

[Кадр затемняется. На экране появляется белый текст, заметка от редактора гласит: «Мы предоставим им немного уединения. Поздравляем Ричи и Эдди», после которой следует анимация с взрывающимися хлопушками.]

[Дополнительная сцена после титров. Камера показывает Эдди и Ричи, по-видимому, после того, как они перестали целоваться. Эдди всё ещё сидит на коленях у Ричи, обняв его за плечи. Он утыкается лицом ему в шею и трясётся от смеха. Ричи обнимает Эдди обеими руками и запрокидывает голову назад, так что он смотрит в потолок. Он улыбается, потому что Эдди смеётся, но он явно снова в мире, полном боли из-за остроты. Микрофон Ричи способен улавливать некоторые звуки и диалоги, но он в основном приглушён из-за непосредственной близости к плечу Эдди. Микрофон Эдди же полностью отключён, что произошло в какой-то момент вне съёмок.]

ЭДДИ

Это так… теперь ещё хуже… О боже.

РИЧИ

Мы раньше уже принимали плохие решения. Но _это_. Это самое худшее. Кажется, я больше не чувствую нижнюю половину лица.

ЭДДИ

[Отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Ричи, широко улыбаясь, и щиплет его за обе щёки] О, ты в порядке, большой ребёнок.

РИЧИ

Не _заставляй_ меня целовать тебя снова.

ЭДДИ

Не пугай меня тем, что я хорошо проведу время.

[Очевидно, сразу же забыв, какой ужасной идеей был первый поцелуй, Ричи протягивает руку и приближает Эдди, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Экран становится чёрным.]

***

¹ Смелый Лев, или **Трусливый Лев** — один из главных героев сказочного цикла о Стране Оз Лаймена Фрэнка Баума и о Волшебной стране и Изумрудном городе Александра Волкова.

² **Mano a mano** (исп.) — «рука об руку». Носители английского языка ошибочно используют эту фразу в значении «мужчина с мужчиной».

***

—… Итак. Полагаю, господа, вы знаете, зачем я вызвал вас сегодня к себе в кабинет.

Прошло где-то полторы недели со съёмок эпизода, так что Ричи и Эдди точно знали, почему Майк хотел поговорить с ними.

Кабинет Майка не был похож ни на кабинет Билла, ни на другие типичные офисные помещения. Он был загромождён, даже после того, как Майк переехал в более просторное офисное помещение в связи с тем, что тестовая кухня заняла первый этаж здания. Найти место, чтобы сесть, представляло собой задачу не из лёгких. Майк не был большим любителем «встреч», поэтому в его офисе не было стульев, специально отведённых для посетителей. Вместо этого он располагал кучей предметов, которые можно было использовать в качестве сиденья — чаще всего это были груды папок или оборудование для камеры.

Эдди отодвинул одну из упомянутых стопок, чтобы занять деревянный стул, а Ричи устроился, прислонившись спиной к одной из редких частей стены, которую ничего не захламляло.

Получив неловкий одобрительный кивок от обоих своих гостей, Майк продолжил:

— Во-первых, мои поздравления. Правда. Я очень счастлив за вас обоих, и я знаю, что все остальные тоже будут, когда вы расскажете им.

— Спасибо, старик. Это очень много значит, — сказал Эдди, теребя манжеты на своих рукавах.

— Это ведь не запрещено, правда? Никаких правил против отношений на работе? — спросил Ричи, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали как можно небрежнее.

— Я уже выяснял это для Бев и Бена. Всё в порядке, — ответил Майк, качая головой. —… но нам нужно поговорить о том, как вы хотите, чтобы я отредактировал это видео.

— Блять. Неужели всё так плохо? — спросил Эдди, выглядя всё более обеспокоенно с каждой секундой. — Честно говоря, я не думал, что все пойдёт именно так. Это было слишком странно?

— Эй, не волнуйся. Всё нормально. Видео хорошее, там есть контент. Но там также есть _много_ личного. Мне нужно знать, чем вы готовы поделиться с интернетом, — объяснил Майк.

Эдди сделал паузу, пытаясь вспомнить, как много и чего он рассказал во время съёмок.

—… Мне придётся ещё раз посмотреть запись. Я честно не помню и половины того, что сказал, — ответил Эдди. Он замер ещё на мгновение, а потом повернулся к Ричи, чтобы объяснить ему что-то. — Я _имел в виду_ всё, что сказал. Очевидно. Но после пятого крылышка было трудно сосредоточиться, я мог бы сказать что угодно.

— Да, тогда как всё, что говорил я, врезалось мне в память, как «Алая буква»³. Не пойми меня неправильно. Мне очень понравились съёмки. Но если я когда-нибудь снова посмотрю эту запись и увижу себя, как я говорю всё это, я съёжусь и умру от стыда, — сказал Ричи.

— Я могу опустить любую информацию, которую вы не хотите видеть в окончательном варианте. Даже если мы только сохраним реакцию на острые соусы и вырежем все вопросы, у нас есть железные восемь минут контента, — предложил Майк.

В комнате повисла тишина, все ждали реакции Ричи. Он задумался на несколько мгновений, прежде чем застонал и потёр лицо одной рукой.

— Нет… я не могу сейчас поджать хвост. Больше не будет «времени получше» для каминг-аута. Я уже решил, что хочу сделать это самым глупым из всех возможных способов, — сказал Ричи.

— Или… — начал Майк, драматично напуская интригу.

—… Или? — спросил Эдди.

— Или что, — добавил Ричи.

— А если я скажу вам, что у меня есть план, как помочь вам с этим так, чтобы у вас не было никаких шансов пойти на попятную, — сказал Майк.

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь? — спросил Эдди, хватаясь за каждое слово Майка.

— Я полностью уверен. Я обсудил эту идею с Биллом– Да, я поговорил с Биллом об этом, и нет, он не видел видео. Я обсудил её с Биллом, и он думает, что это может сработать, — объяснил Майк.

— Ах этот засранец, — вдруг сказал Ричи.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Эдди.

— Сегодня утром я столкнулся с ним в коридоре, и он сказал: «Вы с Эдди, должно быть, вчера поздно легли, смотрели большую игру, верно? Вперёд, "Паты"⁴!». Я весь день вообще не понимал что происходит: он же _знает_ , что я не смотрю футбол. Вот же хитрый лис в штанах, — вспомнил Ричи.

Майк хотел сказать: _«О, не волнуйся. Мы в курсе уже очень давно»_ , но тут же передумал, решив, что сейчас не совсем подходящее время говорить об этом.

Так что вместо этого Майк тихонько рассмеялся и слегка покачал головой.

— Он тоже рад за вас. И мы оба хотим, чтобы это видео принесло вам пользу.

— Ну тогда, какой у нас план? Мы покупаем радужный билборд и распространяем его по всей стране, чтобы продвигать видео? — саркастически поинтересовался Ричи.

— Если честно? Твоя догадка не далека от истины. Первым шагом будет ваш с Эдди каминг-аут в социальных сетях. Это даст вам время подумать. Вы сможете сформулировать ваши сообщения так, как захотите — непосредственно для аудитории. А также даст время нам, чтобы мы оценили реакцию на эти новости. Если она будет в основном положительной, а я уверен, так и будет, вам станет проще с публикацией видео, — сказал Майк.

— А если все психанут? — спросил Ричи.

Майк пожал плечами:

— Тогда мы ничего не будем публиковать. Предысторию и объяснение будут знать только члены тестовой кухни.

— Звучит разумно… — задумчиво произнёс Эдди.

— Но если вы получите поддержку, я думаю, что мы должны будем использовать это видео. Нет… не всё. Конечно же. В этом интервью больше двух часов отснятого материала, и мне придётся убрать бо́льшую его часть. Давайте начнём с того, что каждый скажет мне, что вы хотите убрать, а потом я уберу всё, что мне кажется слишком личным для аудитории. Отредактирую ответы, чтобы люди поняли, о чём вы говорите, но без подробностей, — объяснил Майк.

В дальнем углу комнаты Ричи достал из кармана телефон. Он продолжал слушать, глядя на экран и начиная что-то печатать.

— Но в этом видео есть много прекрасных моментов. Там есть части, которые, я думаю, люди должны от кого-то услышать. Видео встряхнёт аудиторию, если мы его опубликуем, но в хорошем смысле. И только если вы оба согласны, — сказал Майк.

— Я «за», — немедленно ответил Эдди. — И мы всё равно сможем посмотреть конечный вариант перед публикацией? И внести изменения в последнюю минуту, если захотим?

— Конечно, — сказал Майк, утвердительно кивая. — Мы отложим выпуск, если потребуется, пока вы оба не будете довольны им. Ричи?

Ричи не отрывал глаз от экрана своего телефона, но немного приподнял его, чтобы не разговаривать в пол.

— Что думаете? «Ещё одно очко в пользу конспирологов. Вы были правы, я гей и встречаюсь со своим коллегой. Хэштег «правда где-то рядом», хэштег «худший в истории пост с каминг-аутом», хэштег «теперь все могут перестать спорить», хэштег «это не шутка, я правда гей», — прочитал Ричи.

Эдди поморщился.

— Звучит так, будто ты вообще не старался, — сказал он.

— Хорошо. Тогда всё отлично, — ответил Ричи, кликая ещё раз на экран, а потом заблокировал телефон.

—… Ты только что написал об этом в Твиттере? — спросил Эдди.

— Агамс, — сказал Ричи, громко выделяя окончание, и без особой силы бросил свой телефон Эдди. — Он мне больше не понадобится до конца дня. А теперь, если вы меня извините, мне нужно повидаться кое с кем по поводу лошади, которая скачет к месту катастрофы. Увидимся, Хэнлон.

Ричи небрежно помахал им обоим, прежде чем выйти из кабинета и быстро зашагать в направлении ближайшего туалета.

Эдди поймал телефон и осторожно положил его в один из своих карманов.

—… Я должен пойти помочь ему там, — сказал он, вставая со стула и поворачиваясь к Майку. — Слушай… спасибо. Я уверен, Ричи скажет тебе об этом позже, но… мы оба очень ценим это. Я перед тобой в долгу.

Майк улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Мы друзья, и ты мне ничего не должен. Я рад, что вы доверяете мне настолько, чтобы поделиться этим, — сказал он.

Майк уже собирался сказать Эдди, чтобы он пошёл за Ричи, но тут ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

— О. Вообще-то, ты не возражаешь, если я сделаю две версии финального видео? В той, что для аудитории, будет всё, что мы только что обсуждали, конечно же. Но я хотел бы сделать ещё одну версию — только для наших друзей, — спросил Майк.

—… хорошо? Не знаю, что вам это даст, — ответил Эдди, немного смутившись.

— О, поверь мне. Они бы хотели увидеть это целиком.

— Тогда покажи им всё целиком, не добавляй себе работы.

— А. То есть ты не против, если Бев увидит ту часть, где ты сказал… как там было? — начал Майк, придвигая блокнот, лежавший на столе, чтобы прочитать написанную им строчку. — _«Ты не поверишь, сколько раз я был вот настолько близок к тому, чтобы отсосать тебе на работе. Вот настолько. Видишь какое-нибудь пространство между моими пальцами? Вот настолько близок. Майк, вырежи это, однажды я когда-нибудь…»_

— Хорошо! — выкрикнул Эдди, с трудом подавляя румянец, поднимающийся по затылку. — Я понял. Одно видео для аудитории, одно — для Неудачников. И я всё ещё хочу увидеть каждое перед тем, как ты их кому-нибудь покажешь.

Майк отсалютовал Эдди, взял ручку и поставил галочку рядом с фразой, которую он только что прочёл.

— Я отправлю тебе полную запись прямо сейчас. Просто дай мне знать, когда вы с Ричи решите между собой, что оставить. У меня будет много работы, — сказал Майк.

— Спасибо, — снова искренне поблагодарил Эдди.

Он двинулся к двери кабинета, собираясь последовать за Ричи, чтобы проверить его.

Эдди сделал несколько шагов по коридору, прежде чем развернулся и снова просунул голову внутрь офиса, обращаясь к Майку.

— И _никто_ не должен знать о морковной истории. Никто.

— Я уже удалил этот сегмент. Он никогда не увидит дневного света, — заверил его Майк, пытаясь подавить ухмылку.

— Ты унесёшь эту информацию с собой в могилу, или я отправлю тебя туда пораньше.

— Я всё понял.

***

³ **«Алая буква»** — роман американского писателя Натаниэля Готорна. В центре сюжета героиня, которая в отсутствие мужа зачала и родила девочку. Поскольку неизвестно, жив ли муж, ханжески настроенные горожане подвергают её наказанию за возможную супружескую измену — она была поставлена к позорному столбу и обязана носить на одежде всю жизнь вышитую алыми нитками букву «А» (сокращение от «адюльтер» — супружеская измена).

⁴ **Нью-И́нгленд Пэ́триотс** — профессиональный клуб по американскому футболу из Бостона, штата Массачусетс.

***

**«ОСТРЫЕ КРЫЛЫШКИ» ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ**. Загружено: «Тестовая кухня Неудачников».

20 миллионов просмотров. 475 тысяч лайков. 10 тысяч дизлайков. 55 тысяч комментариев.

Популярный комментарий:

SnoopDoggTV

«Лучшее упоминание в моей жизни. Поздравляю.»

15 тысяч лайков.

***

_Спустя два с половиной года после выхода «Острые крылышки» челленджа._

_Бордо, Франция. 2019 год._

_«Но, знаешь, теперь, когда высказана правда о том,_

_Что ты можешь либо добиться всего, чего хочешь, либо состариться,_

_Ты, наверное, загнёшься, не пройдя и половину пути._

_Когда же ты осознаешь, что Вена ждёт тебя?»_

Первая совместная покупка недвижимости Ричи и Эдди представляла собой небольшой, но абсолютно идеальный для них дом.

За этим решением стояли месяцы планирования и исследований.

Они согласились в том, что не хотят жить ни в Париже, ни поблизости от него. Этот город был чересчур раскрученным, шумным и туристическим. Они хотели приезжать туда в любое время, когда им захочется, и наслаждаться моментом, когда будут покидать его в конце дня.

Они также думали о Сент-Эмильон. Эдди нравилось это место, потому что оно было красивым и славилось безупречным вином. Ричи оно нравилось, потому что город Сент-Эмильон раньше был крепостью и в области можно было найти множество замков. В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что этот вариант больше подойдёт им, когда они выйдут на пенсию. Любой дом за пределами городской черты — это практически в каждом случае старый фермерский дом, которому требовались бы годы ремонта, чтобы он стал пригодным для жилья.

Не говоря уже о том, что Ричи не так хорошо ориентировался в культуре, как Эдди. Ричи нужно было быть поближе к городу, чтобы он мог выйти на улицу и хотя бы притвориться, что взаимодействует с людьми, прежде чем он сможет жить в настоящей изоляции во французской сельской местности.

Поэтому они поселились в небольшом поместье в Градиньяне. Достаточно близко, чтобы доехать до Бордо по делам или окунуться в шум и суету большого города, но и достаточно тихо, чтобы обеспечить себя по ночам более спокойным сном, чем у них когда-либо был в Лос-Анджелесе, Нью-Йорке или Бостоне.

Им обоим потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к их новой совместной жизни.

Первое время Эдди чувствовал себя маленькой рыбкой в слишком большом для него водоёме. Почти всю свою жизнь он разбирался в культуре Франции лучше, чем большинство его коллег, и внезапно болезненно осознал, насколько очевидным иностранцем он был здесь. К его великому презрению, он не раз исправлял свои произношение и акцент.

Поначалу Ричи чувствовал себя не намного лучше. Ценой свободы от американских папарацци был, видимо, жуткий страх остаться незамеченным. Он вдруг обнаружил, что может пойти почти куда угодно и делать почти всё что угодно — и никто не обращал на него внимания.

Они много раз подумывали о том, чтобы вернуться в Штаты и перепродать свой дом. Но когда эта идея приходила им в голову, они оба соглашались подождать один месяц. Который превращался в другой. И в ещё один. Пока тема отступления от их двухлетней цели вообще не перестала подниматься.

Их дом в Градиньяне был прекрасным поместьем. Маленьким, но удивительно уютным. Эдди разрушил кухню до основания, переделав её под свои нужды и желания. Там были гранитные столешницы, раковины из нержавеющей стали и коллекция ножей ручной работы, которую Бен и Бев подарили им на новоселье. Бо́льшая часть кастрюль и сковородок висела под потолком, поскольку Ричи было легче следить за кухонной утварью, когда её не прятали в шкафах.

Кухня была безупречной, но Эдди всё ещё считал своим любимым местом в доме их задний двор. Территория, огороженная деревянным забором, была достаточно большой, чтобы обеспечить им немного уединения. И там хватало места для скромного огорода и растений в подвесных горшках.

Они были окружены жизнью. Её частичками, которые росли вместе с ними.

У них появилась своя вечерняя рутина. Когда Эдди возвращался из города, где он встречался и занимался с другими поварами, они вдвоём ужинали, а затем сразу же отправлялись посидеть на заднем крыльце. Они брали с собой бутылку вина, устраивались на деревянных стульях, и вместе отдыхали. Эдди рассказывал обо всём новом, что он узнал, а Ричи — об интересных достопримечательностях, которые он видел в городе.

Только сегодня Ричи вообще никуда не выбирался. Очевидно, он провёл весь день дома, играя в видеоигры в гостиной.

— Ну, да. Мне сейчас кажется, что я уже всё посмотрел, — сказал Ричи, когда Эдди спросил, почему он остался дома. — Я видел все статуи, побывал во всех соборах. Вроде бы в центре откроется новое кафе, но до этого ещё целая неделя.

— Тебе ведь не скучно здесь, да? — спросил Эдди с лёгким беспокойством. Он постоянно переживал о том, как держится Ричи. Эдди всё время чем-то занимался, он мог поговорить с кем угодно, но Ричи был гораздо сильнее ограничен. Он знал, что, в отличие от него самого, Ричи больше полагался на общение и видеозвонки с их друзьями в Америке.

— Скучно? С тобой — никогда, — небрежно ответил Ричи, делая глоток вина.

— Я знаю, но… тебе нужно больше, чем _один_ я, для счастья. Я думаю, тебе нужно заняться чем-нибудь, чем-то только для тебя, — сказал Эдди.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мне нужно найти хобби? У меня есть хобби. Я сейчас спасаю Хайрул⁵.

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Я имею в виду что-то существенное… ты думал о том, чтобы снова заняться стендапом?

Ричи приподнял бровь, отводя глаза от их сада, чтобы полностью передать Эдди весь эффект своего недоверчивого взгляда.

— На прошлой неделе какая-то леди шикнула на меня, потому что я разговаривал по телефону в общественном месте. Ты правда думаешь, что люди заплатят, чтобы посмотреть, как я тут распинаюсь на английском? — спросил он.

— Здесь есть люди, которые говорят по-английски, придурок, — ответил Эдди, потягивая свой напиток. — И тебе не обязательно выступать только во Франции. Европа намного меньше, чем ты думаешь: путешествие по континенту — это по сути то же самое путешествие по Америке. Есть несколько городов, где, я думаю, ты неплохо выступишь.

—… Амстердам? — спросил Ричи, понемногу загораясь интересом от такой перспективы.

— Конечно, — сказал Эдди, нежно улыбаясь.

—… Я позвоню своему менеджеру, может, она что-нибудь придумает, — ответил Ричи. Он снова отвернулся в сторону: голова явно начала гудеть от сотни новых идей и мыслей.

Но затем он замер, оглянувшись на Эдди с лёгким намёком на вину в выражении его лица.

— Ты не будешь против, если мне придётся свалить на неделю для выступления?

Эдди небрежно махнул рукой.

— Конечно, нет. Очевидно, я буду скучать по тебе, но зато ты привезёшь с собой кучу историй, когда вернёшься. Иногда я мог бы брать выходные, чтобы поехать с тобой, — сказал Эдди. Затем он потянулся к Ричи, чтобы взять его за руку. —… Пока я буду знать, что ты вернёшься домой ко мне, этого будет достаточно.

И Ричи улыбнулся, поднимая руку Эдди, чтобы поцеловать его пальцы.

— Всегда. Ты не смог бы избавиться от меня, даже если бы попытался, Эдс.

Эдди слегка покраснел, поражённый тем, что его сердце всё ещё трепетало из-за Ричи, даже после всего, что они пережили вместе.

— Всегда?

— Пока я не состарюсь настолько, что даже не смогу сесть в самолёт. Тебе придётся катать меня в инвалидной коляске и ежедневно менять мне калоприёмник, — сказал Ричи, подмигнув.

Эдди рассмеялся, крепко сжимая руку Ричи.

— Звучит как хороший план, — ответил он.

Именно этого и хотел Эдди. Слушать глупые шутки Ричи до конца дней. Кричать друг на друга, дёргать и дразнить, смеяться и громко заниматься любовью, чтобы наверстать всё потерянное время, когда один не знал другого.

Эдди поёрзал на стуле, просто чтобы без прикосновения ощутить маленькую пустую бархатную коробочку у себя в кармане. Он посмотрел на бокал с вином Ричи, пытаясь разглядеть слабое мерцание золотой полоски, спрятанной на дне бокала.

Эдди надеялся, что Ричи чувствует то же самое. Навсегда.

Он приблизил свой бокал к Ричи, чтобы произнести тост.

—… Чтобы мы стали старыми маразматиками вместе?

Ричи ухмыльнулся, чокнувшись своим бокалом с Эдди.

— За то, чтобы мы стали самыми старыми и самыми запущенными маразматиками. Вместе, — согласился Ричи.

И Эдди с ужасом наблюдал, как Ричи запрокинул голову и одним глотком осушил свой бокал с вином.

Ричи поморщился, выпрямившись, чтобы посмотреть на пустое дно.

— Ты что-то положил мне туда, Эдс? Проглотить было тяжело.

—… О боже.

_КОНЕЦ_

⁵ **Хайрул** — вымышленный мир, в котором разворачивается действие игр серии The Legend of Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> О боже, это всё, весь этот фичок — АУ по тестовой кухне БА… закончен…. о боже…. ххххнггг….  
> ТАК ЧТО. СПАСИБО ВАМ ВСЕМ, БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО. ЗА ТО, ЧТО ЧИТАЛИ. Это серьёзно всё начиналось с глупой задумки на 6 быстреньких глав, и меня просто. ПОТРЯСЛИ ваш положительный отклик и знание, как сильно эта история нравится людям ;А; СПАСИБО, СПАСИБО, СПАСИБО!!!!!
> 
> Примечания переводчика: 
> 
> Каким бы долгим ни был путь, всё равно когда-нибудь доберёшься до конца... Знакомство с этой историей для меня началось где-то в марте, и помимо того, что я была абсолютно в восторге от сюжета, я также в порыве безумия игралась с мыслью "А если бы я перевела фанфик с таким объёмом??" Я никогда не переводила таких больших работ и никогда не тратила столько времени на разработку чего-то, так что, учитывая то, что я стараюсь сначала завершить перевод, а потом переходить к публикации, я думала, что кто-то из нас двоих, либо я, либо этот фичок, скажет "до свидания" 😂 но судьба распорядилась так, и я счастлива 😌  
> Хочу поблагодарить замечательную команду весёлых и интересных людей, которых мне посчастливилось видеть в качестве бет и которые тепло и трепетно относились к этой истории на протяжении месяцев!! Спасибо Насте, Вите, Вике, Полине, Алине и Саше, мои герои 💕  
> Обязательно хочу выразить благодарность автору, который в своё время не только вывернул меня наизнанку своим фичком (в самом хорошем смысле этого слова 😂), но и дал мне разрешение на перевод: тогда не все авторы были такими отзывчивыми и я очень боялась отказа 🤕  
> А также хочу поблагодарить вас, дорогие читатели, не могу сказать, что без вас бы этого перевода не было, он был бы, просто не полный: ему бы не хватало всех тех эмоций, переживаний и догадок, которые делают историю чуточку живее!!  
> Большое спасибо, что читали, оставляли отзывы, гладили мой прайз кинк и в принципе были очаровательными мусичками ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> До новых встреч ;)


End file.
